Alice and What Came After
by BregoBeauty
Summary: This is the story of how Hatter comes through the Looking Glass to reunite with Alice. This is also the story of how Jack tries to kill Hatter and Alice becomes the Queen of Wonderland. This is the story of Hatter and Alice. HatterxAlice.
1. Prologue: Through the Glass

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with SyFy's version of _Alice_ or the original books by Lewis Carroll. I'm just borrowing.

**Summary:** The moment Alice was shoved through the glass, Hatter took off on his own adventures into her world. The only problem is, he's gone too far back in time. This is the story of how Hatter comes through the Glass to reunite with Alice and what happens to them after the end of the mini-series. Hatter/Alice.

**Prologue: Through the Glass**

Hatter, sometimes known as the Mad Hatter, stood before the Looking Glass, staring at the pearly surface long after Alice and the other Oysters went through. The Looking Glass was the primary gateway between Wonderland and the Old World—Alice's world.

He took his tan hat off and crushed it in his hands. He hadn't even gotten to say a proper good-bye to Alice before one of Jack's automatons pushed her through the glass.

He turned on the King of Wonderland, which, in retrospect, might not have been a good idea.

"Where the 'ell did you send her?" Hatter demanded.

Jack Heart looked down his nose, as nobles so often did to the con man, and seemed prepared to laugh at him. "Alice? Why, I sent her home."

"When?"

Most of the Wonderlanders preferred to remain ignorant of the inner workings of the Looking Glass. Hatter was not one of them. He knew very well how the glass worked. There were several Looking Glasses scattered throughout Alice's world. The main glass in Wonderland was programmable to specific locations and times.

It was true that time passed differently between the two worlds, but that was mainly due to programming on the Looking Glass to jump around when returning to the other world.

"When? Just moments ago. Are you blind?"

Hatter clutched his hat tight in his left hand, Alice's coat hanging over his arm. He raised his right fist. "Alice stopped me before, ya prick. But she's not here this time…" he warned.

Jack Heart seemed a bit unnerved by his sledgehammer of a fist. The King put his hands up. "Okay, okay… she went back just after when she left. Her mother's a bit of a worrier. I'm sure Alice will appreciate it."

"Send me back. To her."

"I think not. No one and nothing except Oysters are going through that glass."

Hatter's fist connected with Jack's face. His nose broke on impact, sending the king to the floor on his knees from the pain.

He didn't take the time to reveal in the new king's pain. He pushed through the crowd of on-lookers and up to the mirror. He twisted some of the dials, hoping that his nimble fingers would guide him to the right time.

The Looking Glass's attendants moved for him, but Hatter was ready with his trusty fists. Plus, Charlie, the kooky old knight Alice had befriended in the forest, provided back-up with his sword.

"Go to her, Harbinger!" Charlie crowed.

Hatter tipped his hat in salute to the White Knight before jumping through the large mirror. Then he was falling, falling, and falling down through a mixture of colors. He held on tightly to his hat and Alice's coat as he slipped between the worlds.

Then he fell, ass over tea kettle, onto the hard cement floor. He cocked an eye at his surroundings, his body aching from the tumble. The half-finished building reminded him of an abandoned home or what Oysters called 'construction sites'.

He picked himself up off the floor, wincing at his old and new injuries. He brushed the dust off his clothes as best he could and repositioned his hat. He picked up the battered coat, dusting it off. It was all he had of Alice at the moment. She never should have left it behind.

"Alice? ALICE!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the empty, unfinished building. "Alice, can you hear me?"

He waited, his sharp ears strained for even the slightest noise. Had he programmed the mirror wrong? What if he landed in the wrong time? Or, even worse, the wrong place?

"Alice?"

Hatter wandered through the warehouse, searching every nook and cranny for her. There were no signs of her. He held her crumpled plum jacket tighter, wishing he knew more about how the Oyster's world worked. Jack wouldn't have been much help, even before being punched in the face. To Alice, Jack was polite.

But when it was just the two of them, good old testosterone kicked in. Alice knew they were rivals, and even though she'd picked him over Jack, the new King of Wonderland couldn't take the rejection. Or, more likely, his inflated ego couldn't.

Jack never would have let him travel through the mirror. He would have kept them separated, with Alice on one side of the glass and Hatter trapped on the other side. That would have pleased Jack.

But that wouldn't do for Hatter.

_Don't worry, Alice. I'll find you. I will. I won't stop looking._

**Author's Notes:**

Honestly, when I saw the adverts for "Alice", I went "they're making another one? Why?" I didn't plan to watch it. But I was channel-surfing the day they re-aired it (weekend after the premiere) and caught "Tin Man". I started watching that, went away for a while, came home almost at the end of "Tin Man", flipped the TV back on, and caught the end of that. I was about to change the channel when "Alice" started. I decided to give it a few minutes and then suddenly, I was hooked. This wasn't the "Alice in Wonderland" that I was used to and I loved it.

I'm doing my best to try and capture Hatter's speech, but just imagine him pronouncing the words if it seems odd.

Anyways, this should hopefully be a long, AlicexHatter story that will go far past their reunion at the end of the series.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost in the World of Oysters

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with SyFy's version of _Alice_ or the original books by Lewis Carroll. I'm just borrowing.

**Chapter One: Lost in the World of Oysters**

Two weeks. Hatter had been stuck in Alice's world for two weeks so far. He'd tried to blend in, get a job, rent a flat, and buy new clothes. He hunted for Alice in his spare time, but he didn't have much to do on. He didn't even have a last name for her.

It turned out that Alice was a common name for Oysters. Even knowing that she did some type of fighting—what was it called again? Ka-ra-tea?—didn't help him too much. He went to those studios looking for her, but there were dozens of those places.

Hatter climbed the stairs to his third-floor flat. It was a small place, but he didn't really need much space. The flat had the basics: a bed, a small closet that smelled like old people to hang his clothes, a place to put his hats, and a stove to put the tea kettle on.

He went into the kitchen, putting the dinged metal kettle on the burner. His taste for tea had followed him through the Looking Glass.

A map was tacked to the dirty wall. It showed the area surrounding the Looking Glass. Names were scrawled on it; names of buildings and people. There was also a big black 'X' drawn where the Looking Glass was located.

Lines ran through the names of places he already looked for Alice at. He was running out of areas near the Looking Glass to check.

It wasn't as if he could return home to Wonderland. His shop was ruined and King Jack-ass would have taken the stone away from the mirror by now. All he could do was try to set up a new life here and keep looking for Alice.

He settled down into a chair he'd found at a rummage sale—it was a brownish-orange one similar to his old desk chair—and reached for a tea bag. The kettle whistled, reminding him that the water was ready.

Hatter poured himself hot water over the tea bag, savoring the spicy aroma rising from the tea leaves.

Across the tiny kitchen, the wall phone started to ring. It was a curious device, a telephone. Apparently it was how everyone in Alice's world got in touch with one another.

He lifted the receiver and answered with a tentative "'ello?"

"Mr. Hatter?" a female voice came over the line.

"Yes…?"

"This is Jenny from Eastern Martial Arts. You called about an instructor, Alice, was it?"

Hatter nearly dropped his tea cup. "Yes, yes! Is she there? Alice?"

"Mr. Hatter, calm down. We do have an instructor here named Alice. Would you like to sign up for one of her class?"

"Yes!—Urm, sure. When is it?"

"How does tomorrow evening sound?"

"Fine, um… what time tomorrow?"

"7."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatter. We'll see you tomorrow at 7."

Hatter had to resist a small cheer as the phone went dead in his hands. He'd found her. Alice. Waiting until tomorrow was a small price to pay for seeing Alice again. After all this time, after weeks of searching, he'd found her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice Hamilton slipped into her karate whites in the changing room. She tied her black belt around the top, securing her outfit. Her dark hair was tied on top of her head in a long ponytail.

She took a deep breath and headed out to meet her class. All she really wanted to do was go home, get a glass of wine, and kick back and relax.

Instead, she had to teach a class of beginners. Most of them were going to spend the hour flat on their asses, thanks to a lack of balance, but they kept coming back. She would give them that much credit at least.

Alice took her place in her part of the studio with her back to the mirrors. Her chattering students, ranging from young teens to adults a bit older than her, filed in with their bags. They dropped their stuff along the walls, took off their shoes, and prepared for class.

Most of her students wore a white uniform similar to her own. A few just wore regular workout clothes.

The man who stepped in the room just before she was about to start wasn't wearing either. His dark hair stuck out at all angles underneath a hat. It was a dark-colored felt, styled similar to a fedora. He wore loose jeans, a leather jacket, and had a scarf wound around his neck. His shirt had a loud pattern that clashed with his striped scarf.

"Alice!" he called, a smile breaking upon his face.

He jogged into the room, arms pumping a bit at his side. Alice felt her weight shift automatically; a defensive move without putting her hands up to block or attack him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Are you here for this class?"

He stopped a few feet short of her. "Alice, it's me. Hatter."

He spoke with a rather thick accent. It sounded vaguely British to her. She couldn't remember ever knowing anyone British, let alone one that went by Hatter. It was an uncommon name. Was it a nickname?

"I don't know any 'Hatters'. Are you joining my class?"

The newcomer seemed crestfallen. She watched his face fall and his shoulders slump forward. "Umm, yeah, I guess so."

The door banged open behind him. Another man walked in, this one with short brown hair. "You're late, Chase," Alice said loudly in her best teacher voice. She felt strongly about punctuality. All of her students knew that.

He gave her a sheepish look and took his place on the thick, blue mats.

The other man, 'Hatter', looked at the latest arrival. She could see hatred flashing over his face. His eyes, warm brown eyes, gave it away.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_That… prick!_

Jack Heart was a few feet away, well within the range of his sledgehammer of a fist. Alice didn't remember him. There wasn't even a flicker of recognition. Jack must have done something. Alice wouldn't have just forgotten about him. Would she?

Wait… _Chase?_ That was the name Alice used when she first came to Wonderland. The name he used with the Oysters—not his real name.

_Did I go back too far? Is that…could it--?_

Hatter shook his head. "You know what? I think I got the wrong studio. Sorry for the… inconvenience."

He turned. He couldn't watch this. It was like when Charlie's flamingo was struck by a bullet. He didn't need to watch Charlie to know that the old knight was about to crash into the lake. As soon as smoke started exiting the engine, Hatter knew all of three of them would be swimming to shore. He didn't need to watch, but he did.

Seeing Alice with Jack was like watching the flamingo crash and burn. He knew how this story ended—the only question was when? How long did he have before Alice fell through the Looking Glass? She hadn't been to Wonderland yet; of course she couldn't remember him.

Feeling more than a little bit foolish, Hatter shoved his hands into his pants pockets and headed back to his flat.

This was _not_ the reunion he had been dreaming of since he heard that Alice was there. Since he found out where she worked.

Time. He just needed to give her time. This was Alice. She could have all the time in the world if it meant she would trust him. If he could see her happy again, her light eyes alight with sheer joy when he appeared after a dangerous situation, the wait would be well worth it.

At least, he hoped. Dealing with the Looking Glass was never a sure thing.

_What's the worst that could happ—oh, don't even go there…_

The mental image of Alice running to Jack, smiling at him, her arms hugging him tightly made Hatter sick to his stomach. He couldn't let that happen.

Which meant he'd have to keep an eye on Alice.

_Well, I suppose there are worse ways to spend my time than following a very pretty girl…_

**Author's Notes:**

Hatter's trying to fit into the Oyster's world. I feel like he has a good deal of knowledge to begin with, and he's learning through trial and error. His outfit is this chapter is a throwback to Connor Temple, the character Andrew-Lee Potts plays on _Primeval _(a rather awesome show, if I do say so—provided you don't mind dinosaurs).

Anyways, please review! The story's going to catch up with Alice and Hatter soon, I promise. He came back a bit too early, but only by a few weeks.


	3. Chapter 2: The Breadandbutterfly Effect

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with SyFy's version of _Alice_ or the original books by Lewis Carroll. I'm just borrowing.

**Chapter Two: The Breadandbutterfly Effect**

_Of all the bloody idiots in two worlds…_

Jack bloody Heart was here. The thieving, rotten, soon-to-be king had Alice's full attention. It wasn't just that. Oh, no. He was in her damn class! He got to see her in that white outfit, see her in action, and she probably touched him to help correct his mistakes.

Anger boiled inside Hatter.

Knowing that Alice and Jack had a past in her world was entirely different than seeing it action. After all, who was it that helped her from becoming Jabberwock chow? Who helped her get away from the mad doctors? It certainly wasn't Jack Heart.

He walked the several blocks back to his flat, using the long walk as a cooling off period.

_Just remember… she chose you over him… She was happy to see you…_

But the Alice he knew back in Wonderland wasn't this Alice. There was a difference in behavior that didn't fit with the Alice he loved.

_Wonderland changed her. The Alice I love was changed by Wonderland._

With a heavy heart, Hatter fell asleep in his flat's small bed, images of Alice dancing in his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that same night, after dinner with her mom, Alice lay awake in her bed. Usually teaching a beginner's class wore her out, but tonight, it energized her.

She couldn't wrap her mind around the strange appearance of the man in the hat. The way he looked at her—that sheer joy in his eyes as he ran toward her—Alice had always thought her father might look at her that way when she found him. But this man, he seemed to know her.

The only problem was she didn't know him. She would remember a guy with disheveled hair and a hat. His sense of style was a sharp contrast to everyone else she knew and it worked for him. He seemed to be trying to tell her something, until Jack walked in.

The look that passed between the two men, the sheer hate in the stranger's eyes, bothered her. She might not know him, but he knew Jack. For some reason, he loathed Jack.

"Hatter," she said softly, trying to get the feel of the man's name. It was a strange name for a strange man. But, like the clothes, it suited him.

She wished he'd stayed.

_Why? It's not like he's my dad—he's too close to me in age. What if he's like a long-lost brother? Or half-brother?_

No, that didn't seem right. Her father wasn't that type of man. There had to be another explanation. One that made sense.

Only, Alice didn't know that the truth was stranger than her own musings.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter went to work the next day as usual, despite being preoccupied with thoughts of Alice. And Alice and Jack.

He threw up in his mouth a little at the thought of Alice and Jack…_together_.

_If I could change anything…_

The tinkling bell told him someone was in the shop. He straightened his hat and stood up. "Hi, can I help—Alice?"

She was on the other side of the counter, wearing blue and red, like she had in Wonderland. Her eyes were locked on him.

"Mr… Hatter is it?" she said.

"Yea?"

"Nancy, the receptionist, gave me this address. She said you asked for me by name and described me. My only question is… who are you and why were you looking for me?"

"Well, I, uh… you were recommended by a… a friend, you see…"

"What's his name?"

"Jack, uh, Chase," Hatter lied.

"That's odd. He said he didn't know you."

_Bollocks. _

"Well, actually, he knows me brother."

"He doesn't know any Hatters."

"Sister?" he tried, one eye mostly closed, like it had been after he was shot by Dodo.

Alice glared at him. "Why are you looking for me?"

"I uh, this is gonna sound crazy…"

She crossed her arms. "Try me."

"Do you know a kid's book about Wonderland?"

"_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_?"

Hatter nodded. "Exactly. Well, it's real. Wonderland, that is."

"Wonderland? Real?" Alice stared at him, almost as if she were waiting for him to grow an extra head or something unusual.

"Yea, how do I explain this? The Alice in the book, she, uh, fell into Wonderland about 150 years ago. We call 'er 'Alice of Legend'. Now, your buddy, Jack, is the Queen of Hearts' son. Jack Heart. He's gonna give you a ring. That ring controls the Looking Glass. It's like a giant mirror that connects this world to Wonderland."

"Wait, you're saying Jack is from Wonderland? The place in the kid's book?"

He raised his hands up. "Yes! Exactly. It's real, Alice."

"So if Jack's the Prince of Wonderland, then who the hell are you?"

"Hatter. I run the tea sho-p." He leaned forward, popping the 'p' in her face. She flinched.

"The tea—You're the Mad Hatter?"

"Actually, the name's David. David Hatter. Mad was my grandfather."

Alice frowned. "So it's all real? Everything in the book?"

"Yes—well, sorta."

She rested her arms on the counter, interested. "Tell me more."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours later, Hatter left Alice. She's stayed through most of his shift and then they'd stopped for a bit to eat. He'd tried not to say too much about what happened once she went through the Glass, but he enjoyed telling her stories about his home. About all the strange and wondrous things that happened there.

They agreed to meet for what she called coffee in the morning, but she assured him that the shop, 'Starbucks', carried tea as well.

He almost felt like skipping the whole way home to his flat.

At least until he felt a searing pain in his side. Hissing, Hatter fell to the ground. His hand touched his side, coming away covered in blood. His blood.

"Alice? Alice?!"

She was there, right in front of him, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Hatter!"

But before she could reach him, her world faded away and he was falling, falling, falling.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter bolted up right in his bed, panting.

"Alice?"

He looked around, his tiny flat coming into view. His hat was hanging on his lamp shade, where he'd put it after the disastrous karate class. He could his clothes lying on a chair nearby. The ones he'd worn to the karate studio, not his usual work clothes.

That meant it was just a dream. A really bad dream.

Hatter frowned. He couldn't remember ever dreaming in Wonderland. It must have been an effect of being in the Oyster's world.

_But what does it mean?_

Alice. She'd come to him and they'd talked about Wonderland. Then that sharp pain in his side, like a gunshot.

Before everything, including Alice, disappeared.

It was a warning. If he wasn't careful, he could get hurt or Alice could.

Which meant he couldn't risk befriending Alice or pushing Jack in front of a passing yellow thing called a cab no matter how much he wanted to. He needed Alice to fall through that mirror after Jack wearing the ring. Without Alice in his world, Wonderland would still be under the control of the Queen.

His world, his home was at risk. His love for Alice had to take a backseat to Wonderland.

For the good of Wonderland, Hatter had to stay on the sidelines. He had to sit back while Jack romanced her. Alice needed to go through the mirror.

And he needed to stay away from her until then for both their sakes and Wonderland's.

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! Hopefully, I'll get the chapters out pretty quick once the story gets further along. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3: Of Taxicabs and Fist Fights

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything except my ideas.

**Chapter Three: Of Taxicabs and Fist Fights**

Knowledge hurt. Seeing Alice from afar, yet knowing that being with her could mean either the end of Wonderland or the end of their lives hurt. Hatter wasn't one to avoid taking risks. He lived his life on the edge. His entire job relied on running risks.

The only difference was it was his own neck on the line for his job. Not this time. This time the stakes were too high for him to try to finesse his way around the rules.

Not if he wanted his world and Alice to be safe.

Hatter pulled a simple white shirt over his bulletproof vest. Even with the tiny hole near his collar the vest was useful. He tugged another shirt over the white one, covering the slight bulk of the vest. He shrugged into the sleeves of his brown leather jacket, which had survived the trip through the mirror rather well.

Pulling his new hat on his head, Hatter left the flat, Alice still on his mind.

Every dark-haired girl he passed was her. Every blue dress, wet or not, belonged to her.

He couldn't stop himself from walking past her work. He didn't think she was there yet, but it didn't matter. It was the only solid connection he had to Alice aside from the mirror.

With his hands in his pockets, he strolled past a nearby coffee shop, unaware that less than a foot away, separated by a pane of glass, was Alice Hamilton.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The coffee burned her tongue.

"Did you ever find out who that guy was?" Jack asked, sitting across from her, his coffee already halfway gone.

Alice set her cup down for a moment, willing the beverage to cool. "No. All Nancy had was a phone number. I called it, but no one answered."

"Huh. Strange. He did look vaguely familiar."

Alice just nodded, still bothered by the stranger. His face, the hope in his eyes, and the sheer joy that surrounded him haunted her.

"What was his name again?" Jack asked.

"Hatter."

It rolled off her tongue easily, almost naturally. "Must be a nickname of some sort," Jack muttered, break through her thoughts.

"Yeah, probably," she agreed half-heartedly. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"I was thinking dinner at that restaurant you like so much and then we could go back to my place…"

"Okay. What time?"

"Let's say… eight?"

"At the studio?" Alice suggested. She hadn't exactly told her boyfriend where she lived yet. She liked having her own space. She didn't need him knocking at her door in the middle of the night or trying to surprise her. It was bad enough that he met her for almost every meal and came to her work when it wasn't even his class.

Yet, Jack was sweet. Suffocating at times, but sweet. Flowers, candy, and jewelry were just some of the occasional gifts he presented her with.

"I guess. I could always pick you up…"

"No, the studio's fine," she said quickly. "We can have dinner at my place sometime next week."

"In that case, good-bye, Alice. I'll see you in a bit."

Jack stood up, leaning across the table to give her a kiss on the lips. Alice barely moved.

"See you," she said softly, picking up her coffee cup again.

As Jack disappeared in the background, Alice stared out the glass storefront of the coffee shop, watching the morning foot traffic streak past the window. Some women teetered in their high heels down the sidewalk, men in suits on their way to work carried briefcases, other people wore sturdy shoes and sensible clothing for shopping, and cell phones were visible in most passersby's hands.

_Just another day in New York…_

A teenager with vibrantly pink hair walked past the coffee shop and not a single head turned. There was no reaction to even the strangest occurrences in her hometown. Even the man called "Hatter" wasn't extraordinary by New York's standards.

Alice stood up, her coffee cup in hand. She had other things to do beside think about the mysterious Hatter.

_You have a boyfriend, remember? One who's sweet, charming, and attentive…_

She sipped at her coffee, wincing when the liquid brushed past her burned tongue.

_Okay, not as attentive as he could be. His heart's in the right place, at least._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter found himself sitting on a bench across the street from Alice's studio after work. He wasn't going to step back inside the martial arts studio after what happened last night, but he couldn't stay away from her, not after finally locating her.

Besides, he wouldn't know when she went to Wonderland if he didn't at least keep an eye on her now and then.

_Just an eye… no touching, Hatter. No talking, no touching. Ya can look though._

And look he did as Alice, in a pretty dress, but not _the_ dress—after all, there could only be one of those—stepped out of her work. Jack Heart handed her a bunch of flowers, which got a smile from her.

_Okay, so she likes weeds in pretty packages._

The two shared a kiss and Hatter flinched, slightly repulsed. Jack had a fiancée waiting for him back in Wonderland! Everyone knew that.

_Well, not everyone…_

Hatter stood up. His body ached from work. For some reason, running a tea shop and smuggling goods was far easier than customer service in the small store he worked at. People in the Old World were very demanding. The only ones who were easy going were called "druggies". They used stuff called "heroin", "crack", "coke", "pot", "smack", or "meth" among others. It seemed to be an Oyster's version of teas only instead of intensifying emotions, some of the "drugs" made them disappear.

Alice and Jack climbed into one of the cabs. Hatter cursed. "Why couldn't it've been a flamingo?"

He raised a hand up like he'd seen others in Alice's world do. "Oi!" he called out, hoping one of the drivers would stop for him.

One jerked to a halt a few feet from his shoes. He flinched.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked as Hatter climbed in the backseat.

"Follow that cab," Hatter ordered, like he seen in another thing called a "movie" on a box that showed pictures.

"Could you be a bit more specific?"

"Nev'mind," Hatter grumbled, climbing out of the cab. The driver sped off, leaving Hatter on the sidewalk, clueless as to where Alice had gone.

_You probably wouldn't want to know anyways…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice zipped her dress back up and lifted her hair out from underneath the top of it. Behind her, within easy reach, slept Jack. His arm was stretched across the small span of the bed she's occupied a few minutes earlier.

She slipped her shoes on, sneaking to the door of his apartment. Jack didn't stir at all as she slipped out into the hallway. He never did.

Normally she would have stayed a little bit longer with Jack, but tonight it just felt wrong. All she could think about was the mystery man at the studio.

_Forget about him, Hamilton. He already left you, just like Dad did. You don't need him. You've got Jack…_

Jack. Right. The boyfriend who's apartment she was slipping out of. Who was she kidding? If she really believed Jack wouldn't leave her, she would still be lying in his bed. She wouldn't run the first chance she got.

_Well, it's easier to be the one who does the leaving than be the one left behind,_ she rationalized to herself.

Alice wrapped her coat around herself, trying to ignore the chill of the night.

Her cell phone rang in her pocket. "Mom" the screen flashed.

"I'm on my way, I promise," Alice said, not even giving her mom a chance to start with the "where are you?" speech.

"Were you with Jack?"

"Yes. We just finished dinner."

"When am I going to get to meet this young man?" Carol Hamilton inquired.

"Next week."

"Really? It's about time!"

"Mom, my phone's about to die. Can we finish this at home?" Alice asked, turning a corner.

"Sure, honey—"

The phone clattered to the pavement. Alice looked up into the face of a hooded man. He sneered at her, his friends circling her.

_That's it… no more dresses to dinner._

Alice went into her fighting stance, hands up to protect her face, her weight shifting to her left leg as her right leg prepared to kick.

"Look at this, guys. I think she's lost."

The small group circled her like a bunch of sharks.

A switchblade appeared in the hand of one of the thugs. Alice held her ground for a moment. "What do you want from me?"

"Company… and a bit of money."

"I've only got twenty bucks…"

"Company it is," the ringleader decided. The men moved in.

She took the offensive, striking at the first guy. He swung at her face. She ducked, returning with a strike as someone else grabbed her hair.

Alice was knocked off balance, giving one of the thugs a chance to hit her in the ribs. She cried out in surprise more than pain, cursing herself for taking a shortcut home.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" a male voice called.

"Someone get that joker," growled the leader as a fist struck Alice in the head.

She crumpled to the ground.

_So much for being a black-belt…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter couldn't sleep. Rather than sit in his apartment with a nice cup of tea, he went for a walk to settle his nerves. _What if it was tonight?_

_Nonsense. She wasn't wearing the dress._

He shook his head as if it would shake Alice loose from his mind. It didn't. She stuck in his head like Charlie's sword stuck in his scabbard.

He turned a corner only to hear the sounds of a fight. Curiosity, another one of those pesky emotions, took over. He could almost taste the fear leaking from the Oyster in the center of the group. The mixture of emotions from the attackers disgusted him.

He moved closer. The Oyster turned around and he caught a glimpse of her face.

_Alice!_

Hatter's heart skipped a beat.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" he shouted, wandering into the fray, his right hand already balled into a fist. Alice collapsed to the ground a few steps away, amid the laughter of the pack of Oysters surrounding her.

He lashed out at the closest target, his sledgehammer of a fist apparently as reliable as ever even in this strange world. The others turned their attention to him, clearly regarding him as a threat.

_That's right… come an' get me…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

His jaw hurt a bit, but judging from the groans, he was better off than the others. The silly little knife the one Oyster tried to use was barely sharp enough to give Hatter a paper cut, let alone slice through his vest.

Alice still lay in a heap on the concrete.

With a sigh, knowing that he was breaking his own rules, Hatter picked her up. She was rather light in his arms.

_I'd rather be eaten by a Jabberwock than leave her here…_

**Author's Notes:**

We're getting closer to Alice's trip through the mirror—maybe in the next chapter. I decided to have Alice and Jack have a sexual relationship because there's really no reason for them not to—it's not like Hatter and Jack are good friends.

I know, Alice is a black belt and very capable of holding her own. Why she didn't…I wanted to create more problems for Hatter and it would make sense for her to be more willing to fight once she's in Wonderland—hesitating at home got her hurt—plus it's hard to fight in a dress and heels. She's not wearing boots like in the movie but regular heels. Hopefully it doesn't seem too out of character for her. It's not meant for her to be weak or seem weak.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 4: A Single Red Rose

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything.

**Chapter Four: A Single Red Rose**

Hatter carried Alice's unconscious body a few blocks away. He couldn't take her back to his flat. Could he?

_Let her wake up in my bed and then see my hat hanging 'round. She'll think I'm some sorta stalker…or that I snatched her, like an Oyster. _

He picked a bus stop bench, resting her head in his lap. She'd already been out about half an hour—how much longer could it take?

Hatter stroked her dark hair, untangling it and sweeping it away from her face. The small cut on her head had already clotted; the blood dried on her silky hair. He liked the feel of her hair. Soft and smooth, just like her pale skin.

_Too close, Hatter. This is too close…_

But he couldn't leave her. He hadn't left her in Wonderland. He wasn't about to leave her alone in the Old World. Not after she was attacked. As soon as she woke up, he'd disappear. Not until then. Not until she was safe.

Hatter leaned his head against the window side of the small shelter, his hat and hair cushioning it. He'd just rest his eyes for a minute or two…

*~*~*~*~*~*

With a groan, Alice stirred. She went to roll over, only she couldn't feel her bed. Frowning, she sat up, her head pounding.

There was a grunt behind her. _Jack?_

Alice turned around, expecting to find her boyfriend, only to see him. The man called Hatter. He was asleep with a dark colored hat perched on his head. His head rested against the glass wall of the bus shelter, his hands in his lap, where her head must have been moments before. He didn't stir.

"Why is raven… like a writing desk?" he muttered, his eyes still closed. "Crumbs in the butter…"

"Hello? Mr. Hatter?"

"Clockwork's not ticking properly…"

"Hatter?"

"Mad as a box of frogs…"

Nonsense. This man was full of nonsense. Nothing he mumbled made sense. Sure, he was asleep. But was that how he always talked? How he thought?

"Hatter?"

"Alice?" he called, stirring just a bit.

"Yes. It's me."

"Alice…" A smile crossed his face, his eyes still closed. "You're okay. I'll take care of you. Promise…"

"Hatter… how do you know me?"

"Wonderland… not so wonderful…"

"Wonderland?"

"Jabberwock stole my hat…" Hatter muttered, clearly not listening.

Alice shifted a bit further down the bench, staring at the very strange man. He was gone; back into the world of dreams. He couldn't give her any answers. Somehow he'd been there, at the fight.

_You saved me. Why? Why did you tell them to go? Why?_

It had to have been his voice she heard. His accent was hard to miss. He'd stepped into a fight with armed men to save her. Unless… he'd hired them?

_No… at least, I don't think so._

Hatter turned, snuggling further into the bus shelter. Alice swallowed, unsure of what to do.

So she did what she was best at. She ran.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After waking up alone in the bus shelter, Hatter went searching for Alice. He walked the streets near her work, hoping for a glimpse of her. She eventually showed up soon after dawn, rushing to the coffee shop a few store fronts down.

His shoulders felt lighter just by seeing her. She was fine. Absolutely fine. Not a scratch on her after their little misadventure.

Hatter went about his usual routine for several days until, by chance, he saw Alice shopping for food. He followed her from the grocery store to her home. He had a feeling, a very bad feeling, that this was it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice helped her mother start dinner. Neither of them talked about the night she'd come home in the early hours of the morning with blood in her hair. Not that night or any other night. If Carol had a clue that something was wrong, she didn't show it.

Today, Carol Hamilton's target was Jack Chase. She seemed convinced that this would be the end of Alice's relationship with Jack. It was true that after meeting her mother, most of her past boyfriends ran for the hills. They also sometimes revealed flaws that she'd never noticed before. This was Jack's test.

Part of her sincerely hoped that Jack would pass while part of her hoped he'd fail.

Neither part expected him to show up bearing roses and a ring.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter found a spot across the street from Alice's flat to watch her. He couldn't actually see her from the street level, but she had to leave the apartment to reach the mirror. When she did, he would follow her right to the warehouse.

Hatter saw Jack walk into building with flowers. This was it. Tonight was the night Alice would fall through the mirror. Tonight they would be reunited.

Provided Jack stuck to whatever it was he'd done before to get dragged through the mirror in front of her.

_Please, Alice. Follow him. Save Wonderland. I'm waiting for you. I'll make sure you're okay._

*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is too fast," Alice protested after Jack offered her the ring.

He put up a fight, Jack. But at the end, she uttered the two words she'd been contemplating all night.

"Good-bye, Jack," she said, opening the apartment door for him.

After a hug, he left without a word.

Alice leaned against the door for a moment after shutting it, wondering if this was the right move. All Jack wanted to do was be in her life. Was that so wrong? Was running away with him for a weekend with no notice a bad idea?

"Alice? Where's Jack?" Carol asked, wandering back into the main living room.

"Gone."

"Gone? Why?"

"He proposed."

"Was it a diamond ring?"

"No, but it looked incredibly valuable."

"So after weighing all the possible cons with all the unlikely pros, you just kicked him out?" Carol asked, her concern clear on her face. She must have really liked Jack to take his side after one meeting.

"I don't need the lecture." _I'm a big girl, mom._

"Alice…"

She straightened up on the couch, feeling a bulge in her pocket. She ignored her mom's lecture as she pulled out the strange looking box.

"The ring. He slipped it in my pocket!"

Alice stood up. _If you think that's gonna change my mind, you're crazy!_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter watched as Jack slunk out of the building a few hours later. He hadn't stayed long. _That's a good sign, right?_

A few minutes lagged between Jack's exit and Alice.

There she was. His dream girl in the flesh and, err, dress. A very pretty, unfortunately dry, blue dress. _The_ dress.

"Jack?" she called, dashing out into the street with a box held in her hand. It had to be the ring—the Stone of Wonderland. In a tiny box!

Hatter slipped after her, his shoes quiet on the street. Her blue dress was easy to spot as she turned corner after corner, heading unknowingly to the mirror. To their shared destiny as saviors of Wonderland.

Alice tore down an alley. A white van waited at the end, Jack Heart being shoved inside. Alice, ever the heroine, ran after it, screaming Jack's name. It hurt to see her concern for the man who callously used her to get to her father.

_Don't worry, Hatter. Soon it's your name she says like that. She's going to forget all about Jack. You're the hero, Hatter. You're the one she chooses. Over a prince!_

He followed her, staying hidden in the shadows as Agent White confronted Alice, demanding the ring from her. But Alice wasn't listening to him. She was too focused on Jack's safety.

A quick struggle and Agent White scooped up the ring box and took off, moving rather quickly for an old man using a cane. Hatter kept up easily, following them through the warehouse.

As he rounded a corner, Agent White jumped through the mirror. Alice didn't see it until it was too late. With a scream, she fell into the Looking Glass.

Hatter stopped short, almost falling through the mirror himself. He steadied himself against a cement wall, panting from the short run. Alice was quick, even in her boots on these strange streets. It's no wonder that she'd outrun the Jabberwock.

He took a seat on the ground near the mirror. _Please be careful, Alice…_

Now all that was left to do was wait for her to return through the Looking Glass.

**Author's Notes:**

In the next chapter, Alice and Hatter will have their reunion. Not much changes at all because Alice has pushed Hatter to the back of her mind by the time she meets him in Wonderland. Hatter doesn't know she's gonna come through the mirror unconscious. He'll deal with it when it comes.

Thanks so much for all the reviews! Please, keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 5: A Very Wet Dress

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything. I wish I at least owned a copy of the soundtrack for the mini-series…(to inspire chapters).

**Chapter Five: A Very Wet Dress**

When the white chair spun around, Alice felt her heart skip a beat. That man looked familiar—a little too familiar.

"My name's Hatter," he said a few minutes later and it clicked in her head. Hatter was the same man who had come into her studio about two weeks ago. The one who seemed to know her. The man she couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried. Even waking up on his lap in a bus shelter couldn't jar her memories of him loose.

Even standing in his private office, Alice couldn't remember anything about him past his appearance in her studio. Not that she needed memories of him. Not when she could feel the sparks in the air. It was a bit like static electricity.

_I guess anything really is possible here. Wherever 'here' is..._

'Here' turned out to be Wonderland, the place in her childhood. A storybook world that didn't belong in a kid's story. And the man called Hatter knew that. He was familiar with the book about his world, even though it was clear he belonged here in Wonderland in this grass-covered office filled with white and clear furniture.

The only difference was, this time she recognized him, but he didn't seem to recognize her. He was eager to help her—he even offered her a lush, velvet coat—a little too eager.

He even bough her from a smelly fisherman he called "Ratty". She belonged to Hatter now. For the price of a tiny bottle of colored liquid.

It was just a matter of time before he owned more than just her body. Especially since she already trusted him with her life. He was the only familiar thing in this strange world.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Trouble walked into his office in the form of a pretty girl in a very wet blue dress. An Alice, much like the legendary Alice his mad old grandfather claimed to have had tea with once a long time ago, back when the Hatter and March families still got along. Back before his best friend turned to the Queen's side.

Not that Mad March was a problem, per say. The Queen's favorite assassin had been beheaded a few months back. One less person for Hatter to watch out for.

Being a smuggler kept him on his toes, but Alice gave him more trouble than a forest full of Jabberwocky.

The sad part was that he liked it. He liked having a purpose beside sneaking goods around Wonderland and lying to the Heart family and their army of Suits. Alice made him feel like a good person, not like a scummy con man.

Even though it was because of Alice that Mad March was once again on his tail—wearing a mechanical rabbit head to boot—he forgave her. She wanted to save his home just as much as him. It was because of her that he planned to stay in Wonderland after she left.

Dodo might have turned against him, but his people needed his help. Smuggling and selling tea wouldn't suffice anymore. With the mad White Knight at his side, Hatter would help save his home.

"You going to join them, aren't you?" Alice asked him, reading his mind.

"I have to try. As Dodo said, I spent most of my life playing both sides of the court. It's the only way I could stay alive. I made the Hearts think I was working for them while I fed their enemies." He felt a slight surge of pride as he made up his mind. "Those days are over."

Alice wouldn't be there to see him become a hero. She still thought Jack was a good man. Not that he could blame her for that. Jack Heart was a prince. He had money and class, while Hatter had charm and a hat.

And when Jack Heart walked back into her life, Hatter knew it was time to bow out gracefully. Well as gracefully as he could.

His protective side refused to bow down, even for Alice's boyfriend, even if he was the prince. He had hurt Alice. He'd dragged her into Wonderland and left her at the mercy of the Suits. Until Hatter came along and rescued her time and again. From Dodo, from the Jabberwock, and from the Casino.

But as much as he wanted Alice to himself, he knew she could never be happy with him. Not with a wanted con man. Not when there was a prince who wanted her and promised to get her home.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Alice," Hatter said softly, knowing this was good-bye. Their road together ended here.

"You're coming with us, Hatter," Alice said to him, a few feet away, wearing his coat. Jack stood nearby and she looked happier than he'd seen her in a while.

"I don't think I figure into the future king's plans…" he said, getting a nod of approval from Jack. It was clear Jack didn't want him anywhere near Alice. He wanted Hatter gone. He was fine with that, as long as Alice was happy with Jack.

His feelings for her didn't matter. He would leave her with Jack. That's what she wanted. She came here just for Jack. She would never choose him over a prince. No one would.

"I'll be fine. Believe me. You're better off with this guy." Those words took the last bit of strength he had. "Go…"

Hatter turned, walking away from her. He couldn't stay there and watch them together. He couldn't do it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack offered her everything after it all ended. He presented her with the chance to go home to her own world and the chance to be his wife. He even handed her the Stone of Wonderland once again. He wanted her.

But she knew in her heart she could never trust him. She would never love him the way he cared for her. He deserved someone who could love him back. She wasn't that person.

Alice turned him down, knowing that the rejection must have hurt Jack. But it wasn't Jack she was thinking about. He wasn't the man on her mind. Not at that moment. Not as she was getting ready to leave.

There was only person she needed to see before going home. The only person who mattered.

"Hatter!" she cried, spotting his familiar hat and jacket near the door.

He was leaving. Hatter was leaving! Why would he leave without saying good-bye?

His excuse made no sense, not until she saw Jack behind her.

_Are you jealous, Hatter? Of him?_

This was Hatter. Her Hatter. He'd chased after the Jabberwock to help her. He'd charged headfirst into a group of Suits alone in an attempt to save her. He'd gone into the Casino after her. He'd suffered at the hands of Mad March and the doctors because of her. He'd sacrificed so much for her.

And he almost left without saying good-bye.

_Why, Hatter? Why?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice, vulnerable and weeping, her long-lost father dead.

Alice, her blue dress plastered to her skin, a green tattoo on her arm. Lost and confused in his world, in his office.

Alice, wearing his coat, running through the forest, the Jabberwock just behind her.

Alice, clinging to him, nice and warm, as they flew over the lake on a flamingo.

Alice, leaving with Jack on horseback. Leaving him behind in order to find her father. Because he let her leave.

Alice, brave, sweet, Alice, confronting the Queen of Hearts, the Queen of all Wonderland, and demanding the ring. With him at her side, ready to slice off the Queen's finger. He would have, too, without a qualm.

He would have done anything for Alice. All she had to do was ask.

And now, here they were, at the end of the road. The Looking Glass was just out of reach. Alice's world was just through the shimmering glass. Her home. Her future.

She wouldn't stay there. She told him that much. She was sick of Wonderland. Not that he could blame her.

"Still, we had some good times… among all the bad times…" he said lightly, trying to hide the pain he felt. He didn't want her to go.

"Yeah, yeah we did," Alice said. He felt the sorrow surrounding her like a thick cloud.

"You don't have to—" he mumbled as she shoved the coat back into his hands. No matter what, it would always belong to her in his mind. He gave up his right to the velvet coat the moment she slipped it on.

"So… we should…"

"You know, you could always visit my world…" Alice offered after a rather awkward hug. He didn't want to let her go. "You might like it."

"Yeah… We could… we could do pizza."

"And lots of other things," she promised.

But before they could make a plan, Alice was dragged away to the glass.

"I was just…" Hatter stuttered, watching her walk away.

_Don't go…_ his mind screamed, but he couldn't get the words past his lips before she was gone, on her way back home.

**Author's Notes:**

In order to apologize for the long delay (this chapter was Hatter and Alice's idea, not mine, I swear!) I'm going to go ahead and post another chapter tomorrow. The next chapter was what I originally had planned for chapter 5, but this seemed to fit in well.

Enjoy and please review!


	7. Chapter 6: The Trouble with Alice

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. Not even a Jabberwock.

**Chapter Six: The Trouble with Alice**

Hatter didn't have to wait around the Looking Glass for too long.

He heard a sound almost like a pop before the Oyster sailed through and hit the floor. She hit it rather hard, her head resting on the rough floor. Her dark hair covered her face, her blue dress unmistakable even in the dim lighting of the warehouse.

"Alice!" he called, hurrying to her side.

He turned her over, hoping for something, anything. Her blue eyes were closed, her forehead bruised. The green mark on her arm had faded. She was no longer an outsider. He was the outsider.

"Alice?"

He shook her a bit, listening for even a moan.

Could she be dead? Had her heart stopped beating on the way through the Glass? Was that possible?

Hatter felt for her heartbeat. It was there. Alice was alive, just fast asleep. Very asleep.

_Help. I should get her help, right? She's hurt._

He slowly stood up, resisting the urge to cover her with the velvet coat he carried. Anything.

"I'll come back, Alice. I'll make sure you're okay."

Hatter fixed his crooked hat and took off, trying not to look back at Alice. Help. Where could he find help in the Oyster's world?

He jogged down the alley, passing Alice's home. He couldn't very well go there for help. Alice might live alone, plus he wasn't entirely sure which flat belonged to her. He needed to find, well, people.

Further ahead down the street walked a couple.

"Oi! Help! I need some help!" Hatter called, waving his arms like an idiot.

The two Oysters looked up at him. The man took the lead. "What's wrong?"

"There's a girl… she's hurt. Please… help."

"Where is she?"

"In a warehouse. She must've slipped and hit her head. She's unconscious," Hatter fibbed.

"I'll call 911."

Hatter nodded. "Thank you."

While the man talked on a small portable telephone, Hatter led them back to the warehouse. The man repeated a string of numbers and a name into the phone that were printed on the side of the building. An address.

Police and medical personal wearing jumpsuits that said E.M.T. on the back arrived shortly. The entire time, Hatter had a hard time staying still. He didn't know what was wrong with Alice. He didn't know how hurt she was.

The E.M.T. people were armed with light sticks—torches. Torches were rare in Wonderland.

They pushed past Hatter, one of them ordering him to stay put while they searched the warehouse for Alice. It only took a few minutes for them to return with Alice on a stretcher hooked up to all kinds of tubes and masks. She barely looked like Alice.

"She's going to be okay," a police officer reassured him.

"Where are you taking her?" Hatter asked, not taking his eyes off Alice as they loaded her into a large car shaped like a white box.

"To the hospital."

"Can I… can I go with her? To make sure she's okay?"

The police officer looked around. "Normally only family members ride in the ambulance…"

"I just want to make sure she's okay. I just want her to be okay."

"Go…" he urged Hatter, motioning toward the car-box.

Hatter didn't have to be told twice.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Hatter?" a nurse called from a desk.

He jumped, his hat held in his hands. He'd tried not to crush it, but no one would tell him how Alice was. She was taken one way and he was told to sit still.

"Yes?"

"You can see her now."

He followed her directions down the hall to a small room. He stepped inside the door, stopping short when he saw a woman at the end of Alice's bed. She had short reddish hair and he could feel the worry coming off her in waves.

"Yes?" she said, turning around.

"I was just… I'm gonna go now…" Hatter stuttered.

"Are you… you're the one who found her, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. Thank you."

"It was nothin'…"

"Alice is all I have," the strange woman continued. "My only child."

Mother. This was Alice's mother. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"When she's better, come to dinner. It's the least I can do."

"You don't need to—"

"Please," Alice's mother said.

"Sure thing."

*~*~*~*~*~*

For the first time in almost a week, Alice Hamilton was all alone. There were no Suits hunting her, no Hatter at her side, no Charlie singing or snoring in the background. It was just her and the machines in the hospital room.

Her mother had gone home to get her a change of clothes. The official word from the doctors was that she had suffered a concussion from hitting her head.

_Apparently Wonderland was a figment of my imagination…_

She'd only been gone an hour according to her mom. Not long enough to follow Jack into another world and fall in love with a con man.

Love. It was a strange word that she'd never truly understood. Not until Hatter.

_He can't be fake…_

But he wasn't there. Hatter was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Alice went home. She packed up what remained of her father. She didn't need to search. He was gone, whether their reunion was a dream or not. Robert Hamilton would never come home.

"Alice!" her mother called, rather cheerful. "Come meet David!"

David. Her mother had been gushing about David since Alice woke up. Apparently David found her in the warehouse and got help. He went in the ambulance with her and hung around the hospital. Carol really seemed to think he was a good match for her.

_Sure. He's probably just a charming creep like Jack…_

Half-heartedly, Alice walked into the main part of their apartment, her hands twisted together.

This David person stood near her mother. He had dark hair, wore a jacket over his white shirt, and had a black hat in his hand. She stared at him for a moment before a rush of memories flooded her mind.

He leaned into kiss her, only to have Jack interrupt. He took a bullet for her. He helped her overcome her fear of heights. It was him.

"Hatter!" she cried, running straight into his arms.

_You're real. You came back!_

He wrapped his arms around her like he didn't want to let her go. She hoped he never did.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice. His Alice. She was back in his arms again. She remembered him.

The blue dress was gone but he didn't care. Alice was okay. She was okay and she was hugging him. The hug felt so good, much like the too short one in the Casino.

_Being stuck here alone for all that time… it was worth it. Oh so worth it…_

"Finally…"

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Alice said, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Slowly, she let go, taking a step back. Their hands became almost interlaced as Hatter bent his head down a bit. Alice's lips met his in a rush.

Her hands touched the back of his neck, sending a chill down his spine.

"I missed you," he said softly. It had been so long since he'd held Alice in his arms. For her it was only a day at most since they last saw each other. But not for him.

Another kiss, this one deeper and longer.

Alice's fingers curled around the collar of his brown jacket, almost as if she were trying to pull him down to her, as if he might fly away at any moment. His hands caressed her lower back, his hat almost falling out of his grip.

Both of them completely forgot about her mother, just mere inches away, until Carol Hamilton cleared her throat.

"Alice? David? What's going on?"

They turned away, Alice's hand in his. "Mom, David and I… we…"

"It's my fault," Hatter said quickly. "I knew Jack from school. I ran into him by accident and I met Alice. We hit it off."

Alice nodded, taking his lead. "David and I… we decided not to do anything because of Jack. But then David found out that Jack was cheating on me."

"Engaged to another woman," Hatter said, clutching Alice's hand tighter.

The shock began to wear off. "Oh…" her mother said, taking a seat.

"I was worried about her. I happened to see her go after Jack. He pushed her away. She…she slipped," Hatter fibbed. It was Jack's fault that Alice went flying through the mirror and hit her head. "So I went for help."

Carol seemed to accept their story. She probably wasn't happy that Alice had ditched Jack for him. Most mothers would be furious—Alice's mom didn't even know what he'd done back in Wonderland—especially if they knew that Jack was a king.

"Well, David… thank you again. Are you hungry?"

Hatter let out a sigh of relief before turning back to Alice. She melted into his arms again. "I can't believe you came…"

"I never got to say good-bye."

"You didn't have to come."

"I had to…"

"No, you didn't—"

"Alice, I need…" He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I love you, Alice."

She took a step back. "Hatter—"

"I've loved you for a while now, Alice. I know it feels like we just met, but the truth is, I jumped through the mirror after you. Except I made a mistake. I came back too far."

Alice frowned. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost longer than Jack."

"So, the studio—"

"It was me. I'd been hunting for you for weeks."

"Why didn't you—"

"I couldn't risk it. Changing things." He pulled her close. "Alice, I'm not going to leave. I just… you deserved to know. How I felt…"

Alice looked up into his brown eyes. "Hatter…"

"I'mma gonna go now…"

"Wait…"

Hatter froze, not sure what was going on. "Alice—"

She leaned up and kissed him. "Stay. Please…" she whispered, her lips barely apart from his. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

He didn't even bother to speak. He just kissed her back.

**Author's Notes:**

"Torches" are the same thing as flashlights. The Brits call them torches, so I figured that's what Hatter would know them as.

Hopefully Carol isn't too lax about Alice suddenly kissing David despite having Jack propose to her. She's mainly in shock and once reality settles in, she's going to have a lot of questions for Alice.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed their reunion! Please, please feel free to comment. I do accept anonymous reviews and I will respond to all reviews either right before or right after I post a new chapter (anonymous reviews are responded to in the chapter).

There will be another new chapter shortly. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner and Doubts

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. Just my own ideas.

**Chapter Seven: Dinner and Doubts**

Dinner went rather well, despite the awkward glances that Hatter received from Carol Hamilton. But with Alice at his side, he could endure it. He could take anything thrown at him as long as he had Alice. Everything he suffered in the past month was worth it.

Alice squeezed his hand underneath the table, a quick reminder that she was there. That she was on his side.

"So, David… how long have you known Alice?" Carol asked toward the end of the meal.

"A little over a month. I just moved to the area."

That much was true. He'd only been living in his flat about a month. He'd known Alice almost a week before jumping through the Looking Glass. It might have been six weeks since she walked into his office soaking wet.

Carol nodded. "Where are you from?"

"England," Alice said, supplying the name of another place in her world. "He went to school there, with Jack."

"Really? Jack went to school in England?"

"Just college. Oxford, right, David?"

He nodded, his mouth full of food. He'd never even heard of Oxford. Thankfully Alice had. It seemed to impress her mother.

"Oxford? That's impressive. What did you study there?"

"Business," Hatter said after he swallowed. That seemed to be true enough, given that he'd run the tea shop for several years. Business was a respectable field in Alice's world.

"Jack mentioned once that you owned a shop back home," Alice suggested. "Are you going to open a shop here?"

Carol looked at him. "What kind of shop did you own?"

"A specialty store. I sold tea—exotic teas, local teas, all kinds of teas—plus kettles and other things," he lied. His shop had been like that before the Queen began harvesting emotions and turning those into tea.

"I'm so sorry, David. I should have offered you some tea!" Carol said.

_What does me owning a tea shop have to do with me wanting tea? What is it with Oysters and tea? Why is that vile coffee popular?_

"Mom, it's fine. I'm sure he's already had tea…" Alice looked embarrassed, her cheeks turning a bit pink. She shot him a half-smile.

Hatter nodded, following her lead. "Tea time's come an' gone. Thank you, though…"

Carol smiled at him as she started to stand up from the table. "Well, I'm sure you've got a lot to talk about…"

"Thanks, mom."

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Mrs. Hamilton," Hatter said, trying to be on his best behavior. Jack must have won Alice's mom over with his princely airs. He just needed to be his usual, charming self.

"You're welcome, David."

Her mom walked into the kitchen with her plate, Alice on her heels. Hatter dug into the rest of his food. Her mother was a good cook. It'd been a while since he'd tasted home cooked food. His flat didn't offer much in the way of cooking space.

_Please, just let me pass this interrogation…_

Jack had passed. The lying, two-timing bastard.

_Anything he can do, I can do better…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice, what happened with Jack?" her mother demanded as soon as they slipped into the kitchen area, plates in hand. "I thought he proposed."

"He did. He just… he was already engaged to another girl. He never planned to marry me. He was just using me."

"Did you meet her? Are you sure he was engaged?"

Alice sighed, setting her plate in the kitchen sink. "Mom, I'm sure. Ha—David told me. He saw Jack propose to her. Jack even bragged about it—that he was dating me and engaged to another girl. A model of some sort."

"Oh, Alice. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem important at the time. I thought David had gone back to England."

"You really care for him, don't you?"

Alice took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do. He's… he's a really good guy."

"I just can't believe Jack left you there. If David hadn't—"

"Mom, it's okay. I'm fine. Jack's in the past."

Carol nodded, but she didn't seem to believe Alice at all. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Sure."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hatter?"

He looked up from his empty plate. "Alice?"

"Did you really mean what you said before?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you li—loved me?"

Alice couldn't seem to meet his eyes. Was she afraid he would say no?

_When Dormie learns to fly, maybe…_

He walked across the room to her. "Alice…" He took her hands. "I… love… you…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Every part of her screamed "run". Yet Alice's feet stayed firmly planted on the floor. She wasn't in any shape or mood to run. Not from Hatter. Not after what they'd gone through together. He'd already proved that he was a better man than Jack by following her home. He was clearly out of his element, yet Hatter stayed.

He found her. A month of searching and Hatter found her and stayed by her side. Her own personal protector.

And he loved her. Hatter loved her.

Butterflies floated in her stomach. Hatter, her hero, her lovable con man actually loved her. She couldn't remember Jack admitting that except in the middle of kisses or sex. Certainly not freely. Not with the honest air that Hatter had at this moment.

_He really does love me, doesn't he?_

As much as Alice wanted to echo his sentiment, she couldn't find the words. She couldn't let those three words pass her lips.

There was a tiny nagging doubt at the back of her mind. It said that Hatter would one day leave. Men always left. He would either die or go back to Wonderland. He had no reason to stick around her world. This wasn't his home.

"Hatter—"

"I won't leave you, Alice. Never."

She wanted to believe him. He had kept every promise he'd made so far to her. There was no reason not to trust him, despite his past history and job. Being a criminal in Wonderland didn't mean Hatter was a bad man.

Or did it?

_I don't know anything about him._

"I just… I need some time. That's all."

She took a step back, watching as her words slowly crushed him.

"I understand."

_Do you? You look like I just killed your favorite pet…or ruined your favorite hat._

Hatter picked up his hat and jacket. He adjusted his hat, not looking at her. It was almost as if he couldn't.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Fine… absolutely fine." He flashed a smile at her that was clearly false.

"Hatter, I—"

"It's okay, Alice. I won't bother you again."

He turned to leave, his shoulders slumped as if in defeat.

"Hatter, don't." She tugged on his arm, causing him to face her. "That's not… I don't want you to go. I just… this is still very new to me. Can we take it slow?"

She watched as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing just a bit. _Please say yes, Hatter. Please…_

He bent his head, giving her a quick kiss. "Anything you want, Alice. I'm not going away unless you tell me."

"Stay then…" Alice whispered. "We'll date… get to know each other…"

"Tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was difficult to write, mainly because Alice is almost rejecting him. She's not used to having working relationships and with just finding out that he father hadn't left on his own, her whole world is spinning. Plus she'd trusted Jack and he turned out to be a bit of a loser.

Plus, I figured Hatter would have an easier time. He's more blunt that she is. But he's not giving up on her yet.

There's either going to be a time jump in the next chapter or the chapter after it.

Thank you so much for reading and please review if you like. Feel free to ask questions.


	9. Chapter 8: In Which Jack Intrudes

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. Just my own ideas.

**Chapter Eight: In Which Jack Intrudes**

The Ten of Clubs stepped into the King of Hearts' private chambers. The lavish room was decorated in shades of red and white and completed with shag carpeting on the floors. The King sat behind a desk filled with papers. His back was to the door, his focus on the world outside of the plate-glass windows lining one wall.

"Your Highness?" the Club called tentatively. Even though it had been a few months since the Queen of Hearts was brought down and replaced with her more even-tempered son, many Wonderlanders still lived in fear. It was a hard habit to break after years of service.

"Oh, good." Jack Heart spun around, his suit a vibrant red. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

Jack pulled open a drawer. It took a moment for him to pull out a small box. "I need you to restart the Looking Glass."

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?"

"It's not to harvest anymore Oysters, if that's what you're thinking. No, I need to take a little business trip through the Glass. Gather a small group of Suits and help them prepare."

"I will, Your Highness. Might I ask where you are planning on going?"

"To see an old friend."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Their first date was a disaster on most levels. It wasn't Hatter's fault per say, but at the same time he hadn't exactly helped the situation. Fighting with the waiters tended to ruin the mood.

Of course, the waiter had been a bit too friendly. And pouring Hatter's tea—or had it been coffee?—into his lap instead of his cup hadn't helped. Getting burned was the tipping point.

Hatter's accent had been thick and full of half-muttered curses as he shot out of his seat, his pants soaked. The waiter didn't even bother to apologize—his eyes were peeking down Alice's top—which only infuriated Hatter further.

One fist to the face later, the waiter had a broken nose and Hatter was pulling her out of the restaurant. The hostess at the front door politely told them that Hatter was banned. Not that Hatter seemed to mind. He just pressed a wad of bills into her hand and left, tugging Alice along.

After that one misadventure, Alice crossed off all fancy restaurants on her mental list of places to take Hatter. Jack had taken her to some rather nice places in the past and Hatter wanted to please her. She knew that. He tried to bite his tongue, but it just wasn't him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter and Alice were on their way back to Alice's apartment after a dinner of pizza—Hatter's new favorite food—a few weeks later when they ran into a rather unexpected visitor. A very _unwelcome_ visitor in Hatter's eyes.

"Alice," Jack Heart called, her name rolling off his tongue with ease.

The couple stopped dead in their tracks. "Jack?" Alice asked as Hatter tensed at her side.

The King of Hearts stepped out of the shadows, flanked by a group of Suits. Their trademark card-emblazoned blazers had been replaced with basic black suits without ties in order to tone down their look. Jack himself wore jeans and a button down shirt that was dark red under his jacket.

"Alice, how lovely to see you again. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Hatter bit back a few choice words, remembering Alice's admonishment from several weeks before.

_ "This is my fault…" Alice said as they walked through the streets toward her apartment after their first date. Hatter had been rather silent since leaving._

_ "No. It's that rat's… Lookin' down your shirt an' all that…"_

_ She stopped walking. "Hatter, you know you don't have to beat up everyone who looks at me, right?"_

_ "He deserved it!"_

_ "I know. But it's okay. I'm used to guys looking at me."_

_ "That's not right."_

Alice had been trying to teach him for weeks to calm down and control his temper. Every little threat wasn't a cause for alarm in her world. She didn't need him to play bodyguard anymore. And attacking Jack—no matter how much he wanted to strangle the prick—wouldn't win Alice over. It was better to let Heart toss all the insults he could think of and not pick a fight.

"No. We were just—" Alice began.

"Good. I don't have much time. I wanted to let you know that you're welcome in Wonderland at any time. As a matter of fact, I was thinking that the Looking Glass could use a new home," Jack suggested, his eyes on Alice.

"Thank you, Jack, but I've seen enough of Wonderland for a while."

"Suit yourself. The Looking Glass will always be open to you."

Alice smiled at the King, in thanks for the generous offer. "What about Hatter?"

"What about him?" Jack replied, as if the man in question wasn't merely a few feet away and well within hearing distance.

"Can he go back and forth? If he wanted?"

Her suggestion threw Jack, which allowed a smug smile to form on Hatter's face.

"I… sure. Any time you please. You're both welcome."

"Thanks… _Ja—ck_," Hatter said, drawing out his rival's name. It almost popped at the end, like he often did with the 'p' in the end of shop.

"Oh, Alice, I almost forgot." Jack took a step toward her, clearly trying his best to ignore Hatter. "This belongs to you."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to Alice. Hatter watched as she almost recoiled at the sight of the box. It was the box that usually housed the Stone of Wonderland.

"Jack, I can't—"

"Alice, I know you don't want to be my queen. However, I would like you to watch over this for me. Think of it as a token of my appreciation for what you do for Wonderland."

"Jack… the Looking Glass needs this, right?"

"If you're wearing it, the Glass will work fine. It doesn't matter which side of the Looking Glass it is on."

"I can't accept it, Jack. I'm sorry." She pushed the box away.

Hatter felt a surge of pride. Alice was once again turning down Prince—sorry, King—Prick. Jack Heart still wanted Alice, but Alice clearly didn't want him or his ring.

Her hand closed around Hatter's, warming his cool skin. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to Hatter.

He resisted the urge to make a childish face at the King, knowing Alice wouldn't be happy with him. She still thought Jack was a decent guy. It didn't matter what the evidence against him said. It didn't matter that he treated Hatter like dirt. She still cared for the jerk.

"If you should ever want it… it'll be waiting for you," Jack promised, clearly expecting Alice to return to Wonderland with him.

_Over my dead body…_ Hatter thought. If Alice didn't want to set foot in Wonderland ever again, he wasn't going to be the one to make her.

"Actually, Jack, could you do me a favor?" Alice asked.

The King of Hearts seemed to jump at the chance. "Anything."

"I will have the Looking Glass moved if you will give Hatter a way to come and go without being hassled. And Charlie."

_That daft old knight? What for?_

"I don't know, Alice…"

"We would guard the mirror for you in exchange for being able to use it. We'll keep all the Oysters on our side," Alice promised. "It will help make sure your mother doesn't get her hands on emotions ever again."

Jack seemed to like that idea.

"Alice, I don't—" Hatter started to say in her ear, but she shushed him.

"We have a deal… on one condition."

"What is it?" Alice asked, still holding onto Hatter.

"I would like you and… him to be my guests at my wedding."

"Your wedding?"

"To Duchess. It's in another month, but it would mean a lot to me, Alice, if you would be there," Jack said, having moved closer to her.

"I don't know, Jack…"

"We could finalize the mirror's move then…"

_You dirty, rotten git!_

Alice looked at Hatter. "What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"We don't have to do this. I don't have to go back," he lied.

No matter what, Wonderland would still be his home. His old friends, like Dormie, were still in Wonderland. His shop and his belongings were there. But his heart was here with Alice. Could he really give up everything to do with his past to stay with Alice? That was what Jack was threatening. If Alice didn't agree to visit that one time, Hatter knew he would be banned from his home.

Jack, the crooked, slimy bastard, was using him to hurt Alice. It was the only way to trick Alice into returning to Wonderland. She would go back for him. All he had to do was ask.

"It's your home, Hatter," she reminded him, as if he needed the reminder.

"My home is here now."

He could see in her eyes the distrust. She knew he was lying through his teeth. "We'll come to the wedding, Jack. Just the wedding," Alice promised.

"Great!" Jack Heart could barely contain his joy. "I will see you there in… seven days."

"I thought you said it was a month away?"

"It is… in Wonderland time. Good-bye, Alice."

Jack left them standing there, Alice's mouth hanging open, and Hatter clinging to her hand.

**Author's Notes:**

The ending of this chapter was particular tricky to write. I wasn't sure how much of a jerk I wanted Jack to be. But since I knew Hatter would never be friends with Jack, it was up to Alice to make sure Hatter had the option to go back home. So even though she hates Wonderland, she's willing to go back to make sure Hatter will be happy. She doesn't want to be responsible for keeping Hatter from his home—she's after that by not making the deal he might regret staying with her one day.

And Jack, well, he wants another shot at Alice. He's never going to give her up, even though he does care for Duchess and she loves him. He can't stand that Alice chose Hatter, who is a criminal, over him.

Hopefully that makes sense! Please feel free to comment. I will respond to the reviews from the last chapter when I get home from work tonight. I just wanted to get this out. :)


	10. Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. Just my own ideas.

**Chapter Nine: Sweet Dreams**

Once the shock wore off, Hatter helped Alice back to her apartment. Even though they had been dating for over a month now, she rarely came by his flat. He didn't go in her apartment that much either. Their time together was usually spent in public places.

But this night, Alice didn't tell him to leave. She didn't even let go of his hand.

Hatter followed her into the apartment, his favorite brown hat in his free hand. "Alice, are you okay?"

She didn't answer; she just kept walking.

He walked behind her, stepping into her bedroom for the first time since he'd met her back in Wonderland. He had seen her sleep before—and she'd watched him sleep—but he'd never been allowed into her bedroom. That was always her private space.

The double bed had a blue comforter that made him smile. Blue had become his favorite color after seeing her in that short, wet dress.

There was a battered book resting on the dresser. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. The book about his home. A kid's book in an adult's room.

Alice sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Hatter down beside her without a word.

His eyes wanted to take in every little nuance of Alice's room, but now wasn't the time. Something was bothering her; he just couldn't figure out what.

_Jack…_

"Alice? 'ello?"

"A week," she said flatly. "One week."

"We don't hav'ta go, ya know…"

She turned to look at him, her blue eyes almost sad. He could feel a mixture of emotions from her—emotions that just confused him. He wasn't used to having more than one type of emotion coming Alice at the same time.

"You'll hate me if we don't…" Alice said softly.

"I'd never hate you."

"Maybe not today, but one day you would. It'd be my fault…"

Hatter squeezed her hand. "No, Alice. It would be Jack's fault. Not yours. You don't have to do this for me. I already made my choice. When I went through the Glass, I made my choice."

"No, that's an impulse—"

"I chose you, Alice. Over everythin'." He cupped her face with his hand. "I will always choose you."

She shook her head, pulling away from him. Like always. Whenever he tried to let her know how serious he was, Alice pulled back. She couldn't help it. She was damaged.

"I don't want you to be stuck here. This isn't your home," Alice protested.

"Do you want me to go back to Wonderland?"

"Don't you?" she countered.

Hatter frowned. There was no good way out of this question. Yes, he wanted to go home. Not necessarily today—though it would be nice to retrieve what remained of his wardrobe and hats from the Tea House—but someday. The option would be nice.

"I like being here. With you. I can live with not going back. But, Alice, I don't think I could live without ya."

"Hatter—"

He leaned in closer. "Ssh… I'mma talkin', Alice."

She went still, her eyes staring into his.

"I'm not goin' anywhere. Not now, not ever. I won't ever leave you unless ya tell me to. Okay? I love you, Alice, and I'm not going away. Not without one hellva fight," he swore.

She nodded, just before kissing him.

Hatter dropped his hat, shocked at Alice's sudden change in demeanor. _Did she want me to say that? Was this all some kinda wicked test?_

But with Alice's lips on his, her fingers twisting in his hair, he suddenly didn't care. None of it mattered; not Jack, not Wonderland, none of it. All that mattered was this moment, right here, right now, with Alice.

She leaned back on the bed, tugging on his lapels to bring him down toward her. Their kisses deepened, a hunger awake in both of them. A fierce, jabberwock-sized appetite.

In between kisses, during those few precious seconds that they gulped down air, Alice whispered, "Stay."

And stay Hatter did. All night long with Alice, his Alice, in her blue bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice turned over in the morning, catching a glimpse of a sleeping Hatter. His hat had been discarded on top of her lampshade at some point during the night. His dark hair was tousled and stuck up at odd angles. He snored just a bit. Hatter was completely unaware that she was watching him.

Her savior and guardian angel. He just seemed to fit right there, so well, into her life. It was almost like he was the missing piece of a puzzle. Them together just clicked in ways no other man had.

Hatter was the first person Alice truly let into her world. He was the first man to share her bed. She always stayed at her boyfriend's place, so she could leave right after. Not with Hatter. Not one part of her wanted to leave Hatter's side.

_Is this what love—true love—feels like? Is this what it's supposed to be?_

Feeling content, if not still a bit contemplative, Alice curled up closer to Hatter and fell back asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Carol Hamilton came out of her bedroom that morning to find both her daughter and her boyfriend sitting at the table eating breakfast. It was rather clear to her that neither one had showered, especially since Alice was dressed in a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt that could pass for pajamas.

As for Hatter, he had on pants and a very wrinkled shirt that wasn't quite buttoned up. Neither of the two young people was wearing socks or shoes. David's hair was all over the place, and Alice's was still fluffed up from sleep.

For some parents, seeing their child sitting at the kitchen table with their boyfriend or girlfriend after the other person had clearly spent the night, would be cause for alarm. Or at the very least, screaming and yelling.

But not Carol.

She went and got a steaming cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table across from her daughter, since David had taken the seat beside Alice.

"Good morning, Alice… David. Did you, uh, sleep well?"

David looked up from his cup of tea and smiled. "'Morning, Mrs. Hamilton."

"Hi, mom," Alice said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Is there anything you two would like to tell me?" Carol tried.

Alice and David shared a look for a beat, before David spoke. "Actually, Mrs. Hamilton, I was thinking about taking a short vacation for a weekend and I was hoping Alice would join me…"

"If you're planning to elope, you would tell me, right, Alice?"

"MOM!" Alice shouted, clearly shocked. "No… we—no! That's not—you think that's why were going away for the weekend? To get married?"

"It's actually for an old school chum of mine. He's getting married. He asked me ta be the best man. Alice here is my date," Hatter supplied.

"Oh, how nice," Carol said, relaxing. "Alice, why didn't you tell me? You're going to need a dress—"

"Mom, Ha-David just got the invitation yesterday. It was lost in the mail. We're going shopping today. Don't worry."

As Carol Hamilton took a sip of coffee, she couldn't help but worry about her only child. First there had been a string of losers her daughter brought home and then Jack came along. Charming, polite Jack. Only right after Jack proposed, David Hatter showed up at her front door after her daughter was found in an abandoned warehouse.

David and Jack were oil and water. They were complete opposites, yet Carol couldn't remember when her daughter had been happier. Certainly not since Robert left.

David, as strange as he was, seemed to really care for her daughter. He made Alice happy. The only problem was they seemed to be moving a bit too fast. Jack had only disappeared a little bit over a month ago and Alice was already sleeping with David.

And not just sleeping with him, oh no, Alice was sleeping with him at _home_.

Whatever was going on between her daughter and David Hatter was serious. She just hoped this weekend away wouldn't end in marriage for them.

**Author's Notes:**

I hope everyone is happy with this chapter. I thought I'd tortured poor Hatter long enough. I think part of Alice is secretly afraid that going back to Wonderland will end her relationship with Hatter. Hence the sudden change in attitude (but hopefully not too sudden).

I think Carol's pretty laid-back for a mom. I figured Alice would be more embarrassed than Hatter. He's too good at hiding things like that—unless he's hiding it from Alice—and Carol doesn't scare him. She probably should, but this is Hatter.

Let me know what you think! There's another chapter coming shortly, which will either be preparing to go through the mirror or actually going through. We'll see! Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Chapter 10: Back Through the Glass

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. Just my own ideas. But I'd settle for Hatter's hat. Or even his tie. No? What about the bullet fragment in his vest then?

**Chapter Ten: Back Through the Looking Glass **

Alice went to the store on her own while Hatter went to work. As much as she didn't want to attend Jack's wedding—despite the obvious awkwardness of the whole situation—she had to do this for Hatter. And if she was going to commit to attending the wedding, then she would go the whole nine yards.

That meant a nice, longer dress. She knew Hatter would be happy if she just wore the blue dress, but Alice had other outfits in mind. She didn't really know what was appropriate for a Wonderland wedding but based on what she saw of their fashions, it would be a little bit retro and fancier than what she'd worn to a distant cousin's wedding a few years back.

It took several department stores and a few more off-beat shops before Alice found a dress that suited her. The blue fabric had a shine that wasn't metallic or glitter, yet seemed appropriate for Wonderland. The hem brushed the floor and the skirt was full, but not because of itchy tulle. No, it was just several yards of fabric draped to give her a looser fit around her legs.

The strapless top and fitted bodice worked well for her shape. She liked the simplicity of the blue gown. It relied on the way the fabric flowed, not on trimmings or glitter and sequins to catch the eye.

It only took a few minutes of staring into the mirror for Alice to know this was the perfect dress. She had a feeling Hatter would agree once he saw it. Just thinking of Hatter's reaction made her stomach settle for the first time since agreeing to this absurd trip.

With Hatter at her side, everything would be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*

His work wasn't too pleased that he wanted the weekend off on such short notice. But when he said the words "family emergency", his boss asked if he wanted to leave before then. While he didn't necessarily need the additional time off, Hatter took an extra few days.

It would mean more time with Alice, which he would enjoy since neither of them knew what Wonderland would do to their relationship.

From what he knew of relationships, it was normal to worry about the state of a relationship. What wasn't normal was to worry about another man stealing your girlfriend. One of his co-workers even told him that it was a no-no for a man to invite his ex-girlfriend to his wedding. It wasn't a good sign for an ex to be present.

However, it seemed that it was usually the person not getting married who was trying to break up the wedding, not the groom or bride.

_King or not, you had your chance. Alice is with me now._

Hatter just needed to keep it that way.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The large mirror loomed in front of them, the warehouse still dim, much like the night he'd waited for her to tumble back through.

Two small suitcases, both of them overlarge bags with shoulder straps, rested on the concrete floor. Alice stood at his side, her eyes fixed on the Looking Glass's gold trim.

Carol had seen them off when Hatter picked Alice up from her apartment. She seemed more at ease with the idea of them spending the weekend together since he'd woken up in her apartment several times since that one morning.

Alice's grip was slowly crushing the bones in his hand, but he didn't say a word. He could feel the anxiety coursing through her and it hurt.

"I'll make sure you're okay, no matter what, Alice," he promised. "Even if we get stuck there, I'll make sure you're safe. And I'll get you home one way or another."

Alice nodded, her lips tight. She wore his old coat, the velvet one he'd originally loaned her in Wonderland. The coat didn't hide a blue dress this time. Alice was dressed for travel this time around in sensible boots, jeans, and a plain shirt.

Hatter wore the same clothes he'd been wearing the day he tumbled through, broken and battered from fighting and chasing Alice all around Wonderland. That simple outfit was all he had left of Wonderland.

They stepped closer to the mirror.

Hatter tossed the bags through, watching as the canvas and nylon bags disappeared through the Looking Glass.

"Hatter—"

"I wouldn't let you do this if it wasn't safe. I'll be with you… the whole time. Just… don't let go."

Alice pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't think I can—"

"Alice, just look at me. And breathe. Remember to breathe."

Her worried blue eyes locked on his as he took a step backward and they fell through, wrapped in each other's arms.

The swirling of the tunnel pulled them apart, their hands the only link before between them.

Hatter's free hand held onto his hat, pulled loose by the rushing winds as they fell.

"Hold on, Alice!" he shouted above the roar as the tunnel ended, dumping them into Wonderland.

Hatter hit the ground first with an "umph" before Alice crashed into him and forced the air out of his lungs.

Alice lay still for a moment before rolling off him.

With a groan, Hatter sat upright, brushing blades of grass off his clothes. "Well, that was excitin' wasn't it?"

She turned her head, her dark hair in disarray, and looked ready to punch him. "We should get going… it'll be dark soon," she said quietly, standing up.

Hatter sighed, following suit. _Oh well… I tried, dinna I?_

**Author's Notes:**

When I started writing about Alice's dress, I was just brainstorming and then I decided to stop writing and googled some images to see if I could get a good idea. Since Alice is a very modern woman, I had a feeling she would be happier in a more modern gown even though she could have picked a vintage one.

I thought it was only fitting that she wear another blue dress. I put a link to the dress that was the closest to my vision on my profile page. Let me know what you think of her dress!

Alice isn't happy about being back in Wonderland. She's got mixed feelings about it. Hatter's just trying to lighten the mood. He strikes me as not being intimidated or scared of traveling through the mirror. It's an adventure to him. Not so for Alice.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11: Freak Storms and Plots

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. Just my own ideas. But I'd settle for Hatter's hat. Or even his tie. No? What about the bullet fragment in his vest then?

**Chapter Eleven: Freak Storms and Plots**

With Hatter's guidance, Alice survived her second trip through the strange aboveground city. He held her hand, giving her a safe path to follow away from the edges. She didn't even have to remind him about her fear of heights. He was her safety net.

Like during Alice's first visit to Wonderland, the streets were empty. There were no signs of people in the mostly deserted and ruined city.

"Where is everyone? Why is it… so quiet?" she finally asked as they walked, breaking the silence that had followed them from the Looking Glass landing.

"There's not too many left in the city. The Resistance stayed underground and probably most of them are still underground. The others were mainly at the Hearts' Casino, not the city."

"So, there's no one left in Wonderland?"

"Scattered 'round, yes. In the city, no."

"How does it feel… being home?" Alice asked as they rounded a corner.

"Honestly?" Hatter stopped walking, turning around to face her. "Not much different. This still isn't the home I remember. That home… the Queen of Hearts destroyed that."

"I'm sorry."

"You've nothin' to apologize for. You saved Wonderland, Alice. You did more than I did."

"That's not true," Alice protested. "I couldn't have done this alone. Save Wonderland. I needed you."

"You could've done it without me."

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't. Hatter… I need you."

"You'd be better off with Jack. Anyone but me."

Alice stepped closer, her heart aching. Did Hatter really believe that? Did he really want her to be with someone else? Did he hate her already?

"I don't want anyone else, Hatter. I…I… love you."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack Heart stood in front of a mirror, straightening the tie of his suit when his fiancée walked in.

The Duchess left her long blonde curls loose, sweeping past her shoulders to her gold-colored go-go dress. Platform boots covered most of her bare legs. Her new wardrobe was a change from the slit skirts and skin-baring outfits she'd worn while working for his mother. She still showed off her body, but it was in a more sedate manner.

"What's this I hear about Alice returning here?" his wife-to-be asked him.

"Alice and Hatter are coming to the wedding. I thought maybe she could be one of your bridesmaids…" Jack suggested, still looking at his fiancée through the mirror.

"And I suppose Hatter is here to be your best man?"

"A groomsman. Not the best man."

"Are you jealous, Jack?"

He spun around, coming face-to-face with his emotionless fiancée. Duchess was a master of hiding her feelings. It made her hard to trust at moments like this, when he couldn't read her thoughts.

"Of the Mad Hatter?"

"He has Alice, doesn't he? Don't lie to me, Jack. I know you still care about her."

"But I'm not marrying her, now, am I?"

Duchess touched his cheek. "Of course not. She rejected you. Twice."

"I think you're the jealous one in this situation."

She laughed, still mere inches away from him. "Of a little lost Oyster girl? No, Jack. Not at all."

"Good. Because it is you that I will be marrying in three days, not Alice."

The Duchess smiled at him. "Then you won't object to Alice being my maid of honor."

"No," he lied. _As long as you keep her away from Hatter, I'll be happy. He doesn't deserve her. Alice made the wrong choice. I'll show her. She should have been my queen. This should be our wedding._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Three little words caused Hatter's heart to jump for joy and his favorite hat to dance through the air down his arm.

He kissed her, lips melding and arms entwining.

With a flick of his wrist, his hat flew back onto his head.

"I love you, Hatter…" she repeated when they broke for air.

"I've loved you since you walked into my shop in that pretty dress, all wet…"

"Speaking of the shop, is it close?"

"Not too far. Why?"

Alice's blue eyes looked up at the clouds. The sky had grown dark, the fluffy white clouds all chased away. He could see a bolt of lightning cut through the clouds a distance away.

Thunder rumbled.

"Oh, well… in that case…."

"Run?" Alice suggested.

"Probably a good idea."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack Heart stared at the stone in the tiny box. Having a duplicate ring made had been a good idea suggested by the Ten of Clubs. However, Ten didn't know that he'd made three copies. One was tucked inside a safe, another was on the Duchess's finger, and the third was in the original ring box. The third ring was meant for Alice.

Of course, he still had a few loose ends to take care of if Alice was willing to marry him. The main loose end was Hatter, the sleazy conman who had been her guide through Wonderland. The same man who had punched Jack and jumped through the Looking Glass after her.

Hatter was a problem. As long as he was around, Alice would never turn her back on him. She was too loyal to the man, even though he belonged in a dungeon.

Having Hatter arrested would be easy, but Alice would know. He needed a way to turn Hatter into Jabberwock chow without Alice getting in the middle of things.

_Jabberwock chow… now there's an idea…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

The dark skies had opened, drenching both Alice and Hatter on their way to Hatter's old shop. Several of the Tea House's windows were broken, the scrolling sign shot off occasional sparks, and much of the furniture was broken.

Hatter's chair, the crisp white desk chair, was slashed to ribbons. Several pieces of clothing and a few hats had received the same treatment.

Tea bottles were smashed, the colored liquid long gone.

Despite the destruction surrounding them, Alice and Hatter were happy.

Their wet clothes lay stretched out on his desk to dry, his hat hanging on a lamp like it always did in her room or in his.

They huddled together on the couch, which had survived Mad March's frustration, covered with a blanket from Hatter's bag. His wet hair stuck up at strange angles as it dried, while hers curled slightly at the end.

"Why is it that you like being wet in my office?" Hatter muttered, half-asleep with her head on his chest.

"It's not by choice…"

"Really? Then tell me why I saw a blue dress packed in your bag…"

"Hatter!"

"What?"

"You promised not to go through my things!"

"All I saw was a hint of blue—"

"I wasn't going to go for a swim and then show up here if that's what you were thinking," Alice protested.

"That would've been nice… but I think I'll settle for this…"

He kissed her, pulled her naked body closer to his. Alice didn't protest or fight as she wrapped her arms around him.

Outside, the wind howled and the rain beat against the building. Neither Hatter nor Alice seemed to notice or care. They were in their own little blissful world filled with wet blue dresses and Hatter's dirty mind.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm really enjoying having Jack be a villain, if you couldn't tell. Yes, he's coming up with some nasty plans for Hatter. Duchess knows he's up to something, but she figures once they're married, Alice will be gone. She's not happy that Alice is coming back to Wonderland.

I couldn't resist having them return to his office. I tried, but I had to.

Also, there's a poll on my profile page regarding their future. I love having input from readers. I'd also like to know who thinks Alice would wait to marry Hatter if he proposed. She does love him, but who thinks that she would hold off on marriage until after maybe even having a baby?

Please review! This chapter was a quick one, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was a bit rough around the edges.


	13. Chapter 12: Nothing Is As It Seems

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. Just my own ideas. But I'd settle for Hatter's hat. Or even his tie. No? What about the bullet fragment in his vest then?

**Chapter Twelve: Nothing Is As It Seems**

With the storm's passing, Hatter and Alice redressed. Their clothes were still a little damp, not that either of them cared. As long as they weren't totally soaked, it didn't matter to them.

Hatter packed up a few salvageable clothes from his wardrobe and added them to his mostly empty travel bag.

"We should go," he suggested, while Alice looked out a window into Wonderland.

"Are you sure? What if it rains again?"

"We'll find shelter. C'mon, it's a long walk to the country palace…"

"The country palace?" Alice said with a frown.

"The Hearts' have a place in the country… a big ole house. They call it Heart Manor me thinks…" He paused to straighten his hat and collect his thoughts. "It's probably where the weddin' is."

"How are we going to get there? I thought we were going to the Casino."

"Horseback," he said with a devious grin. "With an old friend."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Manor house was a flurry of activity in preparation for the wedding. Duchess had servants rushing this way and that, dressmakers working overtime to complete a dress for Alice, cooks preparing food for tasting, and still others decorating for the most lavish Wonderland wedding in almost fifty years.

Jack Heart tried to stay away from his fiancée and the terrorized citizens helping prepare for their wedding. He had other things to worry about, such as the Hatter and Alice.

All he really needed to do was lure Hatter away from Alice. Given enough time without the conman's interference, Alice would realize her mistake. She would see that Hatter couldn't give her a real life. But Jack could. He could give her all of her wildest dreams come true.

His Ace was already hidden in the Manor—a clever trick that would win Alice over.

As for the Hatter… he just needed the perfect trap.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hatter mentioned an old friend, Alice hadn't pictured Guinevere, one of Charlie's horses. Apparently, Hatter had stabled the mare near the Tea House before meeting her at the Looking Glass. The poor mare had been kept company by the likes of Dormie and Ratty, both whom were camping out in the stable to look after her.

The mare whinnied, happy to see Hatter.

He spoke to the chestnut in soft, soothing tones. The horse snorted, stamping her hoof in answer to whatever it was he told her.

"Alice… you think you could brush her?" Hatter suggested, petting the mare's muzzle.

"Sure…"

Growing up in New York City, Alice didn't exactly have too much experience with horses. However, Guinevere was a sweet-natured horse and Alice liked her.

He handed her a brush before disappearing, probably to retrieve the mare's saddle.

Alice undid the bolt on the stall door, slipping inside to brush the mare. Guinevere tossed her head, excited to have a companion. She seemed eager to leave the stable.

"Easy, girl…" she said, petting her shiny neck.

Guinevere stomped a hoof in acknowledgement.

Alice tried not to laugh as she swept the brush across the horse's broad back. Flecks of sawdust dropped to the ground, along with some flecks of dirt and loose hair. Throughout the mini-massage, the horse stood completely still.

The squeaking of hinges broke through Alice's little world.

Hatter stood in the doorway of the stall, a saddle hanging over his arm. "Alice, do you mind?"

"Oh."

She dropped the brush near the door, taking a hold of the heavy saddle instead while Hatter took over the tacking process. He placed the long rectangular white pad on the horse's back, brushing it smooth before easing the saddle on. A white strap went across her middle to secure the saddle.

"Hold her headcollar, Alice," he said, tightening the strap around the horse's belly.

Alice tightened her right hand around a bit of the nylon around Guinevere's head. The horse stamped a hoof, not enjoying the tightening, but she didn't nip at either Alice or Hatter.

Hatter took over again, exchanging the headcollar for a few straps of leather he called a bridle.

"Hold these…" he muttered, passing Alice the reins as he went to hook their bags to sides of the saddle.

She stood beside Guinevere's head, watching her boyfriend work. She couldn't imagine Jack taking the time to talk to his horse, let alone saddle it himself. But Hatter seemed to have a rapport with the mare that had carried him right into a battle with the Suits. The same sweet mare that had carried her and Hatter around Wonderland effortlessly.

"All set," Hatter said, leading the horse outside the stable. He slung the reins over her neck and swung up into the saddle with practiced ease. With one hand holding onto the reins, he reached down to help Alice up, his booted feet not in the stirrups.

Alice took his hand, climbing onto the horse with much less grace than Hatter. Her arms went around his waist, holding onto him tightly.

With a click of his tongue, Guinevere ambled forward, picking her way through the damp grass.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack looked out the window of his study into his mother's garden. Red and white roses grew out there, carefully tended by groundskeepers. Alice liked flowers. She always had appreciated them. It would be a welcome surprise for her.

"Ten…" he called, summoning the every-present Club.

He rushed in. "Your Highness…?"

"Do we still have any of that sleeping medicine?" Jack asked.

"What for, Your Highness?"

"The Hatter… and my dear Alice."

"Yes, Sir. We have a small store. Should I go fetch it?"

Jack shook his head. "No, not yet. It needs to be administered during their supper the night before the wedding. Once it takes effect, I want to be notified."

"Yes, Your Majesty. May I ask why?"

"It's time for David Hatter to learn his place in Wonderland society once more. I think a trip to the forest where the Jabberwock dwells should do it."

"I will arrange it."

"Good. How is our other guest? Any news?"

The Ten of Clubs straightened up. "He came through the surgery remarkably well. Another miracle of Wonderland..."

"How are his memories?"

"Foggy. He was administered medications to counteract the fog and restore his memories. Each hour has shown remarkable improvement."

Jack nodded, taking a seat at his desk. "Has he asked for her yet?"

"Not yet."

"Even better. Thank you, that will be all."

The Ten of Clubs bowed, excusing himself from the study, leaving Jack in front of a small monitor. He clicked a few buttons, switching to a feed of the man in question. He was lying in a hospital bed, nurses and a doctor or two at his bedside.

The man in the bed seemed to be conversing with them quite normally as they made notes in their charts. He still wasn't walking, but given what the man had been through, it was perfectly acceptable.

His inability to travel was just another reason to keep Alice in Wonderland. There was no way she would leave without the man known as Carpenter. She would die first.

**Author's Notes:**

Mostly filler this chapter. 'Headcollar' is the British equivalent of 'halter' in the States. I tried to stick to basic horse terms, not actual horse speak since I figured Alice wouldn't know much about horses, being a city girl. That was hard for me, since I know horses rather well (I used to compete in show jumping until a back injury—car accident, not riding accident—so now I just teach and ride for pleasure. Well, that was before we sold my Tennessee Walker—now I share a Arabian/Paint/TB-cross.)

Anyways, we're getting to the wedding, I promise. ;)


	14. Chapter 13: A Sip of Forgetfulness

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. Unfortunately.

**Chapter Thirteen: A Sip of Forgetfulness**

With the downfall of his mother's empire, Jack inherited an unusual set of helpers. There were twelve main helpers he acquired, one of which expired at the hands of Hatter. Repairs were underway again, similar to the repairs made on Carpenter.

The eleven remaining helpers were part of his mother's elite team of assassins. Mad January, Mad February, Mad April, Mad May, Mad June, Mad July, Mad August, Mad September, Mad October, Mad November, and Mad December. The months were codenames for the ragtag bunch of killers.

Jack had never planned on using the killers to help him until word reached his ears of Hatter and Alice's arrival in Wonderland. It would be hours yet before the pair reached the manor, giving him just enough time to put a back-up plan in motion.

Should anything go wrong in the woods, one of the assassins would have to put a bullet through Hatter's thick head. It would be rather easy to write off his death as the work of one of Dodo's supporters. The slightly mad Resistance man still wanted Hatter's head on a platter after all this time. Jack would gladly give him a second chance at killing Hatter.

But first, he needed to greet his guests like any decent host would.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride to Jack's country palace was long and hard.

Not that Hatter minded. Not when Alice clung to him like a burr, her arms around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. She warmed his damp clothes, yet sent occasional shivers down his spine.

He wanted nothing more than to stop their ridiculous journey and enjoy his time with her in his world. He wanted to find a decent room somewhere and not leave the bed for hours. He wanted to hold her close, kiss her, make love to her—anything except take her to Jack Heart.

Hell, he'd take being stuck in the woods with Charlie over that.

Only Alice was doing this for him. She wanted to give him the freedom to leave her. He couldn't imagine wanting to leave her anytime soon, but Wonderland was very much a part of him. He couldn't deny his home forever. One day he'd want to come home, even if it was just for an hour or two.

In the distance, the Manor appeared. It was tacky, much like the Happy Hearts Casino had been, yet it was void of flickering signs. Instead it was a clichéd image of oversized country homes, similar to ones he'd seen in magazines in Alice's world. Overdone, extravagant, and very, very red.

Hatter sighed, reining Guinevere to a halt.

"That's… the country house?" Alice asked. He could almost hear the frown on her face.

"Did ya expect something different? This is Jack Heart we're talkin' about, idinit?"

"I… I guess not."

"Do you want to walk a bit? Stretch your… legs?" Hatter stole a glance backward, eyeing her jean clad leg.

"Hatter!"

"What? I thought you'd be a bit, you know, saddle sore."

"I am…"

"So what's the problem?"

"You… and your dirty mind."

He could feel the smirk crossing his lips. "Oh? That's a problem?"

Alice's hand dipped a bit lower, touching a certain part of his anatomy that didn't need any stimulation. "You tell me…" she whispered.

"Alice… now's probably not the best time…"

"Oh?"

Hatter closed his eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate on anything except Alice. "Well, there's, um…"

"Yes?"

"Someone coming…?" he tried.

Alice stopped. "Hatter…"

He cracked an eye, turning a bit to look at her. "What?"

"We've got company."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice, it's so good to see you again!" Jack called, sweeping down the long hallway. He wore a deep red suit with a skinny tie, not unlike the outfits she'd seen him wear before in Wonderland.

Alice didn't move as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, Jack."

"How was your trip? Pleasant?"

Jack kept an arm around her waist, leading her down the hall to a curving staircase. Alice didn't dare break loose. Not when Jack was being so pleasant. Besides, he was getting married. He didn't mean anything by touching her.

She could hear Hatter grumbling behind her, clearly not pleased by Jack's friendly greeting.

"And this is your suite," Jack announced, pushing up the door to a luxurious room. It was decorated in red and white, much like most of the Manor was, and had a separate living area with overstuffed chairs and couches. Shag carpeting warmed up the floors all the way to the heart-shaped bed.

"Wow. This is too much…"

"Nonsense, Alice. You're my guest. This is just a guest room."

_Yeah, one the size of my entire apartment back home…_

Alice set her bag down on the carpeting, walking around the room. "Really, Jack… this is very nice."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, dinner will be served promptly at seven—"

"Oh, Jack, darling… there you are…" a honey-sweet voice called.

The Duchess sauntered in, her hair as blonde as ever, her toned body moderately covered by a gold-colored go-go dress.

"Alice," the future queen acknowledged with a smile. "Just the person I was looking for."

"Me? You were looking for me?"

"Yes, you see, Alice, Jack had a wonderful idea. How would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Me? But I don't have a dress—"

"It's already been taken care of," Duchess reassured her. "All we have to do is a final fitting and rehearsals. Which reminds me, I need your help…"

"You do?"

_Could this day get any stranger?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter didn't know what to think when they were surprised by several Suits. They'd been escorted to the Manor and whisked off in separate directions.

He had considered starting a fight when two Suits forced him around a corner while Alice disappeared with Jack. He could've taken the two men, found Alice, and got the hell out of Wonderland if he wanted to. Except, Alice wasn't in danger. She was just talking to him. If she needed help, she would break Jack's arm or something.

Not that it didn't hurt seeing Jack touching his girlfriend. It hurt a lot.

Hatter sat down on the edge of his narrow bed. The room he'd been given looked more like a dungeon than a guest room. Not that he cared. All he needed was Alice.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After a dizzying tour of the rest of the Manor, Alice was poked and prodded into a red-colored monstrosity of a dress. Pins drew blood as the seamstress noted alterations and adjusted the dress to fit her.

The Duchess talked to her most of the time, acting as if they'd been best friends for years.

Once the fitting was over, Duchess's tone changed drastically.

"Why are you here, Alice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you in Wonderland? For my wedding?"

Alice couldn't help but frown. "Jack said I had to come."

"Had to?"

"For Hatter."

"Hatter? You mean… the man…"

She nodded. "Yes, him. He followed me back to New York. We've been together ever since. I only came back because Jack promised to set up the Glass for Hatter to come back and forth."

Duchess laughed. "Jack? He promised to let Hatter come back to Wonderland?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Alice demanded, getting sick of all the questions from the Wonderlanders.

"Well… first off, Jack hates Hatter. He'd never do anything to help him. Second, if he let Hatter back into Wonderland, Hatter would never come home to you."

"Jack promised—"

"But only if you came here, right?"

"I don't know what you're saying…"

"Jack never got over you, Alice. I know he didn't."

"Of course he did. I broke it off. I'm with Hatter now."

Duchess shook her blonde head. "No, he didn't. Why do you think you're here? Why now? Why just before my wedding?"

"I don't—"

"Be careful, Alice."

With that, the future queen disappeared in a flash of gold, leaving Alice confused and alone in the enormous house.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Nerves got the best of Hatter before dinner. Since Alice dropped into his life, dripping wet, they hadn't been apart for more than a few hours. Sometimes it was only an hour or two and others it was twelve or so hours while they slept.

According to his pocket watch, which he'd found in the ruins of his shop, it had only been five hours since he last saw Alice wander off with the King. Those five hours felt more like five days to him.

He fiddled with his tie, a deep blue one that matched his loud shirt rather well. The tie was the same color as his pants. The entire outfit, except for his waistcoat, had been salvaged from his shop. The grungy mirror betrayed the look of worry etched on his face.

_What if he… they…?_

_ No, Alice wouldn't… not with him…_

_ Why not? He is a king, after all…_

_ And a low-life piece of scum. _

None of Hatter's fears went away until he saw her across the large dining table, dressed in a blue gown. She wasn't sitting with the King, either.

"Hatter!" she called across the hall, rushing to him.

She jumped into his arms in a blur of blue silk, her arms latched around his neck. God it felt good to have her arms around him again.

"Alice…"

Too bad he wouldn't remember her for much longer.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few clear vials were in the pocket of one of the servers assigned to the royal table. The various colors meant nothing to the server, but a lot to the person who issued the orders.

One of the laced goblets went to the Hatter and another to the Lady Alice.

Neither one seemed to notice if their drinks tasted off.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, Alice led Hatter to her room.

The blue dress ended up in the puddle on the floor, alongside Hatter's black top hat. Shoes, pants, and Hatter's shirt followed a few feet further. By the time they hit the sheets, even his socks were gone.

Wrapped in each other's arms, Hatter and Alice fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hours later, Alice rolled over in her sleep, reaching for a warm body. Instead, all she touched was cool silk.

"Honey?" she called, her voice thick with sleep.

There was no reply. Just dead silence.

Alice sat up, the sheets slipping down. "Honey?"

Nothing. All she could see in the dim light of dawn was a crumpled blue dress lying on the white rug.

**Author's Notes:**

A fun fact for Hatter/Andrew fans: there's a tiny appearance (maybe two or three minutes long) by Andrew-Lee Potts in the film _1408_ (2007 – based on a short story by Stephen King and starring John Cusack as Mike, a writer who visits haunted hotels and becomes trapped in a room). He plays a postal worker in the first twenty minutes of the film. The funny bit is…he's without his trademark accent! It's so jarring even though it's a blink-and-you-miss-it appearance.

Anyways, here's an unusually long chapter for everyone—to make up for yesterday's short one. I could have broken this one up but I thought I'd be nice.


	15. Chapter 14: Surprise, Surprise

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. Unfortunately.

**Chapter Fourteen: Surprise, Surprise**

The man called Hatter woke up with a headache. Groaning, he slowly sat up, taking stock of his surroundings.

Trees, trees, and more trees.

He picked up his hat, a black top hat, from the ground. He brushed off the dirt clinging to it and placed it on his messy hair.

He stood up, looking at the rest of his clothes. Why was he wearing his dress clothes in the middle of a forest? His deep blue slacks had bits of leaves stuck to them, his shoes slightly scuffed. His tie was crooked and done up in a strange knot. None of it made sense.

_This isn't right. Where am I?_

"Hello?" Hatter called out. "Hello?"

Birds chirped in the distance, but he heard no other sounds. No snapping branches, no return calls. Nothing.

"HELLO?"

He stepped away from the tree he'd been resting against. Something wasn't right. He just didn't know what it was.

Hatter wove through the trees, still calling out greetings, hoping and praying for any signs of life. Any clues as to where he was and why he was out in the middle of the woods. He couldn't remember entering the woods or even getting dressed.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hello?"

A ferocious roar reached his ears.

"Oh… no…"

A second roar almost knocked Hatter off his feet. The thudding sounds grew loudly as the beast grew closer.

It wasn't a mischievous borogove hiding out in the woods. It was a Jabberwock.

A _hungry_ Jabberwock.

One who thought Hatter was on the menu.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice?"

She turned around at the sound of her name, wearing jeans and a plain shirt. She'd hung the blue dress up earlier, still confused as to why it was on the floor, discarded as it was.

"Jack?"

The blonde man smiled at her. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No…"

"Good. Breakfast has just been served in the main hall." He held out a hand.

Alice took it, not feeling anything as their skin touched. No electricity, no chills, no sparks. Nothing remarkable. His grip, while gentle, didn't feel right.

"Jack… what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could have… my dress was on the floor this morning. And my memory… it's foggy. Like something's missing…"

"Maybe you had too much wine last night," he suggested, leading her down the staircase. "Wonderland wine is rather strong to make up for our frail emotions."

"Maybe…"

His explanation didn't ring true. None of it made sense. Why would her dress be on the floor? Why didn't she hang it up or fall asleep in it if she were drunk? Why did she think there was someone in her room when there wasn't any sign of another person?

*~*~*~*~*~*

The beast appeared through the trees, its claws outreached in the air, hunting for him.

_Run!_

Hatter took off, jumping over logs and weaving in and out of trees. He had to outrun the Jabberwock. He had no weapons—no way to stop the monster on his heels.

The wind tore at his jacket, his tie flying over his shoulder.

_Not that way! _his mind screamed, partially a memory, and partially a warning.

But the warning didn't come fast enough as the earth gave way beneath his feet, dropping him into a steep pit.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The dining hall held a surprise for Alice.

"Daddy!" she called, racing into the room.

Her father turned, a smile crossing his face. "Jellybean."

She threw her arms around him, hugging him close. "Dad…"

"How are you, Alice?"

"Fine… but you… you were shot… I saw you…"

Jack intervened, not having strayed from her side. "Things work a little differently here in Wonderland, Alice. Dead doesn't always mean dead. We simply used some of the same technology used to restore Mad March. There was a long period of recovery, but now he's fine."

Alice shot Jack a grateful smile before turning her attention back to her father. "Oh, daddy. Mom's going to be so happy to see you."

"Jellybean, I'm not going home."

"Why not?"

Robert Hamilton touched his daughter's cheek. "I'm going to stay here… with you."

"Darling, don't you remember?" Jack asked, popping back into the conversation like some demented Jack-in-the-Box.

"Remember what?" Alice turned to face the King of Wonderland.

"Our wedding. We're getting married tomorrow."

"Married?"

For the first time in her life, Alice felt faint.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harbinger?" a male voice called.

Hatter cracked open an eye, looking up above him. The world spun a bit, the stranger wobbling in his vision. "'ello? Do I know you?"

"Is JustAlice with you?"

"Who?"

"The Lady Alice. Is she with you?" asked the old man dressed in white, mismatched armor.

"Alice? I don't know any Alice."

Hatter stretched in the pit, his hand brushing a trickle of blood down the side of his face. Every bone in his body ached from the jarring fall. Who was this crazy old coot anyways? And who was Alice?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Married. She was marrying Jack in two days' time. She even had an engagement ring. It was the Stone of Wonderland. The rock that got her into all kinds of trouble before, including getting her father shot.

Even having her long-lost father alive again and at her side didn't make the sudden news any easier. Perhaps it was because she couldn't remember the proposal. Or exactly how she overthrew the Queen of Hearts.

Jack said he'd been at her side when she brought down the Queen through the Oysters. That he'd shot the man who killed her father. Or that she assumed killed her father.

_Nerves. It must be nerves…_

Jack was a good guy. He was also King. Even her mother liked him.

But something was missing. Part of her was missing.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The crazy knight's name was Charlie. After helping Hatter out of the pit, he'd introduced himself. Not that it woke any memories from his hazy past.

Except for the name Charlie'd spoken. The girl. Alice.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. The name meant something—he could feel it in his gut—yet he couldn't picture her, even with Charlie's babbled nonsense. He'd heard of Alice of Legend—there wasn't many in Wonderland who hadn't—but it was clear they weren't the same. Charlie thought they were, but Hatter knew better.

This Alice, the one he couldn't remember, was stronger than Alice of Legend. She'd brought down the Queen of Hearts. He'd _helped her_ bring down the Hearts.

According to Charlie, Hatter loved this Alice.

Yet, he couldn't remember her. No matter how hard he tried.

Hatter had a feeling that his sudden memory loss wasn't from a bump on the head. Too many things didn't add up, not to mention nearly being lunch for a Jabberwock, and being dressed for tea time at a royal function.

"Charlie… is tea still popular?" Hatter asked, sitting down near the small fire the knight had built for them. Dusk was falling fast.

"Emotion tea? No… it's hard to find. Black market stuff, tea is."

"Any idea where I could get some?"

"The King."

"The King? Jack Heart?"

_Jack Heart is your boyfriend?_

"The one and only," Charlie crowed. "I shall take you to him."

"No, Charlie… no."

Jack Heart had something to do with this mess, with Alice. Could she be the reason for the ache in his heart?

_That's insane. You don't even know her. If you did, you'd remember her. Right?_

The idea of not knowing the heroic girl, this JustplainAlice who saved his world didn't sit right with the Hatter. He was missing a big piece of the puzzle. A piece that should be there.

The White Knight might be senile, but he wasn't crazy enough to fabricate an entire person and know exactly who Hatter was. No, the Knight was on his side, no matter how mad he was. Someone else on the outside was pulling Hatter's strings.

_Jack Heart… he's behind this. Right? He's got the power and the tea—the tea._

"Charlie… I need to borrow a horse."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pins jabbed into Alice's skin as the white fabric was fitted to her. It was intermixed with bits of red fabric, making almost a checkerboard pattern. All in all, it wasn't the dress she'd imagined as a little girl. Then again, wedding dresses rarely measured up to childhood dreams.

After the gown fitting, a variety of crowns were tried on her head. While Wonderland's monarchy rarely wore crowns—at least that she'd seen—Jack insisted that she would need one for the wedding at the very least. Each crown was heavier than the last.

She looked into a mirror, wearing some red-colored monstrosity masquerading as a dress, with a heavy crown perched on her hair. This wasn't her. The girl in the mirror was someone playing dress-up; not a real person.

_I can't do this… I can't be Queen of Wonderland._

Jack would understand. He had to. If he loved her he'd understand. Right?

_Jack's a lucky guy…_ a male voice from her past whispered in her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter didn't get far.

With a thwack, a bullet slammed into his chest, knocking him backward off Charlie's extra horse.

Hatter hit the ground with a thud, his chest tight.

He could feel a bruise beginning to form already thanks to the armor he wore. It may have saved his life, but it didn't exactly stop the force of a bullet. Hell, it didn't even slow it down. If anything, the armor amplified the effect of the bullet, leaving him with a larger bruise.

Thwack!

Charlie's horse bolted, spooked by the gunshots.

Hatter lay still, resisting the urge to cover his hat.

A third bullet fired, striking him again. This time, it struck his stomach, almost missing the end of the vest.

Footsteps snapped branches as the shooter moved in to check his fallen body.

Hatter waited, his eyes closed, his body impossibly still, and his breathing shallow. He could feel some tremors from the stranger's approach, providing him with what he couldn't see.

When the would-be killer leaned down over him, Hatter lashed out with his sledgehammer of a fist.

Surprise was on his side, helping him overpower the man sent to kill him. A few practiced hits and Hatter wrestled the gun away from the man with minimal fuss.

Panting, his hair dropping into his face, Hatter looked down into the eyes of a man who'd once been his friend—who later became his greatest enemy. A man who, last time he checked, had been beheaded by the Queen of Hearts.

Yet here he was, dressed in a crumpled suit and white turtleneck, with a gun pressed to his still-attached head.

"Hello, Hatter…" the rough, almost mechanized voice wheezed.

Mad March was alive.

**Author's Notes:**

The fun part about Wonderland is that almost anything can happen. That's pretty much what happens in this chapter.

Yes, Hatter was dosed with tea. Alice was drugged as well with a combination of undistilled teas and the medications used to keep the Oysters sedated—the face-sprays and the like. However, they've got Charlie on their side and Hatter's fighting the tea.

The next chapter will bring us right up to the wedding.

Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming!


	16. Chapter 15: A Meeting of the Mads

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Still nothing. Unfortunately.

**Chapter Fifteen: A Meeting of the Mads**

Mad March looked directly at Hatter for the first time in well over three years. Of course, the last time he'd seen March, they'd still been friends. Or at least Hatter had hoped they would be.

Once March began working for the Queen of Hearts to satisfy his thirst for blood, their friendship disintegrated rapidly. The longer March worked for the Queen and more involved Hatter got with the resistance, the more strain was put on their friendship. Then March swore to catch Hatter for treason and personally execute him.

Hatter's saving grace had been the Queen of Hearts. She tired of her pet assassin and ordered his execution.

Now March was back.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat," Mad March crooned, not seeming to notice the gun to his head.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Hatter countered, falling into their usual nonsense easily.

"Tick-tock, time's run out…"

"Less is more, more is less," Hatter said, tightening his hand on the gun.

"Like a tea tray in the sky…"

"All mimsy were the borogoves."

He fingered the trigger. March had been sent to kill him. The only people with power over March were the Hearts. If the Queen of Wonderland had been dethroned, then her son controlled March. Her son must have been the one who dumped him in the woods.

Alice. It all led to Alice.

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail?" March demanded.

Hatter's blood ran cold. The Great Library. How did March know about the Library?

Without a second thought, Hatter pulled the trigger. The gun clicked, the chamber empty.

"Naughty trick, Hatter. You're almost as mad as me…" Mad March said with a laugh.

The assassin lurched forward, knocking Hatter back to the ground. The younger man hissed as his old friend pressed on his broken ribs, aggravating the bruise from being shot.

The gun was gone, lost in the bushes after March slammed his hand against the ground.

March's hand closed around Hatter's throat as one hand reached into his jacket. Hatter coughed, choking.

_Not… like… this…_

He curled his right hand into a fist, punching at March with his last bit of strength.

Then, out of nowhere, March crumbled to the ground.

Hatter gasped, breathing in fresh air.

"Harbinger…" Charlie said, holding out a hand.

Hatter took it, slowly sitting up. "Is he… dead?"

The White Knights shrugged. "I could call on the Black Arts… to determine where his earthly soul is bound…"

"No, that's okay…"

Wincing, Hatter touched March's neck. There was a pulse.

He could see the knife in March's hand. This was his chance to stop the assassin in his tracks. March would keep hunting him. It was only a matter of time before March shot at him again or stabbed him.

Hatter picked up the blade, weighing it in his hand. He didn't want to kill his old friend. But did he really have a choice?

_It's me or him… and I have to find Alice…_

"Forgive me…" he muttered, burying the knife hilt deep in March's chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice paced her suite, unsure of how to approach Jack. It was a little late to call off their wedding, but she couldn't become Queen… could she?

Even if she loved Jack, Wonderland wasn't her home. She wasn't meant to live there. She couldn't stay. Not forever. Not as the Queen. She had a life and family back in New York. She couldn't just abandon it.

But she couldn't leave her father behind.

The door to her suite swung open and Jack appeared in yet another suit and tie. "Alice, are you ready for the rehearsal?"

"Rehearsal?"

"Of the wedding."

"Jack, about the wedding—"

"Can it wait, Alice? We're late as it is."

"Jack—"

He grabbed her wrist. "Later, okay?"

She bit her lip, following him out into the hallway. _How can I tell him? How can I break off our engagement after everything he's done for me?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter wiped the knife clean on March's jacket. "Charlie… where is Jack Heart now?"

"At the Heart Manor. Preparing for his wedding."

Wedding. Hatter's stomach dropped.

"When's the wedding?"

"In two days…"

"Charlie… this is very important. Who is Jack Heart marrying?"

The knight frowned. "I will have to ask…"

"Some force. Got it. Just… just do it? Please?"

Charlie's hands went up to the side of his head. He muttered nonsensical words and made some gestures. Hatter just watched, bewildered, and hoping that the name Charlie came up with wasn't…

"Alice…" Charlie spat out. "Jack Heart is marrying Alice of Legend in two days' time at the Heart Manor."

The words came out in a rush, causing Charlie's voice to distort.

_Alice. No… not her._

Was this why he was out in the woods? Had Jack dumped him there to keep him from interfering with his marriage to Alice? Was Jack Heart that jealous?

*~*~*~*~*~*

After the elaborate rehearsal, Alice pulled Jack aside while the others went on to dinner without them. He didn't seem happy about the delay.

"Alice, can it wait?"

"No, Jack. It can't."

He sighed. "Okay. What's bothering you?"

"I don't want to be Queen of Wonderland. I'm not the right girl to be queen. I teach Marital Arts. I don't know the first thing about being a queen. "

"You want to call off the wedding?"

Alice nodded. "I won't make you give up your throne. Your people need you, Jack. They don't need me. I need to go home—to New York."

"Alice, you don't need to go back there. Your mother could come here. We can start a new life together, here, in Wonderland. Whatever you want. We can do it here. Just marry me, Alice," Jack begged, holding her hand.

"I… I… don't know if I can."

_I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't think you'd be okay, _he promised her, a hand held out to her. His warm brown eyes were sincere; she couldn't help but trust him.

"Do it for me, Alice. For Wonderland."

Before Alice could reply, a needle pricked the back of her neck and she slumped into Jack's waiting arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Heart Manor was a long journey away from the forest. The forest of the Jabberwock, where Charlie told him he'd first met Alice. They'd been running from the Jabberwock, Hatter and Alice, only to fall into one of Charlie's pits, Mark VI.

The three strangers stayed together for a while, heading to Charlie's home at the Red King's castle. From there, they followed Alice to the Hearts' Casino and rescued her. The flamingos they escaped on were shot down, sending all three of them into the lake.

As they rode toward the Manor, Charlie filled him in on all of their adventures together. Adventures Hatter couldn't remember. He couldn't remember Alice either, except that he had feelings for her. It might not be love, but it was something. The tea diluted it, making it impossible for him to decipher.

"Charlie, at the mirror, what did Jack say to Alice?"

"The Lady Alice was saying her good-byes when he presented her with the Stone of Wonderland. He asked her to be his wife. JustAlice turned him down just before you arrived. She was excited to see you."

Hatter looked down at the ground. "Did she… ask me to come with her? To her world?"

"Harbinger, you jumped through the Looking Glass."

Most Wonderlanders avoided the Glass. Few went near it, let alone through it. Only Wonderlanders assigned to the Glass worked near it or through it. Hatter broke the unwritten code by jumping through the Looking Glass; an act of defiance he didn't even remember.

"So… how long were we gone?"

"Many moons have passed…"

"A few weeks?" Hatter suggested. "Longer?"

"A long time… since the Lady Alice left."

Hatter took a deep breath, urging his borrowed horse faster with his heels. The stubborn grey moved a bit faster, but not by much.

"Jack can't marry her."

"No, vassal, the Lady Alice is not meant for the King. No, the Dark Arts tell me her destiny is not with him…"

**Author's Notes:**

Hopefully this chapter isn't too weird. It's mainly from Hatter's POV. We'll get to the wedding bit in the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews!


	17. Chapter 16: Checkmate

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I do own a copy of the soundtrack, but sadly that's all I own.

**Chapter Sixteen: Checkmate**

The room spun when Alice sat up.

Her neck, her head, and her back—make that her whole body—ached. Had she slept wrong? Was that even possible in the luxurious suite she'd been assigned?

The red coverlet slipped as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Alice swayed a bit on her feet, heading for her closet.

_This isn't right… something's wrong…_

She pulled open the closet door. The only outfit hanging in there was a very full red-and-white checkerboard dress. A _wedding_ dress.

_Her_ wedding dress.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter washed his face and hands free of blood when they stopped at the small stream in the morning. They were very close to Heart Manor. It was perhaps only a few hours away. Soon he would be able to see it on the horizon.

The only trouble was he didn't know when the wedding was supposed to be. For all he knew, Alice had wed Jack at dawn.

Weddings were like that in Wonderland—times varied as did ceremonies and outfits. The brides rarely wore white, unlike the women back in Alice's world, and the reception seemed to take the party part a bit too literally.

All in all, Hatter had no idea what to expect.

He straightened his hat, his long hair curling out underneath the brim of the black fedora. He fixed his dark blue tie and tucked his shirt back in. His waistcoat had come unbuttoned, but he didn't care about that quite yet.

Charlie was still snoring and murmuring, "Hey, nonny, nonny," under his breath when Hatter swung into the saddle of his borrowed mount. As much as he enjoyed the Knight's company, it was time for them to part ways. He needed to get to Alice before it was too late.

Senile Sam would only slow him down.

Hatter clicked his tongue and urged his horse on. He needed to get to Alice. He could feel it inside his stomach. Time was almost up.

He couldn't lose her, not again.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A woman Alice had never seen before let herself into the suite carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning, Your Highness…" she greeted, curtseying a bit.

"It's just Alice. Not 'Your Highness'," Alice corrected, taking the heavy tray from the other woman.

"But you're marrying the King of Hearts!"

"No… I'm not."

"You have to! Wonderland needs a Queen!" the strange woman protested, looking horrified at the very thought.

"I don't love Jack. I… there's someone else."

"There is?"

The other woman sat down on a couch. She seemed intrigued, probably at the idea of knowing about a royal affair. Gossip was important even in Wonderland.

"I don't know his name… well, I don't remember it. I just… I know I love him. I just… I don't know where he is."

"Did you ask the King?"

Alice shook her head as she took a sip of water from the tray. "No… I wouldn't know what to say. I just know I can't marry Jack. It's wrong."

"But you have to!"

A male voice echoed the woman's sentiment from the doorway. "She's right, you know. You have to. You made a promise, Alice. Promises are binding in Wonderland."

She looked toward the door. Jack stood there in a red suit, his blonde hair slicked back. The sight of him made her stomach turn.

"Jack, I can't marry you."

"You have to, Alice. When you accepted my proposal, it became binding, like a contract. You can't break it."

"But I don't love you!" Alice screamed, frustrated.

"You did once and you will again. Just give it time. As for this other man—that's absurd. There is no other man. You went back to New York alone and I brought you back a little while later. To see your father. Don't you remember?"

_But I wasn't alone in New York. He was with me. I remember him. His tiny apartment, his battered tea kettle, his wacky clothes—he came back home with me._

Jack was lying to her. She knew it deep inside. But how could she escape?

"Alice, have a sip of tea. It'll help calm your nerves. It's common to get cold feet…" Jack suggested, his voice sugary sweet.

She took the delicate cup from his hand and sipped it. The warm liquid felt good on her dry throat. It tingled a bit on the way down.

She took several more sips, a fog of sorts settling in around her, almost like a mist.

Alice set the cup down on the tray just before falling onto the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heart Manor was well within sight now.

Hatter pushed his horse into a gallop, covering the vast open fields at a decent clip. The wind they created almost knocked his hat clear off his head.

For once, he didn't really care about the safety of his hat. He needed to get to Alice.

As he neared the Manor, his heart sank. There was a carriage waiting out front to take the happy couple on a lap of the Manor once the wedding was finished. The carriage was usually one of the last things to arrive.

Hatter dismounted, tying his borrowed horse to a tree. The horse snorted.

He crept closer to the Manor, eying the Suits on patrol. He didn't have the energy to take out all the Suits. He would have to sneak past them.

There was a back door, probably a servant's entrance, on the side near him.

Hatter waited for the Suits to round the corner. He broke into a run, heading around a hedge and to the side door. He twisted the knob, the door giving way rather easily.

He closed the door behind him, hoping the Suits didn't know he'd snuck onto the premises. The woods around the Manor house were a good place. If he lost his horse to the Suits, then he'd find another way out.

Hatter kept his back to the walls, sliding along the passageways. The interior of Heart Manor was a bit like a hedge maze. He'd never really had the patience for hedge mazes. He'd also never been very good at them.

He froze at the sound of footsteps.

A Suit turned the corner, gun in hand. Hatter struck before he could fire or raise an alarm. His trusty right fist took care of the guard.

Hatter picked up the small handgun and tucked it into the waistband of his pants.

_I'm coming, Alice…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

When she came to, the woman who'd brought her the tray had laid out the wedding dress on the couch in front of her. Shoes and other pieces were laid out beside the monstrosity of a dress.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, slowly sitting up.

"You're going to be late to your wedding, Your Highness."

"My wedding?"

"To the King. Don't you remember?"

Alice shook her head. Her memories were a little fuzzy, as if a curtain had been pulled across them. She knew that was a wedding dress, but she didn't know why she knew that. Or who she was marrying.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. I'll help you."

The woman helped Alice to her feet and unzipped her dress.

Alice wanted to push her away, but she had a feeling it would be an insult. The King must have sent the woman, possibly a maid, to help her dress. Did that mean her wedding dress was complicated? Or was it tradition?

Either way, Alice didn't have a choice as she forced into a white underdress, laced into a corset, and slipped into what she could only think of as a petticoat. The checkerboard of a dress was pulled over everything, adding several more layers of fabric. The heavy dress laced up in the back as well, making it nearly impossible for Alice to breathe.

The veil that covered her hair tickled her skin, causing it to itch.

_This isn't me…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

Hatter could hear the band playing Wonderland's version of the wedding march.

His heart dropped to his feet as he inched closer. The hallways near the ceremony were crawling with Suits.

He stepped around a corner, only to collide with a blonde woman. Her eyes flew open at the sight of him. She motioned for him to stay quiet.

_Alice? No… no… this isn't Alice…_

The blonde gestured for him to follow her into a room. Reluctantly, he walked behind her.

Once the door to the hallway was shut, she spoke.

"Hatter, is it?"

"Yes. Who the 'ell are you?"

"The Duchess. Jack's fiancée—at least I was until your girlfriend decided to steal him away from me."

"Alice?" he tried, her name falling easily from his lips.

"Yes, Alice. I tried to warn her, but she didn't listen. Neither of you should've come back to Wonderland."

"Wait… come back?"

The confusion written on his face must have thrown the Duchess for a moment.

"Forgetfulness. Jack dosed you with forgetfulness. This is great—just great."

She took a seat on a couch, looking exhausted from worry. Hatter sat across from her, trying to ignore the band playing down the hall. He could almost hear his pocket watch ticking in the silent room.

"What did he do to Alice? To me?"

Duchess sighed dramatically. "He hates you, Hatter. You have Alice. She turned him down for you. That bothers him. I didn't even know he'd swindled the two of you into coming to our wedding until you showed up at the Manor.

"Once you did, we quarreled. Alice was to be one of my bridesmaids and you were to be a groomsman. Jack said you only came back to get a portal open to your world from here. That Alice insisted on it."

"The Looking Glass? We wanted a Looking Glass?"

She nodded. "That was the deal. The two of you would come back here and Jack would allow you to travel back and forth between the worlds."

"Instead he trapped us, dinna he?"

"Jack arranged your death. He had you taken from her bed and dumped in the forest of the Jabberwock. He sent the Mads to make sure you died."

"I ran into Mad March. He's dead."

"And here you are. The only problem is, once Jack and Alice exchange "I do's" and kiss, there's nothing we can do. It doesn't matter if Jack tires of her within the year or she remembers you. Marriage is forever here. There's no way to divorce."

Hatter frowned. "Then why are we still talkin'?"

"There's at least twenty Suits in there, all of them with orders to kill you on sight. As for me… well, I'm not supposed to remember anything. Except I didn't drink the emotion tea Jack gave me."

"Fine. I'll do it meself."

Hatter stood up. He couldn't wait any longer. It didn't matter if he completely remembered her or not—he couldn't let Alice marry Jack.

*~*~*~~*~*~*

Alice drained the glass her maid handed to her.

"For the nerves," the maid said.

The liquid tingled. It didn't feel right.

There was a knock on the door to her suite. "Come in…" she said.

The heavy paneled door swung open to reveal her father. Robert Hamilton was dressed in a red and white suit. The colors looked horrible on him.

"Dad!"

Alice flung her arms around him, delighted to see a familiar face.

He hugged her back for a brief moment. "Ready, Jellybean?"

*~~*~*~*~*~*

The ceremony was a long one, with lots of music and speeches. Everyone in attendance wore loud colors and some of the other dresses in the audience and those of her bridesmaids reminded Alice of her own.

In her stomach, Alice could feel a knot. She didn't want to do this, but she didn't really have a choice. Jack had a firm grip on her hand and the Suits lining the walls looked ready to shoot her if she tried to run.

Her heart was a flutter, filled with indescribable lust. Lust that wasn't directed at Jack, but at the man who haunted her memories.

"I do," Jack said, turning to face Alice.

The priest, actually the Ten of Clubs, recited her name, the fact that she was marrying Jack, the conditions, and forced her to repeat.

"I… I do…" Alice said hesitantly, feeling a bit lightheaded. It was almost like a chain had closed on her ankle.

"You may now kiss the Queen of Hearts…" Ten announced.

Jack leaned in, her itchy veil lifted to show her face. His lips were almost to hers when she heard a shout.

"ALICE!"

She turned, catching sight of him, dressed in a hat and shades of blue. Hatter. The man from her dreams.

Jack's lips caught her cheek. She didn't care.

Alice grabbed her skirts in her fists. "HATTER!"

She ran down the aisle, her memories flooding back in a rush. Hatter, leading her through the narrow streets of Wonderland, taking a bullet for her, giving her his jacket, saving her life over and over again. Hatter following her home, kissing her in front of her mother, taking her out on dates, making love to her in her bed. Waking up beside him in the morning, his tousled dark hair sticking up in all directions and his hat hanging on a lamp.

Alice didn't see the Suits closing in on Hatter. She only had eyes for him.

They met in the middle of the aisle, his arms wrapping tightly around her. His touch felt so good.

"Alice…" he whispered, his warm eyes staring straight into hers.

"Hatter….you came back…"

"Of course I did."

"FREEZE!" Suits shouted, their guns aimed at the pair.

Alice and Hatter turned slowly, hands raised.

"Don't shoot!" Jack ordered, striding down the aisle. "Alice, what is this?"

Hatter's hand brushed hers, taking it in his grip.

"I don't love you, Jack. I can't marry you."

"We're already married, Alice. You can't leave me. Those vows—they're binding."

Hatter stepped behind her, a gun appearing in his hand as if by magic. He fired into the ceiling.

"Oi! Put those down or I'll shoot 'er!" he called.

"Hatter—" Alice protested.

"Trust me…" he whispered into her ear, the warm gun touching her hair.

Jack motioned for the Suits to lower their weapons.

"You won't get far, Hatter," Jack promised. "I'll have you hunted down and killed like the worm you are. If you harm Alice…"

Hatter and Alice walked in sync toward the door. Neither of them were listening to Jack. They couldn't stay right there, but Alice couldn't run. Not in that damn dress.

They stepped out into the hallway and Hatter closed to the door to the makeshift chapel.

"Now what?" Alice asked, staring at her savior and lover.

"We get you outta that… and run like 'ell."

He produced a knife and sliced through several layers of the dress, starting around her knees. The thick fabric fell to the floor, freeing her legs a bit. Hatter gave her his hand, helping her step over the puddle of fabric and onto the regular floor.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Flamingo. I saw some on my way in."

"Are you crazy?"

Hatter looked at her, a wacky smile on his face. "Always."

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the reunion we've all been waiting for. They still need to escape but at least they're together for the moment. I tried to make Alice's dress as outlandish and impractical as possible.

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! If you have any questions, please let me know!


	18. Chapter 17: Complications

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter Seventeen: Complications**

Hatter grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs after him. With her legs free of the heavy skirts, Alice found it easier to run, except that she couldn't breathe too well. Not with the corset crushing her ribs.

She took shallow breaths as she followed Hatter down a long corridor. It twisted and grew dark. A servants' hallway. Jack wouldn't look for them there. Jack probably didn't even know it existed.

Down below, an alarm sounded, putting all of the Suits on high alert. It didn't take long for all the men to know that the new Queen of Hearts, Alice, had been taken hostage by the Mad Hatter. The King's orders were to kill the Hatter and save their Queen.

Neither Hatter nor Alice knew about the commotion downstairs.

Not until a group of Suits came thundering their way, guns at the ready.

Hatter threw open a door, pushing Alice inside. He shoved the door closed with Alice on one side and himself on the other.

"Hatter? Hatter!" Alice screamed, pounding on the door.

Through the strong wood she could hear gunshots. Her heart jumped at each loud pop. _Hatter… please, no…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie reined his horse to a halt outside the Manor. He could see the Suits rushing about, some type of alarm going off. It sounded almost like an insect. An annoyed one. Their alarm was nothing compared to his own inventions.

"Drop your weapon!" a Suit ordered, a very large gun trained on the White Knight.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Drop the sword!"

"I am the White Knight… young rascal. Charles—"

"Whatever you say, grandpa. Drop the sword. You can take it up with the King later."

The gun cocked.

Charlie looked down at his sword, still resting in his scabbard. The nerve of this young whippersnapper, giving orders as if he were the King himself. Why, if JustplainAlice were only there…

"I need to see the Lady Alice… of Legend," Charlie said, not unbuckling his sword. "I have an urgent message for her."

"Too bad. Queen Alice was abducted this morning by a Madman."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter grabbed the nearest Suit before he could squeeze off a shot. A sledgehammer fist to the side of the head made the man woozy, giving Hatter a chance to snatch his gun and turn the dazed Suit into a shield.

The Suits opened fire on the Wonderlander. They didn't seem to mind if their bullets hit their comrade in arms or their target.

Hatter returned fire. He wasn't going down without a fight.

Two Suits dropped to the floor, dead, leaving Hatter alone with three more. He took a breath, switching guns as the Suit in his arm groaned. His shield had several holes, not that Hatter cared. Not when Alice was in danger.

A blur of white and red streaked out of a room, jumping at the nearest Suit.

Alice.

Stunned, Hatter let go of his human shield, moving toward the dark haired woman. _And everyone thought I was Mad…_

The woman he loved had already flipped one Suit over. He'd forgotten how good she was at fighting. Maybe when this was all over, she would teach him a few moves.

BANG!

A gunshot tore through his hat, striking his skull.

"HATTER!" Alice screamed.

He leaned against a wall for a moment, trying not to fall. Blood dripped past his eye, obscuring his vision.

His head throbbed, his hat long gone. The hallway swayed, his eyes fighting to find Alice.

Then he saw her. Alice, his Alice was trapped. She struggled before him, perhaps five feet away, an arm locked tightly across her throat.

"Alice?" he called, more than a little unsteady.

BANG!

A second bullet tore through Hatter, knocking him backward, much like Dodo's shot had. He could hear Alice's scream as the room spun.

_Don't hurt her…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice let out a scream when she saw Hatter go down. Part of her remembered the body armor he usually wore, and part of her completely forgot. All she could see was the blood. Hatter's blood.

She elbowed her captor in the gut. He bent down a bit, just like she knew he would. Alice took the opportunity to pull his arm down to clear her airway.

She moved quick, dragging his wrist down as she slipped out of the neck lock. She pulled the Suit's arm behind his back, nearly breaking it. A hard chop to the back of his neck and the man was out cold on the floor.

The other two Suits were easy to handle. Hatter's injuries fueled her anger, making each move that much more effective.

"Hatter!" she called, leaving the Suits gasping on the floor.

He hadn't moved since he fell. She could see his chest rising and falling, meaning he was still breathing.

She bent down beside him, her hands coming away sticky with blood. Hatter's blood.

Hatter groaned as she pushed on the wound. The round hole was just below his collarbone and right above his heart.

"Hang on… please…"

She ripped open his shirt to get a better look at the wound. This time, unlike at the Great Library, there was no bulletproof vest hiding underneath the colorful cloth. Hatter really had been shot.

Alice pressed down the hole with one hand, reaching for the hem of her dress. She tore off a strip of the hated gown. The white fabric soaked up Hatter's blood once she pressed it to his chest. Too much blood.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie tried to pull his sword, then thought better of it. "This Madman... has he hurt Lady Alice?"

"He put a gun to her head."

He straightened up in his saddle. "Have no fear, JustAlice! I, the White Knight, will rescue you!"

Charlie dug his heels into his mount before the Suit could think twice, or fire his gun at the old man.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Robert Hamilton took his time ascending the stairs to the second level. The Suits were running around, securing the perimeter of the Manor to protect the King of Hearts, while several squads went after the Mad Hatter.

The strange looking man with messy hair and a hat kidnapped his daughter. Or had he?

Robert could still see the look of elation on Alice's face when Hatter appeared. The way she'd rushed straight into his arms. The look on Hatter's face of pure joy. Looks he couldn't remember passing between his daughter and Jack Heart.

Was it possible that Alice didn't love Jack? Could his daughter be in love with this Hatter person?

_Then why was she about to marry Jack? Why is she now the Queen of Wonderland?_

Robert Hamilton had too many questions and too few answers when the gunshots started.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jellybean?"

Alice's head shot up at the sound of her father's voice. "Daddy?"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Robert knelt down beside her, his eyes focused on her and the ruined dress. Hatter's blood spotted it.

"I'm fine, Daddy. They shot him. They shot Hatter…"

"Who did?"

"The Suits. He's only trying to help me…"

"Alice," Robert said softly, taking one of her bloody hands in his. "Who is this man?"

"Hatter. I love him, Daddy."

Robert squeezed her hand. "Not Jack?"

"Not for a long time."

He pulled Alice to her feet. "C'mon, Jellybean. Let's get him up."

Father and daughter lifted the unconscious conman to his feet, dragging him along the hallway to the room Hatter had shoved her in only minutes before. They placed Hatter on the bed before Robert locked the door.

Alice stayed with Hatter, her hand holding the wound shut.

"Don't worry, Jellybean. We'll fix him."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Elsewhere inside the Manor, Jack Heart paced.

He had been so close to having Alice forever when that blasted Hatter showed up. How he was still alive was a mystery, not to mention how he got inside the Manor without being seen. Not that it mattered at the moment. Not when Alice had run off with the conman.

All Jack had left to do was to kiss his new wife and consummate their marriage. The kiss alone would bind Alice to him. Their marriage would be unbreakable once he slept with her. Not even the Hatter could break that bond.

As long as Alice stayed in Wonderland, she would belong to him. The only way to end their marriage would be for Alice to fall through the Looking Glass.

No one would be traveling through the Looking Glass. Jack would see to that. Both Hatter and Alice would stay trapped in Wonderland. And Hatter would be executed. Kidnapping was not a crime taken lightly in Wonderland.

Kidnapping the Queen was punishable by death.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the long delay—I was very ill. I was plotting out in my head, but unable to type. Don't worry, I'm fine. It happens all the time, so I'm used to it.

My first draft of this chapter had Alice leaving Hatter during their escape. It made sense, but it didn't. So that added a bit more time on to the chapter. And it turned out like this. Don't worry, I'm already hard at the work on the follow-up chapter!

And for Andrew-Lee Potts fans—check out "Caffeine", a hilarious comedy, and horror fans will like "Return to House on Haunted Hill". Andrew's in both for most of the movie. He has a sorta American accent in "Return…". Just thought I'd pass it along. Netflix is a wonderful invention. It has most of his movies. And YouTube has clips of everything else.

Thirteen days to the "Alice" DVD release! Yay! Anyways, please review!


	19. Chapter 18: Flamingos and Bullets

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter Eighteen: Flamingos and Bullets**

Hatter groaned a bit as Alice and Robert Hamilton examined and bandaged his wound. The bullet had gone straight through him, meaning they didn't have to go digging for it. However, it meant he'd lost a lot of blood.

Alice blotted the blood with bits of her dress while her father rummaged around for a first aid kit. The tiny room they were hiding in didn't have much in the way of supplies. There was a small adjoining bathroom with a sink and a toilet, but that was it.

"Alice, clean that up a bit."

Her father handed her an old towel. She pressed it against Hatter's chest, trying to wipe around the wound. She could see the round hole clearer now.

Hatter coughed, waking up.

Alice pushed him down as he tried to sit up. "Don't move, please, don't…"

"Alice?"

"It's okay, Hatter. You've been shot."

"Shot? Oh, bloody 'ell…" His voice was still weak, but being shot didn't seem to affect his personality.

"We need to get to the Looking Glass. My dad's going to help us. But you've got to stay still while we bandage you."

"Alice…"

She touched his cheek. "Hatter, try and stay still."

Robert handed Alice a few more towels and together they tried to wrap the man's wounds, with Hatter groaning and cursing. Alice pulled Hatter up into a sitting position as they made sure the exit wound was covered well.

"Now what?" Hatter asked, coughing.

"We need to get out of here. What's the fastest way back to the Looking Glass?" Alice asked.

"Flamingo."

"Alice," her father called, motioning for her to step aside for a moment. "He's not going to make it. The trip is too long and he's lost too much blood. You won't make it to the Looking Glass with him. You'll both be trapped here."

"Daddy, I can't do that. I love him."

"Jellybean—"

"I love Hatter. I can't leave him here."

Robert Hamilton locked eyes with his daughter. "Okay, Jellybean. I'll help you get Hatter home."

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was almost like a three-legged race, except Hatter was in the middle, rather unsteady on his feet, with Alice and her father on either side of him. They weren't exactly moving fast, which was a bit of a problem once they heard more noise below them.

Hoof beats, shouts, and general clamor filled the air as they walked out onto the flamingo deck.

Hatter sat on one of the flamingos as Alice slowly looked down below.

"Who is that, Alice?" her father asked, looking down at the horseman in the middle of the chaos, swinging a sword in the air.

"Charlie."

"Ya mean that crazy old coot made it?" Hatter sounded amused.

"You saw Charlie?"

"How do ya think I got away from the jabberwock?"

"The jabberwock?" Alice turned to stare at Hatter.

He shrugged. "Wasn't my idea. Your buddy, Jack, left me out there to die."

Alice didn't respond. Hatter was right. Jack tried to kill him. Just like he tried to marry her and trap her in Wonderland. Jack was behind this entire mess.

"Alice, we should go. I can't take any more bullets today…" Hatter warned, sliding forward on the seat.

This was it. Flying was their only way out of the Manor. Hatter was too weak for anything else. He would die before they made it to the Looking Glass if they didn't go soon.

Alice climbed onto the flamingo behind Hatter. She still hated heights, but she trusted Hatter. She'd rather hang onto him then try and drive the mechanical bird.

"Daddy, aren't you coming?"

Her father looked at them and at a nearby bird. "Are these safe?"

"They only crash when there's a bullet in the engine," Hatter added, a bit too cheerfully.

"They're safe, Daddy."

Robert Hamilton climbed onto a nearby bird. He didn't look too convinced.

"Jus' press the red button and follow us," Hatter offered, pressing the start button on their bird. It roared to life, taking off from the deck.

Alice clung to Hatter, wishing they weren't running all the time. Since she met Hatter that was all they seemed to do. If they didn't make it to Looking Glass, soon Hatter wouldn't be running anywhere.

"Lady Alice! Harbinger!" Charlie shouted from below, raising his sword in a salute to them. Alice waved to him slightly.

"Crazy old man…" Hatter muttered over the flamingo's engine.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack Heart was already on his way to the Looking Glass when two flamingos streaked by overhead. He craned his head out the window of the Scarab, examining the flamingos' riders. One flamingo held Alice and the Hatter, the other carried Robert Hamilton.

_How did they get out of the Manor?_

The flamingos whizzed past.

"Suits… follow those birds. Kill the Hatter and bring back Alice," he ordered, staring at the pair straddling the flamingo. Alice looked too damn cozy with him.

A group of Suits retreated further in the Scarab where there were some emergency flamingos. They picked up a few weapons, but Jack trusted they wouldn't use the guns on Alice. No Suit who valued his head would go after one of the Hearts. After all, Alice was their queen now.

She would stay their queen as long as Jack kept her from going through the Looking Glass. Once the sun set, if Alice was still in Wonderland, she would belong to him and to Wonderland. If he got his kiss in before then, she would be his.

Wonderland loved clichés.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hatter!" Alice shouted over the engine as two more flamingos joined the pack. Suits carrying guns were flying alongside them.

"Hang on!"

Their flamingo turned downward, zooming down toward the ground and a tree line. Alice held onto Hatter tighter, her eyes closed. She didn't want to see the ground racing toward them. She couldn't look. She just had to trust Hatter.

Tree branches scrapped against the flamingo and its riders. Every so often, Alice heard Hatter groan. This little detour couldn't be good for him.

The angle of the flamingo changed again. They were going up.

Until the engine stalled in midair and Hatter and Alice were falling, falling down.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Duchess stepped into the hall that housed the Looking Glass. "Prepare the Looking Glass," she ordered to the attendants.

"Yes, Duchess. Any particular place?"

"New York City."

The attendants nodded. None of them ever questioned the King's fiancée. They knew better, even though rumor had it that the King of Hearts was marrying Alice of Legend instead of the Duchess of Diamonds.

Duchess watched as they turned dials and switches, programming the Looking Glass for a return trip.

She walked over to the door, staring outside. The sky was darkening. The sun would set soon. After sun set, Alice would be trapped in Wonderland. Duchess knew if Alice stayed, Jack would never look at her twice again. At least not until he tired of Alice.

She was sick of the Oyster girl. Sure, she'd saved Wonderland from Jack's tyrannical mother. She got points for that. But did she really have to steal Jack?

_Or did Jack have to fall for her? _

It wasn't Alice anymore. She loved the Hatter. All of this madness was Jack's doing. He wanted Alice for himself. Seeing her with Hatter only infuriated him. Duchess knew he'd tire of the Oyster soon enough. He just wanted her to keep her from the Hatter.

That wouldn't happen. Jack needed a queen. She would be his queen as soon as Alice traveled back to her home. He couldn't rule without a queen for long. If he tried, she could challenge his right to rule.

Duchess smiled. Jack's little fling would end now.

She would have Jack. They belonged together.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice!" her father shouted, streaking down to the ground as their flamingo sank.

She reached out, taking his hand.

The flamingo and Hatter continued to fall below them as she dangled in the air.

"Daddy, go lower!"

Robert Hamilton tried to guide the flamingo down lower, diving after the falling bird.

Alice changed her grip, grabbing onto the bird. "HATTER!"

Black smoke trailed from the flamingo's engine. The man she loved looked up at her, helpless, on a collision course with the fast approaching ground.

As her father's flamingo drew closer to Hatter's doomed bird, Alice stretched out her hand. "Hatter!"

He stood up on the back of his bird, giving up attempts to restart the bird. Their hands touched, Alice grabbed onto his wrist.

They dangled from Robert's bird, hanging in the air. Alice's grip on the bird started to slack.

"Dad! Land!" Alice cried.

They were too high to survive a fall. Her grip was slipping. She wasn't going to let go of Hatter, no matter what her mind told her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack observed the human chain on the remaining flamingo with a curse. Hatter was going to kill Alice. He was going to pull her off the bird.

He opened one of the windows of the Scarab, taking a gun from a nearby Suit. He cocked the gun, aiming it at the Hatter. It wasn't too hard to separate the two, except Alice's legs dangled close to the Hatter.

Jack zeroed in Hatter's midsection and fired.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice yelped, pain shooting up her leg.

Her father looked down. "Alice?"

"Land, Daddy! Land!"

The flamingo dove again, closing in on the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Shit!"

Jack reloaded the gun. He could see the blood dripping down Alice's pale leg. He'd missed.

He fired again, seeing the Looking Glass hall fast approaching.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice's hand slipped further on the bird.

Hatter swung below her, trying to grab on to the bird to steady their weight. It wasn't working. He couldn't reach high enough.

He could see her hand slipping. This was his fault. She was risking everything to save him.

"Alice, let go!" he shouted up to her.

Her black hair flew into her face. "What?"

"Let go! Let me go!"

He could see the horror in her eyes. "No!"

"Alice… please. Let me go…"

Hatter let go of her wrist. He wasn't going to be the cause of her death. It was his fault that she was even in Wonderland. He wouldn't let her die in his world. He'd rather be dead.

Her fingernails dug into his skin. "No! Hatter, hang on!"

It was the Great Library all over again. Alice was on the bus and she wouldn't go. She wouldn't leave him behind for Dodo to kill. She wouldn't give up on him, even when she should.

"Trust me."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack's bullet clipped the flamingo.

He cursed again, reloading. The Hatter needed to die. He had to die.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice could feel Hatter slipping through her grip. The pain in her leg and arms was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

The Looking Glass hall was within reach. She could see the building. They were almost over the lake. She could see the blue water below them.

That's why her father couldn't land. They were on the lake.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A lone flamingo neared the hall, a Scarab following close behind. Duchess could see Alice and the Hatter dangling from the side of the flamingo. Two other flamingos, loaded down with Suits, flew alongside the Scarab.

She stepped out of the hall.

The flamingo lowered, nearing the ground.

Duchess could hear the gunshots from where she was several yards away.

The engine whined, the bird sinking fast.

All at once, the human chain collapsed.

Hatter hit the dirt, Alice a few feet later, and the flamingo with Robert Hamilton onboard skidded to a stop a few feet further.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice…"

She opened her eyes, her entire body hurting from the fall. Hatter leaned over her.

"Hatter?"

"C'mon, Alice. We've got to run."

With his help, she climbed to her feet, one of her legs almost collapsing under her weight. She stared at it, seeing the blood. She'd been shot.

Hatter seemed to know about it already. "Hold onto me, Alice. We're almost home."

Home. Home sounded wonderful to her. Home with Hatter.

They stumbled along the uneven ground, heading toward the hall. Her father was a few feet ahead, being helped up a blonde woman. The Duchess was there. Which meant Jack couldn't be too far behind.

"Hurry!" the Duchess shouted, motioning for them to run.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter heard the Scarab behind them. They weren't going to make it in time. Not with Alice wounded.

With a grunt, Hatter picked her up, using his adrenaline to ignore the pain from his gunshot and the fall. Alice mattered. He needed to get her home.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. Hatter picked up his speed, pretty much running, as if Alice weighed nothing.

Duchess held open the doors, Robert already waiting inside.

Hatter didn't stop moving until midway into the hall. He set Alice on her feet.

Robert ran up. "Alice?"

"I'm fine, Daddy."

"You'd better hurry. The sun's about to set," Duchess warned, stepping into Hatter's view. "The Glass is already set for your return."

The doors clattered open.

"No one is going through the Glass," Jack said.

Alice whispered something to her father. He nodded, edging off toward the Glass.

Hatter helped Alice turn to face their enemy as the Glass whooshed behind them. Robert Hamilton was gone.

"Alice, my love, what are you doing?" Jack asked, stepping closer to them.

"I'm going home, Jack."

"This is your home now."

"No… it's _your_ home. It's never going to be mine."

"You are the Queen of Hearts, Alice. The Queen of Wonderland. My Queen."

Hatter felt the jealousy ripple through him.

"No, Jack," Alice said softly. "No. I'm not the woman you think I am."

That's when the gun appeared in Jack's hand.

"That's a shame, Alice. If I can't have you, well, neither can your Hatter."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice took a step backward, Hatter holding her up.

_Oh, God, Jack… what happened to you? _

This monster before them didn't resemble the man she'd once loved at all. She would have expected this kind of behavior from his mother, but not from him. Sure, Jack was deeply flawed, but was he capable of murder to keep her?

The glint in his eyes told her that Jack would pull the trigger himself.

And the pull the trigger he did as Hatter shoved her into the Looking Glass.

**Author's Notes:**

How's that for an escape?

Now I know Jack's been acting rather… off. It's all going to be explained, probably in the next chapter. He's really not as unhinged as he seems. Think of him as a puppet of sorts.

This was a difficult chapter to write, so please comment on it. Point out stupid things I did, out of character actions, whatever. I'm interested to hear everyone's thoughts.

Anyways, enjoy!


	20. Chapter 19: Corruption

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter Nineteen: Corruption**

Alice fell for what seemed like days. This time there was no comforting presence of Hatter. There was no one at all as she tumbled down the rabbit hole back to her home.

She hit the concrete hard, crying out as her injured leg twisted a bit.

"Jellybean, let me take a look."

Her father, alive and well, bent down to look at her bleeding leg. He'd gone back through the mirror. He'd gone home.

"Hatter… where's Hatter?" Alice asked, feeling just a bit dizzy.

"He's not here, honey. I'm sure he's coming. Try to stay awake."

"Hatter?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

The bullet slammed into Hatter, just missing Alice. She was already gone, sailing through the mirror toward her home.

Hatter groaned, rolling around on the platform by the Looking Glass. He pressed his hand to his stomach, stanching the blood flow a bit.

Across the hall, Jack Heart stalked toward him, gun in hand.

Jack kept going until a hand rested on his shoulder. "That's enough, my dear. He's nothing. You let her escape."

Hatter frowned, trying to focus through the pain. Was that…? No, it couldn't be…

Standing beside her blonde son was the former Queen of Hearts. He should've known the ex-queen was behind this plot. Jack wasn't smart enough to drag them all back to Wonderland without some help.

"Hello, mother," Jack said curtly.

"Suits… retrieve the girl. The sun's about to set."

The Suits nodded, walking toward the mirror. Toward Hatter. Toward Alice.

Hatter sat up, wincing. He didn't know why the Queen of Hearts wanted Alice in Wonderland or why she wanted Alice to marry Jack. He didn't want to know what that sick, twisted bitch had planned for his lover.

Trying not to yell, Hatter leapt through the Looking Glass with his last bit of strength.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When Carol Hamilton opened her front door, she didn't know who to expect, but it certainly wasn't Alice's boyfriend. But there he was, without her daughter, bleeding on the hallway floor.

"David? Where's Alice?"

"Alice…" he muttered, his eyes half-closed.

"David? Where is Alice?"

She shook the young man. David didn't even open his eyes.

Carol darted back into the apartment, phoning 9-1-1. She could feel it in her gut. Something was wrong and it wasn't just that David Hatter was lying in the hallway bleeding to death. Alice was in trouble. She could feel it. Call it intuition or worry—whatever it was gave Carol a very bad feeling.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"After him!" the Queen shrieked at her Suits. She wasn't about to let a conman ruin her plans for Wonderland. Not after all of her hard work.

Wonderland wanted Alice as its Queen. She knew that much. She intended to appease the citizens of her world by letting them have Alice as their Queen, except, Alice would be powerless. Oysters couldn't remain in Wonderland without side effects, especially as a ruler.

Power corrupts all, especially Oysters.

The one factor she never considered in her plans was the Hatter. The crazy conman would do anything for Alice.

"Mother…" her son interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you want now, ungrateful child? I brought you the woman you wanted and you let her escape!"

Binding Alice in marriage to her son would destroy the Oyster's free will. Wonderland was full of powerful magic—magic that would make it impossible for the Oyster to run back through the Looking Glass. Alice would be a puppet and the Queen of Hearts would pull her strings as well as her son's. The Duchess had been first choice for Jack, until the Oyster invaded and won over the citizens of Wonderland.

Alice Hamilton had won the loyalty of Wonderlanders and her son's lust. She'd preyed on both. Tea had its uses after all.

Bringing the Carpenter back was another stroke of pure genius on her part. He had provided her with some new technology, technology that would help her control the willful Oyster and destroy her Wonderland boyfriend.

Unfortunately, either Jack dosed her wrong or her free will was too strong.

Even dumping the Hatter in the forest had turned on them. The appearance of the Hatter broke the tea's fragile hold on Alice. Shattering the hold allowed her to escape before the binding was complete.

If Jack didn't kiss the Oyster and bring her back into Wonderland before sun down, she would have to move on to Plan B. The former Queen of Wonderland didn't want to resort to Plan B.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice looked very small against the hospital bed, with several monitoring wires clipped to her and her leg wrapped tightly. The bullet was extracted with ease, but his daughter was still unconscious.

Robert Hamilton stayed at her side, too confused by his old home to leave. New York had changed in the past ten years. He didn't even recognized most of it. Symbols of home were gone; erased by time.

He held his daughter's hand, half-hoping she would wake up and half-hoping she would stay sleeping.

He didn't want to break Alice's heart. Once she passed out, he waited two minutes for the man called Hatter to join them before leaving the warehouse they'd landed in. The man never appeared. He was gone, probably dead, and lost forever to Alice.

Robert squeezed Alice's hand, sending a silent prayer to help his daughter recover and to forget about Hatter and Wonderland.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pain. Pain. Pain. And more pain.

When Hatter woke, that was all he could feel.

His body buzzed and convulsed from the electrical change the nurses had sent through him, the shock that had restarted his broken and worn-out heart. He could hear their voices calling out stats and his name, except it wasn't his name. They were talking to 'David' and he wasn't David… was he?

"Hang in there, David," a woman called. Her voice was vaguely familiar, and very far away.

_Alice?_

Hatter slipped back into the blackness.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Wonderland, the Duchess smirked as a group of Suits tried in vain to pass through the Looking Glass's mirrored surface. It refused to allow them through the portal nearest Alice. Hatter had come through after all.

The only way the Looking Glass would refuse a location is if it was out of power or if there was no portal.

The Duchess of Diamonds would have laid her money out on the portal if she were a betting woman. The thrill of this small victory coursed through her veins. Now all she had to do was break the Queen of Heart's hold on Jack. If she could turn him against his mother, everything would return to normal and Alice would be forgotten.

It would be as if the Oyster had never existed.

**Author's Notes:**

I know it's short, but I thought it was a good catch-up chapter to see what everyone's been up to. Jack wasn't as much of a jerk as he could've been—he was a pawn like Alice and Hatter. Hope this chapter answers some lingering questions.

I'll answer all reviews from the past chapter later today. I wanted to get this up before work. Enjoy!


	21. Chapter 20: Deja Dodo

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter Twenty: Déjà Dodo**

Déjà vu.

Alice slowly woke up in another hospital room, thanks to Wonderland's less than reliable transportation, to see another parent. It still was strange to see her father after all these years. She still loved him and she had missed him, but it still didn't quite feel right after ten years.

She'd grown up without him. He'd done horrible things for the Queen of Hearts. He would still be there if Jack hadn't plotted along with Caterpillar to stop the Carpenter. Alice would have gone home never knowing her father was a prisoner in another world.

But here, in her world, her father—like Hatter—was an Oyster. Ten years in Wonderland might as well have been a hundred years in New York. Many things had changed, both cosmetically and to the people. The attitudes and technology changed at a moment's notice. Buildings were demolished and new, taller ones were built up in their place.

Monuments and landmarks were ruined. Her head already hurt with the idea of explaining the last ten years to her father. Cell phones, computers, the internet—not to mention the collapse of the World Trade Center.

Hatter loved learning about her world. He took to New York with bright-eyed enthusiasm and just a hint of skepticism. After all, he did insist on riding—or is it driving?—a flying pink flamingo once.

Hatter. She could feel a pain in her heart.

"How are you feeling, Jellybean?" her father asked, squeezing her hand.

"Dizzy… what happened? Where's Hatter?"

"You were shot. In the leg. You lost a good amount of blood."

That made sense to her. She could feel pain in her leg, not that she could remember the shot. Alice could remember Hatter dangling in mid-air, their wrists locked together. She could hear him telling her to let go; to let him die.

"And Hatter? Is he okay?"

Alice watched her father's face change. His brows creased, partially due to worry, and partially due to stress. She could read him too easily. Or maybe it was her stomach that understood the elder Hamilton.

She felt her stomach churn as the seconds ticked by.

"Alice, I'm sorry…"

"No…"

"He's gone," Robert said softly. "Hatter is gone."

"No…" Her lip trembled. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Jellybean. I know you cared for him."

"No!" Alice sat up, jerking one of the medical lines from her arm. "He can't be dead!"

Her father tried to push her back down on the bed, but it didn't work. Alice had a mission—she needed to find her lover. Hatter might be dead or he might alive. She wasn't going to stop until she found out. She needed to know for sure what happened to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the Looking Glass, the Resistance was hard at work. They had kept an eye on the younger Heart, but for the most part they had no reason to oppose his rule. When word reached Dodo of Jack Heart's choice of wife, his first thought was of the sleazy conman who had cheated him out of the Stone of Wonderland.

Alice the Oyster was synonymous with the Mad Hatter.

Alice becoming the Queen of Wonderland might not be a horrible thing, yet Dodo didn't trust the Oyster. Not after Hatter took her side and protected her. For all he knew, Hatter and Alice were working together to take over Wonderland.

Dodo had no other choice. He needed to make sure the Hatter died and with him the impertinent little Oyster known as Alice.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Down the hallway, Carol Hamilton paced at the bedside of David Hatter. Emergency surgery had pierced Alice's boyfriend back together. The doctors said he'd been shot twice and lost at least two pints of blood. None of them knew how he'd managed to get to her front door alive.

He was still unconscious, a cut by his hairline bandaged—a third gunshot had clipped him. His chest was wrapped in layer after layer of bandages, some to support his broken ribs. The other wound was the one that worried the doctors the most.

The bullet to his stomach had punctured his spleen. It was removed during surgery, but David had lost a lot of blood in the meantime. It was too soon to know what other damage had been caused by the shot.

Carol tried her daughter's cell phone over and over again. It just rang, over and over again. Alice's voice came on the voice mail time and time again. But she never answered it.

The one person who knew where her missing daughter was had been sedated to allow his battered body time to heal. Police loitered in the hallway, waiting to question David. Gunshot wounds were always reported to the police.

She sank down into a chair, wishing that either Alice would appear or David would awake. Waiting for news was killing her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

There were only a few back routes out of Wonderland. Most of them had been forgotten with times, others impassible, and only one or two remained functional. Dodo knew which ones worked.

These alternate routes were called rabbit holes. They didn't have the same power as the Looking Glass to choose a portal and a time. These rabbit holes linked directly to one place and one place only.

The two rabbit holes that remained went to two completely separate places. One reached into London, where the original Alice of Legend had fallen through over a hundred and fifty years ago. The other hole went to the new Alice's hometown of New York City.

Dodo stood in front of the rabbit hole for New York, a gun underneath his leather jacket. Alice would have gone home and the Hatter would have followed her. Without Hatter to ruin his plans and without Alice to become a puppet of the former queen, Dodo could patch up his home. He could lead the Resistance into a new era. One where the Great Library was no longer a secret; where knowledge was power and tea was forbidden.

Rumors of the Queen of Hearts return had pushed him to act before Jack Heart wed Alice Hamilton. Unfortunately, he had been a bit too late to the wedding ceremony. He had seen the Hatter appear and run off with Wonderland's new queen.

Back through the Looking Glass the pair went, taking the Carpenter along with them.

It was only a matter of time before the Suits reached Alice and Hatter. When they did, Alice would come back and finish ruining Wonderland.

That would not happen.

Dodo took a breath and stepped through the rabbit hole.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Against her father's wishes, Alice checked herself out of the hospital. Robert followed her. Father and daughter went to Carol's apartment.

They rounded the corner to the apartment, Alice limping on crutches. She reached out for the apartment door, only to pause. A blood streaked handprint stood out on the glass.

_Hatter…_

She pulled the door open, momentarily forgetting her injured leg. She hopped over the threshold, putting weight on her bad leg.

"Alice!" her father called, steadying her before she fell. "Slow down before you hurt yourself more."

"Hatter…" she muttered, pushing away from him. "I need to help him…"

"He's gone, Jellybean. He's gone."

One look at her blue eyes almost broke Robert Hamilton's heart. This was his little girl, his Alice, and he'd never seen her look so pitiful. Not since Dinah died. Even then, just his presence helped.

Somehow he knew holding her and rocking her like he had as a little girl wouldn't help Alice get over this loss. It would take more than him to heal the broken heart left by Hatter's death.

Alice swung forward on her crutches, heading for the elevator. She would pursue this ghost until it killed her.

With a sigh, Robert followed his wayward daughter.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yellowbook was a wonderful invention.

All Dodo had to do, upon arriving in New York, was look up Alice Hamilton's name in this thick book, like an index, and he had her address. With the address and a few pieces of green paper that he'd taken from a passing Oyster, Dodo was halfway to finding Alice.

It was almost too easy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Blood coated the hallway leading to her door.

Hatter's blood. She knew it belonged to him. Who else would have stopped and banged on her front door?

Alice knelt next to the drying blood, tears rolling down her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen. Wonderland was supposed to be a quick trip, their first trip as a couple, and a journey home for Hatter. They were going to visit Charlie and Dormie; stay at the Tea House. None of their plans involved guns and Suits.

Now Hatter was gone. The blood at her front door proved it. No one could have survived losing that much blood, especially not after all the blood he'd lost back in Wonderland.

Hatter, her friend, her lover, her Hatter, was gone.

He was gone and it was all her fault.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Robert Hamilton got Alice inside the apartment. She didn't speak to him or walk on her own. She just collapsed where he set her down on a couch, her already torn clothes covered in blood. Blood that, judging from her reaction, belonged to Hatter.

He wrapped his daughter in a blanket he found slung over the couch. Alice didn't stir. Her eyes stayed blank, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

He went to sit beside her when there was knock on the apartment's door.

Robert swung it open, expecting to see his long-absent wife. Instead there was a man in a black leather trench coat standing on the other side.

"Hello, Carpenter."

He bristled at the Wonderland name.

"Where is Alice?"

Robert moved to shut the door, but the Wonderlander was quicker. He stuck his foot through the door, slamming it into Robert's face. Alice's father stumbled back, caught off guard as the intruder stepped in and closed the door. One quick punch and Robert Hamilton went still.

With a slight smile, Dodo stalked over to where a dark-haired girl lay on a couch. Alice of Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts, and the key to catching one irritating conman.

One quick hit to the girl's head with the gun and Alice was out cold. She never saw it coming.

**Author's Notes:**

One reader asked about the Resistance and I thought it was time to bring back Hatter's enemy, Dodo, for a second round.

Hopefully Alice's reaction to Hatter's supposed death is realistic. She really cares about him. He's probably the only person she truly trusts and loves.

Enjoy and please review!


	22. Chapter 21: Alice and the Dodo

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter Twenty-one: Alice and the Dodo**

"Alice…" David Hatter groaned.

Carol took the wounded man's hand. "David… where is Alice?"

"Alice…"

Her name was almost like a prayer on his lips. He didn't seem to notice that she wasn't in the room.

"David, where is she? What happened to Alice?"

"Alice… let go…" he mumbled, as if in daze.

"David?" Carol squeezed his hand tighter. "David, it's Mrs. Hamilton. Alice's mom. Where's Alice?"

"Flamingo… bread-and-butterfly…"

She frowned, fairly certain that David was either crazy or delirious. "David…"

His brown eyes flickered open. "Where's Alice?" he muttered.

"David… she's not here…"

He sat up, groaning a bit thanks to his numerous injuries. He didn't seem to notice or care about the pain. "Alice?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's gotta be here. I saw her… she's gotta be here…"

He moved to climb out of the hospital bed, clearly concerned for Alice. And Carol had thought she was worried—David looked half-insane.

"You shouldn't—"

The man climbed out of the bed, his face registering some tiny bit of pain, but not enough. He wore hospital scrub pants, the rest of his lean body wrapped in bandages. Not that David noticed or cared.

He slipped his feet into the nearest set of shoes—which were actually his own—and grabbed a jacket.

"David?" Carol called, a little bit frightened by this side of Alice's boyfriend. It was almost as if he was possessed.

He turned to look at her. "Oh… Mrs. Hamilton. I didn't… I didn't see ya… there."

"David, what's going on? Where's Alice? Who shot you?"

"She's with her father."

Her father. Robert Hamilton. Carol had pushed her husband to the back of her mind so often over the past ten years she hardly consciously remembered him. Alice did. Alice searched for her father long after Carol had given up hope. Robert was long gone—either to start another family or he was dead somewhere.

Personally, she'd always assumed he was dead. But for Alice to be with him… was that David's way of saying Alice was dead?

"David!" Carol called, but the man was already gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Alice…. Alice…_

Her name kept him going. He could feel the dull ache of pain throughout his body, but the combination of Oyster drugs and his fear for Alice kept him going.

His first stop was the Dojo where she worked. A quick glance through the darkened doors reassured him that she wasn't inside. There were a lot of places to search in New York, but there was only a few that Alice was likely to go and wait for him. He knew she was waiting for him.

His flat was silent. No Alice.

Discouraged and weak, Hatter stumbled up the stairs to Alice's apartment. He could still remember his dazed hike to the apartment after falling back through the Looking Glass. His stomach churned a bit at the sight of his own blood.

When Hatter reached Alice's door, it was slightly ajar.

He stepped inside, calling, "Alice? 'ello?"

Hatter stopped short at the sight of a prone Robert Hamilton. Alice's father was still breathing, but he was clearly out cold.

"Alice?"

His chest tightened. Something was wrong—very wrong. Alice would never leave her father like this, not after he'd been shot and killed once. Alice should be here—she had to be.

"ALICE?!"

Silence.

Hatter stepped further into the apartment. A blanket was strewn over the couch, as if someone had been wrapped up in it.

He picked up the blanket, seeing a few dried splotches of blood. Was it his? Or was it Alice's?

"Alice?" another voice called, stepping into the apartment.

Hatter turned to face her mother, still holding the blanket. "She's gone…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing Alice noticed when she came around was the throbbing in her head.

The second was the man sitting in front of her had a gun.

The third thing was that she was in deep, deep shit. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Who are you?" she moaned, one hand touching her sore head.

The light in the room sifted, illuminating his face better.

"I think you know, Alice Hamilton…"

Before her, dressed in the same trench coat he'd worn the day they met, was Dodo. The Resistance man Hatter had brought her to for help. The man who'd shot Hatter in the chest, intending to kill him. A man she'd hoped never to see again.

"Dodo…"

"Correct, little Oyster. Now, I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?"

She nodded.

"You can thank your precious Mad Hatter for that. You see, he broke our deal. He betrayed the Resistance. I can't allow that offense to slide."

"Hatter's done nothing wrong."

"That's where you're wrong. You have no idea what he's capable of, do you? Why do you think he wears body armor? Or why most Wonderlanders are afraid of him?"

"If you're trying to turn me against him, it's not going to work…"

He chuckled. "I see that little look of doubt in your eyes, Alice. You're wondering who he really is and if you can trust him. I'll save you a bit of heartache. You can't trust him. He's a conman. He's like a snake. He can shed his skin, but at the end of the day, he's still a snake."

"If Hatter's a snake, what does that make you?" Alice challenged.

"Clever girl." Dodo smiled at her.

"What do you want? The ring? Here… take it. I don't want it!"

Alice yanked the offending ring off her finger, tossing it at the older man. He caught it deftly in one hand. He paused for a moment to examine the Stone of Wonderland.

"I'm flattered that you remembered, however I didn't come for the ring."

"That's all I have."

"No, no, little Oyster. You have something much more important. You're a key you see—a catalyst of change. You represent hope and freedom to the people of Wonderland. You're their Queen now. Most importantly, you are the key to finding the Hatter. What do you think he'd give to save you, Alice?"

It was in that moment that Alice realized Dodo's horrible plan. He was going to kill two birds with one stone. She was the stone and Hatter was a bird. And she—and perhaps the rest of Wonderland—was the other bird.

"Well?" Dodo crooned, holding her chin. "Speak up, little Oyster."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing," she repeated firmly.

"You think he would just stand by and watch you die? After everything?"

Alice tried to hide the fear inside her. She knew Hatter would jump into this trap without thinking first. He always did when she was concerned.

"Yes…"

"Has anyone ever told you what a bad liar you are, Alice Hamilton?"

The gun cocked, ending up in her face.

"Let's try this again, shall we? What would Hatter do to get you back?"

Alice glared at the man. Where all Wonderlanders this Mad or was it just the ones she came into contact with?

"Alice…"

"Anything…" she whispered, her heart sinking. It was useless to deny how much Hatter cared for her—and how much she loved him.

"Anything. Good answer." He moved the gun away from her for a brief moment, almost as if it were a reward.

"Now, little Oyster, we have a meeting that we just can't afford to miss."

Dodo gripped her arm, hauling her to her feet. Alice gritted her teeth, trying not to scream. Her leg burned where she'd been shot.

"Where?"

"Wonderland, of course."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Duchess stepped into Jack's chambers. Suits had already been dispatched to Alice's world through a nearby portal. It was already too late to trap the Oyster in Wonderland. The sun had set several hours earlier.

Not that it deterred the Queen of Hearts. She wanted Alice brought back to Wonderland, dead or alive. Preferably alive.

"Jack?" she called.

He looked up from where he lay sprawled on his bed. "Duchess."

"Jack, why didn't you tell me was back? How did she escape?"

His hand touched her cheek gently. "I don't know. I don't even remember what's been going on. What happened? What did she do?"

"Jack, Alice and the Hatter were dragged back here. You had the Hatter sentenced to death and left to be eaten by the jabberwock. We were supposed to get married, then, all of a sudden, Alice was to be your bride. You made her the Queen of Hearts, the Queen of all of Wonderland, and almost your wife…"

"The sun set?"

Duchess nodded. "You did everything except kiss her. The Hatter stopped you. They ran from the wedding. You followed them. You went insane."

"Mad? I was Mad?"

"I don't know what she did to you, Jack. I'd never seen you like this. You only had eyes for her. You were determined to have her."

"Did she escape?"

She smiled at him. "Yes. Alice, her father, and the Hatter fled through the Looking Glass. The portal's gone. Most likely shattered by the Hatter."

"And my mother?"

"She's furious, Jack. She sent Suits to find Alice and bring her back. Even though she's in her world, she's still Wonderland's queen. I'm not entirely sure why, but I think it has something to do with her saving Wonderland."

"She's the rightful queen," Jack said softly. "I wanted her to be my Queen once… but now…"

"What now?"

He leaned closer to her. "Now I want you, Duchess of Diamonds. I want you as my wife. As my queen. The queen of my heart."

"Oh, Jack…"

"But first… we have to stop my mother."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Carol Hamilton tore her eyes away from David Hatter to stare at the body lying beside her feet. She bent down, turning the man over. When his face was visible, Carol stopped for a moment. It couldn't be… could it?

"Robert?"

She stared at the unconscious man with her husband's face. It was older, lined with wear, but it was still Robert. Her husband.

"Robert? Wake up…"

She shook him by his shoulder, not believing her eyes. Robert, here, in her home after so many years. After vanishing the same night Dinah died. Leaving her behind with a heartbroken Alice.

The man on her floor groaned her name.

"Robert?"

"Carol…"

Their eyes met and she forgot all about the heartache and heartbreak and the lonely nights she'd suffered through since he disappeared. It all melted away.

"Robert…"

He touched her cheek. "As lovely as always…"

Carol blushed. "Oh, Robert… where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Of course I would."

"As much as I hate to break up this little reunion," another voice chimed in, David's voice, "we should really find Alice."

Robert sat up with his wife's help. "Hatter… I thought you were dead."

"Wait… Hatter?" Carol frowned. How did her husband know Alice's boyfriend? And why was he calling him by his last name?

"David Hatter, at your services. Most everyone calls me Hatter though, on account of my hat…" he pointed out, except he wasn't wearing a hat.

"Hatter… is that why Alice stumbles over your name?"

The conman nodded. "She doesn't think of me as a David. Frankly, I don't either."

"How do you know each other?" Carol demanded, looking from her husband to David—or rather, Hatter. It suited the young man, in an odd sort of way.

"Alice," the two men said at the same time.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"I wasn't plannin' on it," Hatter admitted.

"You wouldn't believe us," Robert insisted. "It's crazy. I barely believe it."

"Neither of you is making sense! Where is Alice?"

Hatter looked down at the blanket in his hands. "Gone."

"Gone?!"

Robert cleared his throat. "One of them came… black coat with a gun…"

Hatter's eyes flicked toward the older man. "Black coat? Was it long?"

"A bit…"

"This guy, he's older, right? A bit on the heavy side?"

"Yes, yes!" Robert agreed.

Hatter sank onto the couch. "I should've known…"

"Known what? What the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me?" Carol Hamilton interrupted.

"Alice has been kidnapped. And it's my fault," Hatter said with a sigh. "He won't hurt her though—I think."

"What?"

"Ya see, I sorta reneged on a deal. Made him rather angry. He swore ta kill me. He…I don't know how he found us here, but I know it was him."

"A deal? Are you some kind of… drug dealer?" Carol asked, looking horrified. Her daughter, her Alice, was dating a dealer?

"No, no… well, not exactly…"

"Not exactly? How can you not exactly be a drug dealer?"

Hatter flinched. "Well, I run—ran—a tea shoppe. Only our tea is more like you Oyster's drugs than tea. They're emotions."

"Oysters?"

"That's what we call people like you an' Alice."

"We? Who's we?"

"Oh, well, people like Jack and meself. We aren't from around here. Neither is the guy who took Alice."

"He's from England?"

"No. Wonderland," Hatter admitted.

Now Carol knew her earlier assumption about David Hatter was correct. The man was clearly insane.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, Hatter's awake, Alice is gone, Jack's somewhat normal, and the Hamiltons have been reunited. But it's not over yet.

I'm off to work, so I'll respond to last chapter's reviews when I get home! Enjoy!


	23. Chapter 22: Madness

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter Twenty-two: Madness**

Dodo pushed Alice through a rabbit hole—the only real link to Wonderland at the moment. Or at least according to Dodo and Alice didn't trust the old man as far as she could throw him.

He didn't seem to notice or care about her injured leg as he dragged her through Wonderland. Her stomach churned most of the journey. The time switching and world-jumping was beginning to upset her.

When Dodo paused for a moment to catch his breath, Alice grabbed onto a nearby tree for balance as she dry-heaved onto the forest floor.

"Come along, little Oyster. Time's a wasting…"

Before Alice could argue, Dodo pulled her along again.

She tried to focus on things aside from her hurt leg. Such as Hatter, which was probably not the best idea considering her traveling companion wanted to kill him, and home. God, she wanted to go home and curl up in her bed.

That was before her heart stopped when they reached their destination. This was one part of Wonderland she would never forget.

Before Alice stood the remains of Hatter's Tea House.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"There's no such thing as Wonderland."

"That's what Alice said… at first," Hatter said softly. "But it's real. I'll take you there."

Robert intervened. "Carol… he's right. Wonderland is real. It's where I've been all this time. I stumbled on it by accident."

"It's… it's just not possible. It can't be."

"You know what? Stay here. I'll go on my own." Hatter tossed down the blanket he'd been holding.

"Are you crazy? You just got shot!"

"I'll live, but Alice might not. You don't understand how unstable Dodo is. He doesn't want Alice—at least, I don't think so. He's after me."

Carol shook her head, clearly overwhelmed. "It's just not possible."

"It is."

Hatter stalked out of the apartment, hell bent on finding Alice. Wonderland wasn't a safe place for her with the Queen of Hearts on the loose. He couldn't leave her with Dodo for long either. There was no telling what the old man might do.

And no matter what, he couldn't let anything happen to Alice.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tell me is some kind of weird dream or a nightmare," Carol said, staring at her husband. "Or a crazy game you and David cooked up. This can't be real."

"Carol, if Hatter says she's in Wonderland, than Jellybean's really in Wonderland. Did you ever wonder why Alice seemed out of sorts after her little fall?"

She frowned. "Out of sorts doesn't mean she's been to another world!"

"Let me prove it to you, love. Let me show you Wonderland."

"This is crazy. Joke's over, Alice! Come out!"

Robert shook his head sadly. "This isn't a joke."

Carol sat down on the couch. It seemed to be sinking in. Alice was gone, David had been shot, and her missing husband had returned. All in the space of a few hours. Could it be real? Could Alice have really fallen into Wonderland, met David, found her father, and come back? Was it possible?

Looking at her husband's weary face, seeing David's distraught actions, and the distinct absence of Alice, she had a feeling it was. Wonderland seemed impossible—like a fairytale—but what if it was real?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice found herself in Hatter's chair, her hands tied with one of his ties. And it wasn't even the chair she liked. It was his desk chair. Dodo used the metal arms to strap her down. She didn't even bother testing the ties.

She tried to think of the good times she'd spent in the Tea House. A slight smile crossed her face at a memory of her and Hatter, soaking wet, as they stumbled into his office just the other day.

_Alice laughed as Hatter lifted her onto the desk. The glass was cool to her touch, easing the burning of her skin. Hatter seemed to notice as he helped her shuck off her wet jeans. She moaned at his touch, passion flushing her skin as she reached for his zipper._

_Hatter, her Hatter, picked her up, carrying her over to the white couch. They fell onto it, tossing wet clothes over the side and onto the grass. Hatter's hat ended up on a lampshade. _

_Alice cried out in pleasure as they moved together, her body ready to explode. His very touch was an electric shock. Making love with Hatter was almost magical. He knew what drove her crazy; knew what made her cry; knew what she needed._

_She needed him. _

_His name was a scream as she dug her nails into his back. Bliss, sheer bliss._

_Hatter. Her Hatter._

She shook her head, trying to lose the memory. There was no sense in remembering what might never be again. Just because Dodo thought Hatter was alive didn't mean he was. She could still see the blood. All of that blood.

Hatter should be dead.

_But what if he's alive?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Carol and Robert Hamilton caught up to Hatter rather quickly. The younger man swept past the warehouse, clearly intent on another way into Wonderland.

"Hatter, you do know we just passed the Looking Glass, right?" Robert mentioned, holding Carol's hand as they followed the Madman.

"There's no Looking Glass. I destroyed it."

"What? Why?"

"To stop the Suits. They wanted Alice."

"How are we supposed to get to Wonderland?" Robert sounded horrified.

Hatter faced them with a Cheshire grin. "Rabbit hole. There's one in New York. I heard the Resistance talk about it before."

"Did you just say 'rabbit hole'?" Carol asked.

"Yup."

That settled it for Carol. Alice not only had bad taste in men, but the one man she seemed to truly love was clinically insane.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The journey back to his home was rougher than usual. Part of it was his traveling companions and the other part was the rabbit hole itself. Neither was pleasant.

Hatter pushed that all to the back of his mind as the rabbit hole ended, dropping him back into his home. He picked himself up from the grass, ignoring the pain in his ribs. He could barely feel the injuries now. All he could feel was the anger simmering inside him.

"Oh… my… God…" Carol Hamilton whispered behind him. "It's real…"

He half-smirked at that. Of course Wonderland was real. It was his home. Or it had been, before everyone he knew there tried to kill him. Except for Charlie and Dormie. But that wasn't very comforting considering Dormie spent most of his time asleep and Charlie was a little senile, not to mention odd.

Hatter walked straight through the city, heading straight for his office. He would need some supplies before going after Dodo.

The Hamiltons, Carol still in awe of the world, followed close behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't worry, little Oyster. It will be quick. Mostly painless," Dodo said, cleaning his gun in front of her.

"Hatter's already dead."

"Where did you hear that lie?"

"He's dead. Jack Heart shot him."

Dodo frowned at his dark-haired captive. "That's not possible. He destroyed the Looking Glass. The Queen of Hearts is furious."

The flicker of hope in her eyes wasn't lost on him. "Oh, you didn't know, did you? The Queen wants you dead."

"Should I be surprised?"

Dodo didn't answer because at that moment, the back door to the office swung open and in stepped a wounded man in hospital scrubs, his dark hair sticking up in all directions. Hatter.

_He's alive…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter saw Alice, the gun, and Dodo. Without thinking, he dove at the gun.

The weapon discharged into the ceiling as the two men hit the ground. Hatter hauled his right fist back and slammed it into Dodo's face. The older man grunted, trying to twist the offending wrist.

He punched Dodo in the gut with his other fist, the gun lying forgotten on the floor. Hatter couldn't see anything except Dodo. Dodo took his Alice. Dodo could've—and probably would've—killed her.

Dodo's lip split, blood spraying onto Hatter's right fist.

The other man yelled, before driving his meaty fist into the slighter man's ribs. The force of the hit knocked Hatter flat on his back.

Dodo put his hands around Hatter's neck, trying to snap it or suffocate him—Hatter couldn't tell. He flailed, punching at the Resistance man. Dodo didn't seem to feel the hits. Hatter coughed, choking.

"Hatter!" he heard Alice scream.

Just when the world began to dim, air flooded Hatter's lungs.

When he sat up, Dodo had gone after Alice. Her wounded leg crumpled under her weight, leaving her at the mercy of the Madman. Hatter gritted his teeth, pushing himself up off the floor. Damn Dodo.

However, Carol Hamilton beat him to the punch. The redhead had selected a lamp as her weapon and she brought it down hard on Dodo's head.

The older man was no match for a mother protecting her child.

She kept whacking the Resistance leader until Robert Hamilton gently took the battered lamp from her grip.

Hatter smiled. _That's where Alice got her fire..._

"Hatter!"

Arms enveloped him, causing his chest to catch fire. He hissed in pain.

"Alice?"

"You're alive!"

"Alice… you're crushing me lungs…"

The hold tightened once more. "I was so scared. I saw all the blood… I didn't want to believe it…"

"Alice…"

"But you're alive! You're alive…"

Hatter closed his eyes, blocking out the pain. Alice was here with him. She was safe. God it felt good to be in her arms.

"Alice…" he whispered, looking up into her blue eyes. "Would you… marry me?"

**Author's Notes:**

Carol got to kick some butt this chapter. We'll see what Jack, Duchess, Charlie, and the Queen are up to in the next chapter. Part of me wanted Hatter to go Mad and tear Dodo apart, but Dodo fights dirty and Hatter's pretty beat up to begin with. Anyways, please review!

I'd also like to know what you think—would Alice say yes? Or say no….to at least this random proposal?


	24. Chapter 23: The Two Queens of Hearts

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter Twenty-three: The Two Queens of Hearts**

"Yes, yes, yes!"

His overeager girlfriend—make that fiancée—nearly crushed him in her arms. He moaned in pain, his ribs protesting loudly now that Alice was safe in his arms.

Hatter grinned, wishing he had a hat to throw.

Alice felt good in his arms. And now she'd agreed to be his wife! _Maybe this trip wasn't so bad…_

"Al…Alice!" her mother cried, interrupting the deep kiss she was giving him.

Hatter tried to keep Alice from leaping out of his arms.

"Oh, crap, Hatter."

"Alice!" Carol's voice climbed another octave. "What the hell is going on now?!"

"Mom, you remember Hat-David?"

Carol Hamilton sighed, moving closer to the pair. "Yes. He told me all about this… Wonderland place. Why are you—did he just propose?"

Hatter grinned, holding Alice. "Yup." The 'p' popped.

"Oh my…" Carol looked over at her husband. "Robert, our little girl's engaged—to a drug dealer!"

Hatter muttered a few choice curses under his breath. His accent thickened. "No, I'm not a drug dealer—"

"Hatter works in a shop now. In New York. Tea was like—alcohol," Alice protested. "Daddy made it!"

Carol Hamilton rounded on her estranged husband. "Robert, is this true? This… tea stuff… you made it?"

"It wasn't just me, but Jellybean's right. Wonderland tea is like our alcohol. It's legal here. Hatter wasn't a drug dealer—he was a smuggler. A good one. He's one of the good guys, Carol." Robert put an arm around her. "He loves Alice."

Carol didn't look impressed. "A smuggler? Honestly, Alice, what's wrong with a nice lawyer or doctor?"

"They aren't Hatter," the girl in his lap said. "I love him, mom. Okay, so he's not perfect. No one is. But I love him anyways."

He kissed her, ignoring her parents. He didn't care if they approved. Not when Alice said that she loved him. She agreed to marry him. She wanted him. It made his heart soar.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack kissed Duchess. "I need you to get some reinforcements. Find the Caterpillar. He should have some men we can trust. Hopefully we can find Alice before the Suits do."

She nodded. "What about your mother?"

"I'll keep her occupied. Just hurry."

She gave him another kiss before leaving the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lady Alice! Harbinger!"

The small group looked up. They had been heading back to the rabbit hole, Alice using a branch for a crutch, when the White Knight rode up. The Hamiltons, Carol in particular, looked a bit stunned at the old man's arrival. Perhaps it was the worn out armor that confused them.

"Charlie!" Alice cried, limping over to the Knight.

He dismounted, hugging her tightly. "JustAlice, you are needed at Heart Manor. Please, allow me to escort you and… the Hatter."

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but we really must go…"

"Charlie, why is Alice needed?" Hatter asked, stepping toward their friend.

"The King of Wonderland and his wife-to-be need assistance in overthrowing his mother—the Queen of Hearts. They need the help of the Lady Alice, the new Queen of Hearts. The Queen of Wonderland."

"Wait… what?"

"The King was being manipulated by his mother. He has no feelings for you, my Queen. Your marriage is dissolved by the laws that govern this magical land," Charlie explained, his voice similar to the one he used when communicating with the spirits.

"Marriage? Alice, did you get married?" Carol asked, stepping toward the group of three.

"Sort of…" she admitted, wincing. "But it wasn't real. It wasn't finalized, right, Charlie?"

"Without the kiss, it is as if it never were. However, you are still the Queen. You will always be the Queen, whether you wear the crown or not."

"See? No harm, no foul," Alice said with a smile.

"Charlie, you're sure that Jack's—well, normal again?" Hatter asked, stepping aside with the Knight for a moment. "He really needs help?"

"Yes, Hatter. The King needs your help."

The wounded man nodded. "Okay, Charlie, here's what's gonna happen. I need you to escort Alice's mum and dad back home—to her world. There's a rabbit hole. Follow them through, make sure they're okay, then come back. Alice and I need a horse."

Charlie nodded, listening carefully to Hatter's directions. The White Knight might be a bit Mad, but he was good at following directions.

"Alice, c'mon," Hatter said, climbing onto the horse. He held out a hand to help pull her up.

"Mom, can you and dad go with Charlie? We need to help a friend," Alice said, hopping on with Hatter and Charlie's help.

Carol looked at her daughter, her husband, Hatter, and the Knight. "Alice—"

"Don't wait up, mom. We'll be back soon."

Before Carol could protest, Hatter pushed Charlie's horse into a gallop, leaving Carol, Robert, and Charlie behind in the dust.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"My loyal Club, what have you learned?" Jack's mother purred, sitting on a temporary throne in the Great Hall of the Manor.

The Ten of Clubs, complete with his ridiculous hat stepped up toward the Queen. "Your Highness, my spies have learned that the Oyster called Alice is back in Wonderland."

"Really? She's back?"

The Queen seemed to light up. Ten nodded his head, giving a slight smile. "Would you like her escorted to the Manor?"

"By all means. Fetch her. Make sure the brat doesn't get away. We'll only get one chance for me to strip her of my title."

"Are you sure you don't want for her to marry your son?"

"Jack could never handle her. He's too weak. She's better off dead."

"As you wish."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are we doing?" Alice asked as they hurried toward the Manor.

"According to Charlie, the Queen's back. Jack's organizing a movement against her. He needs our help."

"Hatter, let's just go home."

"I can't Alice. This is my home. You were right—I can't shut off this part of me. I want to, but I can't. It doesn't work like that. It's part of Wonderland. It's hard to ignore or forget. Especially when you're a Wonderlander."

Charlie's horse slowed to a walk, ambling across a small brook.

"Jack shot you."

"It was the tea. It made him insane. It's his mother's doing. I can't let her ruin my home again."

Hatter fell silent as did Alice. They were both stubborn to no end. It was a losing fight.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Duchess mobilized a small contingent of those loyal to Jack, including some members of the Resistance, and rallied them mere yards from the Manor. With most of the Suits on the other side of the Looking Glass searching for Alice, now was the time to strike.

Jack was stuck inside the Manor under guard. It was up to the Duchess of Diamonds, the woman that no one ever thought twice about, to bring down the house of cards. This was her turn to help save the home she knew, the home she used to love, and to protect the man she still loved.

She slipped on some armor—a bulletproof vest, according to a member of the Resistance—and checked the loaded gun she'd been handed. It felt strange to be going into battle as a leader. No woman had ever lifted a sword or gun against the Queen of Hearts before.

No woman had ever led a ragtag army against her either.

*~*~*~*~*~*

From his window, Jack saw the army assemble. Duchess was doing a spectacular job gathering people and weapons. She really was a special woman. It was strange how it had taken a journey through the Glass, an Oyster, many cups of Emotion Tea, and a very Mad Hatter to show him otherwise. To show him the truth about who he loved.

Duchess of Diamonds had been his childhood playmate, his acquaintance, and his one friend in the boring inner circles that was the Queen's court. His first love. His true love.

He knew that now, just like he knew Alice belonged with the Hatter. Sure, he was a conman, however after coming off the Tea, he could see the pure love that radiated between the pair. Hatter and Alice needed to stay together. He would make sure of that.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A member of the Resistance helped Alice dismount from Charlie's horse. The sun was just setting upon their arrival.

"Alice… Hatter…" Duchess called, walking over to them. Gone were the impractical dresses and heels. For once the Duchess reminded Hatter of, well, Alice.

"Got here as soon as we could," Hatter said by way of apology as he patted Charlie's dependable old horse.

"It's fine. None of the Suits have returned from the Looking Glass yet."

Hatter nodded. "Now, what's the plan?"

"I have no idea."

The conman frowned, taking a seat on a tree stump beside Alice. His fiancée still wore the tattered remains of her wedding dress. Her leg was wrapped in a bloody bandage. He knew they both looked like hell. He could feel it.

"The Queen… any idea what she wants with Alice?"

Duchess shook her head. "All we know is that she's furious that no one seems to respect her anymore. No one will address her as the Queen of Hearts, much less the Queen of Wonderland."

"Why's that?" Hatter asked.

"When she messed with Jack, she made Alice the Queen by accident. When she ran, Alice kept the title and powers that comes with being Queen. It doesn't matter if she marries Jack or not—she's the Queen of Hearts. Alice is the Queen of Wonderland."

Hatter's jaw dropped for a moment as he looked at his Oyster. Alice, his Alice, was the Queen? How was that even possible?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. A friend made some inquiries at the Great Library. He found a strange notation in an old history book. Apparently the Queens and Kings of old had ties to Wonderland and its people. They could sense when things were wrong. They had extra abilities—special abilities—not unlike your hand. Wonderland called these 'gifted' people the True Queens or Kings. Alice is one of them. I don't know how it works, with her being an Oyster, but she's the True Queen. If Jack's mother tries to strip her of that title, it will kill her."

"Lemme get this straight. The Queen o' Hearts accidently turned Alice into the Queen when she fucked with everyone's head?"

"In a way, yes," the Duchess admitted. "But there's some dormant ability she had. Is it possible she's a descendent of the Alice of Legend?"

Hatter shook his head. "I dunno, why?"

"It's said that Alice of Legend was the Queen of Wonderland until the day she died and that Wonderland choose her and all of her descendents. Wonderland pulled the first Alice here. It was no accident. Maybe this is the same thing."

"But she can't… she can't stay here. If she leaves, will this kill her?"

"Probably not. The other Alice only came here twice as a young girl."

Hatter closed his eyes for a moment. "This is insane. Typical, bloody Wonderland."

Alice's hand took his. "Don't worry. We'll get through this."

"The Queen's gonna try and drain you… like an Oyster…"

"I know. That's why we have to stop her. She's already ruined so many lives…" Alice said, smiling at him. "We'll sort out this Queen business later."

He nodded as Alice captured his lips, suddenly no longer caring.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is the meaning of this?" the Queen called in outrage as the small group marched into the throne room, Jack, Duchess, Alice, and Hatter at the front of the formation. Alice hobbled on her branch-crutch, Hatter held his hatless head up, ignoring the pain in his chest and stomach, while Jack and Duchess strode in hand-in-hand.

Jack approached his mother. "It's over. Your reign of terror is over, mother. Wonderland will not be ruled by you."

"You ungrateful little bastard!" the Queen of Hearts hissed, standing up. "This is my throne! Wonderland is mine! I won't let some Oyster have it!"

"Seize her."

"This is treason! TREASON!" the Queen hollered as a few of the Resistance members went to collect her.

A group of Clubs and a few Suits appeared, standing between the Queen and the Resistance. It was a stalemate of sorts.

"Off with her head!" the Queen ordered, a blood-red nail pointing directly at Alice.

Hatter moved between Alice and the Clubs. "No one touches her!"

"Kill him!"

The Clubs grabbed the pair, separating them. Hatter yelled her name, struggling to get back to her.

Chaos erupted in the makeshift throne room. Guns went off as the Resistance rushed to attack the Clubs. More Suits poured into the room, turning the odds in their favor.

Hatter could see her at the other end of the room. The Queen stood over her, a long sword in her hand. Alice, his Alice, wiggled in the hold of the two Clubs. The blade touched Alice's neck, causing her to let out an unearthly scream.

He tore free from the hold of the Suits, punching one hard in the face, before kicking the other in the stomach.

Anger burned through Hatter as he ran straight into the melee. He climbed the stairs to the dais, where the Queen stood over the woman he loved. Where a shining blade touched her neck.

Hatter didn't stop to think. He attacked the Queen of Hearts, his hand reaching for the long blade.

She shrieked as she flipped over like a beached whale.

His hand closed on the blade, not noticing as it sliced his hand. Hatter didn't notice the pain as he drove it straight into her black heart. The room faded around him as the blade ended her life.

He pulled it out, preparing to stab her again, and again, and again, when a gentle touch on his arm caught his attention.

"Hatter… it's over. Hatter—"

The blade fell from his hand with a clatter. He wrapped his arms around Alice, nearly crushing her. "Alice, my Alice…"

"I'm here… I'm not going anywhere…"

With Alice in his arms, Hatter gave into the pain and the blackness, slowly sinking down into unconsciousness.

**Author's Notes:**

The ending scene was a hassle to write, mainly because I wasn't sure who should take down the Queen. I figured seeing Alice about to die would break Hatter. That's why everything seems blurry in the end section—we're seeing what Hatter sees and he only cares about Alice.

Robert and Carol were sent home with Charlie because there was just too many characters. We will see them again, I promise. The next chapter is going to be more sedate. Hatter and Alice need a break.

Thanks for all the reviews! The poll about Hatter and Alice's kids is now up on my profile page. Basically it's how many kids do you think they should have—if they have kids. I will respond to all reviews from last chapter when I get home from work. Enjoy!


	25. Chapter 24: Back to Normal

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but I sure wish I did.

**Chapter Twenty-four: Back to Normal**

Following Hatter's collapse, Alice and Hatter were whisked off to a hospital wing inside the Manor for treatment. Alice tried to stay at his side, only to be separated when he was wheeled into surgery.

She later found out that in addition to broken ribs and having his spleen removed, Hatter punctured a lung sometime after returning to Wonderland. Blood leaked into his lungs—seriously threatening his health.

A few hours after being separated and having her leg mostly healed, Duchess came in Alice's hospital room.

"How's Hatter?" she asked.

"Still in surgery. They managed to get the blood out of his lungs. He's out of danger. They're just repairing things now. He pulled a few stitches," Duchess explained.

Alice nodded, looking a little more at ease. "When can I see him?"

"Soon. Jack wanted me to tell you that he's set up a suite for you and Hatter. To recover in."

"That's nice of him. Is he… okay?"

Duchess sank down into a chair near Alice's bed. "Losing his mother is a shock, even though he knows it was for the best. He's staying busy right now with fixing up the kingdom. He really cares about restoring Wonderland to the way it was, to when the Knights still existed. He's got all of these plans…"

"That's good. I'm sure Charlie would love to help fix up his old kingdom."

Duchess smiled. "Alice… Jack and I were thinking about getting married."

Alice took her hand. "Good for you. I think you'll be happy together."

"I do hope so. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my maid of honor at the wedding? It would mean a lot to me, having the Queen of Wonderland there…"

"I'm not the Queen…"

Duchess sighed. "It seems to be set in stone, Alice. You are the Queen of Wonderland. However, you can select someone to rule in your place. But you're always Queen."

"That's crazy. This is all because of Jack's mom being crazy."

"Actually, it started over one hundred and fifty years ago. Did you know that you can trace your family directly back to the first Alice?"

Alice frowned. "But she didn't actually come to Wonderland, did she?"

"Oh, she did. Alice Liddell came to Wonderland twice. She wrote it off as a dream inspired by a story told by an old family friend. She actually came here and became Queen."

The Duchess gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. We'll get things figured out so that you can live in New York if you want."

"Thank you, Duchess."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Three days later, Hatter was still unconscious. After the surgery, the doctors had put him into a drug-induced coma to allow his battered body time to heal. He was still being kept in the hospital wing, with Alice at his side except for when she had to help Jack and Duchess with decisions.

She could walk on her leg already thanks to the advanced medicine in Wonderland. It was still sore, but she wasn't stuck on crutches.

Several of the Suits and the Clubs were "drying out" from the effects of the tea. The dead Queen of Hearts had manipulated almost everyone around her, turning most of the Manor's staff against Jack and the Resistance.

Another change was the capture of Dodo. The Resistance leader was currently in Wonderland's version of a jail cell awaiting trial for assault, attempted murder, and a variety of other charges including treason. Apparently kidnapping the Queen of Wonderland was a serious offense.

Alice still didn't like being Queen, but all the research indicated that she didn't have much choice in the matter. Jack and Duchess would rule in her absence and if any problems occurred, someone would alert her and Hatter.

She looked in the mirror, wishing Hatter was there to see her. The blue silk dress she'd bought back in New York was her new bridesmaid's dress seeing as the old one was rather ruined what with her own blood and Hatter's.

Jack and Duchess's wedding was a much more subdued affair than her near wedding to Jack was. Only close staff and friends were invited. At the conclusion of the wedding, Alice announced that they were the King and Queen of Hearts and would rule Wonderland in her stead.

Those in attendance cheered, approving of their Queen's choice.

As everyone else went off to enjoy the reception, Alice returned to Hatter's bedside.

Nothing had changed, though he did look better each day. His skin looked less pale than usual.

She took his hand, warming the cool skin. Hatter still looked frail in the hospital bed. She knew the coma was the best thing for him at the moment, but it was hard to see him so still. This wasn't the Hatter she knew and loved.

Alice crawled onto the bed beside him. With one arm around his waist, she fell fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

On the fifth day, David Hatter opened his eyes.

At first he thrashed, setting off several medical alarms and knocking Alice to the floor.

Nurses and doctors rushed in, holding him down as they pulled a tube out of his throat. Alice, still groggy from sleep, took his hand. His brown eyes were full of fear.

"Hatter, it's okay! I'm here!"

She watched his mouth move, trying to say her name as the tube was pulled out.

"Take it easy…. It's okay…"

His hand squeezed hers as the last of the tubing came out. He coughed violently, his free hand helping push him up into a sitting position. As the nurses backed away, Alice moved in, sitting beside him.

"Alice…" he groaned, his throat dry and his voice rough.

She hugged him, trying not to hit any of his wounds. Not that he seemed to notice. He pulled her close. "Alice…"

"It's okay, Hatter. I'm not going anywhere…"

"You're okay?"

His brown eyes turned on her, seeming to examine her for wounds. She blushed a bit.

"I'm fine, really. My leg's mostly healed. How do you feel like?"

"Like I had a fist-fight with a jabberwock… and lost…" He winced, looking at her through half-closed eyes.

Alice laughed, relaxing beside him. "I missed you…"

"Me too. My Alice."

Their hands interlaced, Alice curling up beside him. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"What did I miss?"

"Hatter, it's been five days."

_Days?_

"What?"

"The doctors… they put you into a coma. You're still supposed to be under. To heal."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

Alice took a deep breath. "You punctured a lung. They had to drain it and try and repair some other internal damage. But it's okay. It's a lot better now."

"That's all?"

"You were shot twice!"

"And?" Hatter protested.

"I should smack you."

He grinned at her, knowing she wouldn't dare if he was half as hurt as she thought. Alice wouldn't want to put him through any extra pain at the moment.

"Can we go home?"

"Home? Can you even walk?"

At her insistence, Hatter tried to climb out of the bed, only to be pushed back down by Alice. "That's not what I meant."

"I know. I just… you stayed. Here."

"Of course. I couldn't leave you."

"In Wonderland."

Alice kissed him. "I'll always stay with you. It doesn't matter where we are—I won't leave you alone."

He smiled, the pain in his chest melting away. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Hatter."

*~*~*~*~*~*

By the end of their first week, they moved into their new suite of rooms. Hatter gained his mobility back faster than the doctors recommended, but not fast enough for him or Alice.

"Ah, there you are…" Jack Heart said, striding into the room.

Hatter and Alice barely looked up to acknowledge him from the bed.

"Hello, Jack," Alice said, pulling her shirt down a little lower. It was one of Hatter's and it didn't do much to cover her ass. Luckily she was mostly underneath the covers to begin with.

"Alice… Hatter… Good day."

"What's going on?"

"I had a gift for you. An early wedding present as it were."

"Jack, you don't—" Alice protested.

"Yeah, he does. Did you forget the time he shot us?" Hatter protested; his accent rather thick. "And his mother tried to kill you?"

"Hatter's right, Alice. I owe you both a lot. I hope my gift goes a long way to making up for what my family and I have done," Jack said.

Hatter twitched. "Well… what is it?"

Jack snapped his fingers and two Suits appeared with blanket draped objects. The objects were placed against opposite walls and the blankets pulled off. Two identical mirrors stood there.

"What are those?" Alice asked, slipping out of the bed.

"One-way mirrors," Jack said. "They aren't connected the Looking Glass or to the other portals. They only link to each other. I thought you'd take one home with you and leave another one here. For your own travel."

Alice stuck one hand through a mirror and it reappeared on the other side of the room.

Hatter approached the other mirror, where Alice's hand was. He touched her hand before sliding his hand through to touch Alice's face on the other side.

"Wow…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter rolled over in the large bed one morning, reaching for Alice. The sheets on her side were still warm, but she wasn't there.

He sat up, a bit too quickly, and his healing body protested. "Alice?"

Hatter's answer came in the form of retching from the bathroom.

He padded into the adjoining bathroom. He pulled her hair out of her face, trying to soothe her with murmured nonsense and a mini-back rub. Alice didn't speak, she just kept coughing and vomiting until she'd begun to dry heave.

By that point, he pulled an exhausted Alice onto his lap on the bathroom floor.

"What's wrong? Was it dinner?"

There was a peculiar thing called 'food poisoning' that occurred in Alice's world. She'd gotten it before at one of their meals out. From what he'd witnessed, it made the person vomit for several hours, sometimes longer, and it was all because it was either rotten or ill-prepared.

She looked up at him, her face pale and her skin clammy. "No, I don't think so…"

"The doctor should take a look. He'll be by soon enough…"

She nodded, resting against his chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The doctor came, examined Alice, re-checked Hatter's progress, and left. A few more hours passed before the doctor returned, with the Duchess in tow. The blonde woman smiled at the couple, holding a folder in her hands.

"Miss Hamilton," the doctor, an elderly man perhaps half Hatter's size, began. "This is not food poisoning or a stomach bug. The tests show that you're pregnant."

Just like that, Hatter felt his entire world spin and shatter like the remains of Alice's Looking Glass.

**Author's Notes:**

I know, there's not a lot going on in this chapter. It's mainly a catch up chapter to figure out what happens in the meantime. Yes, Hatter and Alice are working on going back to New York. Charlie has come back, received orders from Jack to tell the Hamiltons about the delay in their return—supplied with notes from Alice—and is on his way back. Alice has been too focused on Hatter to think about her parents much.

Hatter's stuck until the doctors decide he's well-enough to travel –he's still very weak. He's going to heal faster than the average person because Wonderland's medicine is different and the time passes strange there.

Please don't hesitate with any questions you have! Also, if you haven't voted on Alice and Hatter's number of children, please do so.

If I don't post a chapter for a few days, my area is suffering from very high winds and likely power outages. Please excuse any typos/oddness in this chapter. I'm rushing to get it this up. Thanks again for all the reviews—please keep them coming! Enjoy!


	26. Chapter 25: A NotsoWelcome Homecoming

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing. Just a few handwritten pages.

**Chapter Twenty-five: A Not-so-Welcome Homecoming**

"Hatter? Hatter!"

He opened his brown eyes one at a time. Alice's worried face appeared inches from his own.

"Hey, you okay?"

_'Course not… I just found out my girlfriend, err, fiancée, might be pregnant. How was your day?_

"Alice… is it… is it true?"

She helped him sit up on the couch. "Is what true?"

"That bit… about you being pregnant."

Alice took his hand. "Yes," she said softly.

He pulled her onto his lap, ignoring a bit of pain from his injuries. He kissed her gently. "A baby…"

"Our baby," Alice reminded him.

Hatter let his hand brush her stomach. It was strange to think that another human was growing inside of Alice because of them. He'd never expected to be a father. He never wanted that particular responsibility.

But somehow, with Alice, it seemed right. Of course he'd have liked to put off having kids for a few more years. He wasn't really prepared for fatherhood. He doubted that Alice was ready for motherhood. They would get through it somehow.

"Hatter, I'd understand if you didn't—"

"Don't even think like that, Alice. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

_I'm not my father. I won't leave my kid to be raised by his mum and loony grandpa. And Charlie, hell, he's never gonna be asked to babysit._

"You're not?" Alice seemed surprised. Had she expected him to run at the news?

"I love you, Alice. I'm going to love our baby too. Hell, I'll do whatever it takes to make you and our baby happy. I'll even wear… a suit."

He twisted his face up at the last word.

Alice laughed. "It's okay. Hopefully we won't need to do anything that drastic. Besides, I'm not having the baby tomorrow. We've got time to figure things out."

Hatter kissed her again. He didn't care if the baby came tomorrow as long as he had Alice.

Nothing else mattered.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"A Scarab will meet you at the rabbit hole with the mirrors," Jack said as Hatter finished adjusting straps on Guinevere's saddle two days later.

"Thank you, Jack," Alice said, smiling at the King of Hearts.

"Have a safe journey, Alice… Hatter…"

Hatter grunted his acknowledgment of the King's well-wishes as he swung up into Guinevere's saddle. He was still holding a grudge against Jack for shooting Alice.

"I'm sure we'll be back. At some point," Alice reassured the King.

"We'll keep Wonderland safe for you until then, my Queen," the Duchess said, giving Alice a hug.

"Thank you."

Hatter grabbed her hand, helping her onto Guinevere. Neither one of them wanted to take a Scarab to the rabbit hole. After staying at the Heart Manor and being surrounded by all sorts of people, they just needed some time alone. Riding back to the rabbit hole alone was the best way to enjoy the rest of their time in Wonderland.

They were well out of sight of the Manor before they started to talk.

"I reckon your mum isn't gonna be thrilled with me," Hatter started.

"Does it really matter what she thinks? I love you. Nothing she says will change that."

Hatter smiled even though she couldn't see him.

"I guess not."

"But your apartment is too small for us."

Us. He liked that word when it was applied to him and Alice. Us.

"Do you think we should get our own flat?"

"Yeah. A small one, but not as tiny as yours. Maybe two bedrooms if we can afford it," Alice suggested.

That made sense to him. His flat was almost too small for him, let alone both him and Alice. A baby made three. No way could they stay in his current flat.

"I'll pick up some extra shifts."

"I'm sure my mom will help out—"

Hatter winced at the 'm' word. He already had enough trouble to come from Carol Hamilton. He didn't want to add to it by asking for money. Alice would be his wife soon. She was his responsibility. He would pay for a new flat.

"No, Alice. I'm gonna do this for us. For our family."

He hear d her sigh behind him. "Please, just don't get yourself arrested…."

"Me? Nah, they'd have to catch me first…"

"Hatter!"

"What?" he asked innocently, glad that Alice couldn't see the smirk on his face.

"You know what! No more illegal stuff, please. Stay away from bullets."

"Sure…"

_Not a chance in hell… not with my luck._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice hopped off Guinevere first when Hatter reined the horse in at his tea shop. He followed suit before unsaddling Charlie's old horse.

"Hatter! Queen Alice!" a voice squeaked.

Hatter turned around to face his old friend, Dormouse. He smiled at him. "'ello, Dormie."

"Hatter, you're back!"

"Not for long, Dormie. Jus' stayin' overnight."

The little man nodded. "Sure thing, Hatter. How may I assist you, my Queen?"

Alice blushed a bit at the name. "Dormie, you can just call me Alice, really. I won't mind."

"Alice," the little man said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She looked at Hatter then back at Dormouse. "How about some tea? We've been riding most of the day."

"Sure!"

The little man scrambled off to make tea, eager for something to do. Hatter just shook his head at his old friend.

Alice slipped her arms around his neck. Her lips brushed his, pushing away all thoughts of the Looking Glass, Dormie, Wonderland, and well, anything that wasn't Alice.

He backed her up against the outer wall of the barn. She moaned a bit, her arms still locked around his neck for support. He lifted her up a bit, his hands on her ass. Alice didn't seem to mind.

"Hatter…"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"Mmm…" was his muffled response as Alice, his beautiful and brave Alice, slipped her tongue into his mouth, deepening their already passionate kiss.

Alice's leg wrapped around his hip, pulling him in closer. He pressed his body against hers, breathing in the sweet smell he associated with her. It wasn't a perfume; it was just Alice.

"Hatter…" she breathed into his ear, his hips rolling against hers. He could feel her quiver just a bit. Electricity sizzled and crackled between them.

Guinevere snorted and stamped her hooves a few feet away.

They didn't notice as Hatter carried Alice into the barn. He couldn't think straight. Not that he would have wanted to with Alice so close to him. He couldn't; wouldn't think. All that he could do was act on his feelings and desires.

Alice lay back on a pile of old saddle pads and blankets. The tack room smelled of leather and hay. And Alice.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Alice still had a leg hooked around him, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. His hat rested somewhere, either hanging on a saddle rack or lying in the hay. He didn't know or care at the moment.

Alice curled up tighter, her body warm against his already hot skin.

"Alice…" he murmured.

"Mmm?"

"Never mind."

She sighed happily, snuggling back in beside him. "I wish we could stay like this, in this moment, forever."

"Me too."

_Except your mum might just come through the rabbit hole and kill me. Hell, she'll probably kill me anyways for keeping you here in Wonderland. Oh, and woops, getting you knocked up. That's gonna over real well…_

"We should get something to eat though. I wonder where Dormie went. He never did bring us tea…"

Alice ran her fingers through his messy hair. "My Mad Hatter… god forbid you miss tea time…"

"I already missed tea time."

"Was it worth it?"

"Hell yes!"

He gave her a kiss, one he'd been planning since she showed up in that seductive little blue dress, soaked to the bone and lost.

She would never be lost again. Not with him at her side.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Returning home to New York felt strange after being in Wonderland for so long. Alice missed her parents, but she also missed some parts of Wonderland. She missed having Hatter all to herself the most. She didn't want to share him with anyone else.

"Alice! Thank God you're okay!" Carol cried, tossing her arms around her only child. Alice winced at the tightness of the hug, but tried not to show how much it hurt.

"It's good to see you again, Hatter," Robert said, shaking Hatter's hand. The two men seemed to get along fine. But not Carol. No, no, her mom made it very clear that Hatter wasn't welcome in their lives again.

"I think you should leave. Now."

Alice looked between her mom and Hatter. Would she have to choose between her mother and the man she loved? Would her mother force her into that horrible decision?

"Mom—"

"This little… I don't even know what it is, but it unhealthy and it's gone on long enough. Robert, please show Mr. Hatter out."

Alice stood frozen in the living room, her mom still holding her arm, as Robert gently led Hatter to the door. The two men disappeared, leaving Alice alone with her mother.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice demanded, pulling free of her mother's hold.

"What's wrong with me? Alice, who the hell is Hatter? What were you doing in Wonderland? Who was this… Dodo person? Have you been doing drugs?"

"No! Wonderland is real. It was an accident. I thought Jack was in trouble. I followed him through a mirror by accident. He wasn't really in trouble. He was engaged. He only wanted me to get to Daddy."

"What's wrong, Alice? What did I do to push you away?"

Alice's sad blue eyes looked at her mother. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I didn't say that—"

"You did. Just not in those words. But I know. You think I'm crazy."

"Wonderland is ridiculous. This has to be a dream."

Alice turned her back to her mom. "If this was a dream, I wouldn't be pregnant and Daddy never would've left."

"Pregnant? Alice!"

Biting her lip, she looked back at her mother. "Yeah…"

That seemed to soften Carol. She stepped toward Alice. "Oh, honey…"

Alice put her arms around her mother, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I love him, mom…"

"Who?"

"Hatter. I love Hatter."

"Honey, you know you don't have to marry him… or do anything you don't want to do…"

She stiffened at the possible implications of those words. _Do you think I let him force me? That he's pulling my strings? Or that I'd ever, ever let someone kill my baby?_

"I want Hatter, mom. You love Daddy. Can't you understand?"

"Alice, this isn't about me and your father. This is about you. You're so young, honey. You have your entire life ahead of you. Are you really willing to throw it all away for this…Hatter? This criminal? Does he even have a job?"

She pulled away from her mom. "You know what? I can't deal with this right now."

"Alice!"

The younger Hamilton brushed past her mother, swept out the front door, and disappeared down the street. She wrapped her arms around herself, letting her tears flood down her cheeks.

_How could she throw Hatter out? How could she? He didn't do anything wrong…_

Alice wandered down the darkened streets, her heart as heavy as the Queen of Heart's sword. She was lost in daze, not knowing where she was headed and not caring. She didn't care where she went as long as it was far away from her mother.

But the heartbroken Oyster didn't plan on falling through a crack.

The ground gave way underneath her feet. With a scream, Alice fell through the air, her arms flailing as she dropped down through the air.

Her hand caught hold of a wooden plank. She grabbed onto it with both hands. Her feet dangled in the air, a good ten feet off the ground below. Or at least, what she thought was the ground. She couldn't tell in the darkness.

The wood cut into the hands, splinters forcing their way into her hands.

"Help! Hello? Someone?"

The jagged piece creaked, bending underneath the strain of her weight.

"HELP!"

Alice's hands slipped, the wood cutting her hands deeply. She bit back a cry of pain, trying to get a better hold of the board. It was a bit like the floor board the twins had left her hanging from, only not nearly as stable.

Not stable at all.

The board snapped.

With a scream, Alice felt herself falling through the air, until a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Could ya stop shouting now?" a familiar voice asked.

Hatter. He'd found her.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey, I couldn't just leave her hanging on a board, now, could I? Okay, I'm just not that cruel. But c'mon, you know you wanted to see Hatter rescue her from a pit. Hopefully the stuff with her mom fits. I don't think Carol's quite gotten over the shock of Wonderland and seeing Robert again. Finding out that your daughter's pregnant with the baby of a strange guy you suspect is a drug dealer—yeah, that's not gonna go over well.

Suggestions and thoughts for what you'd like to see in a future chapter are always welcome. I hope everyone enjoys the little HatterxAlice bits in this chapter.

Hattersgirl1- Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so glad that you like this story so much. I try to write it every day (this chapter took two days between long shifts at work) and it's nice to know that it means enough that you check it every day. I'm going to add your vote for twins to the tallies. ;) There's no end in the sight so far. Thanks again!


	27. Chapter 26: Truth Be Told

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing. Just a few handwritten pages.

**Chapter Twenty-six: Truth Be Told**

Alice stopped screaming. She would've thought he'd been long gone by now, since her mother threw him out. Except that here he was, holding her in mid air.

"Hatter…."

"Hang on…"

He tightened his grip, pulling her up a bit more. She put her other hand further up his arm, making it easier for Hatter to pull her up.

He grunted, carefully lifting her out of the hole.

"How did you find me?" she asked once they were laying side-by-side on solid ground.

"You make quite a racket, Alice," Hatter said with a smirk. "Plus, I saw you leave. I followed you."

She sat up, her back against a wall. "I'm sorry about my mother."

"She has every right to be mad at me. I mean, if you were your mum, you wouldn't like me either. She's right—that drug dealer stuff. I've been called it before. Along with 'pimp'," Hatter admitted, sliding up next to her.

"It's not fair. She doesn't know anything about you."

"I don't care, Alice. What matters to me is what you think of me."

Alice curled up against him, her head on his shoulder. His arm went around her back, holding her up. "I love you, Hatter. Nothing will change that."

"Not even your mum?"

"Nothing."

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was at Hatter's insistence that she went back to her apartment the following day to see her mom. Hatter dropped her off with a kiss and a whispered 'good luck' on his way to work. She wanted him with her, but they both knew this was something she had to do alone.

"I'll see you in a bit, yeah?" he asked, still holding her close outside her front door.

Alice nodded her head. "Dinner?"

"Definitely."

Hatter gave her another kiss before letting go.

Alice sighed and let herself into the apartment once Hatter was out of sight. She really didn't want to face her mother after everything that'd happened, but she didn't have much choice. She was going to be a mother soon. She needed to stand up for herself and for Hatter.

She needed to make things right.

"Alice, oh thank God! I was so worried about you!"

Carol smothered her in a hug as soon as she shut the apartment's door.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, mom. I just wanted to talk… like we used to."

Carol led her daughter over to the couch. "Sure, honey. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hatter. I know you don't like him, but I do."

"Alice…"

"Please?"

She watched her mother sigh. "Okay."

Alice felt a small smile grace her face as her mother relaxed on the couch with her. "His name is David Hatter and he prefers to be called Hatter. He has a collection of hats and wild shirts. His accent is vaguely British, but he's not from England. He's from a world that's almost parallel to ours. It's called Wonderland.

"In Wonderland, he runs a Tea House and smuggles food and goods to members of the Resistance. They all live underground in hiding and they depend on Hatter to keep them alive. He does sell Emotion Tea on the side, to fund his smuggling operation and avoid being caught. He told me that he waters down the Tea and oftentimes it's not even real.

"Hatter works for the Resistance. He wanted to bring the Queen of Hearts down before I ever showed up. When I did, he was the only person who wanted to help me get home. He risked his life to try and get me home. One of his friends, Dodo, shot him because he wanted to protect me."

Alice stopped to take a breath. "He has a tendency to act before he thinks. He ran into the Casino, this heavily guarded place, because I got captured. He saved me from these sadistic doctors named Dee and Dum.

"But it didn't end there. The Queen wanted me dead. I was caught trying to free Daddy. Hatter saw me under arrest. He charged headlong into a group of about twenty men to free me. It didn't work. He ended up captured and tortured. I was convinced he was dead.

"But he didn't stop. He got away and he found me again. After he lost his shop, his income, and almost his life. He didn't want me to get stuck in Wonderland. He cared too much. It's because of Hatter that I made it home alive."

She paused about to catch her breath. Carol didn't say a word yet. She seemed to be slowly absorbing and processing her daughter's wild tale.

"I don't know if Daddy told you, but he was shot in Wonderland. Killed. In my arms. The man who killed him, he was going to shoot me, too. He would've killed me if Hatter hadn't been standing there. He saved my life again. He got me out of the Casino alive and back home.

"I never told Hatter I loved him in Wonderland. I went home without telling him. He let me go because he thought I didn't want him. It was Charlie who convinced him to tell me. He jumped through the Looking Glass to find me.

"But Hatter messed up. He ended up back here, in New York, weeks before we ever met. Before Jack and I broke up. He saw me but he didn't bother me. He even saved me from a gang. He stayed with me until I woke up. I left him asleep on a bench and came home. Hatter never tried to explain himself to me. He just stayed away.

"But when I came home from Wonderland, he was waiting there next to the mirror. He got me to the hospital."

"I remember," Carol said softly. "He looked terrified."

"He was. I was the only person he knew here. For all he knew, I wouldn't remember him. He couldn't go home to Wonderland because he'd punched Jack, who's the King, in the face. He had nothing."

"I had no idea…"

"Hatter is a good guy, mom. He's also the one I love."

Carol nodded. "Does he have a job?"

"He does. He works in a small shop here. He's going to ask for more shifts today."

"Where does he live?"

"A small apartment a few blocks from here. He's going to get a bigger place for us."

"So he plans to support you and the baby?" Carol asked.

Alice nodded. "He does. He's serious about us getting married. He promised that he wouldn't leave me."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No."

Her mother brushed off her pants. "I'll go make an appointment for you. We'll go together, then, we'll go pick up a few things for you. Vitamins, clothes, maybe even a little something for the baby."

"Thanks, mom!" Alice cried, hugging her mother.

Carol hugged her back. "I can't believe my little girl is going to have a baby."

"Me neither. But I'm glad it's Hatter's."

"Why?"

Alice smiled. "He's the only guy I've ever truly loved. Jack was a good guy and all, but I didn't love him. Not the way I love Hatter. I can be myself with Hatter and he doesn't judge me. He just loves me."

Carol Hamilton smiled. "That's the way I feel about Daddy. I never stopped loving him, Alice."

"I never stopped loving Hatter. I never will."

"Perhaps I was a little harsh on him before. It was just a shock…"

"I know. Hatter invited you and Daddy to have dinner with us tonight. He really wants to try again. He's not mad at you."

"Good. We'll do dinner. First, let's get you to a doctor."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The exam revealed that Alice was further along than she'd guessed, probably due to the world-jumping, but the baby was in perfect health. She'd get to see the baby for the first time in a few weeks on the sonogram. Until then, Alice had just over six months to prepare.

Six and a half months.

She would be a mother in six and a half months. Hatter would be a father.

Hopefully, by then, she'd also be married to him.

At seven o' clock on the dot, Hatter knocked on the door to the apartment. Her mother opened the door, welcoming him with a smile.

He stepped inside, his dark hair somewhat tame, his hand twisting his hands. He'd dressed up in a button-up shirt, a black waistcoat, a loose tie, and a suit coat. He looked handsome and very much like the Hatter she knew at the same time. Probably that was because his shirt was a loud pattern, even if the colors were a bit subdued for him.

Hatter gave Carol a small bundle of flowers. Carol thanked him, disappearing to put them in a vase as her father greeted him. The two men shook hands and spoke in quiet voices for a moment.

Then, finally, it was Alice's turn.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Their lips met in a deep, lingering kiss that made her toes tingle.

"I missed you…" she breathed.

"I know."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner went well. Hatter took them to a nice restaurant, luckily not the one he'd been banned from, and he didn't punch any of the wait staff this time. In fact, he was on his best behavior.

Except for a little mutual groping underneath the table cloth, but that was to be expected.

While they waited for desert, Hatter got up from the table.

Alice expected him to go to the bathroom. Instead, he got down on one knee in front of her. He took one of her hands in his.

"Alice…. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I will follow you anywhere you go. Would me make me the happiest man from here to Wonderland and be my wife?"

A small velvet box appeared in her hand. It clicked open, revealing a white gold ring. It was a narrow band with a decent-sized diamond in the center flanked by two smaller sapphires and then four tiny diamonds on the side of that. The ring wasn't by any means flashy or large—in fact, it was perfect for her.

"Hatter! It's gorgeous!"

"Is that a yes?"

Alice kissed him on the lips. "What do you think?"

"You don't want to know…" he teased.

The thing was, she already knew. She knew because she thought the same way. Hatter had corrupted her. And she loved every minute of it.

**Author's Notes:**

I thought it was time for Hatter to come up with a ring. I even found one along the lines of what I pictured – the link is in my profile—and I tried to clear up Carol and Alice's tensions since they seemed really close for mother and daughter.

Anyways, just a little reminder—"Alice" is on DVD this Tuesday!

This was mainly a filler chapter. There's more to come on the baby. As for what's coming up, let's just say it involves Hatter… and handcuffs. And not in a good, kinky way…


	28. Chapter 27: The Hatter in Handcuffs

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing. Just a few handwritten pages.

**Chapter Twenty-seven: The Hatter in Handcuffs**

About two weeks after their engagement, Alice had already moved into Hatter's small flat. They were still looking for a bigger place, but for the time being, it worked.

They were at the doctor's office for Alice's sonogram. She lay on the bed, her stomach exposed and covered in some kind of medical goop. Hatter stood at her right side, holding her hand.

"There they are…" the technician said, rubbing the wand over Alice's swelling stomach.

"They?" Hatter repeated.

"Your twins, Mr. Hatter. See?"

Hatter's hand grew clammy inside Alice's. Twins. Not one baby. Two. At the same time. Two more Hatters growing inside his Alice.

"Hatter?"

He wasn't feeling well anymore.

"Hatter? You okay?"

"Fine. Just a little… nauseous…"

"You sure?"

"Uh huh," he lied. He'd never been less sure of anything.

Alice's attention was already back on the small monitor that showed the inside of her stomach. "Can you tell what they are yet?" she asked, sounding, well, excited. "Boys? Girls?"

"Too early to tell…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Alice was having twins. The thought followed him all the way home after Alice's appointment and all the way to work. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the week.

Alice seemed to love the idea of twins. Apparently, there hadn't been a set of twins in her family in several generations. Her mother seemed to share her endless enthusiasm. The two Hamilton women were out shopping for baby clothes and toys and all kinds of other crap.

Crap that couldn't fit into his flat any longer.

That's why he signed a new lease on a bigger place one day when Alice was out. It was two bedrooms, like Alice wanted, with a much larger kitchen. There was still only one bathroom, but they could both easily fit in it and it had a tub. There was even space for a separate dining and living room.

And, unlike his flat, there was an elevator and their place was only on the third floor. He knew Alice wanted a place on the first floor, but in New York City, the first floor wasn't considered safe. It was too easy to break in; too dangerous for his family. That was the beauty of the third floor – it was high enough to be safer, but not too high for Alice to deal with.

He signed the papers, cut a check, and contracted a moving company. He also set aside some money for Alice to pick out new furniture for their new home.

He was only keeping the mirror, his clothing, and his chair. There wasn't much else in the tiny place worth saving. Alice had a few things she'd brought over from her mother's, but his couch had broken springs and his bed was very, well, tiny. Alice deserved something better.

Hatter smiled as he went home to his old flat with an armful of boxes.

"What did you do?" Alice asked after catching sight of his smile.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"You look like the cat who ate the canary."

"The what?"

"Canary—oh, never mind." She came over to give him a hug and a quick kiss. "We'll just call it your Cheshire Cat grin."

"What's a canary?"

"It's a type of bird, Hatter."

He nodded, as if it all suddenly made sense to him—which it didn't. Why would a cat eat a canary? And more importantly, why would he look like said cat?

"So… what did you do?"

"Nothin'…"

"Uh huh…"

Alice knew how to make him talk though, as evidenced by what she did with her hands. She knew he was hiding a secret.

"Alice!" his voice was oddly high-pitched.

"What are you hiding, Hatter?"

"Nothin'! I swear!"

She gave his lower half a squeeze that quite nearly sent him over the edge. "Really?"

"Okay, okay! I give up!"

"Well?"

He looked down at his wife to be, a sly little smirk on her face. "I got us a new flat."

She lit up, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Hatter!"

He pulled her close. God, it always felt so good to hug her. She was an addiction, Alice, his cuppa Tea.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter always had problems with authority. Sometimes he got away clean. Other times, he just got caught. This was one of those latter times.

And this time, it was with the police.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The day after telling Alice about their new apartment, Hatter left work at dark. As usual, he wore a hat, but he'd been in one of his better moods and dressed in head-to-toe outlandish clothes. His shirt was so loud color and pattern-wise, he was surprised that Alice let him leave the flat in it.

For the first time in a long time, he looked like Wonderland's Mad Hatter. He even went to the trouble of wearing his old vest and carrying a tiny gun. For safety's sake, since he'd be walking home in the dark.

After he closed up the store, he went to a tiny all-night food mart. It wasn't a full-size grocery store, but it had what Hatter needed to cook dinner. He took turns with Alice when it came to preparing meals. She was a decent cook, but he was decidedly better.

He gathered up a small basket full of various odds and ends, including some bagged tea. It was hard to find loose-leaf tea in most stores. It didn't taste as good, but it would do for the time being.

Hatter headed toward the counter, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet, when gun shots went off. He ducked on instinct, watching as two young guys in hooded sweatshirts—or hoodies, as Alice called them—carrying guns walked into the small store.

The counter clerk had his hands raised in the air.

"Give us all the money!" one of the robbers demanded.

The clerk opened the register, pushing the money across the counter toward the two thugs. One of them shoved it in his pockets as the other held a gun on the clerk. Neither of the thug men noticed Hatter crouched behind a shelf.

In retrospect, he should have stayed put, but living with Alice taught him to stick up for the little guy. He wasn't about to let two thugs with guns bully around another person.

He set down his groceries and pulled out his gun.

"Oi! Put that down!" he shouted, stepping out into the aisle.

"Copper!" one of them shouted, shooting at Hatter.

He ducked, sliding across to the floor to a better vantage point. He returned fire, aiming at the two robbers.

Gunshots continued, one of the thugs taking out the counter clerk with a few stray shots.

Somehow, Hatter lost his empty gun under a shelf when he moved to jump on of the thugs from behind.

The other thug struck him on the head with his gun, leaving him sprawled on the floor.

"Get his wallet!" one of them said, as he lay there, groaning.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

"C'mon, we gotta go!"

Hatter heard retreating footsteps before he passed out cold. When he woke up, he was in handcuffs.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good, it's about time he came around…" a voice said as Hatter stirred.

He groaned, trying to touch his head. Only he couldn't, not with his hands together. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes and see what the hang-up was.

Silver bracelets of some sort linked his hands together. That wasn't good.

"Alice?"

A face loomed in front of his. "She's not here. Now… maybe you could explain to me why we found you holding this?"

The man before him, a police officer according to his uniform, held up a gun. It didn't look like his at all.

"No… never seen it before."

"Really? That's interesting since we found it in your hand and we found gunshot residue on your hands. Not to mention your fingerprints everywhere. Do you want to tell us who your partner was?"

"What?" Hatter asked, really confused. "I think you've got the wrong guy…"

"Who was your partner in the robbery? There were different calibers of guns used and someone hit you over the head and left you there, without any money. So who was it then? One of your little druggie friends?"

"I don't have any druggie friends!"

The police officer dangled two little baggies in front of Hatter's face. "Oh, really? Then what are these?"

One of the bags held a fine white powder. "Coke? Do you like to snort some cocaine? Or maybe this is more to your liking…"

The other bag was shoved under Hatter's nose. It had greenish leaves in it. He frowned, trying to figure out what this man was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? Well we'll see what the lab has to say about these."

The baggies thumped down on the table between them, giving Hatter a slightly different angle on them.

"Hang on, that's my tea! "

"Tea? You mean pot?"

"No… tea," Hatter insisted. "My spare fixin's in case I ran out. A pinch of sugar and a pinch of leaves… it's tea."

The cop didn't look convinced at all.

"Now… we've already run your fingerprints. Soon we'll know who you are. Unless, you want to tell us…"

"David Hatter…"

"Okay, Mr. 'Hatter'. Now, you do realize that we have enough evidence to convict you of the clerk, don't you?"

"What clerk?"

"The one you shot and killed, Mr. Hatter."

Hatter shook his head, squinting at the sudden pain. "I didn't kill anyone. Not here."

"Not here?" The cop shifted in his chair. "But you have killed before? Interesting…"

"That's not… that's not what I said."

The cop didn't pay attention to him. "Now, Mr. Hatter, if you could just tell us the name of your companion, we might be willing to cut you a deal…"

Hatter pulled at the handcuffs. "I'm tellin' ya… I don't know anyone! I was alone in the store!"

"Oh, so you killed him on your own and hit yourself?"

"Yes! No—that's not… that's not what I said…"

"So… you confess? You opened fired on the clerk and killed him all on your own?"

"No—I… where's Alice? I need to talk to Alice."

"Is Alice your partner in crime?" the cop demanded, staring him down. "Or is she one of your… hookers?"

"Hooker?"

"C'mon, a man like yourself… you're into all kinds of things, aren't you? Drugs, prostitution, smuggling, oh, and illegal weaponry, like the gun we found on you."

"No! Listen, you've got the wrong guy. I didn't do anythin'!"

"That's not what the evidence says, Mr. Hatter. And the evidence says you're going to jail—for life."

Suddenly, having twins didn't seem so bad.

**Author's Notes:**

C'mon, who doesn't carry some spare tea around in their pocket? I know I do and tea leaves can look suspiciously like, well, pot. Plus, to any cop, Hatter in his Wonderland clothes would look like a drug dealer. At the very least, he's suspicious looking. (Actually, he's smokin' hot, but I'm trying to turn off the ALP part of my head and use my cop skills… it's hard.)

Anyways, I know, it's a terrible cliffhanger to leave you all on. But, c'mon, I couldn't really get him in and out of trouble really quick. The legal system is really slow, and the cops have no other suspects. Hatter is looking pretty good to them, especially since he's got no papers or documentation. He doesn't exist.

Don't worry, Alice is gonna find out soon.

Thanks for reading and please review! "Alice" comes out tomorrow—I know where I'll be first thing tomorrow—Best Buy!


	29. Chapter 28: Behind Bars

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except my shiny new copy of _Alice_ on DVD! Yay!

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Behind Bars**

Alice drummed her fingers on the top of the tiny table in Hatter's kitchen. Her lukewarm cup of tea sat, untouched, a few inches from her hand. Another cup sat across from her, just as cold as her own. Hatter's cup.

The kettle was still on the stove burner.

_Where the hell are you, Hatter?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in the police station, Hatter glared at his interrogator. "Don't I get a phone call?"

"What for?"

"Isn't it a… right?"

"If you were an American citizen, yes, but you're not, are you? You're some kind of weird foreign drug dealer."

"I'm not a drug dealer! It's just tea. Really!"

The cop banged his fist on the table, making Hatter jump. "And a man is just dead. By your hand."

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"Then why were you there?"

"I came to get groceries for dinner. I was trying to check out when they came in."

"Who? Your friends?"

"No," Hatter snapped, getting rather pensive. "The kids. Hoodlums. They had the guns."

The cop didn't look at all impressed at his sudden memory. "Uh huh…"

"They were the robbers… not me. They shot that man."

"And what? Magically disappeared?"

"Yes!"

The cop closed his folder. "You know what, Mr. Hatter? I've had enough of your lies for one night. Take him to his cell."

"Wait!" Hatter pleaded. "I just need to make a call. One call."

"No."

"Fine… you do it!"

"Why should I?"

"She'll help straighten this whole mess out. She knows me. She's my wife, sorta."

"Fine. What's the number?"

Hatter rattled off Alice's phone number before another guard hauled him off to a jail cell where at least six other men sat, some reeking of drugs, and others just, well, reeking. Even Ratty smelled better than most of these guys.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," one of the men remarked. "He's a little one, isn't he?"

"Look at that shirt. Who do ya think you are?" another inmate joked.

Hatter straightened his bold shirt and jacket without a response. He'd kill to have his hat back right around now.

"Some kinda of odd homo that one is. Is he a girl?"

"How would I know? Why don't you go take a peek?" the second inmate taunted.

"Not my type. Lace is for the ladies…"

"He sure looks like a lady. Wonder if he's ever been with a girl."

"Nah, not likely. She'd have to be one ugly bitch…"

"Oi!" Hatter finally spoke up. "You can talk about me all you bloody want, but don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"Ooohh," three or four of his fellow cellmates chimed in. "Homo's got a girlfriend… or is it a boyfriend?"

"I am not a homo."

His right hand curled into a fist. He was used to being insulted—he was related to the Mad Hatter for cripe's sake—but he wouldn't stand having Alice insulted, even if it was by this motley crew of drunks and druggies.

"Takes one to know one," the first man said, standing up. "You're feisty for a little one."

Hatter stood up as well, his fist at his side. "Really?"

"You might even be a fun little fuck…"

"Well, fuck this!" Hatter hissed, his right hand flying true. It slammed into the first man's face, breaking his nose with a sickening crack.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose in the cell and Hatter was caught in the center of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hatter?" Alice called, picking up the ringing kitchen phone. "Where are you?"

"Who is this?" a man, not Hatter, asked on the other end.

"You first."

"This is Detective Lester of the NYPD. I was given this number by a…" Alice heard the rustling of paper, "David Hatter?"

"Is he okay?"

"That depends. Who are you, miss?"

"Alice… Alice Hamilton. Hatter's my fiancée. What's wrong?"

The detective cleared his throat on the other end. "I'm sorry, Miss Hamilton, but Mr. Hatter is under arrest for murder."

"Murder?" _Hatter's never killed anyone, well, not on this side of the Glass…_

"Yes. He shot and killed a store clerk earlier this evening. He's been babbling nonsense ever since and was found with an unregistered firearm and no permit. Not to mention the drugs in his pocket…"

"Drugs?"

"Yes. Pot and cocaine from the looks of it."

"Have you, um, smelled the pot?" Alice asked, frowning. Hatter didn't do drugs—let alone carry them.

"Are you implying that I'm high, Miss Hamilton?"

"No, no, of course not. It's just… Hatter sometimes carries tea leaves in his pocket. He loves tea."

"The lab will find out."

She closed her eyes, biting her lip. "Can I see him?"

"Visitor's hours are over for the day."

"But—"

"I will see you at eleven o' clock tomorrow. Please bring a photo id and any id that Mr. Hatter has." He rattled off the station's address. "Sleep well, Miss Hamilton."

The line went dead in Alice's hand. She sank back into her seat.

_Oh, God, Hatter, what have you done? _

She stayed at the table, paralyzed with the news of Hatter's arrest. He couldn't have killed someone—could he? Not when they were about to have two kids. He wasn't the type to bail on her. That wasn't Hatter. He'd just leased a beautiful new apartment for them.

Something was wrong.

Alice struggled to her feet. She wasn't going to stay in this tiny flat all night waiting for Hatter to come home or for eleven o' clock to roll around. She was going to take action.

She packed a light bag with a few outfits for herself and a change of clothes for Hatter. She grabbed one of his favorite hats and deposited on her head. Even if she couldn't get in the police station to see Hatter, she wasn't about to leave without Hatter.

Alice switched into a nice pair of jeans and a loose-fitting top that matched the blue in her ring and eyes. Hatter's old coat went over the short-sleeve top for warmth. She was ready to rescue the man she loved from jail. Or at least find out what the hell was going on.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Hatter, you seem to be quite the troublemaker," Lester said after the fight in the cell was broken up. Some of the men were taken to a medical wing and Hatter was pulled out of the cell and put in a smaller one without any medical treatment despite a black eye and a few cuts.

"They started it."

"I'm sure they did. Now… I spoke to Miss Hamilton—"

"Alice. You talked to Alice?" Hatter straightened up. "Where is she?"

"She will be by in the morning. Provided there are no more incidents tonight, there is a chance that you might be up for arraignment tomorrow. But we'll see… the docket is rather full…"

"Can I see Alice?"

"Not now."

"Where is she? I need to see Alice!"

Hatter brought his fist down, bending the metal bench he was sitting on. Lester eyed him suspiciously.

"Miss Hamilton will be by in the morning."

"That's not good enough!"

"Too bad." Lester headed to the cell door, waiting for it to slide open and then close.

Hatter lunged at the bars as the door shut on him. "ALICE! ALICE!" he shouted.

Lester turned around. "Go ahead. Dig yourself a deep hole, Mr. Hatter. As it is, by the time you see Miss Hamilton again, she'll have white hair and be using a cane to get around."

Hatter spat in the face of the cop.

Lester waited a moment before wiping it off. "That's assaulting a police officer, Mr. Hatter. Do you know what that means?"

"Only that you're a wanker."

"Very funny. Keep it up, Mr. Hatter. I might just throw away the key to your cell."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice strode into the police station with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She went right up to the receptionist's bulletproof window. The receptionist looked up, looking more than bit bored.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need to see David Hatter."

"I'm sorry?"

"David Hatter. I got a phone call from Mr. Lester that he'd been arrested? He's only a couple inches taller than me, dark hair, and he was probably wearing a hat."

"Oh that one…"

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Honey, your friend is in a lot of trouble. Murder, possession of an unregistered firearm, resisting arrest, assaulting a police officer, not to mention assaulting most of the guys he was stuck with."

"He's not my friend."

"Good for you. I suggest you just go on home…"

"He's my fiancé."

The receptionist looked like she'd swallowed a sour grape. "Oh."

"Please, just let me see him. I need to see him. You see… I'm pregnant and he's very protective of me. I need to see him…"

"Listen… I would love to help you."

"Please…?" Alice begged. "Just for a moment."

The receptionist sighed and pressed a buzzer. Alice gave her a grateful smile and hurried through the door.

"Now… I'm going to go take my break…" the receptionist said.

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

The receptionist disappeared, leaving Alice to wander the halls alone. She looked for signs, peeking down the maze of hallways for glimpses of people or a cell block. It took a few minutes for her to wind her way around toward the holding cells.

"Excuse me, miss… visiting hours are over," a uniformed officer said, blocking her path.

"I know. I'm here about David Hatter."

"You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Listen… no one will tell me what's going on. What he did. I know this is some kind of mistake. Hatter's not from around here. I just want to make sure he's okay…"

"I'm sorry—"

"Please? I need to see him."

He tried to turn her around. "You need to come back tomorrow."

Alice pulled free of his hold. "No. I'm not going anywhere until I see him. HATTER? HATTER!"

In the distance, she heard what sounded like him. "ALICE?"

"HATTER!"

She brushed past the officer, the bag on her side bouncing as she ran. She dropped it a few feet from the cell. She leapt at the bars, trying to reach Hatter through them. His hat was gone, his right eye bruised, and Alice could see blood in his hair.

"Alice… you're okay…."

"I'm fine. God, what happened to you?"

Hatter pulled her as close as he could. "Don't worry about me, Alice. Are you okay? What about the babies?"

"They're fine. We're all fine. What about you? What's this about murder?"

"It wasn't me, Alice. Trust me."

"And the drugs?"

"Tea."

"Our tea or Oyster Tea?"

"Ours. Tea leaves and sugar. Alice… I'm gonna fix this."

She shook her head, her hand touching his scratchy face. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere, Hatter. I'm going to stay here with you until I can get you out. I won't leave."

"Alice…"

She leaned forward, kissing him through the bars. It was awkward, but she had her Hatter with her, even if it was for a moment.

"Miss! You can't be here!"

Alice tried to cling to Hatter as two officers appeared to pull them apart. Both of them protested, Alice's hat falling to the floor outside his cell as they were separated.

"Hatter!"

"Alice!" he called as the officers dragged her out of his sight. "Alice…"

Hatter bent down, his arm snaking out of the bars and snagging his hat. He pulled it through, holding it in his hands. Alice wore his hat. She brought him a hat.

He sniffed it, catching a whiff of Alice—her shampoo, he guessed.

Hatter's chest felt tight. How dare they drag Alice away? What were they thinking? If she broke as much as a fingernail…

He could feel the rage boiling inside him; the Madness. That was never a good sign.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss Hamilton, I presume?"

An officer took a seat across from her.

"And you must be Lester."

"Correct. I thought I made it clear that you were not to come here until tomorrow morning?"

"I needed to see Hatter."

He smacked his file down on the table top between them. "I'm afraid that's out of the question. Mr. Hatter is a dangerous individual."

"You've got the wrong man. Hatter didn't kill anyone. He doesn't deal drugs. He's not a pimp. He's a good man."

"That's what the girlfriends always say…" Lester muttered.

"I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his fiancée. We're getting married in March. We're going to have kids. Twins. He couldn't do what you're accusing him of."

"Really? Then why was he wearing body armor?"

Alice paused. She hadn't known Hatter had gone back to his old habits. It was rather touching actually. He was wearing it for her—to make sure he stayed alive.

"He was shot not too long ago. I didn't know he was wearing it."

Lester consulted his file again. "Was there a police report filed?"

"I believe my mom filed one. I was out of town when he was shot."

He jotted it down.

"Can I see him?"

"No," Lester said, not even looking up. "You already saw him. Besides, he's in solitary for a reason."

"He was attacked. He was just defending himself."

"We had to send three men to the infirmary because of him and two of them had broken bones. How do you explain that, Miss Hamilton?"

"Self-defense."

"He resisted arrest and assaulted a police officer."

"It was an unlawful arrest. You've been denying him his rights."

"Miss Hamilton, he doesn't have any rights at the moment. He is not a U.S. citizen. Frankly, he doesn't exist. I ran his name through all the computers."

"He doesn't drive."

"There wasn't even a birth certificate."

"He was a home birth," Alice tried. "With a midwife."

"There are no records of him attending school."

"He was homeschooled in England."

"No tax records. No social security number," Lester rattled off.

"He worked as a volunteer. He didn't have a paying job. I don't think his parents ever applied for a social security card. They moved overseas when he was very young."

"Uh huh…"

"Look, Mr. Lester…"

"Detective Lester."

"Detective Lester," Alice tried again. "Hatter's a good guy. Really. He's odd, sure, but he wouldn't kill anyone. He doesn't like guns."

"Then why was there one in his hand?"

"He was framed?"

"Nice try, Miss Hamilton. Really, bravo. Now I suggest you go home and forget all about David Hatter."

Alice put her face in her hands for a few moments. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She needed to get Hatter out of there. For her sake, his sake, and their babies.

"I can't…"

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay here."

"I'm not leaving without him."

"Would you like to be arrested as well, Miss Hamilton?"

Alice glared across the table at him, hating her world and its rigors laws. Laws that were hurting them instead of helping them. Laws that said Hatter didn't exist and because he didn't exist, he was some sort of criminal and a liar. Someone they could peg as a murdering drug lord and no one else would care.

No one except Alice.

"If trying to help a wrongfully accused man is a crime, go ahead, lock me up. Hatter didn't do this. Whatever you think he did, he didn't."

"I didn't want to show you these, but this is what your precious Mr. Hatter did."

Glossy photographs slipped across the table. One of them was the cashier, punctured by multiple gun shots, his blood streaking the wall behind him. He was clearly dead, his eyes still open in surprise.

Another was a gun in a man's hand. Hatter's hand—she knew that hand anywhere, especially with his rings.

The third was Hatter, face-down on the floor, his head bleeding, and the gun in his hand.

Alice choked back a cry at the sight of him, hatless, and hurt.

Off in the corner of the shot, she could see a basket. She held the picture closer to her face, examining it.

"What's this?" she asked, pointing it out to the detective.

"A basket. So?"

"That's his. Hatter's. It had to be. That's the only kind of bagged tea he'll drink. And the rest of that—he was going to make dinner tonight. He probably got eggs and milk as well since we're out of those. And… I bet there's vitamins in there somewhere. Prenatals."

"Miss Hamilton, that basket could be anyone's."

"It's Hatter's. I know it is. The robbers must have surprised him. He tried to help the cashier. He didn't kill him."

"That's an interesting theory, but there's no evidence to support it," Lester said, almost with a smirk. "It's just hearsay."

"Then find some. I'm telling you—he didn't do this. I know he didn't."

"You know what? I've had enough nonsense from both you and Mr. Hatter tonight. I'm going home. I'll see you in the morning. Preferably with a lawyer. Good night, Miss Hamilton."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice slept in the interrogation room on the floor, her head propped up on her duffel bag. Down the hall and around the corner, Hatter lay wide awake on his bench. He couldn't turn his mind off or stop worrying about where they'd taken Alice.

_Please be all right, Alice. Stay calm. We'll figure this out…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You've got a visitor, Mr. Hatter," a guard said, poking him in the ribs with the toe of his boot.

Hatter jolted awake.

"Who is it?"

"You'll see. Hands where I can see 'em."

Hatter held his hands out to be cuffed again. His hat was crooked on his head, but it was there. He looked a little worse than usual, thanks to sleeping on the cold floor, but the little nap had energized him.

The guard escorted him into a small room not unlike the one he'd been in the night before. He was pushed down in a chair and secured to the table.

He sat at the table for a few moments before the door open again.

"Hatter!"

In a flash of blue and purple, Alice launched herself at him.

Her arms were around him before the guards could stop her, their lips pressed together.

"Alice…" he murmured as the guards pulled her back.

"Miss Hamilton… you need to stay over here," one of the guards said, escorting her to a chair across from Hatter.

But they were too slow. Alice had dropped something into his palm. It was thin and cool. Knowing his Alice it was a hair pin. Was she trying to arrange an escape?

*~*~ *~*~*~*

"Hatter…" she whispered, her hands sliding across the table to touch his fingertips.

"I'm okay, Alice. What about you?"

"I miss you. It doesn't sound good, Hatter. They're talking about life sentences….for felony murder."

"We'll figure a way out, Alice. We always do."

She nodded, seeing the pain in his eyes. "I know… I just… this time is different."

"Stay strong. Try not to worry about me, okay?"

"I can't do that."

"Alice, you have to. For the babies. Please…"

She stretched her hands further across the table. Their fingers caressed. "I'm going to get you out of here. Daddy knows a good lawyer."

"I trust you."

"I'm gonna get this fixed. Just… hang in there."

"Time's up, Miss Hamilton," Detective Lester said, striding into the room. "Lovely to see you again."

Alice didn't get up. "Did you look in the food basket?"

"Spoiled milk, eggs, prenatal vitamins, vegetables, fruits, a bag of flour, some chocolate, and three boxes of Twining's tea," he rattled off.

Hatter seemed to perk up at the mention of tea.

"I told you. He didn't do this."

"Actually, the store manager was able to pull camera footage. It's grainy and hard to see, but it looks like Mr. Hatter was off to the side, not in the center."

She gripped his fingers tighter. "Does that mean…"

"He fired a gun, but not the one that killed the cashier. Two hoodie-wearing kids did that. Hatter doesn't appear until the middle of the shooting. He's hit on the head and the gun forced into his hand."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we go?"

Detective Lester looked at her then at Hatter. "Since we were only charging him with murder, that charge has been dropped. However, I'd stay in the area, Mr. Hatter. We might have more questions for you."

"Thank you!" Alice cried, rushing around to hug Hatter. "Did you hear that? You're free!"

She kissed him on the cheek, just about sitting in his lap. He looked stunned, both by the news and her kiss. Alice didn't care. He was free. He wasn't going to rot in a jail cell.

"Home…" he whispered.

"Yes, home…"

**Author's Notes:**

Seriously, how could Hatter not start a fight in jail? He's Hatter. Memo to Hatter—don't wear bold color clothes next time you get arrested…you look so good even the men get jealous.

I've got my copy of "Alice" mere inches from me. It's only one disc, sadly, but Hatter's on both the front and back covers and ALP is listed second in the credits. I'm not watching it until after I post this chapter and do some statistics homework.

Wooh, that was a long one. I decided to get Hatter out of jail in this chapter and move on. Yeah, the detective's not happy but he can't keep Hatter hanging around too long since he already pressed charges. But this probably won't be his only scrape with the police. He is Hatter after all.

Yes, I know I made the police rather mean in this chapter. In reality, they probably wouldn't act like this, but it's a stressful job and Hatter looked really good for it. Without Alice, he'd probably still be chilling in a jail cell.

Thanks for all the reviews! Now, go watch "Alice!"

Hattersgirl1- Thank you very much. He does have Alice and he's very lucky to have her. His little stint in jail was defiantely one of those 'wrong place, wrong time' kind of deals. There will be more about the twins coming up. ;)


	30. Chapter 29: Preparation

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except my shiny new copy of _Alice_ on DVD! Yay!

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Preparation **

Home turned into their new apartment within the week. Both Hatter and Alice were pleased with the move. They only bought essential furniture—a new bed, dressers, table, a couch—and some of it was found by Hatter in thrift stores and Goodwill. None of their belongings looked brand-new but Alice liked the old look their furniture had. It set them apart.

Jack's mirror went on the wall in the living room. The other mirror was safely tucked inside Hatter's office back in Wonderland. Neither of them had touched the mirror since returning. They hadn't planned that far ahead.

The spare bedroom became the nursery and Alice's main spot when she wasn't at work or out and about with her mom. She painted the room a neutral yellow and set up the matching cribs her mother had bought.

Hatter enjoyed the freedom of being in their new flat and not locked up in a jail cell. It had been a close call and not one he planned on repeating any time soon.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, lifting her hands off his eyes.

He opened them, taking his first look inside the nursery since Alice had painted the walls. She'd closed him shortly after the fumes subsided, presumably to put things together.

"Alice…."

The cribs were side-by-side with a small path between them. Each crib was already made up with sheets, blankets, and even what looked like a pillow. There were a few stuffed animals as well. Cartoon characters decorated the bedding. It was yellow, much like the rest of the room.

"What do you think? I decided to go with Winnie the Pooh. He was one of my favorites growing up."

"That's nice."

He touched a blanket. It was rather soft. So was the brown bear sitting next to it.

"Alice… it looks really good. But what if they're boys?"

She laughed, giving him a hug. "Don't worry, I've got lots of sheets and things. Both for boys and girls. It'll be fine."

He smiled. "Good. It looks really great, Alice. Curtains and all."

"Thanks…"

Hatter gave her a quick kiss and touched her growing stomach. "Can you believe we're getting married in another week?"

"I know. I already got the license. My mom's doing the last minute things. She's almost sad that it's so small."

"You could've had three or four hundred people. I won't mind."

"That's not me. I just want it to be us. And my parents…"

"No Jack?"

She stared at him for a moment, almost as if she were trying to figure out if he was joking or not. "God, no."

He kissed her again. _Good answer…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter fidgeted a bit in his tuxedo, wishing for a hat to play with. His tuxedo had 'tails' according to Alice who thought it suited him better than the others in the store. He didn't care. He wanted a hat. Or Alice.

Then, there she was. Beautiful Alice, smiling behind a curtain of dark hair as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. Her stomach protruded a bit, their twins about five months old at time. She'd chosen a blue dress, a beautiful blue that matched her eyes.

A few moments later, she was mere steps away from him. Robert Hamilton placed her hand in his, effectively giving away his daughter to the man who'd stolen her heart in a whole nother world.

"Alice…" he breathed, trying to resist the urge to pull her into his arms.

She smiled back at him. "What, no hat?" she teased.

Behind them the priest rattled on about marriage. Neither of them seemed to care until it was time for the 'I do's. Even then, they just muttered the words.

Before the priest could say, "You may now kiss the bride…" Alice was in his arms, their lips locked together.

This moment was absolutely perfect.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Exhausted from the small reception, Hatter carried Alice up to their hotel room. It was a honeymoon suite, whatever that was, that her parents had so generously paid for. It was a good sized room, complete with a large bed.

He set Alice down on the edge of the bed, one hand pressed down on either side of her as he kissed her. Her hands scraped through his hair, messing it up. It had taken Carol a comb, a brush, and all kinds of products to work the kinks out. Now his hat hair was back, thanks to Alice's touch.

Their hands entwined, Alice's wedding rings clinking against Hatter's regular rings. He even got a wedding band to match hers.

Alice grabbed him by the shirt, leaning back on the bed as she took him with her.

He moaned, Alice driving him a bit mad with her teasing touches. She was good at what she did, oh so good.

"Hatter…" she breathed, her hand on his zipper.

Hatter slipped out of his tuxedo jacket and shirt quickly, leaning forward to give Alice another kiss, his hand fumbling with her dress's back zipper as she fumbled with his pants.

With their fancy clothes shed across the room, Hatter moved closer to her, their lips locked together in a kiss as he moved inside her.

Alice gasped, little sounds in her throat as they made love for the first time as husband and wife.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Time passed quickly after their wedding. Alice finished decorating their apartment as she took less and less shifts at her teaching job. She didn't spar anymore but she did still practice her kicks and punches with a bag. She was determined to work as long as she could without harming their babies.

Test after medical test was conducted on Alice and the babies to ensure their health.

When the doctor announced that he could tell them the babies' sexes, both Alice and Hatter declined. They decided to wait it out and be surprised when they were born.

Alice gathered an impressive collection of child care books and baby name guides. She would occasionally ask him for his opinion on a name and they had a running list of both boy and girl names. Andrew, Connor, Lee, Kyle, Mike, Jacob, Abe, and Jake were all part of the list of boy's names and Sarah, Jessica, Melissa, Callie, Joanne, and Caterina were on the girl's list.

Hatter even flipped though some of the parenting books to learn more about what he could do. He did most of the cooking, meeting Alice's crazy cravings and nutritional needs.

She grew quickly those last few months. Every day the babies seemed to almost double in size before his eyes.

"Hatter!" Alice called, grabbing his hand. She pressed it to her stomach.

One of the babies hit it, whether it was a solid punch or a kick, he couldn't tell. He grinned like a little school boy.

"Hello little ones… Daddy's here. Can you kick for Daddy?"

He felt another flutter of movement.

"They know me voice!"

Alice laughed. "Of course they do… you're always talking and singing to them."

"Smart kids."

Alice smiled up at him, looking very happy. She often did these days, even when her back or feet hurt. He tried to keep her comfortable.

"Oww…"

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing…. Just… owww."

"Alice?"

His wife gasped in pain, her fingernails digging into his hand.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Call… the hospital…" she gasped.

"But you're… it's not time, is it?"

"Call…." Alice said, shouting a bit as another wave of pain hit.

The babies were coming, whether they were ready or not.

**Author's Notes:**

Did you all see ALP pull the cheese out of his pants on the DVD during the Great Library scene? Oh my God…

Listen to the commentary track. I know it's only the director and Caterina, but do it. It's very insightful. It turns out Hatter's office was one of his first visions for the film. It's been really fun to listen to so far. Plus there's a few lines that missed the TV airing and they're really good moments.

As for the yellow room, I know she could have waited until she knew the sex, but Alice likes to be busy. So I let her go ahead and make it ready. In my family it's a tradition to have a yellow room and Pooh Bear. I even had a hand-painted mural of Tigger in a tree on my bedroom wall until I was 13—my parents made my old room an office and painted over it….

Besides, the grandmas are almost worse than the moms. Really. My sister sweet-talked most of her baby furniture out of her husband's mum—and she got top-of-the-line solid wood stuff that matched. I think my nephew's crib cost more than all my furniture combined (a dresser, book case, and shelves).

Yes, Hatter's tux is based on the one ALP wore in "Primeval". C'mon, I couldn't see Hatter wearing a regular tux.

This chapter is mostly filler. We're getting to a major part in the next chapter though, no worries. And yeah, the names are taken from the actor's other parts. I couldn't help it.

I will respond to all of last chapter's reviews tonight when I get home from work. Thanks!


	31. Chapter 30: Introducting the Hatters

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except my shiny new copy of _Alice_ on DVD! Yay!

**Chapter Thirty: Introducing the Hatters**

The hospital insisted that Alice come in to be looked at once he described her condition and the pains. Hatter hailed a cab for them instead of calling for an ambulance. He only took a small overnight bag just in case they ended up staying. The doctor seemed doubtful that the twins were actually coming.

But the doctor wasn't stuck in a cab where Alice clutched his hand, screaming ever so often in pain.

Hatter put her in a wheelchair and got them admitted quickly. Apparently the words "pregnant" and "labor" were magical in Alice's world. Within about fifteen minutes, she had a plastic ID bracelet on, a hospital gown, and her feet were in stirrups.

"She's definitely in labor," the doctor said, examining Alice.

Alice cried out, nearly breaking Hatter's hand as another contraction hit.

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" Hatter asked. _Something really strong? And maybe some ice for me hand?_

"We can try."

"This is your fault," Alice groaned a little while later as the doctor gave her an epidural. "All your fault."

"I'm sorry?" he tried, not sure what he could say or do to make Alice feel better. He hadn't being useless during her mood swings.

"Touch me again and I swear I will cut your dick off..."

Hatter flinched. Robert had warned him that women giving birth quite often made horrific threats. That didn't make the threats any less painful.

"Alice, breathe. C'mon..."

She glared at him.

"Okay, Mrs. Hatter, we need you to push now," the doctor said.

Panting, Alice pushed, gripping Hatter's mostly numb hand.

"That's good."

"I mean it, we're never having sex again," Alice insisted as another wave of contractions hit.

"Push!"

Alice gritted her teeth.

A few more frantic pushes and the doctor handed a small infant off to a nearby nurse. "You're almost there. One more push."

With a yell, Alice gripped Hatter's hand and the second twin came out into the world.

"Look, Alice... they're so tiny," Hatter muttered, amazed at the sight of the two tiny things that had come out of Alice, blood red, yucky, and screaming their little lungs out.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy little girl and a son."

"Can I hold 'em?" Hatter asked. Alice looked exhausted, her black hair plastered to her face.

The nurse placed the wailing girl in his arms. Her dark hair stuck up at all angles around her pink face. She calmed down as Hatter rocked her and spoke to her in Wonderland nonsense.

He smiled at the tiny baby. "Sarah... Sarah Hatter."

He could've sworn she agreed with his choice of name. Not that it mattered. She stayed nestled in the crook of his arm for several minutes.

"Hatter…" Alice said softly, the doctor still stitching her up.

Hatter put her in Alice's arms as the nurse wrapped up their son. He took his other baby over to Alice's side.

She looked up at Hatter, examining their son. He had the same wild hair as his sister and father. "Connor. I think he's a Connor."

"Connor and Sarah."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Despite being premature, both Connor and Sarah were released two days later. Hatter hadn't left the hospital since Alice was admitted. Whenever the twins were left in their room, Hatter had at least one in his arms. He even sometimes fell asleep cradling one of the infants.

Carol and Robert visited several times a day, bringing edible food for the couple and tea for Hatter. Alice stayed in the bed most of the time, sometimes letting him lay on the edge of the bed next to her and hold her.

Sarah fussed as Hatter changed her diaper. "Ssh, little one… it's okay…"

He'd become a pro early on with changing the twins. Connor taught him that—you were either ready or you weren't, in which case you could very well get peed on—the very first day.

Hatter snapped the one-piece pink shirt back into place and slipped her back into her fuzzy pajamas. Sarah kept fussing until he picked her up.

"You're a daddy's girl, aren't you?" he muttered, holding her close. He tugged the little knit cap tighter on her head.

Sarah didn't say anything.

Alice crossed the room, dressed in loose fitting sweats and one of his shirts. "Should I be jealous?" she whispered, staring at their daughter.

"Yes."

Alice kissed him on the cheek and reached for Sarah. Hatter slowly handed her over. "I'll finish packing…"

Sarah whimpered a bit, her tiny fists raised in the air as Hatter stepped away.

"Daddy's over there, baby. He's not going anywhere," Alice promised, rocking her. "Your daddy's never gonna leave us."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Days turned into weeks which in turn became months.

Both Connor and Sarah grew fast. Connor liked to be left alone. Sarah refused to. Getting her to sleep at night was Hatter's task. More often then not, Alice would find Hatter and their daughter asleep in the rocking chair.

It wasn't that Sarah didn't like Alice. She didn't mind being held by her mother, she just liked Hatter's voice. Something about him soothed her.

Alice tip-toed into the nursery one night and found Hatter in the rocking chair. His back was to her, but she could tell it was Sarah in his arms.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat! How I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly, Like a tea-tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little bat…" Hatter crooned.

A Wonderland nursery rhyme. Of course.

Alice didn't bother to hide her smile as she stood in the doorway. Hatter kept singing his absurd little rhyme until well after he put Sarah in the crib. He stood watch over her for a few moments, making sure she was sound asleep, before he stopped.

"Alice—how long have ya been there?" he asked, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat?" she teased.

"It's the only one I know. 'Sides, she likes it."

Alice wrapped her arms around her husband. "You're very good with kids…"

"Connor's got your temperament. I was a hellion," he admitted.

She led him out into the hallway. "I'm so lucky to have you…"

"Why's that?"

"You love me… you love our kids… and you're so patient…"

He leaned forward, giving her a kiss. "Not always…"

Hatter's hands trailed down her sides. They stopped on her hips for a brief moment, moving her closer to him, before they slipped further down. He gave her ass a squeeze.

"Hatter!"

"Sssh, you'll wake the kids…" he taunted, using his hands to drive her crazy.

"Hatter…" she moaned against his neck.

"Mmm?"

"I want you…"

"What about the whole cutting off me dick thing?"

"I didn't mean it…"

"Then why do ya keep shovin' me outta bed?"

"I do not."

"Wanna see the bruises?"

Hatter peeled his shirt off, giving Alice a good view of his toned chest. He still had scars from their last adventure in Wonderland, but the gunshots had healed remarkably well.

She did notice the bruises, but she didn't care. She'd forgotten how much she missed having Hatter in bed with her. The twins wore her out and Hatter was either at work or taking care of the babies.

He kissed her, hungrily, demanding the passion he'd been denied since the twins were born.

Alice's legs went around his waist, her arms around his neck. She gave as good as she got, begging and pleading for more. Hatter was more than willing to give, judging by his kisses and what she could feel between them.

They fell into their bed together, a tangled mess of limbs as their bodies strained to be closer to each other. They stayed there, wrapped up in each other until well after dawn, when Sarah's cries prompted Hatter to get out of bed even as Alice begged him to stay.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The tea kettle whistled around the same time someone knocked on the door to their flat. Hatter grumbled under his breath, carrying Sarah in his arm as he padded barefoot over to the front door and opened it.

Carol Hamilton stood outside, her arms laden down with bags. She smiled for a second, then her eyes betrayed her. She looked a bit, well, shocked.

Hatter frowned, then looked down at himself.

"Sorry 'bout that… I was just makin' tea…." he apologized, mentally cursing himself for answering the door in his boxers.

Carol came in and set her bags down. "I'll take her for a moment if you want to go finish getting dressed."

"Thank you, Carol." He handed a squirming Sarah over to her grandma and bolted down the hallway.

"Where's the fire?" Alice grumbled from the bed as he jerked on a pair of pants.

"Your mum is in our kitchen."

"What?"

"Your mum. I answered the door in me boxers."

"Oh…."

He yanked a clean shirt over his head. "Oh? Alice, your mum saw me, well, mostly naked."

"As long as she wasn't looking at you and trying to steal you away, I don't care," she mumbled, slowly sitting up in the bed.

"Alice…."

"What? It's not like I made plans to see her first thing in the morning."

"Just…" His hands became fists as he struggled to find his words. "Don't leave me alone out here with her. She still doesn't like me."

"Don't worry, my mom won't bite. Go have tea. I'll be out in a minute."

Hatter sighed theatrically and padded back to the kitchen. "Good morning, Carol," he said pleasantly, pouring the hot water from the kettle into a waiting cup. "Would you like a cuppa tea?"

"No thank you, David. I already had my coffee."

Sarah gurgled in Carol's arms.

"She certainly takes after you," Carol said, rocking the little girl. "Connor, too."

"She looks like Alice though. Same nose and all that…"

"They both got your eyes."

Hatter smiled as he took a sip of his tea. "They've both been really great kids. Alice said kids are usually more work, especially twins. Sarah's the little troublemaker, aren't you?"

The baby in Carol's arms started to cry, her little fists waving in the air.

Hatter set down his tea cup and reached for his daughter. "You're spoiled, ya know that?"

"I'll go check on Connor," Carol said, walking down the hallway, leaving Hatter with his daughter.

Sarah went quiet. "You're a Hatter, that's for sure. Now you need to be nice to Grandma Carol. She likes to buy you nice things and it's really important that she likes Daddy, okay? So behave. I promise you're still my girl…"

Her eyes were closed. She'd fallen asleep listening to him.

Hatter sighed, sitting down on the couch with her still in his arms.

"Morning, mom!" Alice called cheerfully down the hallway. The two women's voices carried, along with some minor fussing from Connor.

Hatter closed his eyes, nodding off, Sarah in his arms.

He stayed that way long after Alice took Sarah from his arms and replaced her with a note and a blanket, tucking him in on the couch.

_Out with mom. Took Connor and Sarah. Get some sleep, my Hatter._

_ Love, Alice_

**Author's Notes:**

Fun fact—the first draft up to when Hatter says "Connor and Sarah" was touch-typed on my Sony Reader while I was chilling in the doctor's office. I just elaborated on that as a starting point. Thanks to **GlowyOne** for suggesting some of Alice's insults. And yeah, I kinda glossed over the labor. I didn't feel like writing a long scene. And yes, the twins were premature. Most twins are. And Alice was lucky not to have a c-section—most twins are born by c-section since one baby's ready and the other one isn't—that's how my little brothers were. Mitch was ready to be born and little Nicky wasn't.

Plus, if anyone's interested, I'm considering posting ideas and outtakes from the series—scenes that were deleted, went in other directions, as well as the original story plan.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat_ is from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ during the Mad Tea Party scene. The Mad Hatter originally sings it. I thought Hatter would sing it to his kids.

Anyways, please, please review!

Hattergirl1- (chapter 28) Thank you! Hatter needs some anger management, me thinks. Thank you so much! I was worried I went too overboard with the cops. I think the DVD's worth the wait. I just had to have it that morning—I was prepared to hit about six stores in a twenty mile radius looking for it before jumping on the highway and going out to another county. (chapter 29) Thank you! I couldn't help it…really. :)


	32. Chapter 31: A Visit Home

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except my shiny new copy of _Alice_ on DVD! Yay!

**Chapter Thirty-one: A Visit Home**

After the twins' second birthday, Hatter mentioned going back to Wonderland for a short visit. He missed his home a bit, but it would be hard to leave Alice and the twins behind for any amount of time. He loved his family.

"I just thought I'd see how Charlie is and peek in on the shop," he elaborated at dinner once Alice got over the initial shock.

"Is it even safe to go to Wonderland?"

"'Course it is. I'd just go for a day or two. A quick trip."

Sarah lurched in her high chair, reaching for his plate on the table. For some reason his food always tasted better. "Daddy! Hungry!"

He paused, looking at his daughter. "Here ya go, little Jabberwock," he murmured, giving her a taste of mashed potatoes from his fork.

"Jabberwock?"

"Have ya ever heard her snore? Sounds just like one."

"Hatter—"

"More!" Sarah demanded.

He scooped her out of her high chair and sat her down in his lap. She grinned, her fingers playing with his food. Hatter didn't notice.

"A day trip. Just a few hours on the other side of the Glass," he suggested.

"It sounds risky," Alice said, looking directly at him.

"I need a few things from the shop. Ya know, to start the new one here."

Hatter saved a portion of his paycheck and made some good investments—only one or two were a bit illegal—and they'd finally paid off. At Alice's insistence, he rented a small shop down the block that would become a high quality tea shop. His own tea shop.

Alice wanted to keep him out of trouble. He was too charming for his own good according to her. After the incident with the police, he was inclined to trust her judgment.

Alice sighed, clearly relented. "Just one day?"

"In and out as quick as I can."

Alice nodded at the same time Sarah knocked over Hatter's drink, soaking them both. He mumbled a curse, picking up his playful daughter.

"Bad Jabberwock!" he admonished her.

Sarah giggled.

Alice used a napkin to try and wipe up the spill as Hatter padded down to the twin's room carrying Sarah. His voice carried down the hall, a mixture of nonsense, songs, and curses.

"Your daddy's crazy, Connor…" she said to no one in particular.

"Crazy?" he repeated, his mouth full of food.

"Sssh, don't tell daddy. It's our little secret."

There was plenty of time for Connor to turn into a troublemaker. He was the spitting image of his father. Both of them were, however Sarah's facial features were mostly Alice's own. Except for the brown eyes.

Hatter returned, barefoot and in a pair of jeans, Sarah clinging to his back. She was giggling, her arms around her father's neck. Both were dry.

He sat back down in his chair, Sarah on his lap.

"So… about that trip…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

With Alice's consent, Hatter stood in front of the mirror, dressed in his Wonderland clothes—pinstripe pants, leather boots, a loud patterned shirt with a matching loose tie, jacket, and a waistcoat with his pocket watch. Alice had his hat in her hands.

She placed it on his messy hair, giving him a kiss.

"Be careful…"

"I always am."

Hatter gave her a long kiss, his hands caressing her body. He forgot where he was for a moment until Sarah tried to climb up his leg.

Alice stepped back as he scooped up their daughter. "Be a good Jabberwock while Daddy's gone, okay? Don't pick on Connor. And no throwing food. Got it?"

Sarah nodded.

"Good!" He gave her a loud, smacking kiss before handing her off to Alice.

He bent down to give Connor a hug. "You look after your mum, okay?"

"Okay!"

Hatter tipped his hat to his family before stepping through the mirror and tumbling back into Wonderland.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daddy!" Sarah squealed, writhing in Alice's arms as Hatter disappeared.

"It's okay, baby. Daddy will be back soon."

"DA-DDY!"

Tears formed in the two-year-old's brown eyes.

Alice rocked her. "Sarah, sweetie, it's okay. Daddy will be right back. It's okay…"

"DADDY!"

"Sarah, it's okay. Why don't we go find one of Daddy's hats? Huh?" Alice suggested. Hatter's hats were usually off-limits to the kids, but it seemed worth a shot to calm Sarah down. She wasn't usually this distraught when Hatter went to work.

"HAT!"

Alice set her down. Sarah scrambled off to the master suite, searching for a hat. Alice sighed, sitting down next to Connor who was quietly building a tall structure out of wooden blocks. He seemed very focused, like when his father was concentrating.

"Conn, what are you making?"

"A castle."

"It looks really good."

He shrugged. "I guess."

A loud crash sounded down the hall. Alice flinched. "Sarah?"

She could hear singing as she neared the bedroom. "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat…"

Alice stopped in the doorway, surveying the damage. A hat rack had fallen, tossing Hatter's hats and scarves all over the room. In the middle of the mess, trying on hats and singing, was Sarah.

"Oh, Sarah…." she sighed, sitting down on the floor with her daughter. "Honey, we need to pick the hats up."

"No!"

"Sarah…"

"My hats!"

"Sarah, you can wear one hat. We have to put the others back."

"No!"

"Sarah…. 1…"

Her daughter's lip trembled, her small arms around a handful of hats. She was almost hugging them.

"2… 2 ½…."

"MOM!" Connor called from down the hall.

Alice took a deep breath. "Pick a hat, Sarah," she said, turning to see what Connor's problem was.

As she walked down the hallway, she began to understand. His carefully made castle lay in a scattered pile of blocks. In the midst of the blocks stood Hatter, grinning like mad, his arms full of junk.

"Hatter!"

"Told ya I'd be quick, dinna I?"

"Good. Now apologize to Connor—"

"I already did. We're gonna build an even bigger one in a minute, aren't we?"

Connor nodded, already sweeping the blocks into a pile.

Alice shook her head. "What did you get?"

"Things," he said, stepping out of the block pile and toward the kitchen area. "Some cups and stuff that wasn't ruined. Nothin' much."

"Are you taking those over to the shop?"

"In a bit. Where's the Jabberwock?"

"Making a mess," Alice said, helping him set things down on the counter. "She was really upset that you disappeared like that."

"I think I spoiled her a bit too much."

"Yes, you did, but she's definitely a Daddy's girl. I used to be like that."

He gave her a kiss. "You still are."

"Mmm…"

Hatter pulled his wife close to him. "I missed you, my Alice."

"How long were you there?"

"Two hours or so. Ratty and Dormie had to help me pack up things."

"They're still living at the tea shop?"

"'Course they are. They look after it for me. Keep the vandals out. And I saw good old Guinevere. She's doing fine."

"And Charlie?"

"Down at the Heart's new castle, according to Dormie. King Jack had a son with the Duchess a while back. He's about four now."

"Four? Already?"

"It's been six years on the other side, Alice."

"Wow."

"I know. Freaky, iddin't?"

She nodded, hugging him again. He'd come back to her, just like he promised. He spent hours over there but only a few minutes passed in New York. She'd never get used to the time difference.

"DADDY!"

Sarah ran full-tilt into Hatter's leg, a fedora crooked on her head.

"What's this, honey? Where'd you get Daddy's hat?" he asked, scooping her up.

"Daddy's room," Sarah said. "All my byself."

Before he could ask, Alice spoke up. "She wouldn't stop screaming. I told her she could wear one of your hats."

"Oh… well you look lovely, my little Jabberwock." Hatter gave his daughter a big kiss, propping her on his hip.

"Daddy, can we build the castle now?" Connor asked, tugging at Hatter's pants.

"Sure, Conn. Jabberwock, are you gonna behave?"

Sarah nodded.

Hatter set her down and went over to help Connor redo his castle. Sarah watched from Hatter's side, still wearing his hat. Alice stood in the kitchen, making a pot of tea and watching her kids play with their father.

_I got very, very lucky, didn't I? A loving husband, two adorable kids, and he loves to play with them. It's almost like having three kids sometimes…_

But Alice wouldn't trade it for anything. It didn't matter that her husband was a Wonderlander, that she was the queen of another world, that her daughter was a stubborn daddy's girl, or that Connor was quiet. She loved her small family.

**Author's Notes:**

I know, it's a small chapter, but it's got some important bits in it I think. I'm going to do a bit about Hatter's tea shop in the next chapter and then skip a few years. I might also do a section from the POV of Jack or Duchess, too.

The alternate materials can be seen on my website. There's a link directly to the page with the Alice bits in my profile. I'm also working on a HatterxAlice video and there's a link in my profile to that as well.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Hattersgirl1- Yeah, Sarah is named for ALP's sister Sarah-Jane Potts. The ideas and some of the outtakes have been posted on my website (link in my profile). I had fun writing the labor bits. It's always soo overwhelming for the guys. Hatter is the type of guy that hates feeling useless in my mind, so it was particular hard to listen to Alice in pain and not be able to really do anything. Thanks! :)

Halice- Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this awesome review meant to me. I try really hard to stick to the canon of the characters when I'm doing a story and it's so nice to know that I'm sticking to it. Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)


	33. Chapter 32: A Taste of Wonderland

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except my shiny new copy of _Alice_ on DVD! Yay!

**Chapter Thirty-two: A Taste of Wonderland**

About two weeks after his trip, Hatter opened up his tea shop. It was decorated in decidedly eclectic furniture and knick-knacks against Alice's better judgment.

He allowed plants to grow in various spots around the shop, much like in his office, except it wasn't a dirt floor. Someone called a 'health inspector' wouldn't appreciate it, according to Alice. He valued his wife's input, but the shop was his little taste of home. His piece of Wonderland.

His world was a novelty here in New York. He took advantage of it.

"A Taste of Wonderland Tea Shoppe" the sign out front read. It was painted in wacky colors, as was much of the shop. Mismatched tables and chairs and mixed up china was a staple as well as good quality tea.

Colored water in glass bottles labeled "Passion", "Lust", "Honesty", and so on filled a shelf behind the cash register. Most Oysters wouldn't understand the inside joke about the Emotion Tea, but Alice sure did. It seemed to embarrass her.

He kept a few top hats in varying degrees of disrepair on another shelf, including one with a 10/6 on the side. A fake clock on the wall didn't have hands. Instead it just said "Tea Time", a nod to the broken watch in the book.

Alice even got what she called "prints" of scenes from various adaptations of _Alice in Wonderland_ to put on the walls. He frowned at the Disney versions of the Mad Hatter, both animated and live-action, but Alice assured him it was a grand joke.

But on that first day, both Hatter and Alice dressed like their namesakes. He further disheveled his dark hair, added a 10/6 to the side of his black top hat and followed a picture of the Mad Hatter given to him by Alice. Alice slipped on a blonde wig for the day and a blue dress with a white pinafore. She looked like a little girl.

It gave Hatter a secret thrill to see her dressed that way, unconsciously reminding him of the day they met and her blue dress.

Sarah and Connor were there for the opening of the doors before being kissed good-bye by both Alice and Hatter and whisked off to spend the day with Grandma Carol and Grandpa Robert.

The trickle of people turned into a steady stream, forcing both Hatters to work hard, twirling and spinning around each other in order to take and fill orders and pose for the occasional picture. Hatter never stopped smiling. He seemed to enjoy the madness that surrounded him and the caricature of his home he'd created.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, Alice lay across his chest, her long hair tickling him. Her wig hung on a bed post, his hat on another. The rest of their costumes littered the floor.

"The shop's great, Hatter…"

"Everyone's seems to love it, don't they?"

"It's amazing. But are you sure you want to run it all by yourself?"

"Well.., I was thinking about you helpin' out on weekends, if ya don't mind, and maybe hiring some extra help later on. If there's money."

"Who's going to watch the twins?"

"I thought your mum might…" he suggested, tracing designs on her bare back. "Now and then. When they get older, maybe they'll help out."

"The idea of Sarah and a pot of hot tea scares me," Alice admitted.

He grinned. "Connor can carry the tea then."

"I don't know…"

Hatter kissed and nipped at her neck, rolling on top of her. "Mmm… Alice…"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Exhausted," he muttered between kisses.

Apparently not exhausted enough judging by his sinful kisses and magical hands. It was almost dawn before they finally fell asleep curled up together.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few years passed. Hatter's shop enlarged and he hired a small staff. Everyone seemed to love the quirky atmosphere and more than a few women had their eyes on Hatter, despite his wedding ring and photos of him and Alice on the walls.

Alice was at the dojo teaching a class when she got one of those hated phone calls. She told her students to keep warming up as she jogged over to the reception area.

"This is Alice Hatter. What seems to be wrong?"

"Mrs. Hatter, this is Serena Johnson. I'm the principal at Lower East Side."

"Oh, hello. What's wrong, Mrs. Johnson? Did I forget to sign a form?"

"Actually, it's about your daughter, Mrs. Hatter. Apparently she broke another student's nose with one punch. She gave yet another student a black eye. Another one is complaining that she broke his arm…the list goes on."

"Wait… are you sure it was Sarah?"

"There are multiple witnesses, Mrs. Hatter. It looks like she started the fight with about five other students. Somehow she took them all down with barely a scratch. However, I'm sure you're aware that fighting is strictly against school policy…."

"Of course, Mrs. Johnson. I will be right there."

"Oh, could you bring Mr. Hatter as well? I'm assuming there is a Mr. Hatter…"

Alice frowned. Did this principal think that Sarah's behavior issues were because Alice was a single mother? How dare she make assumptions about Sarah's home life!

"There is. David's at work. I'll see if he can swing by."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hatter. I will see you in a bit."

Alice hung up the phone. "Joan," she said to the receptionist. "Could you have Chris take over my class? There's been an emergency at the school. David and I both have to go…"

"Of course! Don't worry about it."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter paced in front of the twin's school as he waited for Alice. He'd run most of the seven blocks after Alice's strange phone call.

His wife stepped out of a cab, her hair still tied back like it usually was when she taught, but her uniform and black belt were missing. She wore her everyday street clothes.

"Alice!"

She shut the cab door and jogged to his side.

"What's wrong? Are Sarah and Connor hurt?"

"I don't know. Sarah started a fight."

"Oh." Hatter wasn't surprised. Their daughter took after them and shared her mother's fighting skills. "Did she win?"

"Hatter!" Alice admonished as they climbed the stairs. "She took on five other students!"

"Five? Impressive."

"Fights are frowned upon here, Hatter."

He sighed, holding the door open for her. "Boring…" he muttered under his breath.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daddy!" Sarah cried, running to Hatter as they turned the corner. She'd been sitting on a bench outside the principal's office.

Her dark hair flew out behind her, her hat missing, her tights ripped and bloody under her skirt. Hatter didn't seem to notice as he flung his arms around the ten-year-old girl.

"Hey, Jabberwock. What's going on?"

"I can't believe they called you. It's soo stupid."

Hatter crouched down next to her. "What's stupid? What happened?"

"The fight. I know I shouldn't have, but they were saying bad things…"

"Bad things? About who?"

"You and mum… and Connor."

Hatter looked his daughter in the eye. She had a flair for the dramatic, but he could tell she wasn't lying. Not to him.

"Oh? So you hit 'em? Sounds perfectly reasonable to me."

"Well…" she scrapped the floor with the toe of her shoe. "I sorta shoved one of them, then they started in on me. So I punched one of 'em…"

"And you kept goin'?"

Sarah nodded.

"Jabberwock, love, I'll go find out what these people think happened. I might need you to tell your side though."

"But they won't listen!" she whined.

"They will if I ask them to. Sit tight, sweetie."

Hatter gave her a quick kiss. She sighed, sitting back down on the bench, her head hung, as Alice led Hatter into the principal's office.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice had been summoned to the principal's office many times as a student after her father disappeared. Losing Robert Hamilton caused her grades to plummet and also got her involved in her fair share of fights. To channel her anger, Carol enrolled her in martial arts.

Connor got picked on occasionally, but he handled his problems with silence, not violence. If Sarah was around when someone insulted Connor, she usually had his back. She was protective of her family, much like Hatter was. But the hit first, think later mentality that father and daughter shared got Sarah in deep trouble this time.

"Some of the parents are calling for expulsion…" Mrs. Johnson explained once Hatter and Alice sat in the wooden chairs before her desk.

"For a fight?" Hatter sounded shocked.

"Not just a simple fight, Mr. Hatter. A fight where she severely injured five other students."

"She was protectin' herself."

"There's no evidence to support that," the principal argued.

"Mrs. Johnson," Alice began, with a hand on Hatter's arm to calm him down, "I think what my husband is trying to say is that all we have are these boys' accusations about what happened. How do we know that Sarah didn't feel threatened? If she did, then this was self-defense. She shouldn't be punished."

"These boys were brutally attacked—"

"Excuse me… but how old were these boys?" Hatter asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"How… old… were… they?"

"I don't see the relevance…"

"My daughter's only ten. She's a small girl—premature at birth. How old were the boys?"

"Twelve and thirteen-year-olds…" the principal admitted after looking at her file.

Hatter nodded. "And, I'm assuming, they have some complaints in those thick lookin' files over there? Complaints about bullying, maybe?"

Alice sat in stunned silence as her husband turned on his charm and turned the tables on the unsuspecting principal. After about twenty minutes, he opened the office door.

"Jabberwock, come 'ere…" he called.

Sarah walked in, softly relaying her version of events—the taunting that led her to shove one boy, which turned into a chain reaction that left her relying on her survival instincts. All of the boys towered over her.

In the end, Sarah was given a verbal warning to cease using her fists and a three-day suspension.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I heard you got called to the office," Connor said when he found his parents and Sarah waiting on the front steps. "So… did they make you clean out your locker?"

"No, stupid. I only got suspended," Sarah shot back, her hat sitting at a cocky angle on her head.

"Sarah…" Hatter said in a low warning growl.

"Sorry, Conn. Why don't you go play with your dinosaurs?"

"It's a school project!"

"Toy… Dinosaurs…" Sarah said in a sing-songy voice.

"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Okay, I think that's enough out of both of you," Alice said, stepping between the feuding twins. "Sarah, stop picking on Connor. Connor, honey, stop letting her get the best of you."

"But mom!" they both whined together.

"Listen to your mum," Hatter echoed. "And Jabberwock, you aren't home free."

The twins grumbled all the way back to the tea shop. Hatter set Sarah up back in his office with her homework. It was decided that she'd be staying at the tea shop during the day so that Alice could keep working at the studio.

"I think it's time she took lessons with you, Alice. Work on that aggression a bit," Hatter suggested when Sarah was out of earshot.

"But what if it makes her fight more?"

"Alice, love, she's a Hatter. She's a charmer and a fighter. She needs to get it out before she explodes. Especially if she's got a sledgehammer punch. She could do a lot of damage if she's not trained…"

"I don't know…"

"Alice… please…?"

"We'll give it a try after her suspension. Hopefully that'll stop the fights."

He smiled at her, giving her a kiss in the middle of the shop. "I'll see ya at dinner?"

"Always."

**Author's Notes:**

There ya go! A glimpse at Hatter's tea shop and Sarah's further adventures. I used to get into fights as a kid, if you couldn't tell. Kids are cruel. And yes, Sarah is a few minutes older than Connor.

Thanks again for all the reviews!

Since the whole site thing was so confusing, I just created another "story" that's _Alice and What Came After: The Extras_. So take a look, leave a review—enjoy. :)

Hattersgirl1- Thank you! Hatter is still shady—he just tries to hide it from Alice. We might get more insight to his deals in the future. He's still very much a con man. Thanks again and enjoy your DVD! ;)


	34. Chapter 33: Addiction

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I just own two shinning copies of _Alice_ and a copy of the soundtrack.

**Chapter Thirty-three: Addiction**

_You can take the conman out of Wonderland, but you can't take the con out of the conman…_

"Full 'ouse…" Hatter said, spreading his cards out on the table of the seeding basement room. A low-hanging lamp illuminated the circular poker table and the other men seated around it.

"Again? That's the third time tonight!" one of the other players growled, tossing down his cards in frustration.

"Ya win some and you lose some…" Hatter replied, smirking as he reached for the chips in the pot. He pulled them over to his growing winnings.

"Not tonight, Hatter."

Hatter was used to all kinds of surprises. Having a gun in his face wasn't exactly a new one, but it wasn't one of his favorites. In fact, since he started a family, he really started to get sick of seeing guns. But that's why they invented body armor.

The gun went off as Hatter launched himself across the table. The bullet struck the ceiling, narrowly missing him.

Sledgehammer at the ready, Hatter threw his fist straight into the man's face.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Beaten, bloody, and his clothes torn, Hatter limped home an hour later, after dropping his ill-gotten gains at the tea shop. He couldn't exactly come home with a few extra thousand in his pocket when he looked like crap.

That's why his wallet ended up void of cash and dumped in a trash can a few blocks between the shop and homes.

"Hatter? What…?"

Alice stood in the doorway, staring at him. He'd been reduced to banging on the front door to support his mugging story.

"It's okay, Alice… I'm okay…"

"Okay? Hatter, you're bleeding!"

Her hand touched his cheek. He flinched. "It's just a scratch…"

"What happened?"

"Some guys jumped me walkin' home…"

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"I'm fine, Alice."

She unbuttoned his shirt, inspecting him. She grazed a bullet fragment lodged in his body armor. "You… you were shot…"

"They left me for dead in the gutter. They're long gone."

Alice found another bullet. "Hatter—"

He kissed her. "Alice, I'm fine. I'm here. I was mugged. That's all."

"What if you hadn't been wearing the armor?"

"Don't think like that…"

"Daddy?" Sarah asked, standing in the hallway. "Where's your hat?"

"I lost it, Jabberwock."

"Where?"

"Some bad men took it."

Alice picked up her daughter. "We can't live like this, Hatter. I can't sit here and wonder if you're going to make it home alive tonight."

Sarah looked at her father, seeming to notice the blood for the first time. "Daddy, you're hurt!"

He took her from Alice's arms. "Don't worry, Jabberwock. I'm not goin' anywhere…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later, after Hatter's "mugging", the family moved into a different neighborhood with a doorman. They also got a larger apartment—a three bedroom one. Sarah got her own room as did Connor.

Connor plastered his walls with pictures of dinosaurs—his hobby. He'd moved beyond cars and trains by the time he was five. Unlike most of his classmates, he never really got into _Star Wars_ or _Transformers_ or the like. He stayed fascinated with dinosaurs. And the occasional dragon or lizard.

Not Sarah. She strayed from the norm as well, avoiding pink like it was plague. Instead her room was a mixture of blues, greens, browns, and a bit of yellow here and there. Her room took after the tea shop, with copies of the pictures on the walls there on her own. On her dresser, there were several framed photographs of her with Hatter. Drawings of Wonderland were haphazardly tapped to the walls.

*~*~*~*~*~*

At dinner one night, when the twins were about to turn thirteen, Hatter asked what they wanted for their birthdays.

"A lizard!" Connor cried, his face lighting up. He looked more and more like his father every day.

"Can I go to Wonderland with you?" Sarah asked, her face hopeful. She'd been asking him since he started visiting Wonderland.

"One at a time, Jabberwock." Hatter looked over at Alice. "A lizard? What do ya think, Alice? Do we have room for a lizard?"

"Connor, how big is this so-called lizard? Or how big does he get?"

"Only about two feet…" he said, turning his charm on.

"And where would this lizard live?" Alice asked.

"My room?"

"We'll think about it, Conn."

"What about me?" Sarah demanded, looking more than a bit pouty.

"Well, Jabberwock," Hatter said, looking at her. "I don't know when I'm goin' back."

Alice took a breath. "I don't know, Sarah. Maybe when you're older…"

"I'll be a teenager!"

"Sarah, Wonderland is a business trip for your father, not a vacation. Besides, you're still too young…"

"But I really want to go! Daddy…." Sarah pleaded, laying sad eyes on her father.

"Nice try, Jabberwock. Listen to your mum…"

Sarah dropped her fork and ran. The door to her room slammed shut a moment later. Hatter sighed, setting his own fork down. He moved to get up, but Alice put a hand on his arm.

"Let her go. She just needs time…"

Hatter settled back into his chair as dinner continued in absolute silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thirteen went by, then fourteen. The tea shop expanded and Hatter even opened a second location. Business went well and Hatter avoided being "mugged" again, despite his continued gambling. Gambling that financed the expansion of his business.

Connor withdrew into his computer, becoming a "nerd" according to Sarah. The twins fought most of the time now. Connor tried to ignore her, but Hatter knew that the insults still hurt. Connor's best friends were his computer and Rex, his lizard.

Sarah excelled at martial arts, like her mother, but it did little to curb her violent streak. Even at fifteen and sixteen, instead of dating boys, she continued to punch them in the face.

"Maybe I should take her to Wonderland…" Hatter muttered one night while he and Alice lay in bed together.

"Do you really think taking her….there is going to solve anything? I mean, it's been a long time since you've been back…"

"As long as Jack rules in your stead, Wonderland's fairly safe."

"I thought you said he had a son…"

"Two, actually. The oldest is in his mid-twenties, I think. The younger one's still a teenager."

Alice shifted closer to him, her head on his chest. "I just think she'd be better off if she forgot all about Wonderland. I mean, Connor's just fine not knowing it…"

"Connor's different. He's more like you. Sarah… she's got Wonderland in her blood."

"I don't want her going, Hatter. I mean it."

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Okay…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Halloween came.

All four Hatters were dressed in costumes and working in the tea shop. Alice wore her blonde wig and blue dress with the white pinafore. Hatter went as his namesake. Connor dressed as the white rabbit, complete with a pocket watch in one of his father's waistcoats. Sarah, who loved Halloween, went as the White Queen.

While the twins were serving tea—more accurately, Connor was serving tea, while Sarah was selling it—Alice slipped into the back room with Hatter.

He pushed her skirt up, his hands sliding up her thighs.

Alice locked her arms around his neck, her lips pressed against his. Hatter growled low in his throat, pressing up against her.

They fell onto the sofa in his office amid giggles.

She helped him out of his jacket and shirt. He unzipped the Alice costume, sliding it down along her legs and over her shoes. He leaned over her, kissing her as she dealt with his pants.

"Alice…"

"Yes, Hatter?"

"I love you."

Alice cried out against him, their bodies moving together on the couch in a hurried frenzy. Limbs tangled together as their breathing became pants. Their lips met over and over again, tongues touching and tasting.

Finally, they came together, Alice screaming his name against his lips, her body trembling.

Hatter kissed her again, not wanting to leave her. This was one of their stolen moments—one that he wanted to last. It was also one of their last moments together.

**Author's Notes:**

There we go… a bit of Hatter's conman side and some fluff! Connor is very much like Connor Temple from "Primeval".

Anyways, enjoy, and please review!


	35. Chapter 34: Bad News for Wonderland

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except my shiny new copy of _Alice_ on DVD! Yay!

**Chapter Thirty-four: Bad News for Wonderland**

Roughly twenty-five years after the Oyster Alice Hamilton saved Wonderland from the rule of the Queen of Hearts, Mary Elizabeth, a new threat was on the rise. Another Heart with blackness deep inside.

The Duchess, her blonde hair limp and her golden dress torn, slipped through the darkened city streets, rushing to the last refuge left in Wonderland. The only place where no one dared enter because of the guards.

She slipped her lithe body inside the doors of the old Tea House. As soon as the hinges squeaked, two men approached her.

One reeked of the Wharfside and the other held a longsword in his hand. The third guard was sound asleep in his chair.

"Begone, intruder! Or I shall run you through!" warned the sword-wielder.

As she stepped into the light, the man stepped down. "Your Highness, I didn't recognize you."

"That's all right, Sir Charles. Quite all right."

The White Knight, despite his rusted armor, glowed with pride. "How may I assist you, my lady?"

"I need to get word to Alice and the Hatter. Wonderland is in trouble. Hopefully seeing the rightful Queen and King of Wonderland will slow down my son."

"Prince Damon?"

"He's become the High Chancellor of Wonderland. He thinks the title of 'king' is not grand enough."

"What has become of the others? The Royal Court? The King? Prince Chase?" Charlie asked.

"The Royal Court has either turned against us or been executed. I have not seen Jack in many days. Not since they came for us and he told me to run. Chase is out there, somewhere. I do not know if they live."

Ratty stepped forward. "You mean, we need the Alice of Legend?"

"If she can rally the troops that remain and turn the others against Damon, we might stand a chance. No one will listen to us anymore. They want the end of the Hearts rule now. They want Damon."

"But he's a Heart!" Ratty said.

"Oh dear," Charlie said, scratching his beard. "I shall see if I can contact the Lady Alice and her harbinger…"

"Thank you, Charlie. Hurry," Duchess said, giving him a kiss for luck. He blushed bright red.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The throne room was decorated in violent slashes of red. An overstuffed red throne sat at the top of a platform. Dressed in black, a crown titled at a jaunty angle, sat Damon Heart. He wore no suit—it was almost like a set of robes, similar to the Ten of Clubs' old uniform.

At his right hand, two steps down the platform, stood the Dodo in a new outfit.

"Bring him in," Damon ordered, his voice echoing throughout the grand new throne room. He'd remodeled it after overthrowing his father and mother.

Two Suits hauled in a man in shackles, his face bruised and bleeding, his blond hair a dirty brown. His red suit hung on him in tatters.

The prisoner was forced to kneel at the feet of the High Chancellor.

"Hello, Father. How was your stay in the dungeons?" Damon asked.

Jack Heart eyed his son with cool indifference. "Rather pleasant. I made several new friends of the rodent variety."

"Really? Rats, Father?"

"They're much better company than my worthless worm of a son."

Damon Heart stood up. "That's enough!"

The throne room fell completely silent.

He made his way toward his father. "Now, Father, if you would tell me about this Alice of Legend, I would gladly end your torment. Unless you are ready to start losing toes…"

Jack didn't look at his bandaged and missing fingers. His eyes never left his son.

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"The girl, Father. The one you almost left my mother for. You see, unlike some people, my good friend and advisor, Dodo here, told me about the little brunette twit you cavorted with. An Oyster, if I'm not mistaken."

"I don't know anyone named Alice."

Damon struck him across the face. "Where is she?"

"Nowhere."

He kicked Jack in the stomach. The older man sank closer to the ground but refused to even utter a slight groan.

"Tell me how to find Alice. Tell me where the Queen of Wonderland is!"

With a smile on his face, Jack Heart said, "She's dead. You'll never find her."

"Why are you even trying to protect her, Father? You don't still care for her, do you?"

"She is my Queen. She's the rightful ruler of Wonderland."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Damon bellowed, his temper boiling over.

"Why don't you ask the Dodo?"

Furious, the High Chancellor turned on his advisor. "Where did the girl go, Dodo?"

"Home. With the insufferable Hatter."

"Where is home?"

"On the other side of the Looking Glass, Your Excellency. The Hatter destroyed the portal to her home decades ago. However there is a little known way there. A rabbit hole."

"A rabbit hole?" Damon repeated. "And you know where this is?"

"Of course."

Damon smiled. "Good. You'll show me and some of my finest men. And you will go back and personally bring me this Alice and Hatter."

"Certainly, High Chancellor," Dodo said with a little bow.

"As for you," he spoke, turning to face his father. "You've been found guilty of treason against the rule of Wonderland. Off with his head."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie stepped through the mirror and into the Hatters' living room. He took a moment to adjust to his new surroundings before calling out for Alice and the Hatter. He stepped around their furniture, momentarily glancing at photographs on the walls. Alice with her arms locked around the Hatter, a wide Cheshire grin on his face, filled many of them. Others were of two kids who clearly took after the Hatter, one a girl and the other a boy.

A few feet in front of him dancing one of them, her back to him.

Charlie touched the young girl's shoulder. "Princess—"

She grabbed his wrist and flipped the old man to the floor. "Connor! Call the cops!" she shouted.

"I don't mean you any harm, Princess…"

"Princess? Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"You are the Princess of Wonderland, are you not? The daughter of the Lady Alice of Legend, and her trusted companion, Hatter the Harbinger?"

"Yeah, but I'm no princess."

"Sarah, why's there a knight on the kitchen floor?" Connor called, joining the fray.

"You may call me Charlie, young sir," the White Knight said.

"Sir? Cool."

"Shut up, Conn. I told you to call the cops!"

"So?"

"So call them, stupid!"

"You call them!" Connor shot back.

She punched her brother. He cried out in pain.

"My lady, I mean you no harm…" Charlie said, slowly standing up.

"How did you get in here?!"

"Through the mirror."

Connor and Sarah looked at each other. "Wonderland…" they breathed together.

"Did you say your name was Charlie? As in the White Knight, Charlie? Mom's friend?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, my lady. I am Sir Charles, the White Knight, and I am as loyal to the Queen of Wonderland as I have ever been."

"Wait… the Queen?" Connor asked.

"The Queen… the Lady Alice."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Mom's a queen?"

"Of Wonderland," Charlie said proudly. "And the Hatter, her consort, is the King. Which makes you the Prince and Princess."

Connor snorted. "Her? A princess? Are you bloody mad?"

Sarah punched him in the arm. "So, uh, Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to fetch the Lady Alice. She is needed in Wonderland."

"Good luck with that. Mom hates Wonderland," Connor said.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter was halfway between the Subway and his shop when he heard footsteps behind him. He picked up his pace a bit, trying not to look back.

The footsteps quickened in response.

_I don't have time for this…_

He flexed the fingers of his right hand, preparing for the coming fight. He could feel it in his blood and bones.

"There he is!" a familiar voice called.

Hatter took a look in a storefront window, glancing at the posse on his tale. His heart dropped to his feet.

It wasn't a group of muggers or people he'd swindled following him. Oh no, this was much worse. So much worse.

Leading the charge was his old enemy the Dodo.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice picked up her ringing cell phone and glanced at the screen. It read 'Hatter'.

"Hatter? Where the hell are you?" she hissed, one hand pressed against her free ear to block out noise from the tea shop.

"Hello, Alice. It's been a while. What is it now… twenty-five years?"

She froze. "Dodo?" she whispered.

"Listen, Alice. We have the Hatter. But he's not who we want. No, no. Turn yourself over and we'll let him go."

"What do you want from us?"

"Just you, Alice Hatter. The Queen of Wonderland."

"Let me speak to him."

Dodo chuckled. "He's not really up for a conversation right now. He's, how do you say, unconscious?"

"If you hurt him—"

"Oh, Alice, have you learned nothing? You're very lucky he's even alive at this moment after what he's done. Very lucky."

She let herself into Hatter's office, trying to hold herself together. "If I come to you, will you let him go?"

"Yes, I will let the Hatter go in exchange. Do we have a deal?"

Alice could feel her heart breaking. Part of her, the logical part, demanded that she turn down the ludicrous offer. Dodo couldn't be trusted, besides, Hatter would be furious. But the part of her that felt emotions, the part of her that loved him deeply, couldn't leave him to die at Dodo's hands. She wouldn't let Hatter die for her. She wouldn't let her children grow up without a father.

"Yes…"

**Author's Notes:**

So now we're seeing a bit of my original concept showing through.

What do you think of our new villain, huh? What do you think he's going to do with Alice? And do you really think Dodo wants to let Hatter go… alive?

And because you're all such fabulous reviewers, you're getting a double-dose of chapters today. Enjoy!


	36. Chapter 35: Mirror Images

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except my shiny new copy of _Alice_ on DVD! Yay!

**Chapter Thirty-five: Mirror Images **

"She's not answering," Sarah protested, dialing her mom's cell phone over and over again. It kept going to voicemail after about five rings.

"Dad's not answering either. His phone's off."

"Switch!"

Connor dialed Alice's number while Sarah called the tea shop. It wasn't unusual for Hatter to have his phone off. He wasn't quite sure how to work his cell phone. Using regular telephones was sometimes disconcerting to the Wonderlander.

"A Taste of Wonderland Tea Shoppe, this is Clarissa speaking, how may I help you?" a female voice said on the other end of Sarah's phone.

"Clarissa, it's Sarah… Sarah Hatter…"

"Oh, Sarah! Hey, what's up?"

"Have you seen my dad?"

"No, honey, he was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"What about my mum?"

"She was here, but she left about half-an-hour ago in a real rush. Why?"

"Nothing. Just if you see them, can you have them give me or Connor a call?"

"Sure, sweetie. See you around."

Sarah hung up. "Any luck?" she asked Connor.

He shook his head. "No answer on the cell. She didn't go to the studio."

"Daddy never showed at work. Something's wrong. I thought the mirror was the only way to our world."

Charlie cleared his throat. "I once brought your grandparents back to this world through another way. I thought it had caved in by now since the portal was never repaired."

"What other way?" Sarah asked.

"A rabbit hole."

"Who knows about it?" Connor wanted to know.

"The King and Queen… your parents and grandparents… oh, and Dodo."

"Dodo? Like the extinct bird?" Connor's eyes lit up.

"Honestly, Conn. Mum and Dad are missing and you're trying to find dinosaurs?"

"A dodo's not a dinosaur!"

"Enough!" Charlie said, ending the bickering. "This Dodo is a person, not a creature. He's an old enemy of your father. He shot him several times for protecting your mother."

"So why now? Why would he come after them now?"

"Dodo was imprisoned for abducting your mother. He's been locked up ever since, until just recently. The King of Hearts, who rules in the absence of the Lady Alice, was dethroned by his son. Our whole world has been turned upside down."

"You think this Dodo has got our mum and dad?" Sarah asked, looking slightly confused.

"It stands to reason that it's a possibility…"

"That's it. Conn, pack a bag. We're going to Wonderland."

"Now? But what about homework?"

"Take a textbook with you if it makes you happy. Mum and dad are missing. I'm not hanging around here waiting for news. I'm going after them."

"How about I just stay here? Ya know… with Rex…"

Sarah glared at her twin brother. "You know what? I don't care. Stay. Play with Rex and your computer. I'm going to Wonderland."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Owww…"

Hatter could feel the sticky wetness of blood on his scalp. He was used to that feeling, unfortunately.

"Oh, it's nice of you to finally join us, Hatter…"

He groaned, squinting up at the voice. Dodo's large head appeared as his vision cleared.

"Dodo? What…?"

"Last time we met, I almost had the pleasure of killing your…wife. And you made sure I ended up in the dungeon, left to rot in darkness."

"You were tryin' to kill us!"

Hatter tried to sit up, only to find he couldn't. His hands were bound behind his back and his right wrist ached.

"Don't waste your energy, Hatter. You're strapped down. Oh, and I took the liberty of fixing that hand of yours…"

He finally understood the searing pain in his wrist. Dodo had broken his right hand, rendering his sledgehammer useless. Dodo took away his one weapon.

"Oh, don't worry, Hatter. Alice won't suffer. No, no, that's reserved for you. I won't torture your pretty wife for long. Just enough for her to become an example to all those who follow her."

"You won't get away with this. Alice won't come to you."

"She's already on her way…" Dodo said with a sinister smile. "She couldn't seem to leave your shop fast enough when she heard I had you."

"You're lying."

"No. That's your area."

"If you touch her—"

Dodo's foot pressed down on his neck, cutting off his airway. Hatter struggled, tearing at the bonds holding him still. His right wrist throbbed, the broken bones rubbing against the inside of his arm.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to speak up."

Hatter gasped, thrashing about like a dying fish on board a fishing boat.

_Alice…. Stay away… Take Sarah and Connor… Run… run…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Duchess paced in front of the mirror. She knew there was a time difference between Wonderland and Alice's world—she wasn't exactly sure how that all worked—and she didn't even know where the Hatters kept the mirror.

Then Charlie stepped through the mirror, his hand on his sword. He bowed to Duchess.

"Sir Charles… did you find Alice and the Hatter?"

"My Lady, I regret to inform you—"

"Oww, oww, stop it, Conn!" a female voice called as two more people stumbled through the mirror. Both were wearing hats and one of them carried some green creature with wings.

One of them stood up, brushing off her pants. "Honestly, sometimes I could swear you're still five," she muttered.

"What happened to your sense of humor? Huh, Jabberwock?" the boy teased.

"Shut up or Rex goes back home."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

"My Lady, may I introduce the Lady Sarah and Sir Connor?" Charlie said, gesturing to the bickering siblings. Duchess looked horrified.

"Oh, hello," Sarah said, flipping her hat off and doing a fair imitation of a curtsey. Without thinking, she let her hat flip and land on her head.

"Welcome to Wonderland, Lady Sarah. Are you the Hatter's daughter?"

"Yup." The 'p' popped. "And this is me brother… Connor."

"Pleasure to meet you, Connor."

"Same to you… Lady…"

"You may call me Duchess," she said, smiling at the siblings. Of course they were the Hatter's children. It was stamped all over them, from the messy dark hair to the hats. Why the boy, Connor, looked just like a younger version of his father. The girl had a hint of her mother's features, but her father's eyes and hair. And apparently she also had his love of hats, judging by the hat tricks her nervous hands were doing.

"Nice ta meet you, Duchess," Sarah said.

She nodded. "Now, where are your parents?"

"Gone," they said together.

"Gone?"

"Dad never showed at work," Sarah said at the same time Connor said, "Mom ran out of the shop and won't answer her phone."

Duchess looked over to the White Knight for clarification.

"It appears that the Lady Alice and the Hatter have been captured by the Dodo."

"Appears?"

"There's no trace of them."

"This cannot be happening…"

"Duchess, or whoever you are, what the 'ell is goin' on here anyways? Who is Dodo and what would he want with mum and dad?"

"They don't know?" she whispered to Charlie.

"No, my Lady."

Duchess sighed, sinking down into one of the chairs in Hatter's office. "The Dodo was the leader of the Resistance about twenty-five years ago. Your father, the Hatter, worked for the Resistance as a smuggler. He found your mother when she got lost in Wonderland. He took her to the Dodo, who tried to kill her in order to get his hands on the Stone of Wonderland.

"Your father got between them, taking a bullet meant for Alice. She could have left him behind, but instead she helped him get away from Dodo. Dodo swore to hunt down your father and have him killed.

"Shortly after your parents returned to Alice's world, my husband, Jack, called them back to Wonderland. When it was discovered that your mother is the rightful Queen of Wonderland, Dodo decided to kill not only your father, but your mother as well."

Rex chirped in Connor's arms.

"Go ahead, have some grass. I don't think dad will mind," Connor muttered to the lizard.

The green lizard jumped from his owner's arms to the ground and ambled over to a patch of grass lining the office. He started to nibble at the blades.

Duchess stared at the lizard for a moment.

"So, Dodo's already killed them then?" Sarah asked, breaking her concentration on the strange creature.

"He failed last time and was arrested for his troubles. If I know my son, he's ordered Dodo to deliver your mother to him alive."

"But not Dad?"

Duchess shook her head. "I honestly don't know, Sarah. Your father is the King of Wonderland because he's married to your mother, but I don't think my son cares about him. Alice is the threat."

"Your son? What's he got to do with all this?"

"My eldest son has seized control of Wonderland. He's slowly destroying it. Our only chance to stop him was with your mother's help. Wonderlanders still believe in her. They would follow her against my son."

"I think that could be arranged…" Sarah said with a grin like the Cheshire Cat.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The High Chancellor of Wonderland was sitting on his throne, looking rather bored, when a Suit hurried into the throne room. He glanced up.

"What?"

"Your Supreme Majesty, I have news from the rabbit hole."

"Yes?"

"Alice of Legend has been captured. She's being escorted here along with the Hatter."

"Good," Damon said with a smile. "Inform the public that their Alice will be executed in three days' time if she does not swear allegiance to me and my rule."

"Yes, Sir."

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few minutes of rummaging through their father's closet of clothes and attempting to tame their unruly locks, left Connor and Sarah looking completely different. Gone was Sarah's hat and jeans. Gone were Connor's jeans and sneakers.

Sarah's long hair cascaded down her shoulders with just a bit at the top pulled back, like how her mother tended to wear hers. She pulled a pair of colored slacks on from her knapsack and wore one of her father's long jackets over her plain shirt. Adding her steel toe boots protected her feet.

Connor's transformation came mostly from his father's clothing. Both Hatter men were the same height and same lanky build. A pair of navy pinstriped pants paired with a blue-patterned shirt and navy tie hanging loosely around his neck made a big step in Connor's change. A dark leather coat went over the shirt. Against Connor's protests, she forced him into one of Hatter's spare bulletproof vests.

She fluffed up her brother's hair a bit and plopped his fedora down on it. "Much better…" she added after applying a bit of dark liner around his eyes.

"Hey, you actually look sorta like a girl!" Connor said, admiring his sister's transformation.

She punched him.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"Moron…"

Sarah stepped back into the main room where the Duchess and the White Knight waited. She stood before them, her knapsack slung over her shoulder with a few changes of clothes from her dad's closet and some food.

"My Lady Alice…" Charlie bowed.

"Charlie… it's just Alice."

Duchess walked around Sarah, observing her. "You sound like her now… and look like her. Except your eyes…"

"Hopefully no one will notice mine aren't blue."

"Oi! What about me?" Connor called.

Sarah chuckled. "You need to work on your accent. It's horrible."

"Not all of us are as talented at mimicry as you, sister dear."

"That's for sure…"

"Hatter… Alice…" Duchess snapped, trying to remind them of their new identities. "We're running out of time. I need you to reclaim the Vorpal Blade and bring it to the castle."

"Why?" Sarah demanded.

"The Vorpal Blade belongs to the ruler of Wonderland. It's a symbol of power and it chooses its master. We're going to challenge my son in an old-fashioned way."

"How?"

"Don't you remember when we studied Arthurian Legends in English Lit?" Connor said, looking at his sister.

"Does it look like it?"

"The sword in the stone, sis. Only the true king could pull it loose. That's how Arthur became king."

"Arthur? Isn't he the old guy whose wife cheated on him with his best friend?"

Connor sighed. "That was one interpretation. I can't believe all that you remember about the unit is _First Knight_."

"Okay, nerd boy, where is the sword then?"

"The sword in the Arthurian Legends was reclaimed by the Lake of Avalon or the priestesses after Arthur's death. No one knows where it is."

Sarah looked over at Charlie. "Where is the Vorpal… thing?"

"A replica was carried by the Queen of Hearts and used to behead her. The real blade has been lost for… centuries."

"Oh, good… so it could be pretty much be anywhere in Wonderland then."

"Not exactly…" Connor said. "If it was lost, it probably went back to where it came from."

"The forest of Wabe…" Charlie said, his face lighting up. "The Red King's castle used to stand there. The blade was forged in those very woods. There's were it must be."

"But that's where the Jabberwocky live!" Duchess cried in horror.

"Oh, that's nothing. I already live with one…" Connor muttered.

Sarah elbowed him. "Not a real one, moron. These Jabberwocky would eat Rex as a snack."

The lizard chirped at the sound of his name.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll make sure they eat you first."

**Author's Notes:**

There will be more Alice and Hatter POV bits coming up. I wanted to see what the kids were doing before we get back to our heroes. And yes, they are pretending to be Alice and Hatter in hopes of confusing Damon's people.

Yes, Rex is exactly like the loveable lizard from _Primeval_. I couldn't resist it, honestly. Hatter got him for Connor, so… who knows where Hatter actually got it from?

Sorry for the rant on Arthurian Legends. I love them. Basically in this story, they were based on events that actually occurred in Wonderland… which means the Vorpal Blade could very well have been the sword carried by King Arthur. Hope that makes some sense since it relates to all that rightful queen business.

Sorry about all the Dodo backstory. The twins didn't know about him. At all.

And the Jabberwock is going to become important soon…as Sarah and Connor get separated from Charlie.

Anyways, enjoy and please review!


	37. Chapter 36: Chase Heart

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing except my shiny new copy of _Alice_ on DVD! Yay!

**Chapter Thirty-six: Chase Heart **

Chase Heart scaled a tree, trying to find a perch above ground where he could spend the night resting out of sight of anyone on the ground sent by his brother.

_"You're breaking my heart," Damon said, staring down at his younger brother, his wrists shackled in front of him._

_ "You don't have a heart."_

_ "I wish you would reconsider where your loyalties are, little brother. I don't want to have to kill you."_

_ "Then don't. Stop this nonsense, Damon."_

_ Damon Heart laughed, his outer robe brushing against the red carpet as he stepped down from the dais to look directly into his brother's eyes. "Nonsense? Nonsense? Are you Mad? This is the way Wonderland oughta be! This is the future!"_

_ Chase shook his blonde head. "No, Damon. What you're doing is wrong. You're destroying everything Wonderland is."_

_ "I'm simply getting rid of the riff-raff. I can always replace them with Oysters… selected Oysters."_

_ "No one is going to let you power the Looking Glass up again."_

_ "Really?"_

_ Chase glared at him. "No one will help you, Damon. Stop this before you get yourself killed."_

_ "Stop what? I've barely begun."_

_ "You've had your fun, Damon. Now stop. Please…"_

_ Damon shook his head. "You always were narrow-minded, Chase. You never could see the larger picture. You were such a good little pet for Father. His favorite pet."_

_ "I'm not a pet."_

_ "Really? So everything you're saying… those are all your own thoughts?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "I don't believe it at all…" Damon circled around his brother. "Clubs… take him to the executioner."_

_ "Damon—"_

_ His brother simply held up his hand, signaling that he wanted silence._

_ Stunned, Chase didn't say a word as he was dragged away to face the executioner's axe._

Of course, there was still a chance that Damon didn't realize he was still alive. It had been his mother's plan to save him. She risked her own neck to bribe the guards and the executioner to allow Chase to live. She gave him a small bag of meager supplies and sent him out into the woods.

Woods where he was expected to hide until the Alice of Legend or Charlie the White Knight came to get him. His mother promised to send them as soon as she could. It was too risky for her to follow him at the moment. She'd still had Damon's trust then.

That had been two weeks ago.

Since then, he'd been living in trees, waiting for a sign of anyone who wasn't connected to his brother.

But he never expected it to come in the guise of a girl close to his age in a form-fitting shirt and hiking boots.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Charlie… what's so special about the Jabberwock?" Sarah asked, relaxing on Guinevere's back. The older mare was turning thirty according to the old knight, but she had enough spunk for a pack of three-year-olds.

Rex chattered from the rump of Charlie's grayish mount, just a bit behind Connor, who was clinging to Charlie for dear life.

"The Jabberwock has been my foe for many, many years, my dear. He is an elusive and murderous beast. A fierce predator."

"That sure sounds like ya, Sarah…" Connor muttered.

"Oh shut up, Conn."

It wasn't long before they heard a roar.

"Was that… what I think it was?" Connor whispered.

Rex's chatter grew louder, the lizard clearly agitated. He moved over to Guinevere, where he landed in front of Sarah. "What's wrong, Rex?"

"The Jabberwock is near," Charlie said.

Sarah looked over at her brother. "Conn, I think now would be a good time for one of your brilliant reptile things."

"I dunno anythin' about Jabberwocky!"

"Just think of… a dragon?"

"Does it breathe fire?"

"I don't know, Conn! Why don't you ask it?!"

The Jabberwock roared again, stepping into view. Guinevere reared up, dumping Sarah and Rex into the dirt.

Charlie pulled his sword, charging at the monster, Connor still clinging to him.

"Sarah!" he called, staring back at his twin.

The Jabberwock came at Charlie's horse, its arms raised as if it might snatch the riders off the horse's back.

Charlie shouted nonsense as he charged the beast.

Several yards away, still lying in the dirt, Sarah hadn't moved. Only Rex had. The lizard sat on her chest, chittering anxiously.

She groaned. "Rex…"

The lizard licked her cheek.

"Hey, hey… you okay?" an unfamiliar voice said.

She could feel hands helping her sit up. She wanted to punch him, but she didn't have the energy.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Are you okay? That was quite a fall."

"Fine… just dizzy…"

"Look, we need to get you up in a tree before the Jabberwock comes back."

"What?" Sarah moaned.

Her savior looked directly into her eyes. "Climb a tree. Now."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Connor yelled as the ground gave way underneath them, sending him, Charlie, and the horse underground.

There was an inhuman scream from the horse and a few sickening cracks.

Connor hit his head against one of the wooden stakes, blacking out.

Beside him, Charlie tried to the comfort his wounded horse as the Jabberwock wailed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah was still a little wobbly when she reached the perch in the tree with her savior's help. Rex sat on her lap, still chattering. She couldn't understand the lizard like Connor could.

"We have to help them…" she protested, looking for any sign of her brother or the knight.

"It's too late. They're Jabberwock chow by now."

"We have to help them! My brother is out there!"

"I'm sorry, but you're probably better off without him," the blonde man said, his clothes tattered and dirt streaked.

"How could you even say something like that?"

"Trust me… brothers aren't what they're cracked up to be."

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

He looked at her steely gaze. "No."

"Really? Cause you have to be the biggest moron I've ever met and that's saying something," Sarah spat, her hand unconscious stroking Rex.

"You are one impetuous little girl."

"Okay, first off—not a little girl. Second—now you sound like my brother. Now, if you're not gonna help me, then get out of my way."

"Wait… what's your name?"

"None of your business. Now get out of my way or I'll sic the lizard on you."

Rex tried to look menacing, but it failed miserably. 

"Fine. Be that way."

Sarah shot him a mocking smile and set Rex on the tree limb near her. "Go find Conn, Rex."

Rex chirped and took off.

"What the hell kind of lizard is that?" the guy near her said.

"My brother's."

Sarah wrapped her arms and legs around the tree trunk, slowly moving down the scraggly tree.

"Why are you so protective of him?"

"Why do you have such a big chip on your shoulder?" she demanded, looking up.

"You wouldn't understand."

With a sigh, Sarah plopped down on a lower branch. "You've got one minute. Try me."

"Really, you wouldn't understand."

"Try. Me."

The blonde sighed. "My brother…he's a bad guy, okay? He's done some really bad things."

"Is that why a Jabberwock is your roommate?"

"A bit."

"So what did your brother do? Break your favorite toy?"

"Worse. He killed our father."

Sarah's brown eyes widened. "Yikes."

"My brother's crazy…"

"Mine's a pain in the arse, but he wouldn't kill our dad."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't understand."

Sarah put a hand on his arm. "You're not telling me everything."

"Of course not. I don't know who you are. You could be working for him."

"Fine." She held out her hand to shake. "My name's Sarah."

"Chase."

They shook hands quickly.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your dad, but I really need to find my brother. He's all I've got left."

"What happened to your parents?"

Sarah couldn't look at him. "I don't know."

"Really?"

"They're gone."

"Oh… you're Oysters."

She glared at him. "I'm not an Oyster."

"Well, you're not from around here, are you? That makes you an Oyster."

Sarah laughed. "You simple-minded Wonderlanders. I can't be an Oyster. I'm a Wonderlander."

"Yeah? Then how come you don't know who I am?"

"Why? Should I?"

"My name's Chase Heart. Also known as the Ace of Hearts… or the Prince of Hearts."

"So your brother… he's the one who started this mess."

"What mess?"

She jabbed her finger at him. "Your brother ordered my parents' disappearance."

"Why would he?"

"I'm not an Oyster, Chase or Ace—whoever the 'ell you are—I'm the Princess of Wonderland. I was conceived here. My father is David Hatter."

"Hatter?"

"That's right… I'm Sarah Hatter. My brother is Connor Hatter. Our mother is Alice. Alice of Legend?"

"Oh… I'm so sorry Your Highness, I didn't realize—"

She held up a hand. "Save it, Ace. Help me find my brother and I won't hold it against you."

"Anything for you, Princess."

"Listen up, Chase. Call me Princess one more time and you'll end up with my boot up your arse. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," he croaked, entranced by the mysterious half-breed. Or was she a full-Wonderlander? She certainly carried herself with confidence and grace and she didn't seem to off put by Wonderland. She seemed rather at home.

Then again, no Wonderlander had ever married an Oyster, much less had children with one. It was no wonder he'd never heard of the Hatter and Alice having children.

Sarah Hatter slipped down the tree, landing easily on her feet. Chase followed, a bit slower and less coordinated.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hatter!" Alice cried, rushing into the dark room. Two Suits grabbed her arms, holding her back from her husband. "HATTER!"

He didn't stir on the floor, his body usually still.

"Well, well. So we meet again, Alice," Dodo said, appearing from a shadowy corner.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing really. Not yet."

"You got what you wanted. Let him go. Now."

Dodo moved closer, touching Alice's cheek. "No. Not yet. You see… I don't want you. I don't care about you. My boss does."

"What are you trying to say?"

"This was never about you, Alice. You are merely a tool. All I wanted was the Hatter."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Connor? Rex? Charlie?" she called, her hands cupped around her mouth as she broke into a jog.

Rex chirped off in the distance.

"CONNOR!"

A hand covered her mouth. "Ssh, bothering the Jabberwock is not going to help us find your brother," Chase hissed.

She spun out of his hold. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Use your eyes, not your voice."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rex licked Connor's face, waking up the fallen Hatter.

In the distance, he heard Sarah's voice calling his name.

"Rex… where's Sarah?"

The lizard chirped.

"In a tree?"

The lizard nodded.

Connor groaned as he tried to sit up. His head throbbing, blood dripping down the side.

"Sir Connor, you have awoken!" Charlie exclaimed, appearing in his view.

"Charlie…what happened?"

"A Jabberwock trap. It was unfortunate."

"Where's… where's your horse?"

Charlie looked down at the dirt floor of the pit. "The Jabberwock decided he made a better meal than us."

"You mean… it ate your horse?"

The old knight looked rather upset at the loss of his horse. "He was a valiant steed, headless of danger. The best companion a knight could ask for."

"Charlie, I'm sorry for your loss, but do you think we could get outta this pit?"

"Certainly, young sir. I will give you a boost up."

Charlie pushed Connor out of the pit. It took him several minutes to try and fail to get Charlie out. The knight was too heavy.

Rex sat beside Connor on the grass, chattering.

He looked at his lizard. "Find Sarah, Rex. Bring her here. Okay?"

Rex chirped and took off.

"Don't worry, Charlie. We'll get you out of there."

**Author's Notes:**

Ehh, not one of my favorite chapters. It seems a little dry, but it was time to make Chase known. I know I committed a cardinal sin—I killed an animal. But hopefully Rex makes up for it a bit.

There's going to be more of the search for the sword coming up as well as what Dodo's got planned for Hatter and Alice. Thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming!


	38. Chapter 37: Dodo's Plan

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I own Sarah, Connor, Chase, and Damon. Everyone else belongs to Nick Willing and those fine folks at SyFy. Rex belongs to ITV/BBC and _Primeval_. He's just visiting.

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Dodo's Plan**

Dodo ordered her wrists and ankles shackled to prevent her escape. As if Alice would even try when Dodo had Hatter captive.

Even though she had been in the abandoned warehouse over a half-hour, Dodo still kept her away from Hatter. He refused to let her see him. And Hatter, well, Hatter wasn't talking.

"Night, night, Alice," Dodo taunted, pulling a bag over her head.

"What—"

A heavy object slammed into her head. Alice groaned, her vision swirling as she felt the floor give way below her. The rabbit hole. It had to be the rabbit hole.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When the bag was removed some time later, Alice found herself strapped down in what looked like a dentist's chair. If dentist's chairs had leather straps at the patient's wrists, ankles, waist, and a few other points.

Alice wriggled, trying to loosen the straps but they were fastened tight.

"Calm yourself… Mrs. Hatter. We haven't even woken your husband up yet."

"What… what's that…?" she asked, staring at the syringe in Dodo's hand.

"This? Oh… nothing important."

He jabbed the needle into her arm, causing her to yelp at the sudden sting.

Almost immediately, she could feel a change. Her lungs felt tight, like it was hard to breathe. Her forehead tingled. Her fingertips went numb.

Across the crowded space, Hatter was strapped to a similar chair, his raised up to allow him to see Alice. Another man, probably a Suit, injected something into Hatter's arm. Alice could hear her husband groan.

"Now we're all awake…" Dodo said, circling around Alice's chair.

Hatter cursed softly.

"Hatter! Are you okay?" Alice called, happy to hear him talking, even if it was in nonsensical curses.

"Alice? Alice… run… run…"

"Hatter, I can't. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Run…" her husband urged.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine… Alice… you need to go…"

She closed her eyes as another wave came over her, her lungs tight again. Against her will she gasped, unable to breath.

"Alice? Alice?"

She gagged, struggling against the leather straps.

"What did you do to her?" Hatter hissed, fighting to get free of his own chair, his broken wrist forgotten. He barely noticed the pain as he fought.

"Just a mixture of anxiety and fear. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Alice! Breathe…."

She gasped again, starting to breathe again. "Ha—Hatter…"

"Alice… don't worry about me…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter stared across the room at his wife. She'd just started breathing again. Whatever it was that Dodo had given her, it was killing her.

But Dodo wasn't finished with her. No, he was just starting.

Using a sharp knife, Dodo cut Alice's arm. She screamed.

Hatter thrashed, calling her name. Dodo laughed, drawing the knife down her other arm.

"Now, Hatter, I believe you owe me something…"

"Don't hurt her!"

"I didn't want to, but you have been rather troublesome these past two decades. All I wanted was for you to die and I ended up in jail," Dodo grumbled, holding the knife to Alice's neck. Drops of blood collected at the base of her throat.

"Please… jus' let 'er go… Ya can… ya can do what you want to me… just, please, let Alice go…"

Dodo dug the knife in deeper. Alice yelled, twisting against her bounds.

"Stop it! Don't hurt 'er!"

His old enemy crossed the room, carrying the knife. It was wet with Alice's blood. Dodo held it up for Hatter to see. He fought harder against the chair's leather straps.

Dodo wiped the blade on Hatter's cheek.

That was the final straw for him. With a yell, Hatter ripped his left hand free and punched at Dodo. The heavyset man stumbled backward as Hatter reached for the knife. He cut his wounded right hand free.

Before he could get anywhere, two Suits had him by the arms, holding him down as Dodo slugged him in the face.

"No! Hatter!" Alice cried, her voice breaking his heart.

The wounded man didn't stop. He kept wriggling in the Suits' hold as Dodo hit him over and over again. The only sounds he made were of anger and frustration, not pain. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

"I could kill her, Hatter. All I have to do is say that it's an accident… no one would question it," Dodo hissed, his hands around Hatter's neck.

"Let him go! Leave him alone!" Alice screamed. "You're killing him!"

He could feel his leg break free of a restraint. With his last bit of strength, Hatter slammed his knee into Dodo's gut.

"Hatter!"

Dodo crumpled, leaving him to deal with the two Suits. But with his sledgehammer out of commission, he only irritated the two men. One of them twisted the broken limb, causing him to cry out, mainly from surprise.

He could hear Alice still calling his name. He closed his eyes, hoping that Dodo would let her go if he died. If they would just leave Alice alone; let her go home to the twins. Just leave his family out of Wonderland and its messes.

But Dodo stood back up. And instead of going after Hatter, he crossed the room to Alice.

And he held the bloody knife to his wife's throat.

"Say good-bye to Alice, Hatter."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What is taking that incompetent idiot so long to get here?" Damon asked the Suit who'd reported the capture of Alice.

This was the second day since Dodo went through the rabbit hole. He should have been back with Alice of Legend by now. Even if he forced her to walk, they should have already arrived.

"Perhaps, she is more trouble than he planned on?"

"Then he should knock her out and drag her into my castle. I don't care as long as she gets here. Alive."

The Suit nodded. "What about the Hatter?"

"What about him?"

"Well, Your Supreme Highness, he is still the King of Wonderland…"

"Only by marriage. I wouldn't worry about a petty thing like that. No one trusts the Hatter anyways."

The Suit nodded. "It's just… what if they aren't the last of the line?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's been over two decades since anyone from Wonderland last saw Alice of Legend. The Hatter has always been tight-lipped. What if… there were, you know… offspring?"

Damon scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Half-breeds? Are you serious?"

"If there is… killing Alice of Legend won't give you the power you seek. Her children would inherit it… if they haven't already…" the Suit warned.

"Find out. Now."

He bowed and exited the throne room in a rush, leaving Damon to his thoughts about the Queen of Wonderland and her possible half-breed brats. Brats who might challenge him like his brother had tried.

"Scribe… take this down," he called, a harried-looking old man rushing forward with paper and a pen. "Let it be known that anyone harboring or helping an Oyster or a half-breed is subject to execution. Any Wonderlander discovered in a relationship with an Oyster is also subject to execution. And let it be known that Alice and David Hatter are wanted fugitives and are to be brought to me. Immediately…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Connor!"

Sarah dropped her knapsack, Rex dropping onto it. She ran full tilt at her brother, almost knocking them both into the pit. Acting a bit like a mother, she checked him over for injures, wincing at the nasty scrape on his head.

"Sarah… "

"Where did you go? Where's Charlie?"

"He's in the pit. Do ya have some rope? I can't pull him out on me own."

"How did he get in there?" she asked.

"Jabberwock. Chased us right into this pit. He got Charlie's horse… but left us alone."

"I was so worried about you! Don't you ever do that again!"

"Me? You're the one who hit the dirt!"

"Only cause the horse threw me!" Sarah protested.

"It's good to see ya, sis," he muttered, smiling at her. "Hey, who's your friend?"

He eyed the other guy suspiciously, almost stepping in front of his sister, except Sarah already had her arm out, holding him back. "Just a friend. His name's Chase."

"Thanks, uh, Chase. See ya 'round…" Connor said dismissively.

"This is Chase… Chase _Heart,_" his sister hissed into his ear.

"Ya mean…?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, he's one of them. One of the good guys… I think."

"Ya think?"

"I was kinda up a tree, Conn!"

"Literally or figuratively?"

"What the bloody 'ell do you think?!" she snapped.

He took a step back. "Can we argue about this later? Charlie's been down there a long time and he's being really quiet…"

"Fine. But don't expect any gifts at Christmas."

"I never do…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Charlie was out of the pit, they began the hunt for the Vorpal Blade once more.

Connor tried to stay lodged between his sister and this Chase fellow. He didn't trust the Wonderlander, even if he'd supposedly helped rescue his sister. It didn't matter that he was a Heart either—that was one thing he remembered very well from his father's childhood stories about Wonderland—that just made matters worse.

It was because of the Hearts that their parents were gone. Missing.

Their world, their home—it wasn't a home anymore. Not with their parents kidnapped and a crazy old coot dressed like a knight as their guide in this upside-down world that they belonged to. He wanted to go back to New York, but not before they found their parents.

Rex rested on his shoulder, chirping occasionally. The lizard seemed quite happy in Wonderland.

"Charlie, where do you think the sword is?" Sarah asked after they climbed a particularly steep hill.

"The Kingdom of the Knights would be the logical place, my dear, but it is not there. No, I believe you might have a better idea."

"Me?"

He pointed out into the distance. "Where do you think the sword is? Legend says that the blade will be found by a descendant of Alice Liddell."

"Why me?"

"You have a strong connection to Wonderland. I have consulted the spirits and they are confident that you will find the sword. Listen to your instincts…"

Sarah looked out over Wonderland, biting her lip.

Connor stared at her, for a moment imaging she was their mother. Ever since coming to Wonderland, she'd become more like Alice than he'd thought possible. The lip-biting was a trait that was pure Alice.

"It's buried… only it's not…"

Rex sounded off a series of frightened chirps.

"What's wrong? Who's coming?" he asked the lizard.

Rex chirped louder, landing on the ground. Without warning, he scurried off.

"Rex!" Sarah called, taking off after the lizard.

_Suits…Run…_

Without thinking, Connor put a hand over his sister's mouth and an arm around her waist. Rex hurried under some brush. Sarah nipped at his fingers.

"Ssh, follow Rex. We've got company."

Before she could protest, he shoved her into the pile of brush.

As the Suits appeared on the crest of the hill, Connor picked up a long branch as a weapon. Chase, the spineless coward, had disappeared, leaving him alone with Charlie. The old knight had pulled his sword, prepared to defend the twins.

"I'm the Hatter, remember, Charlie? We haven't seen Alice. Sarah and I don't exist," Connor reminded the knight as the first Suits surrounded them in a circle.

"As you wish, harbinger."

"Seize the Hatter!" one of the Suits ordered.

Holding the tree branch like a cross between a sword and a baseball bat, Connor lunged at the nearest Suit. He caught him by surprise, knocking him soundly on the head. Connor swung madly, not even paying attention to who or what he was hitting. He had one goal—protect Sarah. If Sarah could stay hidden, then she could get the sword and help save their parents.

He was the distraction, the bait, and the Suits took it.

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was hard to write because there's a lot of characters at the moment. I will say this was not the original plan—only Charlie was supposed to get nabbed by the Suits, but I never quite thought of or typed out a way to do that—but it made sense. I'm going to get started on the next chapter right away since there are a lot of cliffhangers in this chapter.

Anyways, please, please review! Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 38: Taken

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I own Sarah, Connor, Chase, and Damon. Everyone else belongs to Nick Willing and those fine folks at SyFy. Rex belongs to ITV/BBC and _Primeval_. He's just visiting.

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Taken **

Sarah went to crawl out of the brush, her eyes on Connor. She went to scream, but a hand over her mouth muffled the cry.

"Don't do it…" Chase whispered into her ear. "Don't let them hear you."

She turned to look at him. "Connor…"

"We can't help him if we get caught. So ssh."

Sarah stared through the bushes, watching as her brother, wielding only a long branch against the gun-carrying Suits, was captured. He yelled as the men knocked him down to the ground. His hands were bound as Charlie was taken down as well.

Rex jumped into her lap. He gave a quiet, sad chirp.

"Take them straight to the High Chancellor. He'll be glad to see the Hatter," one of the Suits, probably the leader, announced as a Scarab landed in a nearby clearing.

She had to fight the urge to chase after her brother. It hurt at some basic level to see her twin in pain, no matter how mild, especially when she couldn't do anything. This was Connor's sacrifice to make.

Chase helped her stand up after the Scarab and Suits had disappeared from view, carrying with them Connor and Charlie.

"Who the bloody hell is the High Chancellor?" she demanded, Rex chirping excitedly at her feet.

"Sarah, look…"

"WHO IS HE?!"

Chase sighed. "The High Chancellor has taken control of Wonderland. He's my brother, Damon Heart."

"Why would he want my dad?"

"Probably to lure your mother. I'm sorry, Sarah…"

"Sorry? Those guys are dragging my brother off to who-only-knows –where to see your demented brother. What happens when they find out Connor isn't my dad? What happens then?"

"Look, we're going to get him and the knight back. It's gonna be okay…"

"It's not!" she shouted, glaring at him. "Connor's all I've got left… and we… we didn't even try to stop them!"

"He didn't want you to be caught. He gave himself up to hide you. To protect you."

"I don't care!"

Rex chirped, dancing in circles around Sarah's feet.

"What's wrong with the lizard?"

"I don't know… what's wrong, Rex?"

The chatter grew louder.

"Is it Connor?"

The lizard shook his head.

"The sword? Do you know where the sword is, Rex?"

Rex flapped his wings and took off, flying low enough for them to see.

Sarah took off after him, her knapsack smacking into her back as she ran. Chase followed close behind, panting. He wasn't used to running, judging by his breathing. But she didn't care. If Rex could lead them to the sword, then he could lead them back to Connor. They could save him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"NO!" Hatter shouted, almost breaking free despite the pain in his broken wrist.

The knife trailed along Alice's pale throat, slowly cutting deeper.

The doors swung up, a Club walking in dressed in his usual robes and hat. "Dodo, you're wanted by the High Chancellor. Immediately."

Dodo looked up, the knife still against Alice's neck, blood dripped down her skin, staining it.

"What for?"

"He says for you to bring Alice to him, right away."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he snarled.

"If you hurt her, the High Chancellor won't be very happy. Now, hurry up or your games with the Hatter will end as well."

Dodo grumbled, slipping the knife into a pocket of his jacket. He began the process of unstrapping Alice, who was still breathing unevenly thanks to the shot he'd given her earlier. Her wrists were tied behind her back, her arms and neck still bleeding.

"ALICE!" Hatter shouted, his voice breaking as Dodo led her away by the neck, keeping her from speaking to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Scarab landed at the Heart Castle not long after taking off. The ride had been silent, except for some random mutterings from the White Knight. Connor didn't speak. It was all he could do to not, just in case it gave away his true identity or his sister.

_Stay safe, Sarah. Just… stay safe._

"Take the Hatter directly to the High Chancellor."

Connor followed, no longer resisting as he was escorted through the lavish palace and directly into the throne room. He pushed down to his knees at the foot of some type of platform without warning.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous David Hatter? Smuggler, conman, and Oyster-lover. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you…" sneered an unfamiliar voice.

"Wish I could say it was mutual…"

"Now, I believe you know where something I want is. Or should I say…someone?"

Connor looked up, eying the blonde man. He wasn't very imposing for a High Chancellor or any sort of official, really. He looked almost like a little boy playing dress-up in his father's clothes. He didn't look like any kind of dangerous person.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about…"

"Your wife. Alice. Where is she?"

"What makes you think I'd tell you?"

The Chancellor circled around Connor. "You're younger than I thought. I guess time really is different on the other side of the Glass…"

"You'll never find her…"

"Funny. That's exactly what my father said to me before I killed him…" Damon said, with a bit of a laugh. His smile looked extremely out of place on his porcelain face. It was almost unnatural.

"You don't scare me."

"I should. I'm the person who could order your wife killed on sight…not to mention your children…"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about…"

"Don't play games with me, Hatter. You'll only lose…" the Chancellor warned.

"Lose what? Me neck? How unoriginal."

The High Chancellor glared at him. "Oh, it would be more than your neck, Hatter. Much more… and your wife… she'll suffer far more than you."

Connor felt the ropes on his wrists slip a bit. His left hand, his dominant hand, tingled a bit.

"What do you want from us?"

"I want control of Wonderland. Only your wife can give me that. That is… if she really is the Queen of Wonderland like they say."

"We want nothing to do with Wonderland. Nothing at all. We just want to live our own lives in peace. So… just lemme go and leave 'er alone and we'll forget all about this."

"It's not that simple, Hatter."

"It could be…"

"No!"

_Spoiled, little brat…_

"Alice isn't coming."

"Oh, but she is. She's on her way right now. And you, Hatter, you are going to make sure she cooperates."

Connor snorted. No one ever could make Alice cooperate. She did as she pleased—always had. Even Hatter couldn't control her. But was it really his mother the High Chancellor was talking about? Or was it Sarah… pretending to be Alice?

"Not a chance in 'ell."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The blade was stuck out of some sort of concrete or stone. Sarah wasn't entirely sure what it was.

_Connor would know…_ she thought bitterly.

Rex landed beside it, chattering.

She put a hand on the hilt of the sword. The blade showed no trace of rust, even after what must have been centuries stuck outside in the elements. Something inside her said this was the right blade…this was the Vorpal Blade. With it, she could save her family.

"Sarah, I don't think it's coming out of that… rock," Chase said from behind her.

"I don't care. I have to save Connor! He's counting on me!"

Her hand tightened on the sword. _Please…I need to get my family back. Just let me have this… please…_

The Vorpal Sword slipped through the stone, sliding out into her hand slowly and surely.

"Sarah… the sword…"

She swung it in the air, the sunlight glittered off it. "I…don't know how or why…"

The blade seemed to hum with power.

"I think it…it chose you," Chase muttered.

"It sure looks like that, doesn't it?"

"So now what?"

"Now…" she swung the blade in an arch. "Now you're gonna help me find my brother."

**Author's Notes:**

I know, it's short, but eh. Please enjoy and review!


	40. Chapter 39: Double Take

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I own Sarah, Connor, Chase, and Damon. Everyone else belongs to Nick Willing and those fine folks at SyFy. Rex belongs to ITV/BBC and _Primeval_. He's just visiting.

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Double Take**

Alice didn't talk or struggle as Dodo escorted her from the Scarab into the palace. There was no sense in fighting at the moment. Not with Hatter so far away—not to mention probably dead or dying. Her only shot was to stay strong. Maybe she could bargain for Hatter's release.

If not, their children would be orphans. Orphans who, like Alice, had their parents disappear one day. She hoped that Connor and Sarah had no idea what was happening.

_Just keep them safe. Let Hatter go home to them._

Dodo pushed her into a grand hall. There was a long red carpet that led up to a monstrosity of a throne on a platform. At the foot of it, stood the man she assumed was the High Chancellor given his dark robes and blonde hair. He looked a lot like Jack.

At his feet, on his knees, was a familiar figure.

_No, it can't be…_

"Hatter?" Alice called, pulling away from Dodo's hold.

She ran to him, despite the awkwardness of having her hands tied. She sank to the carpet beside him, looking up into his face. "Hatter…"

But those brown eyes, the dirt-streaked face…that wasn't her Hatter.

It was her son.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Connor looked at his mother, half-glad that it wasn't Sarah, and half-hoping that Alice would play along. They had to protect Sarah.

She swallowed, staring at him.

"Alice… you okay?" he asked, doing his best to mimic his father's voice.

"Fine… How did… where…?"

"Charlie," he croaked.

Another man appeared behind his mother, staring down at him. He looked absolutely bewildered.

"That's not the Hatter!" the stranger hissed, stepping back to stand beside Damon Heart.

"Of course he is. He's wearing the hat, he was identified as the Hatter, and he matches the description," the High Chancellor said, sounding a bit bored.

"I'm telling you, that's not the Hatter. He's too young… plus I was just with the Hatter. He's got a broken wrist among other things…"

"Calm down, Dodo. Surely Alice would know her husband…"

"That's not the Hatter!"

Connor tried not to listen to the argument brewing behind his mother. His left hand slipped out of his bonds. He dropped the rough cord behind his back, slowly bringing his hands around to his lap. Alice watched him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered in a low voice.

"Getting you out of here."

His nimble fingers picked at the rope holding her hands together.

"Connor…"

"Ssh, they think I'm the Hatter."

"Dodo will know—"

"Not in enough time to do anything. We have to get you outta here."

The ropes loosened.

"Where is your sister?"

"The woods."

"You left her?"

"It was that or let her get caught too. Don't worry, she's got Rex."

"You brought the lizard?" Alice had to hold back a sigh.

Connor let the rope drop to the floor. He glanced up at the two men. They were still arguing.

"We've gotta run."

"If I disappear, Dodo is going to kill your father."

"If we don't, blondie over there is going to kill you in front of all of Wonderland."

"Go without me. Get your sister and go home."

"Not without you and dad."

Alice closed her eyes for a moment. "You're just as stubborn as him. Bloody Hatters…"

Connor gave her a cheesy smile as he helped her to her feet. "Blame it on Jabberwock. It was her idea."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The sedatives pumped into his system did little to calm the rage flowing through his blood. David Hatter wanted nothing more than to have his Alice back in his arms. Seeing her almost surrender to Dodo of all people hurt even more.

His broken wrist throbbed in the restraints. The Suits left behind to control him had simply strapped him back down into his chair. They hadn't realized that the leather straps were already weak from his first escape.

Once he was alone in the room for a few minutes, he broke free of the restraints. Well, his left wrist did. He undid his right hand carefully, trying to split it with the leather straps. It didn't really work, but he didn't really care as he undid his ankles.

_Stupid Suits…_

He jumped out of the chair, landing easily on his feet. He spotted his hat lying on a table top. With a flick of his left wrist, it landed easily on his head. He smirked, already feeling more like his old self.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What now, Rex?" Sarah asked the lizard. He'd started to throw a fit when Chase began leading them toward the Heart Castle—where her brother was most likely being held captive.

The lizard chirped and scurried off in the other direction.

"Are we really going to ask a lizard for directions?" Chase muttered.

"Rex isn't your average lizard, and yes. Connor trusts him and I trust Connor, so we're following the lizard."

"This is insane."

"No one said you have to come with me…"

Sarah walked after the lizard, not even looking back at Chase. She couldn't deal with his little petty complaints right now. Not when her entire family was lost somewhere in Wonderland. She had no way of even knowing if her parents were still alive. She hoped she'd feel something if Connor was hurt—maybe one of those twin vibes—but she wasn't sure.

"You really think I'm going to leave you out here in the woods all alone? Hell no… what kind of prince would I be?"

"Alive?" she suggested, stepping over a log.

"I'm not my brother or my father. They're both cowards in their own ways."

"Do you mind if I ask how it is your family knows mine?"

"Not a bit," Chase said, struggling to catch up to her. "Umm, well, my father went to your world about twenty-five years ago. Legend says it was because your grandfather was behind some kind of Emotion Tea and the Resistance wanted your mother to help him regain his senses and help them. My father met your mother and they dated.

"But he was dragged back into Wonderland in front of your mother. She fell through the Looking Glass after him. I guess you know what happens next?"

Sarah nodded. "Daddy said she showed up in his shop, soaked, and lost. He helped her."

"Because my father was being a stuck-up prick. You see, he was engaged when he dated Alice. He blamed her in front of his mother for stealing the Stone of Wonderland."

"So your dad basically used my mum and tossed her aside like garbage?" Sarah asked, feeling a bit disgusted. No wonder Chase wasn't exactly proud of his family.

"Yeah, I guess. And then there was the whole mess with my grandmother and Tea… and your dad."

"Wait… what mess?"

"They didn't tell you?" Chase put his hand on her arm.

Sarah stopped walking. "No…"

"You'd better sit down…"

He guided her to a nearby log. Rex followed, still chattering.

"What about the Tea… was it Emotion Tea?"

"Yes. I guess your dad told you about the tea-trade?"

"He told me lots of things about Wonderland and what he used to do. He doesn't keep secrets from me."

"Except this one then."

"I guess…"

"My father lured your parents back here. He drugged them and left your dad to die out in the forest. He was trying to marry your mother."

"What?!"

"Only it wasn't really my father—he was being used by his mother. But he still did a lot of damage. What she did to him doesn't excuse his behavior. Shooting your dad and all that…"

"No wonder mum hated Wonderland…"

"Yeah, after everything that happened, your dad was in the hospital here in a coma. For a while. Your mother hasn't been back to Wonderland since."

"Your family is mental," Sarah concluded.

"I know. I've had to live with their mistakes… their sins… all my life."

"That's not a way to live. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you or Connor or your parents. And you're all in this mess. My brother's mess."

Chase stood up, stalking away from her.

"You're not your brother."

She touched his arm. "You're not. You're Chase. Not Damon."

"You should go…" he said softly, not looking into her brown eyes.

"Chase—"

"Go, Sarah. Go before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't—"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Hurt, Sarah stumbled back, Rex at her heels. "Chase…"

"GO!"

Stunned by his sudden change in demeanor, she jogged away, but not before glancing over her shoulder multiple times.

But she went down a hill and Chase went up, slowly disappearing from sight. Leaving Sarah all alone in her father's world, her world, with only her brother's lizard for company.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter rooted through the medical supplies for weapons and materials he could later use to fix up his arm. He stuck a bunch of scalpels in his belt.

The doors opened.

Hatter grabbed a heavy metal pan with his left hand.

A familiar chirping sound carried through the empty room.

"Sssh, Rex!"

He clutched his makeshift weapon tighter as a dark haired person swept into the room. Hatter blinked furiously, wondering if it was his eyes or the drugs playing tricks on his mind.

"Daddy!" Sarah cried, rushing headlong into his arms.

He dropped the pan and wrapped both his arms around his daughter. She looked a lot like Alice for once, but he'd know his Jabberwock anywhere.

"Sarah… what the 'ell are you doin' 'ere?"

"Rescuing you. Where's mum?"

He shook his head. "She's been taken to see the High Chancellor."

"Connor…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Connor was captured. We were separated. They were taking him and Charlie to the Heart Castle to see the Chancellor guy. Maybe he's found her."

"Sarah, why are you and Connor both in Wonderland….with Rex?"

"Charlie came and got us. He was looking for you. The Duchess sent him."

Hatter hugged his daughter again. "You shouldn't be here, Jabberwock."

"I know, but I couldn't stay there and do nothing."

"You need to get back to the tea shop and get home. Now."

His daughter, his little Jabberwock, shook her head. "No. We all go back together."

"Sarah…"

"Dad…"

The two Hatters stared at each other, not thinking about anything else at that moment. Well, not until Suits appeared. Sarah stepped away from her dad, her fists up in the air.

Hatter tossed a scalpel at the nearest Suit, sticking him in the leg.

Sarah flipped one of the men over a table, sending medical supplies flying through the air. Her sledgehammer punch caught another man in the jaw, dislocating it with a sound crack.

Hatter looked at her whenever he had a spare second, completely in awe of his daughter's mixture of skills. She used kicks and flips from her mother's style of fighting, but she still resorted to Hatter trickery and her sledgehammer.

The combination of the two had most of the Suits on the floor, gasping for air, within moments.

"C'mon… let's go!" Sarah cried, grabbing his hand. Rex flew ahead of them, chirping madly.

Hatter shook his head, following his daughter, not sure if it was her or a younger version of his wife holding his hand.

_Does it matter? You're entitled to hallucinations after what's happened…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice and Connor didn't get far before they were discovered.

"Seize them!"

Connor punched the nearest Suit with his left hand. As the taller man groaned, he tore the gun from his hand.

Behind him, Alice squared off with another set of opponents as Connor struggled to fire the gun. He kept pulling the trigger, but it didn't work.

"Next time… take the safety off, you little twit," a man growled in Connor's ear before twisting it and his arm.

The gun fell to the floor as Connor let out a yell.

Dodo twisted his ear and grabbed for his left fist. "I knew you weren't the Hatter…"

Connor tried to hit the man behind him with his right hand, only he didn't really have the flexibility or opportunity. He cried out in pain a few times, feeling a bit like a wuss.

"Leave him alone!" Alice yelled, fighting her way back to the two men.

"No… you see, he's a half-breed…that's a death sentence you know."

"Go! Please…. Go!" Connor yelled to her. "Run while you can!"

Dodo pushed the younger Hatter to the floor. "You won't be running anywhere, will you, Alice?"

Connor heard the gun cock behind him as the barrel brushed against the back of his head. He mentally cursed himself.

"Leave him alone, Dodo," Alice said softly, her voice trembling.

"No, I don't think so. He's a Hatter isn't he? That's why you're protecting him."

"What are you doing, Dodo?" the High Chancellor demanded. "Is this the Hatter?"

"No… he's one of them though. Let me guess…your son?"

Alice struggled across the room. Connor could hear flesh hitting flesh.

"Oh, I wish Hatter could be here to watch me kill your son…"

The gun barrel pressed into his head harder. Connor grunted, wriggling a bit.

"NO!" Alice yelled.

That's when the gun went off.

**Author's Notes:**

This was a hard chapter to write. I figured I had to give a bit of closure with either Alice or Hatter, so there's a bit of both. Anyways, let me know what you think!


	41. Chapter 40: Family Affair

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I wish I did.

**Chapter Forty: Family Affair**

Alice screamed her son's name as the gun went off.

Dodo should have hit Connor in the back of the head, except for two things that worked as one.

Connor threw his weight, tumbling onto his side, off-setting Dodo at the same time another guy jumped the ex-Resistance leader. The old man struggled with the gun, the bullet meant for Connor ending up in the High Chancellor's platform.

Alice took a breath as her son jumped to his feet. He scooped up his hat, doing a basic hat trick with it in his right hand as his left hand punched Dodo.

The hat sprang onto his head as Connor hauled the old man to his feet. He hit him again before Dodo could even see it coming.

"That's for upsetting me mum," he growled.

But it didn't stop there. Oh no.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Traitor!" the High Chancellor screamed.

"Oh shut up, Damon," Chase hissed, picking up Dodo's gun. "I'm sick of your little temper tantrum. I'm sick of being the scapegoat for everyone's issues."

The two brothers faced each other as Connor dropped an unconscious Dodo.

"This is treason, little brother."

Chase smiled at him. "Think of it as another Heart family coup. And this time, I'm overthrowing you in favor of the real rulers of Wonderland—the Hatters."

His brother snorted. "The half-breeds, the Oyster, and traitor? No one would ever follow them."

"Then why were you trying to kill Alice of Legend and her son? Are you afraid of them? Are you afraid the public might follow an Oyster again?"

"I'm the High Chancellor and you are a ghost."

Chase snorted, stepping closer. He aimed the gun at Damon's face. "No, you see, I'm no ghost. I'm very much alive. And you… you are done. Finished."

The throne room fell silent as Alice joined Connor. Mother and son checked each other over for injuries, muttering softly. The Suits who had been holding her back were passed out on the floor.

"SUITS!"

The doors swung open, the room filling up quickly with Suits. They circled the small group, weapons aimed directly at the two Hatters and the Heart brothers.

It was a standoff.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah stopped not far from the building her father had been tortured in. She knelt under a tree, reaching for an object she had buried.

"Jabberwock, why are you here? Where's Connor?"

"I'm here to save Wonderland—and you. Connor too. I'm sure he's fine—everyone thinks he's you."

"What?"

She looked up at him. "We've been impersonating you and mum. Just in case. That way no one would know about us and then maybe we could confuse the people hunting you. Charlie helped us until he was caught."

"That blasted old man…"

"It's not his fault, Daddy. We agreed to come. We wanted to help. Plus… Rex can find Connor."

"Jabberwock… you do realize Rex is just a lizard?"

"He's a special lizar—ah…"

She doubled over, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Sarah? Jabberwock?"

Hatter knelt down beside her. "Sarah?"

She gasped, gritting her teeth in pain. "Something's wrong… Connor…"

"What's happening? Sarah?"

She slowly sat up. "Connor's in danger. He's hurt…"

Sarah winced as she stood up. Hatter gripped her arm with his good hand. "What are you talkin' about, Sarah?"

"I can feel it, dad. I can feel a connection to him."

"Where is he?"

She closed her eyes, trying to hone in on her connection to him. "It's red… lots of red. Ahh… he's hurting… they're killing him…"

"Sarah? Jabberwock?"

"Connor!"

Hatter shook his daughter. "Sarah? Sarah? Look at me… look at me!"

The haze seemed to break, but her brown eyes were filled with tears. "They shot him…"

"Who?"

"Connor… they killed Connor…"

Hatter threw his arms around his daughter. He rocked her, feeling her pain and anguish. This couldn't be true, could it? Was his and Alice's son really dead? Was that possible?

Sarah rested in his arms, sobbing. They stayed there, Rex mourning as well, for almost an hour.

Then, much to Hatter's surprise, she got up and pulled a sword out from under the tree.

"Where did ya get that?"

"Rex helped me find it. The Vorpal Sword." She held the blade up. "Connor was captured because of this sword. He wanted me to find it. He was caught because of me. And now he's dead."

"Sarah…"

"I'm goin' to kill them. I'm goin' kill them all…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Duchess of Diamonds, the disgraced Queen of Hearts, slipped into the dungeons with a few members of the Resistance. Together they freed the prisoners, including the White Knight. She congratulated him on a job well done despite his protests.

"The young Hatter has been captured…" he reported.

"I know. We're here to get him out. Where is the girl?"

"With the prince… she was with young prince Chase."

"Chase? My Chase?"

"He's alive, Your Majesty."

"Hurry then! There's no time to waste!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

After a quick discussion, father and daughter took a flamingo to the Heart Castle. Sarah drove, the sword at her side hanging from a belt. Hatter sat behind her, his good arm holding on.

Rex flew alongside them, guiding them to the castle. The lizard kept up with them rather easily despite the high speed of the flamingo.

After a tooth-jarring landing, they strode into the castle, Rex in the lead. Sarah held the sword in her right hand, her face filled with her fury. It radiated off her.

Side-by-side, Sarah and the Hatter stepped into the throne room and chaos.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Bullets flew around the room as the Suits opened fire.

Alice shoved Connor down to the ground as Chase turned his brother into a shield. Dodo and the two other Suits on the floor were still out.

The Hatters crawled for cover behind some of the statues lining the hall. They didn't offer much protection.

Connor cocked a gun he'd palmed off one of the Suits. He passed another one to his mother.

"Where did you—I don't even want to know," Alice said.

"Sarah."

He returned fire, helping to even out the odds. However, after maybe fifteen or so shots, both Hatters were out of ammunition. They dropped the guns, sliding into another hiding spot. Together they took on two Suits hand-to-hand, leaving them both unconscious on the floor.

They continued their game of hide-and-seek around the room, taking on nearby Suits with their own skills—namely Connor's left fist and Alice's martial arts training.

Except it didn't last long.

Connor cried out as a bullet struck him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"CONNOR!" a voice shouted, but it wasn't his mother. It wasn't anyone in the room.

_Sarah…._

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You really think you're going to stop me?" Damon asked his brother.

"I have to. I can't let you destroy all of Wonderland."

The brothers faced each other, Chase still holding the gun.

"You won't kill me. You don't have the guts."

"I do…" a female voice said.

A sword appeared in the High Chancellor's vision. Wielding it was none other than a wild looking teenager with dark hair and even darker eyes. A girl.

A girl was holding the Vorpal Sword.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah stepped onto the dais. "I am Sarah Hatter, daughter of Alice and David Hatter, sister to Connor Hatter. I am the Princess of Wonderland. And you…. You had my brother killed!"

The deadly blade flashed in front of the High Chancellor's face. He took a step back. "I think you have the wrong person…"

"You are Damon Heart, are you not? The person who overthrew the King of Hearts? Who ordered my parents' capture?"

"High Chancellor Damon Heart."

"Pompous ass. No one messes with my family."

"Excuse me?"

"I believe the phrase is… 'off with your head'?" Sarah said, the tip of the sword touching Damon's throat.

"This is crazy. I'm the High Chancellor!"

"And that body over there in the hallway is my brother! You had him murdered!"

Sarah's arms shook from angry. It gave her power; it gave the sword power.

"Sarah…don't…" Chase said, his gun lowered. "You don't have to do this..."

"He killed Connor!"

"Sarah…"

She lowered the sword a bit, looking at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "He killed Connor… he killed my brother…"

He put a hand over hers. "Sarah…I know you want to avenge him, but this isn't the way to do it."

"I can't let him live…"

"This isn't the way to do it."

The sword wobbled, dropping down into the platform.

Sarah stepped away from the Vorpal Sword. Chase took her hand. "It's okay… he won't hurt anyone else again…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

The fighting stopped, the remaining Suits taken down by Alice and Hatter. They worked together, using each other's skills to overwhelm the Suits. As soon as the smoke cleared, they sank down beside Connor.

Alice turned him over. Connor groaned.

"Connor?" she whispered.

He winced, his arm draped around his stomach. "Oww…."

"You're alive…"

"Owww, mum, my ribs…"

"Le' him breathe, Alice…" Hatter insisted as Alice hugged him close.

"Mum… I'm fine…"

"You got shot…"

"Sarah…" he muttered, his eyes half-closed.

"Body armor, Alice," Hatter translated. "It hit the body armor?"

Connor grunted. "Broke me ribs…"

Hatter and Alice helped Connor stand up. He leaned heavily on them both.

The three Hatters turned to face the small battle brewing on the dais. Rex landed on his master's shoulder, chirping happily.

"Owww… Rex!"

"Next time, Connor, please leave the lizard at home," Alice said.

"Trust me…there's not gonna be a next time."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The rage drained from Sarah.

_Connor wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want me to do this…_

BANG!

A lone gunshot rang out in the throne room.

This time it was Sarah Hatter who fell.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Chase caught her, sinking down to the floor with her in his lap. He could see the red stain blooming across her chest.

"Sarah…. Sarah…."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Chase looked up to see Connor Hatter running across the throne room, one arm on his stomach and the other hand holding a smoking gun. He called out his sister's name, his parents on his heels.

"Sarah…" Connor took her hand. "Hold on!"

"Medical wing…. We need to get her to the medical wing…" Chase said. The bloodstain grew larger.

Connor nodded, pressing a piece of his worn shirt to his sister's wound. "You take her."

They nodded in agreement, Chase picking Sarah up in his arms as Alice and Hatter reached the dais.

"Sarah!" Alice cried.

"She's gonna be okay… she's a fighter….she's a fighter…" Hatter muttered blindly as his wife turned to his arms for comfort.

On the floor just beyond them, the High Chancellor of Wonderland gurgled.

Connor picked up the Vorpal Sword. "Why?" he demanded, stepping over to the fallen prince. The man he'd shot. "Why?!"

Damon laughed, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. "Why what?"

"Why did you shoot her?"

"Why not?"

Connor lifted the sword out of the platform. "She never did nothin' to you!"

"She's a half-breed… like you. An abomination," Damon choked.

"Ya know what? I was gonna cut off yer head but now… no. You don't deserve that. You'd better pray my sister lives, otherwise I will make your afterlife miserable."

Damon laughed. "I'm the High Chancellor. I'm not going to die."

"You will…"

"Connor!" Hatter called. "Hurry!"

Still clutching the sword, Connor followed his parents, leaving Damon Heart to die alone in his throne room, all of his loyal subject unconscious or dead around him.

_Hang on, Sarah…_

**Author's Notes:**

Cheesy? Yes? No? A bit? Let me know!


	42. Chapter 41: Awakening

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. Just my twisted plot and OCs.

**Chapter Forty-one: Awakening**

Hatter refused to be separated from his daughter, even as she was rushed into surgery. The staff kept a glass wall between them, treating Sarah inside the operating room, while a nurse tended to Hatter on the outside.

He ignored the pain in his wrist as an X-ray technician manipulated the broken bone. He only cared about his daughter.

Alice had been swept away for an examination and stitches. Connor, despite his pleas, was hauled off as well to have his ribs checked and his head stitched from his earlier run-in with a spike. Only Chase reminded; a silent blonde specter on the same side of the glass as Hatter.

"Chase! There you are!"

The Duchess swept into the hallway, going immediately to her son. She pulled him into a hug before looking him over for injuries.

"Mom…you're alive."

She smiled at him. "Of course… How are you? You're so dirty…"

"I've been sleeping in a tree for two weeks, not a hotel."

"I'm so sorry about all of this mess." Her blonde hair was a tangled mess. "I should have stopped Damon…"

"It's too late for that, mom. He's dead now."

"How?"

Chase looked over at Hatter, whose arm was now in some type of splint/cast combination. A nurse slipped a sling over his head as alarms went off in the surgery room.

"Sarah!" Hatter cried, shoving through the double doors.

A flat line sounded.

Chase stepped away from his mother as well, hurrying in to see the girl he'd just barely met, yet couldn't forget.

Two male nurses held Hatter back as the paddles were applied to Sarah's chest. They shocked her once, twice, three times without any change. The tone kept sounding.

"NO!" Hatter screamed.

Chase stood there, feeling useless, watching as one of Wonderland's heroes fought for her life because of his brother. Because his family had to squabble over petty things and involve another family an entire world away.

Then, as if by magic, Sarah's right arm rose, her hand closing as if it were gripping an invisible hand.

The paddles hit her chest a fourth time.

BEEP. BEEP.

"Sarah!" Hatter called.

Chase felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "She's alive…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Down the hall, Connor kept his hand wrapped around an imaginary one—his twin sister's.

_You can't die now… Hold on…_

He'd stretched out his left hand for her right hand. It'd taken a few moments for her to respond by clutching his, but the lifeline flowed from him to her. He could feel everything she could feel. He could hear the machines monitoring her, the commotion of the doctors and nurses, and the sharp pain of the bullet wound.

_Next time, you're wearing the vest, sis…_

Her voice was weak inside his head, but it was still there. _Sorry, Conn. You okay?_

_ Better than you. Broken ribs… concussion…_

_ I thought you were dead…_

_ Sorta unconscious…sorta couldn't breathe…_

_ If you ever scare me like that again, little brother…_

_ Save your breath. Just hang on. I'll be right here. Just hang on…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice joined the commotion in Sarah's room. She nodded cordially at the Duchess and joined her husband.

"Is she…?"

"She died…they brought her back after four tries…" he said, looking exhausted, his arm half-in and half-out of his crooked sling. "She's barely hanging on."

"She's like you. She's not going down without a fight."

He nodded, but the stress of seeing Sarah on the operating table at only fifteen had gotten to him. She could feel the stress as well.

"She shouldn't be…"

Alice wrapped her arms around her husband. "It's Wonderland. If they could bring my father back, they can save her. Sarah's strong. She's very strong…"

"They've never done surgery on a half-Wonderlander before…"

"They did it on an Oyster."

Hatter nodded sadly. "I hope… I hope you're right…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Five agonizing hours later, Sarah was wheeled into recovery. She was still out from a combination of the trauma and the drugs. In the room beside her, gripping her right hand with his left, was Connor. At Hatter's insistence, the two siblings were placed together.

Hatter sat with Alice on a couch, looking at both their kids. Their babies, only Sarah and Connor weren't exactly in diapers anymore. They were fifteen—not quite kids but not yet adults.

"Alice, do you ever wonder what life would've been like if we'd raised them in Wonderland? Even if it was just on vacations?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I wonder how long they would have stayed alive here."

"It wasn't Wonderland that hurt Sarah…"

"No, Damon Heart did that."

"Wonderland isn't the enemy, Alice. It needs the right person to make it was…to restore it to its former glory."

She looked him dead in the eyes. "If Wonderland was so glorious, why were you a conman? Why did you run a tea shop? Why did you come to New York with me?"

Hatter leaned closer to his wife, bumping her nose with his. "Alice, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I followed you because you took my heart with you. Wonderland will always be a part of me, but you mean more to me than it ever could."

"I can't let Wonderland run our lives, Hatter. I can't…"

He kissed her lightly again. "It won't. Just…let them make their own choices. Let them decide if they want to stay here or travel back-and-forth. Don't…"

"I can't stay here…in Wonderland. I can't do it, Hatter. I love you, but this… every time I come here I lose someone I love. I lost my father… I thought I lost my son, only to lose my daughter. What if one day, it's for real? What if one day I lose you…and you stay dead? What then, Hatter?"

He touched her face. "I don't know…"

"When we get back to New York, I'm destroying the mirror."

"Alice…"

"I won't lose anyone else. I can't…"

He kissed her softly, then broke apart. "You won't. We're not going anywhere. You're stuck with Connor, Sarah, and me."

Alice kissed him back. "I hope so…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Connor and Sarah were moved into recovery, Alice and Hatter stayed at their sides. Alice slept on Hatter's chest, his broken wrist dangling off the couch. He'd left the sling around his neck, but he didn't keep the cast in it unless he left the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hatter?"

They looked up from the couch to see the newcomer. Dressed in a stylish suit, Chase Heart finally looked like someone worthy of a title.

"Hello," Hatter said, rising up to shake his hand. "You're… you're the one that carried Sarah up here…"

"Yes, yes I did. I'm Chase Heart, the Duchess of Diamonds' son."

"You look like your father," Alice added, shaking the young man's hand as well. "Where is Jack?"

"My father was executed several days ago. He spoke highly of you, Mrs. Hatter."

Alice smiled at him, a small smile. "I'm sorry for your loss. Jack was a good man despite his flaws."

"We are all flawed to some extent," Chase said. "I would like to apologize for all the pain and suffering that my family has put you through over the years."

"That's not necessary—"

"It is. I can't believe what my family's greed and lust for power has done to your family. This never should have happened. Sarah never should have been shot. I'm very sorry…"

Alice looked up into his face, her hand on his. "It's okay, Chase. Really. Thank you for looking after Sarah. Charlie told me that you took care of her in the woods. Thank you…"

Chase nodded. "If there's anything else… anything at all…"

"Thank you," the Hatters said, smiling at the young man.

Chase turned and walked away, leaving the Hatter family alone. Connor and Sarah slept on, their hands locked together. Alice turned to her husband for comfort. Hatter put his good arm around her, pulling her in to his chest.

"Don't worry, Alice. Don't…"

"Daddy?" Sarah's voice, weak, but steady.

Hatter rushed to her side. "Sarah….oh Jabberwock…"

"Are we in Wonderland?"

"Yes, yes, we are, Jabberwock."

"Did we find mum?"

"I'm here, Sarah," Alice said, sliding between the beds. She took Sarah's hand out of Connor's. "I'm here."

"Mum!" She leaned up, hugging her mother awkwardly because of all the wires and bandages.

"Sarah…"

"Connor found you… he found you…" Sarah smiled. "Where's Connor?"

"He's with you. Right there… in the other bed. He's sleeping."

"He kept calling my name… telling me to hold on…"

"Connor pulled you back?" Hatter asked, still holding his daughter's hand.

"Yes… is he…"

"Resting." Hatter helped her lay back down. "Your friend Chase was here…"

"He was?" Sarah looked surprised.

He touched her unruly hair. "He was worried about you. He seems like a nice guy."

She shrugged. "I guess. I don't really know much about him. We just met."

"How did you two meet?" Alice asked, her curiosity kicking in. It was the same curiosity that had led her to Wonderland in the first place.

"By accident. Guinevere spooked and threw me. Charlie's horse bolted with Connor and him. Rex and I were left behind in the dirt. The Jabberwock was there, hunting us, and all of the sudden, Chase appeared. He pulled me up a tree."

Hatter smiled. "Remember when I told ya to climb a tree, Alice? You looked at me like I was Mad."

"You were Mad. You still are," his wife reminded him.

"Wait… you had to climb a tree?"

"No, we ended up attracting the Jabberwock with our arguing. We went underground. It's how we met Charlie," her mother said. "I don't like to climb trees in heels."

"Nah, she'd rather be dinner for a hungry Jabberwock."

Alice elbowed Hatter. He smirked at her.

"I'm tired…"

"Rest, my little Jabberwock." He kissed his daughter on her forehead, tucking her back into the hospital bed. "Rest…"

Alice smoothed the blankets. "We'll be here when you wake up."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Connor dressed in a clean set of his father's clothes. He slipped the body armor back on over his broken ribs. He preferred the weight of the armor versus the damage of a bullet. Over the button-up shirt, he pulled on his waistcoat. The pocket watch kept ticking despite all the spills he'd taken.

With a fedora on his head, Connor looked just like his father.

He sat on the edge of his twin's bed.

"Sarah…. oh, Sarah!" he said, shaking her slightly.

She groaned, rolling over. As he shook her again, her right hand smacked him soundly across his face.

"Oh… bloody 'ell!"

She popped an eye open. "I'm sleeping…"

"Not anymore."

Connor ducked a pillow aimed at his head.

"Really, Conn… I'm exhausted."

"I know. I heard you mumbling last night."

"I do not mumble!" Sarah hissed, glaring at her brother.

"Ya do."

She rolled her eyes, looking for her clothes.

"Sarah, about this Chase guy…"

"Not you too!" she snapped, pulling clean clothes out of a closet. They weren't quite her size, but she didn't care. Anything was better than that itchy hospital gown. She slipped into the pants with relative ease, relying on a belt to hold them up.

"C'mon…I'm not blind. I saw you. And him. You care for him."

Sarah buttoned up her shirt, spinning around to face her twin. "I do not!"

Connor crossed his arms. "Sarah, honestly… you can't fool me."

"You fooled me. I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, about that… ever since we've been in Wonderland, I have been picking up on your feelings… and some thoughts."

"Eavesdropper!"

"Hey, you were in my head too!"

"When?"

Connor scoffed. "Let's see… how about when I was trying to help mum? Your little tiff with Chase was on broadcast. And I knew dad was alive because I could feel it. I could feel it just before all hell broke loose."

"So… should we expect this thing to keep going?"

"Until we can learn to control it… I guess," Connor said. He didn't look happy about it.

Sarah sat down next to him. "It's weird… it's like coming here brought us closer together."

"Yeah… weird."

"I know we don't always get along, but, Conn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you. I'm happy to be your sister."

"That's funny… sometimes you act like my brother."

Sarah punched him in the shoulder before the room filled with laughter from both of them.

**Author's Notes:**

There are some alternate/deleted sections that I'm posting on the 'Extras' story (go to my profile and under my stories click on 'Alice and What Came After – The Extras' to see all extra content).

Chapters will be a bit slower now that I got through the bulk of the cliffies. I posted two polls regarding the future of Wonderland (I might add more tomorrow). So please, check out my profile page and vote. Thanks for reading and all the reviews!


	43. Chapter 42: Uncertainty

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. Just my twisted plot and OCs.

**Chapter Forty-two: Uncertainty **

Sarah slipped out into the hallway with Connor on her heels. According to Connor, their parents were downstairs dealing with some problems that had arisen from the recent deaths of both Jack Heart and his son, Damon. Or as she like to think of him—Damon the Demon.

"You should still be in bed," her brother hissed.

"Why me? You got shot, too!"

"In a vest, big sis. Not in me chest."

Sarah glared at her twin. "Don't start with me."

Connor shrugged, Rex chattering on his shoulder. The lizard had snuck into their room overnight according to Connor. He'd also slept next to Sarah, which she couldn't remember.

The twins slipped down the hallway.

The medical wing of Heart Castle was only a few rooms, two surgery bays, and some supply closets. It didn't take them long to disappear around a corner, Connor making sure his sister didn't keel over.

_"Wonderlanders respond well to the treatments. They also heal fast," a nurse reassured Alice and Hatter. Connor continued to feign sleep in order to eavesdrop. _

_ "But Oysters? How do they respond?" Alice asked._

_ "They don't. We've never tried it on an Oyster before. Your children are the first…"_

_ "But you brought my dad back…"_

_ "It was different with the Carpenter, Your Majesty. He had been exposed too much of Wonderland, which changed him, and he was dead before we brought him back. It was a very different and difficult procedure."_

_ "Are you saying we should just let Sarah die?"_

_ Connor tried not to sit up. There was no way he was going to let his sister die. Not like this. _

_ "No, no, Your Majesty. Letting her die and then bringing her back would be harder. These next twenty-four hours will tell us if she'll recover. If she does, there's a chance she'll be on her feet when she wakes up."_

_ "If she doesn't wake up in twenty-four hours… what then?" his father asked._

_ The doctor sighed. "I honestly don't know. She's healthy, aside from this…lapse. There's a good chance she'll be even stronger than before. We'll see in time."_

_ Connor stayed still as the doctor left, leaving his parents to talk._

_ "She's got Wonderland blood in 'er, Alice… we just gotta trust in that…"_

_ "Hatter, what if neither of them wake up? What if this is it?"_

_ "They won't. Jabberwock can't stay quiet for long and Connor's got Rex to take care of…"_

_ Connor felt a bit bad about worrying his parents. That wasn't his intention. But he really didn't want to be pestered yet. Not when he wasn't sure if Sarah would live. He needed to be there, in that semi-conscious state. That way he could listen in._

_ On both his parents and Sarah._

It was his job to be the responsible one now. Sarah might have the odd powers of a Wonderlander, but she was still human. That bullet had done a lot of damage—not to mention whatever she'd done to her head when she fell.

Plus, he didn't want her getting in over her head with Chase. He didn't trust the blonde. And it wasn't just because his brother shot Sarah.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Down in the throne room, repairs were underway. Removing bodies, washing off blood, and sweeping up bullets and shell casings were just a few of the problems facing the rulers of Wonderland.

The Vorpal Sword was put in a glass case once it was cleaned up.

Alice, Hatter, and the Duchess stood at the foot of what had once been Damon's dais. The blasted thing was being taking apart—as was most of the room—but it still bothered her.

"If you wish, Your Highness, I will rule until you find a replacement," the Duchess of Diamonds offered. She had dressed in gray, not gold, for once. That was her version of mourning for her husband and her son.

Alice looked at her husband. Neither of them had gotten much sleep because of Connor and Sarah's conditions. Once Connor woke, they'd been dragged off to deal with the politics they had been avoiding since, well, their last visit to Wonderland.

Everyone they passed bowed, curtsied, or tipped their head—whatever form of acknowledgement they could think of—in deference to their Queen. Alice hated having her every move watched by these people. She also hated being called titles. She was still just plain Alice, but the Wonderlanders didn't understand that.

"No, Duchess. You deserve a chance to mourn," she decided, her voice soft.

"But, my Queen—"

"Sarah and Connor will need some time to recover. We'll stay an extra few days…"

Hatter put his good arm around her waist. "I'll be right here with you, Alice. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered in her ear.

_I have to do this…not for me, but for Hatter and our kids. They need the time to recover. Keeping them away from Wonderland wasn't the best idea. Now we all have to learn to cope with it._

"Are you sure?" Duchess asked.

"Yes," Alice said. "I will act as the Queen of Wonderland until I can find someone else I trust to watch over this place in my absence."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah turned a corner, running into the one person she was trying to avoid.

Chase Heart steadied her, keeping her from tumbling over. She cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain, her chest burning.

He slung an arm around her. "Sarah, are you okay? What are you doing running around?"

"Nothing…. Fine…."

"Sis? You okay?" Connor asked, seeing her pained face as well as feeling it deep inside. He could also feel the torment in his head. Or was it hers? Now he was confused as well.

Sarah nodded. "Fine, Conn. I just… I need a lie-down, ehh?"

"C'mon, let's get you to your suite," Chase suggested, holding her steady.

"My suite?"

"Yes, my mother ordered rooms prepared for you, your brother, and your parents. After all, this is your place, too."

"What do ya mean?" Connor asked, standing on Sarah's other side, helping to support his sister as the three of them walked down the hallway.

"You're the Prince and Princess of Wonderland. You own the castle and all the lands in it. It's all yours."

Connor craned his neck to look at his sister. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, we kinda are. Mum's the bloody Queen, remember?"

Connor went silent, Rex speaking for him.

"Here's your room, Sarah…" Chase said, halting in front of a double door. He pushed them open with one hand, letting them into Sarah's suite. Actually, it was more like a miniature house.

"Are you serious? This is mine?"

Chase helped her to a couch. "Yes, and if you don't like the colors or the furniture, that can be taken care of. You are our princess—you will be treated as such."

"Call me princess one more time or bow or something else and I will break your nose…" Sarah said, a bit of her spirit back.

Connor smirked, sinking down on another couch. "I think I could get used to this."

Rex did a circuit of the room, stretching his wings, before landing on the couch beside Sarah. She petted the lizard.

"Rex likes it, too," Connor translated as the lizard chirped.

"Rex is happy everywhere," Sarah snorted. "He's a lizard, Conn."

"Yeah? So what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Chase… what happened back there… in the throne room? I don't… I don't remember much and Connor won't tell me."

Chase sat in an armchair between the siblings. "Connor's doing what he thinks is the best…"

"It is," Connor insisted. "You're lucky you don't remember what happened in there."

"I want the truth. I need to know what happened…why my chest hurts, why mum and dad are downstairs…what happened to Wonderland. Please…"

Chase looked over at Connor, as if to get his opinion. Connor took a breath. "Sarah, it's not pretty…not at all. You died, remember?"

"I died?"

Chase spoke up. "You died on the operating table for several minutes before they revived you. Damon shot you. I think he meant to kill me. I'm not sure. You shouldn't have been there. Not for this."

"What happened?"

"All 'ell broke loose. I was taken to see the High Chancellor after I was caught. Charlie and I were separated. I pretended to be dad," Connor explained slowly. "It worked until that damn Dodo showed up with mum."

"Dodo?" Sarah asked. "The man who shot dad?"

"The one and the same. And he blew my cover. Mum tried to protect me, but it didn't work. Dodo provoked him. I was about to get shot in me head when your… your boyfriend 'ere showed up."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sarah protested, glaring at her brother.

Connor had a half-smile on his face. "Sure…"

Chase looked a bit embarrassed. "Naturally, I couldn't let them kill your brother. But it didn't stop the fighting. The Suits came in and—well, Connor got shot in the crossfire. When you arrived…"

"I was unconscious, Sarah. That's what you felt. I wasn't dead," Connor explained. "I was just, takin' a nap, on the floor."

"Nitwit," Sarah said.

"Your rage over Connor's death blinded your senses, Sarah. When you came in with the sword…you almost blacked out. And Damon… he shot you. When you went down, Connor was coming around. He saw you, saw the blood, and went Mad. Mad as a Hatter."

Connor shifted on his couch. He cleared his throat and then spoke. "I shot Damon several times. I was going to cut off his head with the sword when Chase figured out that you were still alive. That broke the Madness. The same Madness took over you before and Chase stopped you. Wonderland's awoken something in us, Sarah. Something that no one can understand."

Sarah sat beside her brother. "Conn, we're unique. We are a part of two worlds—two very different worlds. We're the only two of…whatever we are. That explains the Madness. But when I was shot…did you feel it?"

"'Course I did. I pulled you back from death. I dunno how…"

"Wonderland magic," Chase suggested. "Maybe Wonderland gave you both the tools to survive. Maybe the land itself wanted you to live?"

"That's not possible," Connor argued.

"Wait… what if it did? Anything is possible, Conn. We're in Wonderland, aren't we?"

"Still…"

"Do you really need a scientific explanation for everything? Can't you just…pretend the impossible can happen?"

Connor looked at his sister. "I can, but I don't want to. It just reminds me of how close we all came to dying. We should all be dead."

"But we're not. The rules are different here," she said softly. "Besides, everything's gonna be fine now, right?"

Chase cleared his throat. "That's the plan. Most of the men supporting my brother died in the throne room. Dodo will have to be dealt with as well as any remaining dissenters. It will take some time, but Wonderland will recover."

"What about you?" Sarah asked him, curious.

"I don't know. I don't really want anything to do with ruling. That was my brother's game. I'm so sick of politics and games. I just never felt that I could say no to it until… well, until I met you."

"Okay, loverboy, stay over there. There'll be no… none of that mushy stuff, okay?" Connor interrupted, looking disgusted.

"Connor!"

"What? I'm not gonna sit here and watch you two go at it."

Sarah elbowed him. "We're not… Get your mind outta the gutter!"

Chase cleared his throat. "I should go. My mother is probably looking for me…"

"Chase, wait… ignore Connor. He's an idiot," Sarah said. She touched Chase's arm as he tried to walk past her.

"We can't, Sarah. You're going home to New York and I'm… I don't know what I'm going to do but my life is here. Yours is back in New York."

"No, it's not. My life is on both sides of the Glass. I belong here just as much as I belong in New York—maybe even more."

"It will never work, Sarah. I'm too old—"

"Old? Is that what this is about? Age?"

"Sarah, you're fifteen. You have a whole life left. Don't pin all your hopes and dreams on me. I'm almost twenty. It may not seem like much, but when you're in New York, time's still passing here. By the time you're eighteen or twenty—I could be as old as thirty," he reasoned.

"So? I'll just stay here."

He shook his head. "No. Your family needs you. After all, someone's got to keep Connor from getting shot," Chase said with a half-smile.

Connor didn't even protest. He held Rex, watching silently as Sarah's world came crashing down. He could feel her heart breaking.

Sarah's laugh came out as part strangled sob and part giggle.

He touched her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, Sarah Hatter. I wish you the best of luck with your life."

"Chase…"

But he was already gone, leaving her alone in the suite with her twin brother and a broken heart.

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not really happy with this chapter.

I would think that the trauma would make Sarah's memory a bit foggy. Connor's very anti-Wonderland at the moment. He's worried about Sarah.

Hatter and Alice have a lot to sort out and the whole family will be in Wonderland for a while longer. We'll actually see Alice as a Queen for once.

Now about Chase's behavior—he really does care for Sarah and that scares him since he came so close to losing her. He's coming up with excuses because he doesn't think he's good enough. He's got a lot of guilt about what his family's done.

Anyways, please vote if you haven't already. If the polls aren't working, here are the two questions currently:

Who should rule Wonderland? – two choices

Chase Heart, Alice Hatter, David Hatter, Sarah Hatter, Duchess of Diamonds/former Queen of Hearts, Connor Hatter, Charlie, Ten of Clubs, or another character.

What should happen to Sarah and Chase? – two choices

They stay in Wonderland, Chase moves to New York to be with her, he visits New York and she visits Wonderland, they don't get together, or other.

Anyways, thanks for reading and waiting for the new chapter.


	44. Chapter 43: Mourning a Monarch

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything rights related to _Alice_—it belongs to those fine folks at SyFy and Nick Willing. Rex belongs to ITV/Impossible Pictures and I'm just borrowing him. Sarah, Connor, Damon, and Chase are my own creations.

**Chapter Forty-three: Mourning a Monarch**

Less than a week after Chase announced his plans to leave, Alice and Duchess finalized the burial arrangements for Jack and Damon Heart. Jack would be buried with all the proper pomp and circumstance due to a king. Damon would not. His burial would be a private, separate affair for Duchess and Chase to attend.

Sarah was mostly healed when it came to physical wounds. The emotional wounds were much deeper and Connor knew them all too well. He knew his sister too well now after spending so much time together in Wonderland.

All of the Hatters knew something was wrong with Sarah—the sarcastic, chatty Sarah they all knew and loved was missing. She'd become quiet, forcing Connor to go out of his way to make her smile. He usually ended up making a fool of himself, but it got the occasional giggle out of his twin.

And then it was time for Chase Heart to leave.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Both Sarah and Alice wore black floor length gowns. Alice wore a small crown, her brown hair curled and delicately arranged. She looked very much like a queen. Hatter and Connor wore sober black suits, their hats in their hands as signs of respect.

The Duchess of Diamonds wore an elaborate silver-grey dress that shimmer at times. Her hair was full and carefully down, her accessories larger than life on her wrists and neck. She wore no crown, but carried Jack's in her hands.

Chase stayed at his mother's side, dressed in a suit not until Connor's, except he had a skinny tie on and a white shirt. He looked very much like his father, except his blonde hair was a bit longer than Jack's had been.

All of the Suits present dressed in their finest attire as well as Charlie, his beaten armor polished to a shine. Many citizens of Wonderland came as well, some bearing flowers to place at the grave of their fallen King.

The casket was kept closed, a large spray of flowers lying across the wood. Alice and her family stood at one side while Duchess and Chase stood before the casket.

Alice, being the Queen of Wonderland, spoke first.

"We are all gathered here today to remember one of Wonderland's fallen heroes. Jack Heart took the throne at a perilous time twenty-five years ago. Wonderland was a mess because of the Emotion Tea. Jack fixed it. He restarted the economy without using the Looking Glass. People no longer had to fear losing their heads on a whim.

"Jack made his share of mistakes as do all rulers, but I am pleased with what he did in my absence. He started to rebuild Wonderland to its former glory. I will make sure that Jack's work is finished.

"All I ask is that you treat your fallen king, a man who was a close friend of mine, and his family, with the respect you show me," Alice finished, laying a single red rose on the casket before dipping into a quick curtsey, her face in Duchess's direction.

Her bracelets clinked as she moved closer to the gathered crowd. "My husband was taken from us far too soon. He was a great leader, a wonderful man, and a loving husband. He managed to rise above his family's mistakes—"

Chase shook his head in disgust and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

"Sarah," Connor whispered, jerking his head toward where Chase was disappearing to.

"What…? Oh… no…"

"C'mon… talk to him. He needs to let it out, ya know."

"He doesn't want to see me, Conn."

"Chicken," her twin proclaimed.

Sarah glared at him. "Fine."

Connor smirked as the fire returned to his sister. Sarah gathered her skirts up in her hands, chasing after the lone Heart. He disappeared into a bit of forest bordering the backside of Heart Castle. Cursing her choice of dress, Sarah followed, branches scratching at her arms, her skirts, and her hair. She looked half-wild and disheveled by the time she grabbed his arm.

"What—Sarah…"

She held her ground and her grip on him. "Talk. Now."

"There's nothing to—"

"Tell me what you really feel about your father. If you don't want to hear others tell glorified lies, than at least tell me the truth. Don't let it eat you up. Don't let it make you like him."

"You know nothing about me," he snarled, pulling free.

"Oh? You really wanna play that game? I know you're a selfish son of a bitch! Your mother is out there, mourning your father, and you're here, hiding like a coward. So what if he wasn't perfect? So what if your brother was a murdering bastard? You don't have to like them or approve of them, but your mother is hurting. If you don't want to be there for them, at least be there for her!"

Disgusted, Sarah turned her back on Chase, stalking back through the trees, picking up the heavy black skirts as she found her way over a few logs and sticks.

"Sarah…. Sarah, wait!"

She didn't. She kept walking. _I can't believe I ever thought you were a good guy…_

"Sarah!"

This time his hand found hers, spinning her around. "Sarah—"

"Save it, Chase. You had your chance."

"Listen, I'm…I'm sorry about what I did to you…"

"No, you're not. I'm just a silly little fling to you. I was a pretty girl lost in the woods, such an easy target for a prince. Only, woops, the little lost girl happened to be the Queen's daughter. Who knew?"

"That's not true!"

"Is it? Prove it! Prove—"

His lips hit hers, silencing her. Her brown eyes flew open in shock, then settled. Her lips met his back, her body inching closer to his as her arms wound around his neck and his around her waist.

_Wow…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the grave site, Connor picked up on his twin's maelstrom of feelings, ranging from anger and hatred to… pleasure?

_Sarah, what have you gotten yourself into now?_

His father leaned over. "Where's Jabberwock?" he whispered.

"Umm, I'll go find her," Connor offered. "Probably just went to the bathroom or somethin'…"

"Find her quick, would you?"

Connor nodded, sneaking away from the funeral service as it continued. He hurried to the woods, where he could feel Sarah's presence.

_Sarah… what the bloody hell are you up to?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Their lips broke apart, each one of them taking in raspy breaths.

"Proof enough?" Chase asked.

Sarah nodded. "If that's proof… I'd hate to see rejection…"

He leaned in, kissing her again. For the moment, age was irrelevant. All that mattered was a boy and a girl and their feelings.

That was until another person cleared their throat.

Chase and Sarah broke apart, hands still on each other, each of their faces looking like a child who had been caught with his or her hand in the cookie jar.

Connor crossed his arms, staring at the pair. "So…is this what happens at funerals in Wonderland? Random make-out sessions in the woods?"

"Connor!" Sarah hissed, blushing. "I wasn't… we weren't…"

"Sarah, trust me… I know." He tapped the side of his head as a reminder to their connection. "Now, should I slug him for being a jerk or did you already take care of that?"

"Connor, I'm very sorry that I hurt your sister before," Chase began. "I just… I was confused…"

"Yeah, that's a great reason to break someone's heart," Connor snapped. "If she didn't like you so damn much, I'd have to kill you."

"Connor!"

"Sarah!" he shot back. "Just a little reminder, sis, he was gonna leave ya. Remember?"

"That's not—"

"Don't start, Loverboy. I need to know your intentions before this goes any further. You might not be afraid of me, but you should be afraid of our dad. He's very protective of Sarah—plus, he hates your family," Connor reminded Chase.

"Connor, this is ridiculous…"

"It's okay, Sarah," the blonde said, still keeping an arm slung around her waist. "Your brother's right. I've already played with your emotions enough."

"So…?"

"So I would like to date your sister, Connor Hatter. Is that going to be a problem?"

Connor looked at them. "Only if you break her heart or hurt her in any way. Then I'll kill you."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Connor, I swear…"

"What? Someone's gotta have your back."

"You need to get a life. Or a girlfriend. Honestly…"

Connor shook his head. "C'mon, let's get back before dad sics the Suits on us…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

It didn't escape Hatter and Alice's attention that their daughter returned with her dress torn, her arms and cheeks scratched and bits of tree branches in her hair. They also saw the smile on her face and her hand in Chase's.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Alice asked quietly, getting into a little family huddle of sorts.

The three teenagers looked at each other for a brief moment before Chase spoke up. "Your Highnesses, I'd like permission to date your daughter, Sarah."

Hatter circled the young man like a shark. "How old are you, Chase?"

"Twenty, sir."

"Hmm… you do understand there will have to be rules and probably a chaperone…"

"Dad!" Sarah protested.

"Jabberwock, don't start. Alice, luv, any thoughts?"

Alice leaned against her husband. "He seems like a nice enough kid… of course, there is that issue of long-distance relationships…"

"Hmm…"

"I suppose they could date…once she's, oh, seventeen?"

"Mum!"

"Seventeen's reasonable. Of course, they will have to date in New York…"

"Yes, there is that…"

"Maybe he could work at the tea shop," Hatter suggested. "Since he seems to want some time away from Wonderland…"

Chase nodded eagerly. "Sure. I'd like that."

**Author's Notes:**

What do you think? It's completely different than the original chapter—which I'll be posting over on the Extras in a few minutes time. I thought Connor would be more worried than Hatter, seeing as he can feel everything on her mind. But I do think Hatter and Alice would put some restrictions on Chase. Any thoughts towards what should happen next or comments, please, leave a review. I do take anonymous reviews as well as signed ones.

Thanks and enjoy!


	45. Chapter 44: Daddy Hatter

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything rights related to _Alice_—it belongs to those fine folks at SyFy and Nick Willing. Rex belongs to ITV/Impossible Pictures and I'm just borrowing him. Sarah, Connor, Damon, and Chase are my own creations.

**Chapter Forty-four: Daddy Hatter**

David Hatter always knew one day his daughter would discover boys. He'd hoped it would be sometime far off in the future—when Sarah was more like thirty or so—instead of a teenager. He didn't want her to suffer heartbreak like her mother had, or have multiple meaningless relationships like he had with women.

But here she was, just barely fifteen, still a child in many ways, and she'd already had her heart broken once.

And it wasn't by any teenage boy. It was a Heart, Chase Heart, the son of Hatter's least favorite person. He'd almost lost Alice to the blonde prick and now his mirror image was playing with his daughter's emotions.

Hatter didn't want Sarah to suffer, but he knew better than to forbid her. Trying to keep them apart would only cause his stubborn daughter to want Chase Heart even more.

That's why, as soon as everything settled down, Hatter pulled the young blonde aside and dragged him into a private room.

Chase sank down into a chair, clearly surprised.

"Now, I know Connor has been keeping an eye on you and Sarah, but, I have my own questions for you. You see, Sarah is my only daughter…"

"Mr. Hatter, sir, I mean no disrespect to your daughter. I don't."

Hatter narrowed his brown eyes. There was a dangerous edge to the con man. There always was when Sarah or any member of his family was concerned. He wasn't called the Mad Hatter for no reaselon.

"Chase, I remember all too well what it was like being a teenage boy. 'ell I remember being a teenage boy of sorts until I met Alice. You see, there's two type of women—the kind whose name you'll forgot soon enough and the kind that steal your heart when you're not looking. The first kind are easy to find, especially since you're a prince. I'm sure you've got loads of girls lookin' to crawl in your bed. That's fine if all you want is a bit of meaningless sex. I won't lie to you—it's fun for a while.

"But it gets old. By then everyone knows you're just there for a quick fling, not a last relationship. Then you end up like Charlie over there, sleeping with a teddy bear in the forest alone."

Chase cleared his throat. "You really think Charlie got girls in his day?"

"It's possible, not likely, but possible."

"So you… you went for the shallow girls?" he asked.

Hatter nodded. "I did. I wasn't looking for a relationship. I never planned on being a father or having any sort of family, really. Wonderland wasn't the place for a family. That's why I moved to New York. Wonderland wasn't a safe place. It was my home, but I wouldn't force my family, my children, to grow up like I did. There's a reason I was a conman."

"Really?" Chase sounded interesting. He scooted forward a bit in his chair, not looking as intimidated as when Hatter first took him aside.

"I know most people have some version of a tragic childhood. I have a bit o' one meself, not that it really matters. I was left to me own devices rather early on. I adapted and learned to survive. That meant using my charm, my wit, and my skills to stay alive. It meant becoming this larger than life persona that no one dared approach. I was a bit feared, even by those who worked with me.

"But the conman, that was a façade. Alice was the first one to really look behind my mask. I'm still a conman. It became a part of me, but it wasn't who I was. I lost meself back then, Chase. Alice brought me back, but I'm damaged, just like her. I just want to make sure you understand what you're getting into before you open a can o' worms…" Hatter explained.

"What can of worms?"

"Sarah doesn't trust easily. She got it both from me and Alice. She has a hard time being open and she covers her feelings well. But she's got the feelings of an Oyster. Strong feelings. She can't have a no strings relationship with losing part of herself. And she's loyal."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Hatter leaned closer. "I don't want you to be the one to break my daughter's heart. I don't even want you dating her."

"What are you saying?"

"Walk away, Chase. Walk away before you hurt each other. Sarah's fragile. I won't see her hurt."

Chase frowned. "I wasn't planning on hurting her…"

"You were planning on sex with her. Don't even bother to argue. Maybe not tonight, but at some point you were going to want it. I understand that. Bloody 'ell, Alice and I weren't even married when Sarah and Connor were, ya know… conceived."

"That sounds a bit hypocritical if you ask me."

Hatter's hat did a mad dance, his fingers betraying his true feelings. His nerves. "Sarah's my little girl… my little Jabberwock. One day you'll understand."

"So, does that mean you don't want me working in your shop in New York?"

Hatter sighed, his hat rolling back up his arm. "If you really care about Sarah, you'll give her time and space. By all means, come to our world. See what you think of it. Sarah's still an Oyster in many ways. She'll never truly be happy on either side of the glass. Come to New York as her friend. Help her deal with Wonderland."

"What do you mean 'deal with Wonderland'?"

"Process it. This is a shock to anyone, even if they spent their whole life learning about it. Sarah's hurting right now. She's walking a very fine line. Someone's going to get hurt here and I won't let it be her."

"Mr. Hatter, I think Sarah's stronger than you give her credit for…" Chase argued.

Hatter stood up, his hat rolling down his arm. "She might be, but she doesn't need a boyfriend right now. This age difference—you're in two totally different places. Let her grow up, have a life, and live your own life. See if time and distance changes your strong emotions."

"Did time and distance ever change your feelings toward Alice of Legend?"

He eyed the younger man. "Yes. They made them stronger. But I also spent time on me own after I met her. I watched her have a relationship with your father. She had her own life and I had mine. We were both in the same world for months before we spoke two words to each other. I was there for her, as a friend, when she needed me most. I helped her cope with Wonderland and her father's death."

"So you didn't just, hop into bed together or something wild?"

"No," he snorted. "She'd just lost her father. She was broken at the moment. I was her friend first and foremost before we were lovers."

"And you think that if I pursue Sarah now… she'll what, hate me?"

"Yes. Build a foundation beyond the attraction. Attraction can only do so much…"

Chase stayed seated as Sarah's father left, returning to his family.

_Well, it could've been worse, I guess. What's the old joke about fathers and daughters and shot guns?_

*~*~*~*~*~*

That night was one of the few times they were actually alone. So alone that Hatter locked and barricaded the doors of their suite with a chair under the doorknob. He wasn't leaving anything to chance. He wanted to spend some time with Alice—just him and Alice.

His wife stood with her back to him. She looked at the mirror, trying to remove her crown. As she did, her curled hair spilled down her neck and shoulders.

Hatter slipped behind her, kissing her neck.

Alice moaned.

He kept kissing her neck, one hand unzipping the back of her dress.

"Hatter…."

"Hmm?" he murmured, his lips finding their way down her neck and her upper back.

"Make love to me…"

"Mmm…"

The black gown slid to the floor, exposing most of Alice. Her back was still to him as his hands skimmed her flesh, caressing her skin as his lips kissed her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Alice turned around, sliding his jacket off. He smiled at her, giving her a chance to even up the score. And even it, she did, stripping off his tie and shirt and kissing his chest.

They didn't make it to the bed that first time. And they didn't care.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alice, do you want to stay here, in Wonderland?" Hatter asked later that night as they lay curled up together in their bed, panting and sated.

She curled closer to him, like a cat. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just…I thought you hated it here."

"I did…I do. I don't know, Hatter. They need me here, but I know it can't last forever. My parents… oh, god, what about my mom? And the shop?!"

He kissed her, "It's okay, Alice. I'm sure it's okay. Time's faster here. They probably don't even know we're gone."

"We've been here almost two weeks now."

"Alice, luv, whenever you're ready to go back, we'll go. You don't have to stay here for me. If you want to go home, we can go home."

"But I thought this was your home?"

"Not for a long time. New York's my home now…our home."

Their hands and bodies entwined once more. "What if we stayed?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"I might like to stay….just for a while longer."

He nodded, pulling his wife closer. His arms locked around her, holding her close. "Okay… we'll stay. Me arm's still got a bit of healing to do…"

She kissed the lightweight cast. "How about you just lay there and let me do the work for once?" she murmured, a Cheshire grin on her face.

Hatter grunted as his athletic wife flipped him over, leaving him underneath her as she kissed him, moving her body against his. She knew exactly how to get him hard and exactly what to do about it. Pressure built within them both, threatening to explode.

And explode it did, with both Hatters crying out in ecstasy.

"Alice… you…"

She kissed him, curling up on his chest. "Ssh, my Hatter. Rest…"

Rest he did, with the sweetest dreams of him and his little minx of a wife. Or maybe they were real. He couldn't tell. Not at this point.

And for once in his life, Hatter didn't care.

**Author's Notes:**

I thought it was about time for a bit of Hatter and Alice. They haven't had much time together with Alice running Wonderland.

Any thoughts on Hatter's little conversation with Chase? This chapter, or at least that part, was inspired by **Dida Mac**'s review. Enjoy! :)


	46. Chapter 45: New York, New York

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything rights related to _Alice_—it belongs to those fine folks at SyFy and Nick Willing. Rex belongs to ITV/Impossible Pictures and I'm just borrowing him. Sarah, Connor, Damon, and Chase are my own creations.

**Chapter Forty-five: New York, New York**

It was mid-day when Hatter knocked on Sarah's door. He heard a muffled "come in" before entering the suite. The shades were drawn, leaving the room in a bit of a reddish haze.

"Jabberwock?"

"Over here…"

He stepped around the couches to find his daughter sprawled on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Her hat rested on her bent left knee.

"What are doin' down there?"

"Nothin'."

Hatter lay down on the floor's thick carpeting beside her. "Huh… you seem quiet."

"I'm just tired."

"Is this about Chase?"

"No, why do you assume that?"

Hatter sighed. "Had to ask, Jabberwock. Boys like to make girls sad…and you seem sad."

"I'm not."

"Luv, you know you can always tell me anythin' on your mind. Anythin' at all."

"There's nothin'…"

"C'mon. What do ya think of Wonderland? You like it here?"

"Well, maybe if I saw more than the same four walls I would…" Sarah admitted, her fingers tracing designs in the carpeting.

"What if we went out—jus' you and me—and explored? Hmm?"

Sarah sat up. "Can we do that?"

Hatter smiled at her. "'Course. I'll talk to Charlie about some horses. When do ya want to go?"

"Now?"

He laughed, helping her stand up. "Change into some jeans or somethin', heeled shoes are good, and meet me in the foyer. Okay, Jabberwock?"

"Yeah! Thanks, Daddy!"

Hatter hugged his daughter tightly, happy to see her smiling again.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jabberwock, I think it's time for you and Connor to go back home," Hatter said later as they rode side-by-side through the forest. Guinevere had been retrieved after her flight through the forest a few weeks earlier. The excitable mare was her father's mount on their little excursion away from the castle.

Sarah's own horse was a sedate bay gelding. She couldn't remember his name, but that didn't matter to her at the moment. She was enjoying her time alone with her father. She also got to see Wonderland from horseback—not from the air.

"Why? We just got here?"

"Well, no one on the other side knows we're here. The tea shop can't run forever without us. And your schools will notice you're gone soon, as will your grandparents. Someone has to go back."

"Why not mum?"

Hatter sighed. "Sarah, it's not that simple. She needs to get things organized for the Duchess."

"Then you should come home with us."

"I can't. I need to stay with your mum. Don't worry, I already spoke to Charlie. He'll go with you and stay on the other side until we get back."

"I want to stay here, daddy."

Hatter pulled his horse to a halt. "Sarah, luv, you can't this time. We are all going to go home."

"But Wonderland's home!"

"It's just for a day or two. I'll be back before you know it," he promised, trying not to look at her sad face. He hated to see Alice and Sarah upset.

"I don't want to go back to New York!"

"Until you graduate from school and turn eighteen, I need you to stay in New York. You can come visit Wonderland with me on breaks and work with Chase in the Tea Shop."

"You really are gonna let him come?"

"Of course. You deserve a friend. There's a backroom at the shop that might make a good flat for him to start with…"

"A backroom? For a prince?"

Hatter shrugged his shoulders. "He won't be a prince in our world, Jabberwock. He'll be plain ole Chase Heart. Can you handle that?"

"Yeah, it's just… that's gonna be hard for him, isn't it?"

"I'm sure he'll do just fine. After all, he's free to leave at any time. Your mum isn't goin' smash the mirror."

Sarah sighed. "I want to stay here. In Wonderland."

"I know you do, but right now's not the time. When you're older, you can make the choice where you would rather be. Right now, you have to go back or your mum is gonna skin me alive."

"It's not fair…"

"I know, Sarah, I know. But it's just for a while…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Connor, Sarah, and Charlie rode side-by-side through Wonderland. No one, except Charlie, said anything. He was singing a little ditty that made no sense. Rex just rested on the rump of Sarah's mouth, chattering occasionally.

They were almost out of the woods when Rex gave a warning cry and flew off Sarah's horse.

"Rex!" the twins called in unison.

The lizard darted into some brush. Connor cursed, dismounting his horse. Sarah held the reins for him as he crawled after Rex.

"Really, mate… a bush?" he muttered.

Rex chirped, scurrying further.

Sarah watched from her horse. "What's going on, Conn?"

"Rex, get back 'ere!"

Both the lizard and her brother were gone from view. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Charlie, could you watch the horses for a minute?"

"Certainly, my lady," the knight said, taking hold of both horses' reins as she crawled under the bush after her twin.

"Connor, what the 'ell are you doing under there?" she mumbled.

"Sarah, look at who Rex found!"

She wriggled closer to her brother. "What are those? They look like… beavers."

"Dunno," he said, tickling one of the brown animal's bellies. "Aren't they cute though?"

"Connor, really, what are they?"

He handed her one. "Nancy, meet Sarah."

"Nancy? You _named_ them?"

"Yup, Sid and Nancy. Rex likes them."

Sure enough the lizard was playing with the other creature, Sid. The two rolled in the dirt.

"Trust you to go to Wonderland and find exotic beavers…" Sarah mumbled, still holding Nancy.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Getting the two pseudo-beavers to the Tea House took a while. Luckily Sarah's backpack could hold Nancy, leaving Connor to handle Sid, the more rambunctious of the two. Somehow they made it to Hatter's old office before sundown.

After stabling the horses with Charlie's help, the Hatters stood in front of the mirror, each one of them holding a creature. Connor clutched Sid as Nancy poked her head out of Sarah's backpack while Rex chirped in Sarah's arms.

Charlie went through the mirror first, sword drawn. The twins followed on his heels.

"It's so quiet," Sarah said as they landed in their apartment. The lights were off, leaving them mostly in the dark.

Connor set down Sid, who scurried off to find a new nest in the Hatters' apartment. Rex followed, wriggling out of Sarah's arms to play with his new buddy.

Charlie put his sword away. "I see no beasts nor vermin…"

"Thank you, Grandpa Charlie," Sarah said, smiling at the old man. He blushed redder than Chase's usual suit.

Connor picked up his cell phone. "Sarah… it's… hell it's only been two days!"

"How many messages are there?"

"Uh… a lot?"

_Home, sweet home? I think not…_

Sarah flipped a switch, illuminating the living room before she plopped down on a couch, her phone in hand. "I'll call the shop, you call Grandpa and Grandma."

"Why me?"

"Honestly, Conn… who brought the beavers home?"

"They're not beavers…" he mumbled under his breath.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie crashed on the living room sofa, Rex keeping watch over him. Sid and Nancy burrowed into a broken kitchen cabinet, nestling inside her mum's tablecloths and other fabric. Connor sacked out in his bed, on top of the sheets.

Only Sarah was still awake and pacing the flat when the sun came up. She couldn't sleep that first night. After being in the country for so long, she'd forgotten how noisy New York City was at night. The sirens and traffic kept her up.

"Wooo, sis, are you trying somethin' new with your makeup?" Connor asked when he stumbled into the kitchen in his boxers. "I didn't know raccoon was the new look…"

She whacked him upside the back of his head.

"Owww, that really hurt…"

The flat's doorbell buzzed.

"I'll get it," Sarah said, jogging to the front door. She swung it open, revealing two people she didn't want to see on her first morning back in New York.

It was Carol and Robert Hamilton. Her grandparents. They were both anti-Wonderland.

"Grandma, Grandpa, what a surprise," Sarah said, trying to smile as if it were a pleasant one.

"Well, after Connor's call last night, we were so worried. Robert insisted we give you a few hours to settle back in, but I was just so worried…" Carol gushed.

"We're fine. Just tired. We spent the whole day on horseback."

"Horseback? How quaint."

Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Mum should be back in a day or two."

"Really? Why so long?"

"Business. Don't worry, we've got Grandpa Charlie staying with us."

"Grandpa… Charlie…?" Carol didn't sound particularly happy about that thought.

Sarah led her grandparents into the living room where Charlie was snoring on the couch, Connor dropping bits of Rex's breakfast onto the old knight. Rex lapped up the lettuce, sitting on the knight's chest.

"Oh, my!" Carol exclaimed.

"Hi, Grandma!" Connor called cheerfully, waving at her. "You remember Rex, don't cha?"

The lizard chirped a greeting and went back to eating.

"I'll never understand why your mother agreed to buy you that silly creature…" Carol muttered under her breath. Sarah hid a smile.

"Blast! Fizzlesticks!" Charlie crowed, shooting upright on the couch. "Away, foul beast!"

Rex chattered at the knight before taking flight and landing on Connor's shoulder.

"Charlie, these are our grandparents, Carol and Robert… mum's parents…." Sarah said by way of introduction.

"Charlie… I believe we met before," Robert said, shaking his hand. "You looked after my daughter."

"You are the father of Alice of Legend… I remember you well, as I do this beautiful woman. Lady Carol, yes?"

Carol Hamilton blushed as Charlie kissed her hand after a sweeping bow.

While Charlie charmed their grandparents, Connor and Sarah went to find Sid and Nancy. "If Grandma sees them, we're dead meat," Sarah warned. "She'll call an exterminator."

"Why? They're harmless!"

"It's Grandma, remember? She's not a fan of pets. Particularly the fuzzy beaver sort."

Connor held Sid. "Fine."

"Okay, run fast. Now!"

The twins bolted down the hallway leading off to their bedrooms, each one of them clutching a beaver-like creature to their chest. Their doors locked in unison and the twins meet in the adjoining bathroom.

"Tub?" Sarah suggested.

"What if they turn on the water?"

"Are you serious, Conn?"

"Yes. It's… they'd drown!"

"Take the plug out of the tub then! It's simple, stupid!"

Connor sighed, tossing a bunch of towels into the bathtub. "Here ya go, Sid. Take a little snooze. Here's Nancy."

The two creatures snuggled together.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Okay, beaver whisperer, I'm gonna go get dressed before Grandma Carol starts banging down my door. You should too."

"Fine…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie agreed to keep watch over the apartment while the Hamiltons took Sarah and Connor to the tea shop. They'd missed several days of school already and Carol had called in for them, explaining that there was a family emergency. She seemed rather understanding about the twins not wanting to go to school yet.

A Taste of Wonderland was packed as it was on most mornings. The day manager looked relieved when Sarah and Connor appeared.

"Oh, good, extra hands!" She tossed the twins aprons. "Connor, serve… Sarah, try not to break anything…"

Sarah rolled her eyes, tying her apron on as their grandparents spoke with the manager, letting her know that 'David' was in the hospital with a broken wrist. He would be back in a few days time with Alice. Until then, the twins were going to help out.

Connor used his father's charm to get some tips and smiles from the customers. Sarah ran the register and popped the leaves into fresh cups for Connor to pour hot water over and serve.

It was almost like being back in Wonderland, only not. The drawings seemed childish compared to what she'd witnessed on the other side of the Looking Glass.

_Just another day or two…and everything will be back to normal, except that part of me is still in Wonderland…_

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was so difficult. I started it about three different ways. Please, please comment!


	47. Chapter 46: Home Is Where The Creatures

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything rights related to _Alice_—it belongs to those fine folks at SyFy and Nick Willing. Rex, Sid, and Nancy belongs to ITV/Impossible Pictures and I'm just borrowing him. Sarah, Connor, Damon, and Chase are my own creations.

**Chapter Forty-six: Home Is Where The Creatures Are**

Alice Hatter sat at a desk, finishing her paperwork, when Hatter slipped in. He sat down beside her, kissing her lips. His hands, as always, were busy.

"Hatter…"

"How's my lovely Alice today?"

"Tired."

He rubbed her shoulders, releasing some of the tension. She moaned a bit. "Is it the job? Hmm?"

"I miss home a bit…"

"It's quiet around here without the twins. I don't like it either."

Alice sighed. "I think it's time to go back to New York."

"If you want to, I'll make the arrangements. We'll go first thing tomorrow."

She turned her chair around and climbed into his lap. Her legs wound around his waist. Hatter pulled her closer, his arms supporting her back. Their lips were millimeters apart.

"With a side trip to the tea sho-P?" she teased, popping the p in his face.

"If that's what my Alice wants, that's what she gets…"

She kissed him, a quick peck, then a longer, deeper kiss.

"Mmm, Alice…"

"What if… "

"Mmm?"

She kissed his cheek, nibbled on his ear, and then kissed his neck. "Oh… you probably wouldn't…"

"Alice…"

She grabbed his hands, pushing them up her thighs in order to lift her skirt. Hatter groaned, straining to stay calm.

She leaned back, her eyes closed. "Hatter…"

He couldn't take it any longer. He seized her mouth with his, his hands pushing up her skirt and blouse as he set her down on the desk. Papers took flight as the Hatters fell onto the desk, laughing. Hatter kissed his way up her thighs, the offending skirt pushed over her hips.

"Ha…Hatter!"

He paused, a Cheshire grin on his face. "Yes, Alice?"

"Don't stop."

And he didn't.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the apartment later that night, Carol cooked dinner while Connor and Sarah checked on Sid and Nancy. From their bathroom, they would hear Carol and Robert discussing their future.

"What if Alice doesn't come back?" Carol asked quietly.

"She'll come back. She's got Hatter to watch over her."

"I don't trust him that much. Not when it comes to their lives. I will not sit here and wonder if I will be raising two teenagers on my own—two orphans!"

"Carol, my sweet, can you calm down? Alice is a big girl. I'm sure she's fine."

"How would we know, Robert? What if our little girl dies? How would we ever know?!"

"Carol, Carol… it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Inside the bathroom, Sarah and Connor exchanged glances. "Do ya really think they're dead?" Connor whispered, Sid chomping on his shoelaces.

"'Course not. It's mum and dad, innit it?"

"So you think they're okay?"

Sarah held Nancy. "They have to be. I mean, it's mum and dad! They're gonna be fine…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"We shall all miss you, my Queen," Duchess said, curtseying before Alice the following morning. Dawn had barely broken but both Hatters were eager to leave Wonderland behind, even if it was only for a little while.

Alice smiled at her friend. "I will miss you as well. Take care of Wonderland for me, will you? Until we come back…"

"Only if you promise to watch out for my son."

"It's a deal," Alice swore, shaking her hand.

Chase Heart stepped down from beside his mother. He had a small bag with him, filled with his belongings. He walked over toward where Hatter stood off to the side.

"The Scarab is waiting for you, my Queen," a Suit said, leading the trio out of Heart Castle and into the outdoors.

"I—"

"Ssh," Hatter said, one arm around her waist. "Don't worry about it."

Alice swallowed her thought and continued on, Chase following them. The blonde didn't make a sound as he walked behind them. He actually hadn't said much since Sarah and Connor left.

_Is it because he's fallen for Sarah? There's a word for that… irony. My ex-lover's son falling for my daughter—and said son and daughter look like parents. Not to mention that Jack named him Chase! For God's sake, Jack, we were over!_

But it wouldn't do to bad-mouth the dead.

Hatter helped her into the Scarab, holding her hand the entire time. She kept her eyes closed. She wanted to take a final look at Wonderland but not from the air.

It was a short flight. The Scarab landed a few hundred yards away from the Tea House. Suits filed out of the flying beetle to escort their Queen and King to the mirror, only for Alice to wave them off. They stood beside the Scarab, looking a bit off-put by her outright rejection of protection.

"So this is the tea shop?" Chase asked as they entered the well-worn building. It was in desperate need of a paint job and some minor repairs.

"Yup," Hatter said proudly. "And this is Ratty and Dormie."

The two guards were at their usual post just past the main doors. Doormouse was sound asleep with his head on his arm, leaning against a small table filled with dirty dishes. Ratty had a pitchfork in hand, ready to poke Chase.

"Easy, Ratty," Hatter demanded, put a hand on the older man's arm. "He's with us. Got it?"

"I'm sorry, Hatter…" the Ratcatcher said.

"It's no trouble. Really. He's a guest. So don't bother him again, okay?"

Ratty nodded, taking his seat again. Hatter wrinkled his nose, the scent of the wharf still clinging to his hand from the brief touch. That man could clear out a room with his stench.

"Follow me," Hatter said, smiling back at his wife and the bewildered Heart. "I'll take ya on the grand tour of the sho-P."

*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, Connor and Sarah reconvened in the bathroom with all their creatures. Rex perched up on a towel rack, looking down at the two humans and their new companions. Sid was chewing on rug while Nancy nosed through the trashcan.

"Oi! Sid!" Connor muttered, pulling the beaver from the rug. "That's not tasty!"

Sarah laughed, pulling some threads of the bath mat from Sid's front teeth. "You're a little troublemaker, aren't you?"

"Don't encourage 'im!"

"What? It's cute, Conn. He's ugly, but cute." Sid snuffled at her hand.

"I thought you didn't like 'em."

"I never said that."

"Fine. Where's Nancy?"

Sarah's hand dropped to her lap. "Nancy? C'mere, girl…"

The twins split up, Sid resting in the tub for a moment. Sarah scooped the missing beaver from the trashcan, scowling. "Nancy, what are ya doing?"

The female looked up at her co-owner with her eyes, making a yipping sound. Sarah sighed, setting her back in the tub with Sid.

"So… why were we meetin' in 'ere again?" Connor asked, leaning against a cabinet as Sarah leaned against the tub.

"I want to go back through the Glass."

"Are you crazy? Charlie's not gonna let you near it."

"I can handle Charlie. My only problem is Grandma Carol. She's not gonna let either of us out of her sight."

"So? What do you expect me to do?"

Sarah smirked at her brother. "You be the good kid and help Grandma, while I am 'ill' and just cover for me."

"What's in it for me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Conn? I let you keep Sid and Nancy. Isn't that enough?"

"No…"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"If I do this, I get to choose the next movie for movie night—and I can pick whatever I want."

Sarah groaned. "Science Fiction? Again?"

It was Connor's turn to grin. "You'll see…"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, or more accurately, very early that morning, Sarah crept out of her room and into the kitchen. She could hear Charlie snoring and singing down the hall in the living room. She only needed to make it to the dining room before he saw her.

She tip-toed on the wood floors, trying to avoid any creaky boards. She was almost to the mirror when the smooth surface rippled and her father tumbled through.

Sarah froze in the shadows, watching Hatter stand up and adjust his hat. His hand reached out toward the mirror at the same time her mother stepped through. Her father's grip kept Alice from falling. The pair stepped away from the mirror.

Then it was Chase's turn. He fell flat on his face onto the cold floor. His bag smacked on the hard wood beside him.

"Easy, take it easy," her father asked, giving him a hand up. "Mirror travel… lots o' bumps and bruises…"

Chase nodded. "Thanks. I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"That's nothin'. You've never taken the Looking Glass or the rabbit hole. Much, much worse."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Now, for tonight, I guess you can take the couch. I don't want to wake Connor up…"

"That's fine, Your Highness."

"Please, just call me Alice."

"Alice…" Chase tried on the name for size. Sarah hid a smirk. It was still strange thinking of her parents as royalty. Not to mention herself.

Her parents slipped into the living room, where Charlie snored on.

"Charlie," she could hear her father calling softly. "Charlie!"

With a clatter, the old man rolled onto the floor, muttering nonsense. "Oh, my Queen! Vassal!"

Sarah crept closer, peering into the dim lighting to see her parents being hugged by the old knight. Her mother was smiled, her father looking a bit disturbed at the old man's touch, but not sickened. Her dad wasn't exactly the touchy-feely sort.

"It's good to see ya, Charlie. How's things?"

"Young Sarah and Sir Connor are resting in their rooms. They had a long day at the shop with their grandparents."

"Grandparents?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Carol and Robert."

Sarah watched her parents exchange nervous glances. "Charlie, where's my mother?"

"In the master suite."

"Stay here," she told Chase with a smile, slipping past Sarah's hiding place. She walked down the hallway, the boards creaking lightly. She pushed open the door to her own bedroom, stepping into the soft pool of light. "Mom?"

"Alice! You're alive!"

Sarah winced at her grandmother's voice. Now everyone would wake up.

She tip-toed past the doorway to the living room, hoping no one was looking. If she could just make it back inside her room, she could feign sleep until morning…

"Sarah Jessica Hatter, where do ya think you're going?" her father called from behind.

Sarah froze. Her father rarely called her or Connor by their full names. She spun around on a heel, a sheepish look upon her face. "Hi, daddy."

He motioned for her to step closer with his finger. "Sarah, luv, what are ya doing? You're supposed ta be asleep."

"I was just… uh…"

"Sneaking off to Wonderland?" her father supplied with a knowing look.

"Maybe?"

Hatter sighed. "Sarah, what are we gonna do with ya, huh? My little troublesome Jabberwock…"

It felt good to get a hug from her father. Very good. So good she forgot about her mother and grandmother speaking down the hall.

"Sarah? What are you doing awake?"

Now it was Alice's turn to give a lecture. Sarah sighed. It was going to be a long night.

_But they're home. Dad's home. They're okay. Grandma Carol was wrong…_

Even so, deep inside, Sarah had a sickening feeling that one time someone wouldn't come home through the mirror.

**Author's Notes:**

Again, a hard chapter to write. Lacking action, I know, but we'll get to see Chase working in the shop coming up and the spin-off focused on Sarah—tentatively titled "Between the Glass" in case you're wondering what it's about. ;)

Yes, I finally mentioned Sarah's full name. Jessica is a character played by Caterina on a TV show called "MISSING". Connor's full name is Connor Kyle Hatter—Kyle from ALP's role in "Return to House on Haunted Hill".

There's going to be more trouble with Sid and Nancy to come, I promise. As always, please, please review and if you have suggestions, questions, or things you want to see happen/know more about, please let me know! Don't forget to vote if you haven't already! I will respond to last chapter's reviews by this time on Monday night. I just wanted to get this out. Thanks!


	48. Chapter 47: Sid and Nancy Go Exploring

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything rights related to _Alice_—it belongs to those fine folks at SyFy and Nick Willing. Rex, Sid, and Nancy belongs to ITV/Impossible Pictures and I'm just borrowing him. Sarah, Connor, Damon, and Chase are my own creations.

**Chapter Forty-seven: Sid and Nancy Go Exploring**

A few days passed after the Hatters' return. David Hatter moved Chase into the room at the tea shop on their first day back, helping him get set up. He even went to get him an ID and passport. Chase's accent wasn't as pronounced as Hatter's, which helped him settle in.

Sarah and Connor went back to school and Alice split time between home, the shop, and the dojo. Sarah went back to her martial arts classes with a newfound dedication, despite her mother's worried looks. Her bullet wound healed quickly, but not fast enough for Sarah's liking.

While the twins were at school, Alice went around cleaning up the apartment. Their home had become a miniature Grand Central Station over the past week what with Charlie napping on their couch, Carol and Robert's constant visits, and Chase arriving.

Alice opened the doors to both Connor's and Sarah's rooms as well as their bathroom. They had been keeping all their doors closed at all times since she'd been home. The air was stale in both.

She went to grab a laundry basket, knowing that Sarah probably had a full hamper in her closet as well as clothes strewn around. She knew Connor, who was slightly neater, would have dirty clothes grouped in a pile in his closet.

Alice snagged Connor's clothing first, glad at least one of her kids was semi-neat. Sarah had her father's sensibilities and love of clutter.

She walked through the bathroom to her daughter's room, leaving the basket near the bathroom door as she scooped up Sarah's jeans and socks. The only things Sarah was diligent about picking up were her hats. Shoes were scattered around the room.

Alice sighed as she pulled the closet door all the way open. She could smell dirty socks and athletic gear before she even turned on the light. She grabbed an armful of clothes, exposing more shoes.

At the same time, she exposed a half-chewed sneaker and a ratty, beaver thing munching on it.

Alice did the only sensible thing. She screamed.

The beaver-like creature looked up at Alice, making some noises.

"CONNOR!"

Of course, her son was at school. Which meant she was on critter patrol.

Alice tossed Sarah's clothes in the laundry basket. She stopped back into the living room, closing Sarah's bathroom door and bedroom door behind her. She picked up the handset, dialing the tea shop's number.

"A Taste of Wonderland Tea Shop, this is Chase speaking, how may I help you?"

"Chase, it's Alice. Is Hatter around?"

"Hang on one moment, Mrs. Hatter and I'll track him down."

Alice sighed, carrying the phone with her as she went to find some sort of container she could put Connor's critter in until he came home. She rummaged through the linen closet, searching at the bottom. Instead of a plastic bin, she felt fur.

"Alice?" Hatter said in her ear at the same moment she yelped.

"Alice, luv, are you okay?"

"Get over here now! There's creatures all over the apartment!"

"Creatures?"

Alice stared at the bottom of the closet. "Ratty, beaver-things!"

"Beavers?"

"Just come home!"

She could hear Hatter snickering at the other end of the phone line. "I'll be there in a bit, luv. Don't let the beavers scare you."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah nudged her brother, her elbow hitting him in his broken ribs. He hissed, turning to glare at her. "What?"

"Look at this," she whispered, pushing her cell phone into his palm.

He looked down at the text message. "Your mum found some critters loose in your room. Your dad's on his way home."

"Who sent this?" Connor whispered.

"Chase. From the shop."

"Oh, shit. We'd better get home. Mum doesn't like critters…"

Sarah nodded, slipping her phone back into her jean pocket. "Follow my lead."

Connor did, letting his sister start a small fire in a trashcan nearby after pretending to sharpen her pencil. It took a few moments before the fire grew enough to alarm the teacher and students. The smoke detectors went off, everyone running for the exit.

Connor grabbed his bag, Sarah picked up her hat, and they disappeared in the sea of students. They slipped through the crowd and out into the street, racing back to their flat.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice tried to stay calm as she observed the damage done by Connor's new creatures. The one in the linen closet had chewed through the plastic bin that Alice kept clean sheets in. It also shredded most of the sheets and a few blankets.

The one in Sarah's room chewed three different shoes, a desk leg, the wiring to her TV and computer, and there was also considerable damage done to the bathroom. Connor's room was untouched.

Alice chased the one from the linen closet into Sarah's room, where it joined its friend. The two chattered with each other. She shooed them toward the bathroom, hoping to pen them in there until Hatter got there.

Except she'd forgotten about Rex. The lizard joined the fray, playing with the two furry critters.

"Alice? What's goin' on?" Hatter called from the front door.

"In Sarah's room!"

He hurried into the bedroom. "What the—aww, look, Rex has new friends…"

Hatter crouched down, touching the creatures. They sniffed his fingers and chattered at him. Rex in particular looked happy to see the Hatter. He licked Hatter's cheek.

"Who's your friends, Rexy?"

The lizard chattered to the older man.

"Hatter, what are those… things?"

"Dunno, luv. I'd have to ask Connor. He's walkin' talkin' animal encyclopedia, not me."

Alice started to say something when the apartment door banged open again.

"Bad Sid! Bad Nancy!" Connor said, kneeling down to pick up one of the critters.

The other one jumped onto Sarah.

"What are you two doing home?" Alice demanded.

"School let out early today. Fire drill."

Alice opened her mouth to question it when Connor spoke up. "Sid, what the 'ell did you do today? You little stinker…"

"Conn, what are they?"

"Sid and Nancy? They're mine."

Sarah stroked the one in her lap. "Connor found 'em in Wonderland."

"And you just brought them home?" Alice said.

The twins shrugged. "They were lonely and Rex liked 'em…" Connor said, holding onto Sid. "They're usually good."

"Usually?"

"Well, they normally stay in the bathtub, don't they?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, they're really rather sweet once you get past the ugly looking bit."

"They destroyed half your room and the bathroom! Not to mention the mess in the linen closet," Alice said, clearly not pleased with Sid and Nancy.

Nancy crept over to Alice, clearly seeking forgiveness. She snuffled at Alice's hand. Unconsciously, Alice stroked her.

Hatter hid a smile as he took Sid from Connor. "They are a bit rough around the edges, but then again, not everyone can be as handsome as Rex…"

The lizard chirped in agreement.

Sarah and Connor smiled. "Does that mean we can keep 'em?" Connor wanted to know.

Hatter looked over at Alice.

She sighed, staring down at Nancy. "Only if you can find out where to keep them so they don't destroy the entire apartment…"

"Yes!" Connor fist-pumped the air before Sarah gave him a high-five.

"C'mere, Nan," the girl called, the little beaver running to her. "Why did ya have to make such a mess, huh? Those were my good shoes…"

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this deeply," Alice muttered.

"Cheer up, luv. They're only pets."

"Until they eat their way through the apartment…"

Hatter leaned over, giving his wife a kiss. "Don't worry about it… we can fix those things. It's just stuff."

Alice sighed. "Fine…we'll keep them…"

**Author's Notes:**

I keep forgetting to acknowledge my amazing reviewers! Last time I checked there were 320 reviews for this story! Wow, you all are awesome! If I could, I'd give you all your own copy of _Alice_ or your own ALP.

Well, what do you all think of the Sid & Nancy chapter? The next one is gonna be more Chase-centered.

As I write this chapter, I'm watching several BBC-ish dramas were ALP had guest roles. In one episode of _Foyle's War_ entitled "The Funk Hole" he plays Daniel Parker, one of a trio of men who have been stealing food from a food depot (set in October 1940) before they have a near-miss with some coppers. He's got that accent that we all love and he's in a decent amount of the episode (mainly the first half). Check your public libraries—that's where I got my copy.

I'm also watching _Trial & Retribution – Volume X_ and the episodes called "Sins of the Father". ALP seems to be in most of it—he's the victim's secret boyfriend, Michael.

Halice- Thank you so much! ;)

Anonymous- Thank you so much! Ooops, that's a big typo on my part, sorry. I'll try to remember that for the future—good catch! ;)

As for the spin-off, here's a sneak peek:

_The one-way mirrors belonging to the Hatter family are their direct link between the worlds. Chase Heart had suggested moving the Wonderland mirror to the castle, where it could be guarded by Suits instead of Ratty and Dormie. Both Hatter and Sarah refused, just in case something went wrong at the castle._

_ But what no one told the Hatters is that mirrors break. Even non-linked portals break._

_ On a routine trip between the worlds, something goes very wrong, leaving Connor stranded on one side of the Glass, his parents on the other, and Sarah somewhere in between._

_ What do you do when your only way home is gone? What do you do when you're stranded between two worlds? _


	49. Chapter 48: Overwhelmed

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything rights related to _Alice_—it belongs to those fine folks at SyFy and Nick Willing. Rex, Sid, and Nancy belongs to ITV/Impossible Pictures and I'm just borrowing him. Sarah, Connor, Damon, and Chase are my own creations.

**Chapter Forty-eight: Overwhelmed **

"Did you get the uh, emergency, all situated?" Chase asked when David returned to the shop a few days later.

"Oh? That? Yeah, ratty, beaver-things that Connor brought home. Alice was a bit spooked."

Hatter did a flip with his hat.

"Sarah didn't tell on him?"

"Nah, she was in on it," he said with a smile. "Never thought I'd see the two of 'em as thick as thieves."

Chase smirked as well, sliding a fresh cup of tea over to his boss. "New blend. Thought you might want to be the first to try it…"

Hatter picked up the loudly patterned cup. He sniffed the warm liquid for a moment. "You made this?"

"A pinch of this, pinch of that from the storeroom. It's a blended mix of green and black and a few other things…"

Hatter took a sip, savoring the taste. "Hmm, you might just have a knack for tea-makin'."

"It's good?"

"Spicy…lots o' flavor."

Chase gave his boss a rare smile. He'd started to open up a bit after being at the shop day-after-day, even though Hatter had already given him the father-boyfriend warning talk. Not that it seemed to make much difference—neither Chase nor Sarah seemed to talk much. He would ask her basic questions and she'd respond, but that was the extent of their relationship.

A bell rang, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Chase went to great them as Hatter slipped into his back office. He had some paperwork to do—including follow-up on Chase's documentation.

He continued to sip at the blended tea. The boy had a bright future here in New York. A very bright one. He might even one day make a good son-in-law.

Hatter smiled to himself as he took a look at his paperwork.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So what's goin' on with you and princey?" Connor asked, flopping down on his sister's bed. Sid, Nancy, and Rex ran around the bedroom, chasing and playing with each other.

"Nothin'."

She didn't even look up from the book in her hands. Her hat was crooked, the brim low over her eyes.

"I thought you two were… ya know…"

"Were what?" Sarah asked, snapping her book shut and turning to face her twin. "Shaggin' each other's brains out?"

Connor flinched. "I really didn't need that mental image…"

"Grow up, Conn."

He sighed. "Seriously, back in Wonderland you two were all touchy-feely, then you get shot and he's here and you're ignoring him. What's up with that?"

"Nothin', honest! We're just… he's busy with the shop…"

"Liar."

"I'm not—"

"Sis, just 'cause we're not in Wonderland doesn't mean I can't read your mind—and feel what you feel. What's goin' on… did he do somethin'?"

Sarah looked at her twin, surprised at his compassion. They'd never had talks like this before their little side-trip. It was unnatural, yet normal at the same time. His sensitivity rubbed her the wrong way at times.

"No, it's not like that. It's just different on this side of the Glass."

"Well, ya did die…"

She shocked him in the arm for that reminder. "I just… this is all so new…"

"See, this is why you need to make some friends. Then you could all trade stories and experiences and girlie things…"

"Conn…"

"What? If ya'd stop punchin' people for a second, maybe—"

"Maybe what? I'd be like you with my face staring at a computer screen all day and no friends except for in cyberspace?"

Connor rolled his eyes, lying back on the bed. "Just try and I dunno… be happy for once."

"Happy?"

"Look at this way… why is Chase here?"

Sarah was silent for a moment. "I don't know."

"Well, it ain't for the pay at the tea shop…" Connor teased. As generous as her parents were to their few employees, no one got rich working at the tea shop. Not even their parents.

"I just… I guess I'm scared."

"That's normal, I guess."

"Conn?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you care?"

"'Cause you're my sister and I love you… plus you're really annoying when you're moody…"

Sarah whacked him in the face with a pillow. "I swear, Conn… if mum and dad didn't like you so much, I'd smother you."

He flashed her a cheeky grin—one of their father's signature looks. "But then you'd have to take care of Rex…"

"Ugh, no thanks. Nancy's enough trouble as it is."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The tea shop's bell rang as the door opened later that evening. It was rather dark outside and the shop was empty. Most of the chairs had been placed on the table tops, leaving the floor bare.

Chase leaned the broom against the counter, striding to the door. "I'm sorry, but we're clos—Sarah."

She was wet, her dark hair falling in limp strands around her face, her coat wet with moisture. But even in her current state, he felt a pang he remembered from their misadventures in Wonderland. A pang that made him want to—

_Don't even go there, Heart. She's off-limits. Not only is she young, but her father would KILL you. And he's your boss, not to mention the fucking King of Wonderland… and she's a princess. Just stop thinking about her like that…_

"Hi," she said, her voice soft and hesitant. "Do ya need any help?"

Her accent was thicker than he remembered. It was almost as thick as her father's. "Umm, I'm almost done…"

"Oh." She seemed disappointed. "I'll just…"

"No, no. Stay."

Sarah paused. "I'll lock the door?"

"That'd be great," Chase said with a half-smile.

She flipped the sign over to 'Closed' and made sure the doors to the shop were securely locked. She also pulled down all the shades in the windows, making it impossible for people on the street to see inside the small shop.

Chase cleared his throat. "So, what brings you down here?"

"Well, I had my class at the dojo and I had a thirst for tea…"

"You want a cup of tea?"

She nodded, slipping behind the counter. "Yeah."

"Just a cup of tea? Why didn't you just go home?"

Sarah's back was to him as she shrugged, selecting a tin of tea. She took a pinch of the leaves and dropped them into a diffuser. She went through the motions of making tea—even setting out two cups. She didn't answer his question.

"Sarah? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

He touched her shoulder. "Look at me."

Chase slowly turned the slight teenager around, looking into brown eyes that were filled with sadness. She even seemed to be shivering a bit.

"C'mon…"

He led her down the hallway to the back of the shop. He stopped by the coat rack near Hatter's office. "Take off that coat… it's soaked."

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, shaking and pale.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concern flooding him. What was it that happened when people were wet and cold for too long? What was that called?

"A bit."

The coat went on the rack, revealing her clothes. The rain had soaked through the coat and her clothes, plastering them to her body.

"Sarah, what happened?"

"I fell. Well, tripped actually…"

"You're still shaking."

She bit her lip, her arms wrapped around her body. "Yeah… I can't seem to stop."

"Go on upstairs. Flip the heater on. I'll grab the tea."

"Upstairs?"

He could see the confusion on her face. Upstairs was his little piece of paradise. Since he'd come to New York, no one had gone up into what had become his room. No girls either. Not that there hadn't been plenty of girls slipping their phone numbers into his pockets.

"Yeah. You can borrow some dry clothes."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Twenty minutes, a hot shower, and a change of clothes later, both Sarah and Chase sat in awkward silence, tea cups in their hands. There wasn't much furniture in the spare room over the shop, meaning they had to sit on the edge of his bed.

He'd tossed her two shirts—a long sleeve one and a t-shirt—and several pairs of pants to pick through. She'd come out of the bathroom, her hair still wet, and her body clad in his clothes. She'd layered the two shirts and picked out one of the pairs of jeans.

_Damn…_

He couldn't deny that she looked good—even in his shapeless clothes. He couldn't deny the feelings she stirred inside him. Or the fact that she'd been naked in his shower.

_Stop it._

"What do you think of New York?" Sarah asked.

"It's, well, interesting…"

"It's not as wild as Wonderland."

"I beg to differ. I've never seen so much… variety in one small piece. Your father said that this world is a lot bigger than Wonderland. Apparently this is just a tiny slice of land. Part of a… state?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, we split up the land into more than just cities here."

"I saw a map once. It was really confusing. Interesting, but very confusing."

She smiled. "Yeah, it confuses me and I was born here. Just wait until you have to ride the subway…"

"The subway?"

"The underground train? Didn't mum—oh, never mind. I'll have to take you sometime."

"I'd like that," Chase admitted.

"Yeah, we'll make a day of it…"

Unconsciously, they shifted closer together. Their heads tilted, meeting in a kiss. It was soft, gentle.

Hesitant.

Their tea cups shattered on the floor as their hands went for each other. Sarah's lips attacked his, her body pressing against his.

They fell back onto the bed, hands and mouths exploring each other.

_Damn… this feels so good, but oh so wrong…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few blocks away, Connor could feel his sister's anguish, then sheer delight. And now the feelings of love and lust were crippling him.

He closed his eyes, unwillingly making the connection to his twin.

Chase. She was with Chase. And they were… woah.

Connor didn't stop to think. He grabbed his coat and hat before racing out of the apartment. He didn't bother to leave a note for his parents or grab his phone.

He just ran.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Connor crashed through the bedroom door, surprising both his sister and the Wonderlander on his bed. They were still mostly clothed, but it was clear where this encounter was leading to—he could feel it from the emotions in the room.

"Conn? Get out!" Sarah hissed.

"Not gonna happen, sis. C'mon, let's get you home before mum and dad realize we're not there."

Sarah crossed her arms. "No. I'm staying."

Chase cleared his throat, clearly hoping to end the standoff between the twins. "Sarah, maybe you should go…"

"Why? I thought you…"

He touched her flushed cheek with his hand. "I care deeply for you, but this is too fast. Your brother's right… you should go home."

"Chase…"

The blond kissed her swollen lips. "Don't worry. I'll still be here in the morning."

Connor took his sister's hand, leading her down the narrow stairs. He handed her his jacket. "C'mon, let's go home…"

Wordlessly, she pulled on the jacket and took his hand. Together they disappeared into the damp night, leaving Chase alone in the tea shop.

**Author's Notes:**

I know, I know… it's been a while. Anyways the prologue for the spin-off is up and I'm working on a first chapter right now.

I know some people were wondering what the hell's up with Sarah and Chase—hopefully this chapter answers that. Sarah takes after Hatter a bit too much—acting without thinking. Chase is the older one and should be more sensible, but in the heat of the moment, he got pulled under by his emotions.

Connor knows Sarah would regret it, so that's why he stepped in.

Who liked the subtle allusion to Hatter and Alice's meeting in the tea shop? Huh?

Anyways, please, please comment/review! I love getting input from readers.


	50. Chapter 49: Sarah

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything rights related to _Alice_—it belongs to those fine folks at SyFy and Nick Willing. Rex, Sid, and Nancy belongs to ITV/Impossible Pictures and I'm just borrowing him. Sarah, Connor, Damon, and Chase are my own creations.

**Chapter Forty-nine: Sarah**

Back at the flat, Connor and Sarah sat side-by-side on his bed for a pow-wow. Sarah had changed into another set of dry clothes, this time sweats and a tank top, and Connor into dry pants. Rex rested on a dresser top, Sid and Nancy playing below him.

"So, what were you and Chase doin' back at the uh, tea shop?"

"None of your business!"

"Sarah, trust me, I could feel whatever it was you were feeling."

"Nothin' happened, Conn!"

Her twin just looked at her. "I could feel every touch, every kiss, every emotion. It's like you were on broadcast."

"Perv!"

"Trust me, I didn't want to be in your head either."

Sarah groaned. "Now what?"

"A little warning would be nice next time…"

"Sod off!" Sarah gave him a push.

Connor hit the floor hard. He groaned a bit. "Was that really necessary?"

"What do you think?"

He rubbed his shoulder. "A bit, but hell, Sarah… that hurt!"

"Stop hanging around in my head!"

"It's not like I chose to do that! I mean, really. Do ya think I want to be inside your head all the time?"

"How would I know?!"

"It works both ways, Sarah. This… whatever it is."

She sighed, pouting. Connor stayed on the floor, just out of reach of her arms and legs. He didn't feel like getting hit again. Sarah often forgot just how powerful she was, especially with her right hand.

"This sucks."

"Yeah? Maybe I should go get a girlfriend so you could understand what I'm goin' through with you and your little fuck buddy."

"We weren't—gah!"

Connor ducked a pillow aimed at his head. "You would've."

"No, I've never—you know what? I'm not talkin' to you about this anymore."

Sarah climbed off the bed, stalking toward their bathroom.

"Wait. What if we could find a way to block this… thing? Then you could do what you want with lover boy at the tea shop and I don't notice?" Connor suggested.

She stopped. "Block it?"

"Yeah, control what we pass along."

"You think we can do that?"

"So far, it seems to be that strong emotions or events open the connection. What if we could turn that connection on and off… like a phone call?"

He seemed to be getting really interested in the idea of blocking their bond.

"How do we even start with something like that?"

"We experiment. Try to start the bond, then try to cut it off. Learn to how to pass on information and how to close it off. So we can warn each other of danger, but not always be in each other's head."

She nodded. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hatter arrived at the tea shop the next morning to find two shattered cups on the floor, tea stains on the tile, and Chase just sitting in a chair with dark circles under his eyes while looking miserable.

"Did a Jabberwock eat your pet cat?" Hatter asked, frowning at the younger man.

The blond barely looked up. "No…"

Hatter plopped down on a chair across from his employee and fellow Wonderlander. "What's eatin' you?"

"Everything, I guess."

"Let's start with somethin' easy. The tea… on the floor? What happened there?"

"I dropped it."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Why haven't ya cleaned it up?"

Chase shrugged.

"Is this about Sarah?" he guessed, knowing that his daughter had been playing games, somewhat like her mother, with the young Wonderlander. He had a feeling they would make a good couple if Sarah calmed down a bit. They evened each other out.

"I guess…"

"Have you seen 'er?"

"Yeah…"

Hatter took a deep breath. It felt odd to be giving Jack's son dating advice—especially about his own daughter!—but he couldn't leave a Wonderlander out to dry. Well, not this particular one.

"What happened?"

Chase simply shrugged again. "One minute she hates me, the next, I can't get her off me. She's like a hurricane."

"That sounds just like Jabberwock. She's very… temperamental. A just like her mother."

"Alice is temperamental?"

"I have the scars to prove it."

Chase straightened up. "So this… this is normal?"

"Sarah's confused. She's always been. Being half-Wonderlander and half-Oyster has been rough on her. She's torn between two very different worlds. I didn't help matters by getting her interested in Wonderland. 'Course, it's part of her. Part of me. And Connor. But he deals with his differently than Sarah."

"Yeah, he's more adjusted, I guess."

Hatter nodded. "Sarah does care for you. I believe that. Just be patient with her and try to slow things down when ya can. She's still just a girl."

"That's what's so hard—she's still young, but she's been through so much, she seems older. It's confusing as hell," Chase admitted to his boss. "She could pass for mid-twenties if she tried."

"Her trip to Wonderland didn't help."

"Maybe I should just go…"

"Don't run from her, Chase. She won't run after you. She'll do what her mother did—be pissed at you. She'll never trust anyone again if you run back to Wonderland without a word."

"You think so?"

Hatter nodded sadly. "It's what Alice did. Sarah would do it to. She's got a lot of Alice's spirit and spunk to her."

Chase stood up. He picked up the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the remains of their shattered tea cups from the night before. Hatter watched from his seat.

"Mr. Hatter, does this mean you don't mind if I date Sarah?"

Hatter couldn't resist a smile. "You're a good kid, Chase. Respectful. It's fine with me. Just take it slow. She's only fifteen. And Connor—he'll kick your arse if you upset her."

"Okay."

Hatter stood up. "Treat her well."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dress nicely tonight. You're coming to dinner."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner at the Hatters' was always an unusual affair. This dinner was no different.

Alice wore a party dress not dissimilar to her blue dress. It was a deep purple and ended mid-thigh. She agreed with Hatter's dinner plans and was eager to play hostess to Jack's son for the evening.

Hatter was busy cooking in the kitchen when Alice went to check on Connor and Sarah.

Their rooms were a mess. "Connor… what the—?"

Sid and Nancy ran past her, carrying bits of fabric and wiring with them.

"I got—Rex!" Sarah shouted, reaching out to grab either Sid or Nancy, only to have Rex intercede. The lizard flew close to her face.

Connor, a disheveled mess, came racing in. "Hi, mum!"

He hit the floor, tackling the two beaver-like critters. "Bad, Sid! Bad, Nancy!"

Sarah swooped in, pulling a bra off Nancy's back. "Connor, I thought I told you to put them in the crate!"

"I did! They ate through the bars!"

Alice whistled. "What is going on? Connor? Sarah?"

"Nothin'!" they said, each picking up one of the beavers.

"Can you clean this up? We've got company coming over—Connor, you need to clean up… Sarah, put some clothes on, would you? Like a dress…"

Sarah carried her squirming pet to the bathtub. Connor followed with Sid. The twins looked at each other then at their mom.

"Who's comin'?" Sarah asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her shirt hung in tatters, her jeans ripped as well. Apparently Sid and Nancy had been playing games with their owners for some time.

Connor didn't even have a shirt. He did have several scratch marks across his face and chest from the beaver's claws.

"Chase. Your dad invited him to dinner."

"Chase? Now?" Sarah looked very surprised.

"In a few minutes! Hurry up and get changed! We'll worry about this mess later… and Connor… you need to come up with a better crate or something to keep them in," Alice said, shaking her head at her family.

"Do we have to come?" Connor asked.

"Yes. Go. Now!"

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah stripped down to her underwear the moment Alice stepped out of her room. She scrambled to find a dress that hadn't been chewed on by the loose critters. She didn't want to look sloppy in front of Chase, but she didn't have a lot of time.

She flipped through her closet, pushing aside her t-shirts, skirts, and other assorted clothes. Near the back, she dug out a sundress—it was green cotton with a low-v-neckline. She yanked it on, grabbing the black cover-up vest beside it.

Her feet slipped into some old heels as she scrambled to tame her wild hair.

Connor slipped in, tossing a hat at her. He looked a lot like their father dressed in slacks, a shirt and tie, his waistcoat over the bright shirt. He had a gray fedora on.

"C'mon, let's go!"

"But, Conn… my teeth… and my face—"

"You look fine. C'mon!"

He yanked her out of the bedroom just as the doorbell buzzed.

They shared a petrified look as Alice went to open the front door.

_This is it…_

**Author's Notes:**

It's a short chapter, I know. Hopefully I didn't get too out of character with Alice and Hatter. I feel like Hatter likes Chase and Sarah as a couple. He thinks Chase is a good guy. Alice agrees a bit.

I couldn't resist letting Sid and Nancy wreck havoc again. They're almost as bad as Cooper, our Jack Russell—he eats everything! (From carpeting, to shoes, to clothes, to bits of plastic, to army men and other toys… he even chewed through his leash! Not to mention peeing on my bed…)

Anyways, let me know what you think and what other bits you'd like to see as this story catches up to the spin off.

In case you're wondering what Connor's critters look like, there's pics on my profile. I just got my little sis hooked on "Primeval", so I'll probably be working more on the spin off at the moment than this one. But we'll see!

Happy belated Easter!


	51. Chapter 50: Dinner Date

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Alice_ – no rights, no claims, nada – it belongs to SyFy and Nick Willing. Rex, Sid, and Nancy belong to ITV/Impossible Pictures. Sarah, Connor, Damon, and Chase are my own creations.

**Chapter Fifty: Dinner Date**

Chase smiled at Alice when she opened the door. He had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a bakery box in another.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hatter," he said politely. "These are for you."

Alice took the flowers from him. "Oh, Chase, you didn't have to—"

"It's okay. I wanted to. And this." He patted the box. "Is for dessert."

"That's really nice of you, Chase," Alice said, welcoming him into their apartment. "You can go ahead and put that in the kitchen if you want or out on the table. It's up to you."

He smiled at the twin's mother and went into the dining room. Sarah and Connor shared a look and darted to a better hiding spot.

"It's good to see you, Chase," Hatter remarked, shaking his hand. "I whipped up a Wonderland specialty for tonight."

"Oh, thanks, Mr. Hatter… but you really didn't need to go to the trouble—"

"Nonsense. Now sit. You're the guest. Would you like a cuppa tea?

Sarah snorted. Connor covered her mouth to silence her. _Of course he wants tea—he works in a blasted tea shop!_

Not that anyone in their right mind would turn down a cup of tea from the Mad Hatter himself. Especially not a fellow Wonderlander.

"Sure. Thanks, Hatter."

Hatter shot him a smile. "Connor, Sarah! Dinner!" he called as he disappeared into the kitchen. The twins stayed put for a moment.

Alice swept through the dining room, heading for their bedrooms. "Sarah Jessica! Connor Kyle! Dinner!"

Connor grumbled a curse, heading into the dining room.

Sarah stayed behind, trying to calm herself. On the other side of the wall sat Chase Heart, the Prince of Hearts, and the man she'd been trying to avoid since their near-whatever that was. She didn't know if it was just a make out session or if Connor's guess about them doing it was correct. She didn't trust herself. How could she?

Part of her wanted to be with Chase, but part of her wanted to run like hell.

He'd run from Wonderland when she wanted to run to it. They fought like cats and dogs at times. Plus he worked for her father!

_This is so wrong…_

Then why did her body want to be so close to him? She knew it was wrong, but why did she want it? Why Chase? Why not… someone else? Someone more like her father or someone who would appreciate Wonderland as much as she did…

Not Chase.

Awkward didn't even begin to describe dinner.

It was silent, except for stilted attempts at conversation coming mostly from Hatter and Alice. Connor would occasionally join in, but he mirrored his sister even then.

Sarah barely said more than a few words—most of them were to ask for someone to pass a dish down to her. She'd become mute and wouldn't look at Chase. He had no idea why.

_It's not like we slept together. There's no reason to be this… awkward. I do care about you…and if you're not ready for it, then we won't. We've got time. Our whole lives, really._

But the other night couldn't really account for the tension filling the room, could it?

Judging by Connor's glare, it could.

Hatter observed his children over dinner as well as their guest. Sure enough, something was going on between the three young adults. And Sarah, as usual, was in the middle of everything.

After dinner, he called Sarah into the kitchen to help him with the dishes.

"What's going on between you and Chase?" he asked.

She looked up from the sink. "What do you mean?"

"Jabberwock, you barely spoke at all. The only other option is that you're sick, in which case you wouldn't be wearing a dress… and perfume."

"Da!"

"What? You don't normally act like this… no matter who's over for dinner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Luv, do you like Chase?"

"What?"

He set down the plates he'd been scraping. "Chase Heart. Ya know… blond, young, works in a tea shop?"

"So?"

"Why does Connor look ready to cut this throat?"

"Oh… that."

Hatter stared at his daughter. It was hard to believe she'd once fit in his arms so easily. Now she'd grown up to be only an inch shorter than her mother and shared most of Alice's features. Except for her brown eyes, her smirk, and her teeth. Those were all him.

And, of course, his love of tea and hats. Plus, her long hair loved to misbehave.

She was strong and independent, but she was still his little girl, his Jabberwock, and he wanted only the best for his little princess.

"Well?" he tried.

Sarah sighed, leaning against the counter. "It's nothing…"

"Yeah?"

"I just… I went to say hi to him at the tea shop the other day. It's been a while since we talked… and, well, we got a bit carried away…"

"How far?" he asked softly, remembering that his daughter was still young—only fifteen here in New York, enough though she seemed much older and wiser. Wonderland often had that effect.

"Connor stopped us. He hijacked my feelings. And broke it up."

He nodded, glad that Connor managed to keep an eye, err, ear, on the situation.

"He's a good kid, Sarah. Especially for a Heart."

She smiled weakly at her father. "I don't know, da. It's like something's missing still or… I don't know. It doesn't feel right."

"You're young, luv. Don't push it. But if you like him… it's okay. You can date… see movies together, eat dinner, hang out. Be friends."

"But—"

"It's okay, my little Jabberwock. I won't shoot him… unless you want me too. Now if we could just find Connor a girl instead of a dinosaur…"

Sarah laughed. "Maybe when he's twenty-nine…"

"Oi, I hope not."

Father and daughter shared a smile.

Connor took Chase aside while Alice sliced a cake up for desert. His twin was in the kitchen with their father.

"If you so much as make her cry, I swear… I will kill you," Connor warned the other Wonderlander.

Chase seemed mildly amused at his threat. Except that they both knew the lengths Connor would go to protect his older sister. He'd been more than willing to torture and murder Damon for shooting Sarah. Connor could be a loose cannon.

"Connor, I really care for her—"

"I don't care. Upset her and you'll have to deal with me."

"I understand—"

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."

Alice finished slicing the cake. "Connor, can you get your father?" she asked.

"Sure, mum."

He walked off, leaving Chase to help her put the cake on plates and pass them around the table.

"Don't let them give you such a hard time," she said softly. "They just want to protect her. They forget that Sarah doesn't need any protecting."

"That's for sure…" he snorted, remembering her take-no-prisoners attitude from their accidental meeting in the forest.

"Besides, we're all rooting for you."

"Why?"

Alice set down the knife. "Chase, you are one of the few people in the entire world she can share Wonderland with. It means a lot to her to have someone who understands it—who believes in it as much as she does."

"But—"

"Sarah's like her father. She's always been torn between here and Wonderland. She doesn't know what she wants yet. She needs someone who understands this. You understand it. You share her secret. You're a walking piece of Wonderland in New York."

Chase nodded. "So I'm essentially a friend."

Alice sighed. "It's not that simple. She cares for you… she just… she's fifteen. It's a confusing time. Give her time. Be her friend. Be there for her. Let her tell you what _she_ wants."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Don't mention it," the older woman said with a smile. "Just take care of my daughter, okay?"

"I will."

**Author's Notes:**

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter out. I'm nearing finals (I have them the whole month of May, eeek!) and I was out of town for a week. Since I've been back, I've been sick, so I can't really win.

Anyways, I hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations. There's going to be a time-jump in the next chapter to see where Sarah and Chase go from here.

Please review! Thanks for reading! You guys are amazing!


	52. Chapter 51: Pieces of a Life

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sarah, Connor, and Chase. This version of Hatter and Alice are based on SyFy's version of _Alice_, written and directed by Nick Willing. Rex, Sid, and Nancy all belong to those fine folks across the pond at ITV/Impossible Pictures.

**Chapter Fifty-one: Pieces of a Life**

With her father's permission, Sarah began to date. Their first few dates were supervised by her brother. Having Connor watching their every move made their dinners out awkward. But even Connor knew better than to stare at them when they went to a movie.

Their last "chaperoned" date was at a movie theatre. Connor sat a few seats down the aisle from them, where he could keep an eye on them without overhearing their conversation.

Sarah shared a tub of popcorn loaded with butter and salt with Chase. They each had separate drinks and candy, but Sarah claimed that she'd only eat a few pieces of popcorn. He'd believed her since they'd had dinner before arriving at the theatre. She did have a hearty appetite, but he didn't think she would eat an entire large popcorn on her own after cleaning her plate at dinner.

Well, that was until during the previews, Chase reached into the tub to snag a handful of popcorn and came up empty handed.

"What happened to all the popcorn?" he whispered into her ear. The lights had dimmed as trailers rolled across the screen.

"What popcorn?" she mumbled, her mouth full.

"It's empty. Did you eat it all?"

"No…"

"Then where is it?"

Sarah shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Nancy ate it?"

"She's at home with Sid…" Chase argued.

"She followed us?"

"Nice try. What happened to all the popcorn?"

"Connor ate it?"

"If you wanted your own, all you had to do was say somethin'…"

She finally met his eyes. "Can I have my own?"

"Little late for that, isn't it?" he muttered, tipping the bucket from side to side. A few unpopped kernels rolled around the bottom of the bucket. Other than that, the carnivorous cardboard tub was empty.

"Just a bit."

"I'll be back."

Chase stood up, slipping past a few other couples to reach the walkway. He disappeared in the darkened theatre, leaving Sarah alone with her untouched candy.

Her brother took the empty seat as an invitation. _Did he do something?_

_No…_

_You sure? What's all the fuss about?_

_I ate all the popcorn._

_Didn't ya just eat all the rolls at dinner and everyone else's entrées? _

_No… just yours._

She could feel him rolling his eyes in annoyance. It made her smile.

_So what? Did he decide you were too much of a pig?_

_No! He went to get more popcorn, you idiot!_

_Sure… If I were 'im, I'd jump through the Glass and never look back…_

_Haha, very funny, Conn. Just wait until you get a girlfriend…_

* * *

After they got home that night, Hatter announced that Connor didn't need to shadow her anymore. She thanked her father with a big hug.

"Can ya tell him to stay outta my head as well as my life?" she suggested.

Her father laughed. "He's just bein' a brother, Jabberwock. He's tryin' to protect ya."

"My invading my privacy?"

He smiled at her. "Don't worry, luv. He'll grow outta it. He's got dinosaurs to study and Sid and Nancy to keep him on his toes. He'll get distracted soon enough."

* * *

Hatter's predictions were spot on as always.

Within three months' time, Connor was still her annoying twin brother, but he was buried in his work. He'd decided to get a jumpstart on his college thesis by analyzing old fossils.

As soon as Sarah got off school, she took the subway back to the shop. She'd run in, give Chase a quick kiss, and drop her bag off in the back workroom. She'd tie on an apron and join him up front with the customers.

With her badge pinned on and her hat cocked to the side, Sarah poured on the charm like her father did. She'd man the register, prepare the teas, and bus the tables. The only thing she didn't do was serve the tea.

The last time anyone let her serve a tray full of hot teacups, she went to the hospital with second and third degree burns from the boiling hot water. Since that disaster not only burned her skin, but landed her amidst a pile of broken china pieces that required her to receive close to thirty stitches along her body, her father had forbidden her to serve.

Every single one of the employees at A Taste of Wonderland knew not to hand her anything hot, least she drop it or burn her skin again.

"Two cups of Earl Grey?" she confirmed with the couple at the register. "Anything else? How about one of our bakery-fresh scones?"

"Not today," said the woman. "Just the tea, please."

"Okay. They'll be right out."

Chase brushed past her, reaching for the tray and pot she'd prepared. He balanced the new tray along with an old one he'd cleared from a table. "Just water?"

"Yup-p!" she called over her shoulder. She popped the "p" in his face with a sly grin.

He winked at her before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Next!" Sarah called.

* * *

Chase took her out to a Broadway show for their one year anniversary. He even bought her a new dress for the occasion.

The dress was a color she didn't wear often—a very bright red. It contrasted well with her dark hair and pale skin. She didn't mind wearing it for him.

There was an outline of a white heart intermixed with the red, just above her breast, reminding her of Wonderland. It was a small detail that had a lot of meaning to her and to their relationship. Just because of that, she loved a dress she would have ordinarily burned.

"How did you…?" she asked after trying on the dress. It fit her perfectly. All she had to do was slip on a pair of strappy black heels, push her earrings in, and hook on a matching necklace. Just like that, she was ready to go.

"I had your mum help me out. She knew what size to get. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Chase!"

She wrapped him up in a hug, kissing him soundly on the lips in thanks.

"I'm glad you like it. You all ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He offered Sarah his arm. She took it eagerly, feeling very much like a girl for once in her life. She'd even done make-up, straightened her unruly hair with a flat-iron, and pulled on thigh-high stockings to cover her pale legs.

It was a night to remember. Broadway had a way of transporting her into the story. She'd kept her eyes glued to the stage scene after scene. Sarah even forgot about Chase sitting at her side until after they'd exited the theatre.

"That was amazing!" she said as they walked around to the stage door.

"I thought you might enjoy it. I was a bit worried that you wouldn't like all the singing…"

"No, no. I loved it! 'Cell Block Tango' was my favorite song!"

Chase smiled at her. "Figures that you'd pick a song sung by murderers…"

She elbowed him. "It's catchy!"

"The entire show is catchy, Sarah! It's _Chicago!_"

* * *

Connor and Sarah both graduated high school a year ahead of schedule. They were sixteen-and-a-half at the time. Connor took a two week break before launching himself into summer classes.

Sarah took the first half of the summer off. Advanced Placement exams—one of her brother's ideas—had wiped her out. She spent her free time with Chase, seeing movies, hanging out, and teaching him the finer points of tea.

But she couldn't let her younger brother show her up too much.

Against her better judgment, Sarah took a full load of summer courses between July and August. She knocked out most of her required courses that her AP scores hadn't covered, leaving her fall schedule open for electives.

"I can't believe I'm dating a college girl," Chase muttered one night when they were washing dishes at the shop.

"Oh, shut up. It's only the summer. It's not even a real college. It's a community college."

"So? You're in college."

"If you ever want to switch places, just let me know."

He laughed. "Yeah, I don't think your dad would be too happy with that."

"The cross-dressing part or the college part?" she taunted.

"Hmm… both?"

* * *

Sarah was due to graduate from the community college the fall before she turned eighteen. She planned to move on campus and quit working at the tea shop. Connor decided on a different college just down the block from her.

Chase promised to take the subway down and see her on his days off.

Everything was set up. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Just before Christmas, before she turned eighteen, Sarah had sex with Chase for the first time. Except for Connor popping in and out of her head, she'd enjoyed it. She had taken the lead, showing him that she wanted this as much as she did.

It wasn't magical like books painted it, but it wasn't horrible. The second time was much better—and Chase seemed to get over his fear that he would hurt her.

However, that December night was the beginning of the end of their relationship.

**Author's Notes:**

This is my second attempt at this chapter. The other one was over 2K words. It focused on a single date between Sarah and Chase when she was seventeen. I thought a few small peeks at these two years would be the better way to go. Bits of the original chapter will be seen in future chapters.

A&WCA is starting to wind down. I'm shooting for 55 chapters plus a prologue and epilogue. That means only four more chapters and an epilogue. Sad, isn't it?

Anyways, please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your ideas about why Sarah and Chase break up. And Connor will get his first girlfriend before this story is over—I promise. But it won't be a long-term girlfriend. That's for _Between the Glass_. :)


	53. Chapter 52: Emergency

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Nada.

**Chapter Fifty-two: Emergency**

Strained. That's what their relationship had become.

Sarah wanted to spend the holidays in Wonderland. Chase simply refused to have anything to do with that "piece of shit assbackwards world" and he told her to forget about it. He had parted ways with his home and adjusted to life on this side of the Glass. She couldn't adjust.

There was a pain in her heart—one that made her feel like she was being torn in two pieces. Part of her craved the insanity of her father's world. The other part of her wanted to stay with Chase, even if it meant staying in New York.

"I'm going away for a while," she said one night as they closed up the shop. They were the only ones inside A Taste of Wonderland. Her father was across town closing up the other shop with Connor's help. Alice was teaching a class at her dojo.

"Why?"

"I need some time to think. About me. About what I want from life."

"Are we breaking up?" Chase asked, his eyes meeting hers. "Sarah…"

She put her hand out to stop him. "I just need a little space. This is about me… not you."

"What about Christmas?"

"I won't be here. I'll be unreachable."

He sighed. "You're going to Wonderland, aren't you?"

Sarah looked at the man she loved—or at least, the man she thought she loved. When had things gotten complicated? When had she started to doubt their relationship?

"Yes," she said softly.

"Damnit, Sarah!" One of the tables wobbled underneath his fist. "I thought we'd talked about this…this nonsense!"

"No—_you_ talked about it. _You_ decided not to go. I never said that. I never promised not to go."

"Wonderland's dangerous. It's no place for you—"

"It's part of me, Chase. You of all people should understand that. I can't deny who I am. Can you? How long do you think you can cut Wonderland out of your life? Don't you have regrets?" she questioned, knowing that she was pushing him. She didn't even care.

"Of course I have regrets! I lost my father and my brother to the Madness that is Wonderland! I thought you understand. You lost your parents to Wonderland once before. Did it ever occur to you that one day you might just not come back? This isn't a beach vacation!"

"I won't let your fears stop me. It's my world, too. I thought you… I thought we…"

He scoffed. "What? You thought one day that we'd move there, start a family, and be the bloody king and queen? Fuck no, Sarah. I love you too much to do that to you."

"Why are you so against Wonderland?" she demanded, frustrated as hell with his one-sided decision. "So what if your family's nuts? I have a freaking prehistoric-ish creature sharing my room, and I'm not even talking about Connor…"

Chase closed the gap between them, his hands pulling her body against his. He towered over her by several inches. "Sarah, if you go back to Wonderland, you will die. Maybe not this time, but one of these times you will die. Wonderland will kill you. I won't let that happen."

"What makes you think—"

"I've seen it. I've seen your grave in my nightmares. I won't let you die there."

"Then come with me!"

She could see the sadness in his eyes. Sarah already knew the answer. Chase would rather die than set foot back in Wonderland. No matter how much she begged, he would never follow her through the Looking Glass.

Sarah took a step back, trying to control her tears. She could feel her heart breaking. Chase wasn't going to let her chose between the worlds. If she wanted to be with him, she would have to stop traveling. She would have to give up Wonderland forever.

Shaking her head, Sarah ran off into the night, her stomach unsettled.

* * *

On December 22nd, Connor took his sister's hand and they stepped through the Glass. Sarah hadn't left the flat even for work since coming home in tears the week before.

It hurt him to see her in such obvious pain. Chase had hurt her.

But she kept him from killing the blond prick. Sarah needed him at the moment. She needed him more than Chase needed a lesson.

So he stayed with her. For the first time since they were infants, they shared the same bed. Nancy slept on Connor's head, snuggled between him and her mistress while Sid lay curled up at his feet. Rex surveyed the strange sleeping arrangements from overhead—he slept perched on a bookcase underneath a heat lamp.

Connor couldn't help himself. He'd planned their trip to Wonderland. He'd packed food and clothes for both of them. He coordinated with his dad, trying to figure out how much time they could spend on the otherside and still be home on New Year's Eve.

He finished the preparations while his twin slept fitfully. She wouldn't talk to him about her fight with Chase and Chase wouldn't talk, period.

He had to abuse their bond in order to make sure that Chase hadn't hit or physically abused his sister. It wasn't like Sarah to crawl inside herself. She was loud and annoying, but she was still his sister. He loved her despite that.

Which was why he helped her cross through the Looking Glass into Wonderland. No matter what was on Sarah's mind, being in Wonderland would help erase her mood. She would be the pain in the ass that he loved and respected.

And when they got back home, he was going to kick the crap out of Chase Heart.

* * *

Over two months passed since they'd landed in the tea shop. Dormie and Ratty were delighted to have company once again. The four of them cleaned up the tea shop and repaired some of the damage done by vandals over the years.

Even the overgrown grass in the office was trimmed with a pair of strange looking scissors by the Ratcatcher. While Dormouse ventured out to secure more provisions, including what he assured the twins would be a fabulous "welcome home" dinner, the siblings set about airing out and dusting their rooms. The upper levels of the Tea House had converted living areas, including separate bedrooms for each of the twins. Even their father ended up making a bedroom in the living area instead of crashing in his office.

But time passed fast after that first night. Sarah reconnected with her father's old friends. She settled into a routine until she started feeling sick.

It was at Connor's insistence that she ended up seeing a Wonderland doctor—an ally of her father's who came to the tea shop to see his patient.

After a battery of tests that included blood work, the doctor came back to see her. Sarah sat in her father's white chair, a pair of headphones hanging over one of the fabric wings. Her brother was out in the main part of the shop with their two bodyguards, chatting.

The doctor, a wizened old man close to Charlie's age, cleared his throat.

"Well? What did you find?" she asked impatiently.

"The first batch of results were confusing. You see, I've never treated a half-blood before. People like yourself and your brother are very rare, Miss Hatter. The very essence of Wonderland runs through your blood," he explained.

"So?"

"I took a second look and ran some more tests. It seems that you are pregnant. Because conception occurred on the other side of the Glass, the time difference is wrecking havoc on your body. The pregnancy is progressing rapidly. The side effects are going to worsen."

"Worsen how?"

The doctor took off his eyeglasses and looked directly at her. "No one knows. No Oyster has ever given birth here. No Wonderlander has ever had a child in your world either. There's no way of knowing if returning to your world will ease the pain or cause complications."

"Like what? When you say complications…"

"Miss Hatter, you are young and healthy. You're strong. But I'm afraid you might not be strong enough to survive this pregnancy. It's risky both for you and the baby."

"What are you saying?"

He sighed, his head hung. "I would talk to the baby's father. He's an Oyster, correct?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. He's a Wonderlander."

This news seemed to surprise him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"My professional advice, my dear, is to terminate the pregnancy."

* * *

"She's pregnant? Are you sure?" Alice Hatter asked her husband later that night on the otherside of the Glass.

Hatter had one arm wrapped around his wife. They lay tangled together in bed. "That's what the letter said. It's Chase's baby, luv."

"She's too young…"

"The doctor already recommended an abortion."

She turned over, facing her husband. "An abortion? But Sarah's so young…"

"There's a high risk for complications, Alice. The doctor doesn't think it's safe at all. It's not a matter of her age. It's because of what she is."

"What do you mean? I didn't have any trouble with Sarah and Connor."

"I know." He kissed her nose. "But you're special. You got lucky. Remember when we tried again?"

Alice closed her eyes. She remembered the pain and heartache all too well. She'd cried herself to sleep so many nights because of their inability to have more children. Every specialist they saw—on both sides of the Looking Glass—were surprised that Alice had even had children—let alone a healthy set of twins.

Somehow, jumping through the Glass or having the twins changed Alice's body. She was infertile. Hatter wasn't—he could have children with someone else if he chose to. But he was too loyal to her. He loved her body and soul.

He reminded her of that every single time she miscarried. He eventually asked her to stop trying. Losing six children was hard on him as well, especially as the twins grew older.

"What might happen?" Alice asked. She didn't like the idea of an abortion—not when so many couples would leap at a chance to adopt a healthy infant. Hell, she would raise her grandchild if she had to.

"Connor said she could die. Or the baby could. No one knows. Sarah and Connor are the only half-Oysters, half-Wonderlanders on either side of the Glass. Add to it that Chase is a Wonderlander… there's no telling what all that magic could do to Sarah."

"Magic?"

Hatter sighed, pulling her closer. "Ya know how I have a very strong fist? It's Wonderland magic. All Wonderlanders have some bit of magic in them. It's different for each one. It's dangerous. Sarah inherited my magic and yours—the Liddell touch. She's like a connection to Wonderland. A live wire filled with magic."

"Is this my fault?"

"No, luv… no…" he promised, stroking her cheek. "It's not your fault. No one knew any better. Don't blame yourself…"

"But it is…"

"Ssh, ssh, Alice, my love…"

Her Hatter's touch soothed her, distracting her from the problem on her mind. She couldn't help it. Sarah was her only daughter. Her baby girl.

"Does Chase know?" Alice asked in a low whisper.

"No. Sarah doesn't want to tell him."

"He would marry her, wouldn't he?"

"In a heartbeat. He'd give his life for her. Just like I would for you," he murmured, his whiskers brushing her skin. He continued to kiss and caress her.

"He should know."

"Sarah's afraid. Connor can feel it. She's terrified. There's no point in telling Chase. He'll just blame himself."

Alice sat up, pushing her husband away. "He deserves to know."

"I agree, but do we need to add extra stress on both of them? There's nothing he could see or do that would change her mind."

"Lying to him will just drive them apart," Alice insisted. "I'm going to tell him."

"Don't—"

She was already gone from their bed. If she was in Sarah's spot, she would tell her lover. Hell, she'd told Hatter when she'd ended up pregnant. Chase had a right to know. Even if Sarah terminated the pregnancy, Chase should be there with her. He would want to be with her.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Connor asked.

Sarah lay on a gurney, dressed in a hospital gown. There was already an IV drip going in one pale arm.

"I have to. You heard the doctor."

"I know. But we could always wait."

"No, it's not fair. Conn, I don't want to even do this."

"Then don't."

She shook her head as best she could. Her hand squeezed his. "It's not that simple. You know it."

"Sarah—"

"Trust me, Conn. This is how it has to be. I'm not cut out to be a mother. I can barely find my keys to the flat half the time. I can't care for another human."

"We'd all be there to help. Me, mum, da… even Chase."

"I don't want him to know. He'll hate me forever if he knows."

"Sarah—"

She let go of his hand. "I'll see you in a bit. Okay?"

He nodded, his brown eyes as sad as she felt. She didn't want to have an abortion either, but the doctor knew best. The side effects were too gruesome. Her baby was growing too fast.

But Sarah didn't even make to the operating room. She never had to sign consent forms. She didn't have to make a choice. Her body chose for her.

* * *

Chase ran into the waiting room. "Where the hell is she?" he demanded, spotting Connor. "How could you let her do this?"

The young man didn't try to fight back as Chase grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where is Sarah?"

"They're… they're operating."

"How could you let her do this? Huh? I knew you hated me, but this is low!"

Connor looked right into him, his eyes empty and haunted. "She didn't. She never got to that part. She miscarried. The baby's dead."

"What?"

"The baby died on its own. Sarah didn't kill it. No one killed it. It almost killed her. Don't you get it? Sarah almost died!" Connor snapped, wrenching free.

"She… she…?"

"Yeah. She's in emergency surgery so they can stop the bleeding. They think it was severe stress."

"What?"

"Your stupid little fight stressed her out. She was catatonic when I got her to Wonderland," Connor said, his tone angry and filled with hatred. "Then she got sick. That's when she found out about the pregnancy. She wanted to keep the baby, but she didn't like the risks. She told me that she didn't want to do this—even as they were about to wheel her in! She didn't want to hurt you…"

He spun around, his hands raking through his dark hair. Sarah's little brother looked as tormented as Chase felt.

"Is she going to be okay?" he tried again, this time softer.

"She's strong. If she didn't love you, I'd kill you," Connor spat. "This is your fault. From now on, I want you to stay away from her. I want you to break up with her. Understand?"

"What?"

"Look, asshole. I don't care if you're King of the bleedin' Hearts or whatever the hell you are. It doesn't mean shit to me. But my sister, my only sister, almost died again today. That's the second time she's been in trouble because of you. If you don't break up with her, I'm going to slit your throat."

Chase looked at her brother, seeing the full-fledged Madness lurking in the youngest Hatter. The people of Wonderland were right to fear the Hatters. They were dangerous. Even tame Connor looked like a starving predator at the moment.

He had seen what Connor could do. He'd watched the other man murder Damon without hesitation. Damon had threatened Connor's family. He had shot Sarah. Connor snapped. Even if the Vorpal Blade hadn't been lying there, Chase knew Connor would have still killed his brother.

He didn't doubt that Connor would kill him.

"Fine. As soon as she'd out of danger..."

**Author's Notes:**

Woah, this chapter got rather dramatic. I didn't intend for her pregnancy to be life-threatening at the outset, but it makes more sense. I know abortion is a sore subject—which is why most of my characters were against it.

The whole "magic" affecting the baby bit is slightly inspired by the fabulous book by Audrey Niffenneggler (I know I spelled that wrong) and the movie starring Eric Bana and Rachel McAdams—_The Time Traveler's Wife_. One of the main characters is a time-traveler, but he doesn't do mirror travel like my characters. He just vanishes. His disorder causes lots of complications in his marriage, including multiple miscarriages.

Besides, I can't make things very easy for the Hatters, can I? It's just not normal. As always, reviews and comments are more than welcome! The countdown to end continues—three more chapters and an epilogue to bridge the gap to _Between the Glass_.

Look for a new chapter of _Glass_ in the next few days. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! Have a great weekend—I'm looking forward to mine, despite the forecast of rain. I'm going to a Games Rally for Pony Club. I'm not personally riding—I'm going to watch my family.


	54. Chapter 53: Recovery

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing. Nothing. And oh, yeah… nothing cool. Just Sarah, Chase, Connor, and his girlfriend.

**Chapter Fifty-three: Recovery**

Days turned weeks, which turned into months. Over three months passed since Sarah's miscarriage. She'd stayed in Wonderland's hospital to heal for a good week before Connor helped her back to the mirror and back to New York.

She rested in bed for close to a month.

Connor was her constant companion along with their trio of animals. He brought her food, books, and plenty of movies to watch. She only went from her bed to the bathroom and back.

As it got closer to four months, Chase Heart stood outside the Hatter's flat, banging on the front door.

"Hold on… I'm coming!" Connor shouted.

He unbolted the door, swinging it open to reveal the Wonderlander. "What the hell do you want?"

"Where's Sarah?"

"She's not here."

"Then where is she?"

Connor crossed his arms. "Not here. She doesn't want to see you, Chase."

"Is that so? Or is it _you_ who doesn't want me to see her?"

"Get out of my flat."

"You can't keep me out of this. I'm hurting too—"

"Piss off!"

Connor went to slam the door in the blond's face. He was stopped by a gentle touch on his arm. "I can handle this, Conn."

Sarah stepped into the fray between her lover and her brother.

"You should be in bed," her brother insisted.

"Conn, get outta my hair, okay? I'll handle this."

Connor backed out of the door frame, grudgingly allowing Chase into the flat. He headed into the kitchen, giving them a bit of space, but not much. He looked ready to attack Chase at the slightest sign.

Sarah sat down on a couch, her body frail and pale. Her bones stuck out a bit under her tank and shorts. Chase sat across from her, his hand reaching out to grab hers.

"Sarah… you okay?"

"Fine," she lied.

"I'm sorry about what happened. With the baby and everything…"

"It's fine, really. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure about that? You haven't been returning my calls or anything."

Sarah glared at him. "I'm fine, Chase. Just tired is all."

"I still love you, Sarah. What happened doesn't change a thing. I love you with all my heart."

His hand squeezed hers.

"I don't love you, anymore, Chase. I don't. It was a mistake."

"Don't say that!"

She pulled her hand free. "I think it's time we went our separate ways. Dated other people—that sort of thing."

"Sarah—"

"I think it's time you left. I don't want to see you anymore."

The brunette stood up.

"Sarah, don't do this…"

"Please go."

"Sarah…"

She backed away. "I'm moving on with my life. Without you. Go."

Chase tried to grab her hand. She smacked him. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"Sarah—"

"Go!" she cried, her voice breaking.

Chase reached for her again, trying to give her a hug. She shoved him before dashing around the couch.

Connor stepped into the fray. "Leave her alone!" he snarled, grabbing Chase by the arm.

"But… I…"

"Leave her alone. Got it? If you even try to mess with her again, I will kill you. You got it?"

The blond looked between the twins. "Sarah, please…"

"Go, Chase. Please go. I don't want to see you anymore."

* * *

Connor knocked on Sarah's bedroom door a little while later.

He let himself in even though she didn't respond. "Sarah, you okay? That was rather rough back there…"

"Fine. I needed to do it."

He sat down next to her. "You sure? You look sad…"

She sniffled. "I'm fine. Okay? Just tired."

"Did you mean what you said about getting on with your life?"

"Yeah. I'm going back to campus next week. Mum and I got it sorted out the other day."

"That's great news. Aren't you excited?" he asked her.

"I guess."

"It's okay to be sad. You just lost a baby, sis."

"I know. But I'm okay. Honest."

* * *

Six weeks later, Connor knew Sarah was better, only not in a way he'd hoped.

He found her embarking on unneeded risks with her life and her heart. Well, it was broken—he didn't need to be in her head to figure that much out—and no amount of random, meaningless hook-ups would heal it.

Almost every weekend, she was with another guy. Connor tried to keep a close eye on her, but she started to back away from him and their parents. She started failing her classes. She slept during the day instead of at night.

Sarah was falling apart while across town, Chase did the same. He threw himself into his work at A Taste of Wonderland. He started pulling double-shifts and working weekends. When he had a free moment, he slept.

Both of their lives continued to spiral downward.

And Connor found himself trapped in the middle.

* * *

"This is beyond ridiculous," Alice murmured.

Hatter looked up from his plate. "What do ya mean, luv?"

"Sarah and Chase. They're acting like a bunch of two-year-olds. Even Connor's been weird."

"They've been through a rough patch. We all have. What happened was a shock. Not just the baby, but losing it so suddenly. I can't imagine what that's like for her. You should talk to 'er, Alice."

"She wouldn't listen to me."

"Jabberwock loves you. You're her mum."

"I know, it's just…"

He leaned across the table. "I know. Trust me, my love. My beautiful Alice…"

"She's never listened to me before…"

"Stubborn is her middle name. Just like you." Hatter smiled at his wife. "Not that I mind. I love you all the same."

Alice came around the table to sit in his lap. She tipped his hat back, capturing his lips with her own. "I love you too, my Hatter…"

He slipped an arm around her trim waist. "I want to make her happy as well. I want to protect her. It's hard to let go, but we have to."

"I know…"

"Ssh, let's just forget about it for bit, okay? Let's just relax, you and me. Yeah?"

She shivered with anticipation and pleasure as he ran his fingertips along his spine. He could drive her mad with his hands. It didn't matter how long they had been together—Hatter always found new ways to get to her. New surprises.

Dishes clattered as her husband cleared the table.

Alice slipped along with the varnished wood, her dark hair fanned out over a bowl of rice. She didn't notice or care.

His hands slid along her jean-clad legs, stroking her inner thighs in circles.

She gasped, her hips bucking at his touch. God, he was such a tease.

Hatter leaned over her, kissing her lips. He refused to move his body close to hers.

Alice solved that problem by gripping his tie. Their bodies moved in closer.

She hooked a leg over his waist, forcing their hips to brush. It was slow and sensuous. It was like a well-rehearsed dance. A dance that left them both moaning, writhing, and trembling at times. A dance between lovers that took away their troubles and their pain.

_

* * *

_

Sarah… this isn't you…

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, her body pressed against another guy. _Leave me alone!_

_Not until you stop hurting yourself. Why are you doing this?_

_Why not?_ Sarah shot back.

_This isn't you. What aren't you telling me?_

_Nothing. Now get out of my head!_

She threw up a mental wall, trying to knock her twin out of her head. Connor was starting to give her a headache. She hated that.

* * *

Six months after Sarah's Christmas-time miscarriage, Connor Hatter met a girl. Not just any girl—a beautiful redhead who was studying theatre at New York University. They met by accident on the subway.

She had her purse snatched on the subway car she'd been riding on. The mugger jumped off the car at the next stop, where Connor was getting on. He saw the man run by, carrying a purse.

Since it was New York, a man with a purse wasn't too strange—but his instincts kicked in.

Connor stuck out his foot, tripping the man. Then they fought quickly, Connor punching him with his left fist, leaving the mugger bleeding from one nostril before he fled. The younger man held onto the bag as he waited for the owner to step off the subway.

"Oh, thank God!" she gasped, giving Connor a tight hug. "My entire life is in there!"

"It's no problem… really."

The strange woman gave him a quick kiss, which led into lunch together, which led into dinner and dancing.

Now Connor and his girlfriend, Rose, were meeting the family for dinner. His father was cooking one of his fabulous dinners, complete with a tea party beforehand, while his mother entertained and shot dirty looks at Sarah.

"Mum, da… this is Rose," Connor announced, leading her into the living room of the flat. He had his own flat downtown near campus that he shared with Rose. Rex, Sid, and Nancy still lived with his parents in his room.

"It's great to finally meet you, Rose. Connor's told us so much about you. You're studying theatre, right? Are you planning on being an actress?" Alice asked warmly.

"Actually, a stage manager. I'm too nervous to be on stage. I prefer being behind the curtain."

"Sounds exciting. This is my husband, David."

Hatter shook her hand, smiling at her. "Nice ta meet ya, Rose. We were being to think Connor had made you up."

"Da!"

"Even Connor's imagination isn't that good," Sarah scoffed, her feet on the glass-topped coffee table. She'd gone from looking like a sophisticated, kick-ass teenager into a surly adolescent complete with ripped fishnet stockings, combat boots, a leather miniskirt, and a skimpy dark tank top. She wore a crooked hat, fingerless gloves, three chokers around her throat, and an even worse attitude.

"I'm sorry, Rose. This is my sister, Sarah. Being nice is hard for her," he said, glaring at her.

"Hi, Sarah. Gosh you two look a lot alike. Are you twins?" Rose asked, smiling at the other girl. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Oh great. A prep. I need a cig."

"Sarah…" Hatter hissed through gritted teeth.

"Fine. I'll have a fag _after_ dinner."

Connor tried to resist the urge to put his face in his palm… or his hand over Sarah's mouth. His innocent sister had turned into a rebel—drinking, smoking, and doing drugs. No one could control her. Even his dad had little sway over her impulses.

"Okay… let's all have dinner, shall we? What would you like to drink, Rose?" Alice suggested, leading the horrified drama major into the dining room.

"Umm, anything I guess."

"Tea for me," Connor called. He leaned over to whisper in his father's ear. "Please make it hard. I could use a little something extra before I strangle Sarah."

Hatter nodded, tipping a bit of scotch into Connor's tea cup. "She's going through a rough patch."

"A rough patch? It's more like a personality transplant!"

"Settle down. You've got a pretty girl in there. Try not to let Jabberwock get under your skin. You know how she is," he suggested.

Connor grunted. He knew all too well how his sister lived to annoy others.

"Let's go get this over with," Connor sighed, tea cup in hand.

**Author's Notes:**

I know, not much of a chapter, but we're nearing the end of the story. I wanted to mark the drastic change in Sarah in this chapter. Hatter thinks she'll grow out of it and come to her senses (he was a bit of a ladies' man before Alice) soon enough. Alice has tried to get through to her, but no one seems able to get to her.

What do you all think of the appearance of Connor's girlfriend? Don't worry—she won't last long. Now placing bets for what scares her off—someone coming through the mirror, Connor's pets, or Sarah? Or another incident totally? Hmm?

Please keep the reviews coming! The next chapter will pick up back at this dinner and go a bit more into the future—possibly with a father-daughter talk. Only two chapters and an epilogue to go!

After this one is finished and "Glass" ends, there will be a third installment that focuses on Connor. "Glass" will set it up. More to come on it. Thanks for reading!


	55. Chapter 54: Rose

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** What do you think?

**Chapter Fifty-four: Rose**

Rose sat across from her boyfriend at the dining room table. Alice Hatter sat on her left, at the head of the table. Her husband sat at the other end, where the infamous Sarah sat to his right. She was beside her brother.

That left Rose sitting by herself. But Connor shot her encouraging looks across the table and he occasionally bumped her leg with his own.

Sarah was rather hostile. She had an attitude that affected the way everyone responded to her. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

_"She's been through a lot," Connor said one night, after dinner._

_"Like what?"_

_"A really bad break-up and a medical emergency. She had to have emergency surgery over Christmas. I was with her. It was a shock. She just started bleeding out… I thought she was gonna die."_

_"Where were your parents during all this?" Rose asked._

_"At home. We were on vacation. I had to call them in. By the time they got there, Sarah was out of surgery. We didn't know if she'd wake up or not. But she did. But she wasn't the same. She's not been the same since."_

_"Is she mad?"_

_"Upset. It was a lot to go through. She didn't know what to do."_

But the girl in front of her didn't look upset or confused. She just looked pissed off. No one else seemed to notice. They all seemed to want to protect her—even her brother. Why couldn't any of them see that Sarah was screwing with them all?

Her boyfriend's twin smirked across the table at her. "So, my baby brother played the hero for you, did he?"

"Well, he helped me recover my purse from a mugger," Rose said. "I guess you could say that was him playing the hero."

"That's Conn. Willing to leap tall buildings in a single bound for a pretty girl in distress."

"Oi!" Connor protested.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I really need a cig."

"Not at dinner, luv," her father said calmly. "After dinner."

Her fingers tapped on the dining room table. Sarah seemed anxious.

"So, Sarah," Rose said, trying to start a conversation. "Connor tells me that you went to college to study literature?"

"Brit Lit."

"She wrote her thesis on Lewis Carroll's work. I think you wore out mum's copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ writing that paper," Connor said with a smile at his sister.

"Really? How interesting…"

Sarah shrugged. "I guess. It was that or Arthurian legends."

"I always liked those stories. All those knights protecting their kingdom and rescuing fair maidens. It's so glamorous…"

Sarah snorted. Rose watched as Connor elbowed her.

"It was definitely an interesting time in history. But, unlike my sister, I prefer more prehistoric times."

"He's a wanna be dino hunter," Sarah said. "Nerd."

"Says the book nerd."

"Says the computer geek…"

"Jabberwock, leave your brother alone," David Hatter interjected. "Putting these two in a room together is a surefire way to start a fight."

"Jabberwock? Isn't that…?" Rose asked.

"A creature from _Alice in Wonderland_, yeah," Sarah admitted. "Da's idea of a joke."

"I think it's sweet," Rose said. She smiled across the table at her boyfriend. "What about you? Do you have any nicknames?"

"Not really…"

"Dork."

"Sarah…" David growled in warning.

"What? It's true, iddn't?"

Rose had to smother a laugh. Connor might be a bit of a dork, but he was a sweet dork. He was _her_ dork.

"So, Rose, are you from New York?" Alice asked, steering the conversation away from nicknames and name-calling.

"No, I'm from a small city out west. Just like all those clichés. I'm one of five siblings—three sisters and a brother—and I grew up on a farm. We raised horses and chickens. My mom named us all after flowers, except for my brother. He's a junior."

Connor's leg rubbed hers underneath the table.

"David and Sarah go riding sometimes. Maybe the two of you could go riding with them one day."

"That would be great, Mrs. Hatter."

Connor paled; his leg still as stone.

"Are you still afraid of horses, Conn?" Sarah teased.

"How can you be afraid of a horse? They're so sweet and gentle…" Rose said.

"Until they bite you in the arse…" he grumbled.

"What?"

"Connor isn't exactly good around horses. He got kicked and bit all at once. It was hilarious!"

"Aww, my poor wittle Con-Con…" Rose said, shooting him a sympathetic glance.

David cleared his throat. "Sarah, can you help me with desert?"

With an exaggerated eyeroll, the older twin stood up, following her father into the kitchen. Rose turned her attention back to her boyfriend. She reached her hand across the table to squeeze his.

* * *

"Jabberwock, I know being nice isn't something you're good at, but could you please make an effort? For me?" Hatter asked, gathering plates and extra forks for desert.

Sarah leaned her hip up against a counter. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her mouth in a bit of a pout. "Why?"

"Look, luv, I know it's hard for you to see people happy after what happened. I understand that you're hurting."

She looked away from her dad.

"Sarah, I know you're hurting. I know." Hatter pulled her into a hug. She didn't hug him back. "But it's going to get better. I know it will. Can you just be happy for Connor's sake?"

She pulled out of his grip. "Why should I let Connor be happy? Why is he so damn special suddenly?"

"It's not—"

"I'm not doing this." She walked away, slamming doors in her wake.

* * *

Desert was served in the living room. It was more pleasant with Sarah sulking in her room. Rose was smiling and laughing as she ate, chatting animatedly with his parents. Connor couldn't help but smile. Everyone, except Sarah, loved her.

_Big shock there…_

He tried not roll his eyes. Typical Sarah.

_Didn't mum tell you that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't speak at all?_

His sister scoffed in his head. _Like I listened. How long have you known me?_

_Too long._

_Your girlfriend's cheating on you._

_You're crazy._

_She's going to break up with you, Conn._

_I'm not having this discussion right now. Especially not like this._

_She's a mid-western tramp._

_You're just jealous that I'm happy and you're miserable. But hey, no one told you to break up with Chase—_

_Don't you EVER say that name again!_

Connor shut his sister out of his head. It was like ripping off a band-aid—quick but far from painless. He could still hear her grumbling on the other side of the bond. Her anger seeped through directly to him.

He pushed her to the back of his mind as a loud pop echoed in the dining room. The Looking Glass was active.

Connor tried to maintain his composure, but Sarah had already felt his worry about the Glass and Rose finding it. He could hear her running to the dining room and pretending to open the flat's door.

_Great. This is just what I needed…_

* * *

After Connor pushed back—which was out of character for her easy-going brother—she cursed a few times. She missed the days when slamming doors and throwing toys were the extent of their fights. When it came to brute strength, she always won.

Just as she was about to turn on her TV, the bond crackled.

Worry and anxiety flooded her. Neither of them quite knew how to filter strong emotions and keep them private.

She prodded a bit, discovering the source of his anxiety.

The Looking Glass was active. They had a visitor.

"We've got company, Nancy!" she cried, setting her pet down on the floor. Nancy chattered quickly, summoning Sid.

Sarah threw open her door, completely forgetting about Rose, and the two beaver-like creatures followed her out. Sid and Nancy trailed behind a ways.

She opened the flat door, then shut it—like she'd been taught as a kid—and hurried to the Looking Glass.

"Grandpa!" she squealed, spotting the wizened old knight.

Charlie found himself ensnared by the whirlwind that was Sarah Hatter. He just smiled at her fondly. "Me oh my, you've grown!"

"Not much, Grandpa Charlie."

"Where is JustAlice? I have an urgent message for her."

"I'll get mum. Why don't you rest a moment?"

Charlie nodded, taking a seat at the dining room table. "Thank you for your hospitality, my princess."

"Oh, Charlie, stop it. You're family."

"Sarah? Who was that at the door?" Alice called from down the hallway.

"It's Grandpa!"

"Grandpa?"

"Charlie, ya mad ole bugger! What brings ya here?" Hatter greeted, crossing over from the living room.  
"Do I need a reason to visit, Harbinger?"

"Oi, you're not gonna start that again, are ya?"

The White Knight clapped the younger Wonderlander on the back. "I never stopped."

Hatter paused, trying to think of a clever retort, when Connor interrupted. "Grandpa!"

Charlie hugged the youngest Hatter. Rose stuck to the doorway, looking a bit lost. Sarah couldn't help but snicker.

"Rose, this is Charlie, me da's da. He's a bit eccentric," Connor explained to his girlfriend.

"Enchante, mademoiselle," Charlie crowed, sweeping into a bow to greet Rose. The theatre student blushed the same color pink as her shoes.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to let Connor's preppy little girlfriend ruin a visit with one of her favorite Wonderlanders.

"Grandpa, how's your horse?" she asked.

"Sir Gawain is as fit as a fiddle. Thank you for asking."

"What about Gwenivere?"

"Alas, she has journeyed on. But there has been an excellent crop of foals these past few years. Both of you should pick one next time you visit," Charlie said, smiling at the twins.

"Your grandfather raises horses?" Rose sounded impressed. Sarah wanted to gag at the blatant attempt to suck up.

Connor and Sarah shared a glance. He nodded.

"Alice, my Queen, you get more beautiful with age. Just like a fine dandelionvino…" Charlie said, kissing Alice's hand. She turned bright pink, her cheeks flushed.

"Charlie, stop hitting on me wife," Hatter chided the old Wonderlander.

"My Queen?" Rose whispered to Connor, her words carrying over to Sarah's ears.

"That's his pet name for mum."

"Oh," Rose said, but Sarah noticed a flicker of doubt on her heavily made-up face.

* * *

About an hour later, Connor went to get Rose's coat and purse. Sarah let out a sigh of relief. If he tried to marry Rose, Sarah would push him through the mirror. There was no way this annoying little girl would be her sister-in-law.

_Chase would understand…_

She immediately felt sick. _Bad thought, bad thought…_

That was a part of her past. She wasn't going back down that road. It was too painful.

A scream tore through the flat.

Charlie jumped off the couch he'd been sitting out, drawing his sword—or at least attempting to—and yelling for her and Alice to get behind him. She had to give the crazy old man points for immediately wanting to protect his Queen.

Hatter put a hand up to stop Charlie. "Connor? What's going on?" her father called.

"Sarah!" her brother growled over the intermittent shrieks from Rose.

"What?"

"You know what!"

She joined the fray, smirking at Rose's panicked attitude. She bent down beside her brother in the foyer, examining what remained of their visitor's belongings. Her purse had been chewed through and make-up stained the bag, her coat, and the floor.

A creature let out a pitiful sneeze. "Oh, Nancy, luv, what did you get into?" Sarah cooed, scooping up a make-up covered Nancy.

"What the hell are those things?" Rose demanded.

"They're not thin—umm, those are Sarah's demented little pets," Connor said, his natural instinct to protect Sid and Nancy overridden by his feelings for Rose.

_Oh please… stop thinking with your dick, Conn. It's getting old…_

_Oi!_

"Yup, they're mine. This is Nancy and that one's Sid. They're hybrids. Very rare."

"They ate my things!"

Sarah looked over at Sid, who had a tampon stuck between his teeth and a pair of lacy panties hooked around one leg and his head. "Well, that'll teach you to carry your knickers around in your purse…" she mumbled.

"Ugh, you're… ahhh!" Rose threw up her hands in disgust. Connor slipped an arm around her, trying to comfort her, but she wasn't having any of it. "No, no… this is… this is too freaking weird! I'm sorry, Connor, you're a good guy, but your sister is the devil! And this is… this is just too much!"

Sarah didn't know if she should be insulted or not.

Sadness flowed from Connor. Sarah groaned as he tried to calm her down. Instead, he succeeded in driving her away.

"You know… pink really is your color," she muttered to Sid, plucking the knickers off him with the tips of her fingers.

He growled at her, trying to eat the lace.

"No, no, I think we should save those for Connor…" she said with a wicked smile.

"Jabberwock, you are a piece of work," Hatter sighed, sitting on the floor beside her. "But I will admit, I missed those cheeky grins of yours."

He pinched her cheek.

"Da!"

"What? I didn't like her either."

"Really?"

"Though setting Sid and Nancy on her was a little rough, my love."

"That was an accident. Honest."

"Uh huh." He winked at her. "Now, I'd better go see to your mum and find out why Charlie's here. You might want to clean this mess up before we finish our chat."

Sarah surveyed the mess of colored powers, cotton, tissues, and other shredded items that littered the foyer. She sighed loudly, then looked at the two prehistoric creatures. "You are _so_ lucky you're cute…"

**Author's Notes:**

"Danelionvino" is a faux Wonderland wine.

The whole "cute" bit is inspired by two of the messy dogs I know—my mum's Yorkie (shredder extraordinaire—no tissue or fabric stands a chance around him) and my aunt's Jack Russell (who eats army men, carpeting, walls…you name it, he's gotten a hold of it)—who would be so dead if they weren't cute.

I hope you all enjoyed Sarah and Connor's little digs at each other. The next chapter will deal with what's going on in Wonderland and brings us almost to the end. Then all that's left is the epilogue! It's so sad, I know.

Expected finish date is June 5th.

After "Glass" is further along, I will be starting a Connor-centered story. It will focus on him and his "real" girlfriend and his job. Not to mention various complications with said job that lead to run-ins with the cops. I can't say anymore at this point.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	56. Chapter 55: The End of an Era

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** The usual. Don't own anything recognizable.

**WARNING:** There's some mature content – i.e. hard partying and the consequences – later on in the chapter. Nothing too graphic. Just a heads up.

**Chapter Fifty-five: End of an Era**

"What brings you to New York?" Alice asked the old knight sitting on her couch once the noise caused by her two children and their pets settled down.

"Alice, my Queen, Wonderland is without a ruler. The Queen of Hearts is very ill. She is not expected to live long. She has been asking for you and for her son. Her wish is to see Chase Heart take the throne in her place."

"Oh, I had no idea she was sick. I always forgot how time flows differently in Wonderland. Why, Charlie, you must be over two hundred years old!"

"Two hundred and five in the spring," he said with a proud grin. "I'm still a young chicken!"

She smiled at him, despite the sober news. "If Chase doesn't take the throne, who else would rule?"

"Wonderland is rife with tension over that very question. There are claims to the throne coming out of the woods! Spades, Diamonds, and Clubs are all fighting each other for the throne."

"I didn't realize there were other royal houses still around."

"There aren't, my Queen. They are distant, distant relatives with no blood claim to the throne. No one other than a Heart has sat on Wonderland's throne in several hundred years. No one except you."

"Charlie, I want to help, but I can't rule Wonderland. My home is here with Hatter."

He nodded. "If you select someone and give them your blessing, the fighting would stop. The people love and respect you. You are our Queen, JustPlainAlice."

Alice looked at her old friend, at his bright-eyed, trusting face. She couldn't break his heart. Not after he traveled all the way to her world to inform her about Wonderland. For years she had thought about severing all ties to Wonderland. Hatter rarely traveled through the mirror. Only Sarah and Connor went on a regular basis. It was for her two children she kept Wonderland in her life.

"Okay, Charlie. I will come with you and help choose a ruler."

* * *

"I can't believe we're stuck here," Sarah grumbled, up to her elbows in soapy water in the back kitchen of A Taste of Wonderland Too—the shop where her ex-boyfriend didn't work.

Connor didn't look up from where he was sorting teas. "C'mon, Sarah. You hate politics."

"But I wanted to go to Wonderland!"

"And what? Rule?"

"Yes!"

"Again, politics and you don't belong in the same sentence," he said. "You can't even be nice to a dinner guest."

"Are you still mad about what's-her-face?"

"Her name is Rose and yes. I knew you wouldn't like her, but you didn't need to be so rude to her…"

"She was a stuck-up little prick!"

"And you're not? We've all been tip-toeing around you since Christmas because we don't want to upset you. I've had it. You're just a spoiled brat, Sarah. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you faked being pregnant to have an excuse to break-up with Chase!"

Sarah turned around, dropping a cup with a clatter. "How dare you—!"

"How dare I? How dare you be such a bitch? If you didn't want to be with him, then, for Wonderland's sake, be an adult and tell that to his face! Don't use me as an excuse—don't use your miscarriage as an excuse to behave like a child!"

Her jaw dropped. Connor never flat-out yelled at her. Never.

"I wasn't looking for an excuse!"

"You let me scare him away! You never cared what I thought before! My opinion never stopped you until you lost the baby! Then you couldn't drop Chase fast enough!"

"That's not true!"

He glared at her, his dark eyes flashing. Madness was rising in him, seeping through the bond between them. "Oh yeah? Then why don't you talk to him! Why do you act like a kid whenever his name comes up? Huh?"

"Because I still love him!"

Connor's smug smirk told her that she'd let it slip.

Furious, Sarah threw a tea cup at his head before storming out of the kitchen.

Connor ducked, letting the cup shatter against the wall. He sighed, wishing that Sarah would open up and talk for once in her life. Keeping all of her thoughts and emotions bolted up inside turned her into a volcano.

" You'd make a better jester than queen," he mumbled. _Except that you're not funny at all…_

* * *

While Alice and Hatter were on the other side of the Looking Glass, Alice's parents, Carol and Robert Hamilton, came by the flat every night to check on Sarah and Connor. Some nights they brought over takeout or dishes full of lukewarm meals Carol had prepared.

Connor knew they were there to make sure Sarah didn't sneak off. Had he been left in charge, not their grandmother—who Sarah feared and respected—he knew she'd have slipped through the mirror or gone out clubbing one night and stayed out for several days.

"Dinner was delicious, Grandma," Sarah said politely after cleaning up the dishes.

Carol smiled at her, her short hair going gray. She had decided to age gracefully instead of coloring her hair all the time. After all, she'd almost been a great-grandmother.

"Thank you, Sarah. I do wish you would wear something other than black. It doesn't go with your complexion at all. It makes you look all washed out and sickly…"

"I like it."

"Honey, you really must let me take you shopping one day. You should have a whole new wardrobe before you go back to university. It's going to be your senior year soon! Aren't you excited?"

Connor coughed to hide a snort. The only thing that Sarah got excited over was her next cigarette—a disgusting habit she'd picked up after her miscarriage—or the liquor she purchased with a fake ID. She was only going back to school to pick up guys.

As if her summer flings were winners to begin with.

More than once, Connor had been jolted awake by their bond. Very rarely was Sarah aware of the warning signs her dates tripped off. Connor knew them all too well. He could feel the danger surrounding her.

He would track her down through their bond, scoop her away from the offending "date" and drag her drunk ass uptown and into their flat. He would get her out of her ridiculous party clothes, wash off the make-up, tie her long hair back in a pony tail, and set up a trash can beside the bed.

Soon or later, he would hear her retching from his room along with Nancy's whimpers.

Rex would have to investigate, as would Sid. Only Connor would stay put.

It was a routine that he hated.

"Of course," Sarah lied, even plastering on a fake cheery smile. "Can't wait. Go Tigers!"

"Your mascot is the Mustang," Connor pointed out.

"Ssh!" she hissed.

_Even Grandma can see through that, sis._

* * *

In Wonderland, Alice went straight to her friend's bedside. Hatter waited for her out in the hallway.

"Did you bring Chase?" the Duchess asked, her voice weak.

"I'm sorry, but he won't come."

"Did you tell him about me?"

"Yes," Alice said softly, holding the blonde's hand. "He said he would think about it. It's not about you—it's about Wonderland. He loves you."

"Not enough to come and say good-bye."

"I think he'll come."

"If he doesn't… please, tell my son I love him. And tell him… tell him that even though she's frustrating and temperamental, Sarah is a perfect match for him. Tell him I said to give her a second chance."

"I will."

Alice stayed there, at the Duchess's bedside, holding her hand and talking until late that night when she took one last, deep breath. It was just the two women—Jack's wife and his ex-girlfriend—in the room. The strong-willed blonde had outlived both her husband and one of her sons.

She gently closed her friend's eyes. "Rest now, Duchess. You've earned it."

* * *

Three days after their parents left, around two am, Connor heard Sarah sneak out of the flat.

He sighed when the front door clicked shut. Nancy was pacing and fretting in Sarah's room without her mistress. Sid joined in, howling at the bathroom door keeping him separated from his mournful mate.

"Bloody f-in' hell, Sarah," Connor grumbled.

He bounced around in the dark, jerking on his trousers, shoes, and a shirt. Sarah going anywhere at two in the morning was not a good idea. With their parents away, it was his job to track her down and get her out of trouble.

_I'm so gonna kill ya…_

* * *

"You did good, luv," Hatter whispered in his wife's ear.

They stood beside the Duchess's grave. The last of the main line of Diamonds had been laid to rest beside her husband and their demented son, Damon. The other mourners had already returned to the palace to eat and celebrate their ruler's life.

Only the Hatters stayed behind.

"I just can't believe Chase. I mean… it was his mother!"

"I'm sure he regrets it, but it was his choice to make. He's almost thirty, Alice."

"Still…"

"Don't worry. Jabberwock wouldn't dare miss saying good-bye to you and Connor would be with you from the start. I don't think we're ever going to get him to move out of the flat!" Hatter finished with a grin, trying to get her to lighten up.

It worked.

"You're right. I'm just overreacting."

"It's okay. I forgive you." He leaned in, kissing her as the storm clouds overhead opened, drenching them both.

* * *

Sarah threw her arms in the air, dancing to the beat in the club. Despite the late—or rather, early—hour, this particular club was just getting started. The dance floor was packed solid, the bar full, and plenty of good-looking men to go around.

She moved her lithe body closer to the ground, her micro-mini rising up her thighs. Her stilettos killed her feet, but the black patent spike heels looked amazing on her.

"Wanna grab a smoke?" one of her many admirers asked.

"Nah, maybe later." She turned her back to him, dancing with another man now.

Lights pulsed; the bass pumped louder.

Sarah started drinking. She only had a cocktail to start, but before long she was downing shots of tequila with a group of men. Soon after, they were doing body shots on her flat stomach, with her giggling.

Time flicked by faster. Next thing she knew, she was in a bathroom, her back against a sharp metal stall. Another man, one she didn't really know, was thrusting into her, grunting like an animal. She didn't care—her entire body felt numb.

Then she was outside, walking home in the early morning.

Next thing, she was on her back in an alley. She was trying to fight, but she couldn't. Everything swam in and out. It was a haze; a daze. A Wonderland maze…

* * *

After speaking with three dozen various people, Alice and Hatter made their decision together about Wonderland's next ruler.

They chose a young, ambitious woman from the Spade family. Clarissa of Spades was well-spoken, well-educated, and well-liked by the general population. Her views closely matched the Hatters'. All in all, it seemed a perfect fit.

After a brief ceremony, Clarissa was crowned Queen of Spades and the current ruler in place of Alice.

The Hatters said their good-byes and went alone back to the Tea House. Hatter sent Dormouse and the Ratcatcher out on errands when they arrived.

They made love on the grassy floor of his office, on the old couch, and on his desk before venturing upstairs. Neither of them were satiated yet. It had been several years since they had the time and the privacy to enjoy each other to this extent.

"Any regrets?" Hatter asked, his fingers easing the ache inside her.

"Never…"

"Really?" His eyebrows raised.

"Mmm… other than marrying you?"

"Oi!"

Alice's mouth found his earlobe, kissing and nipping it. "No… just that we don't do this nearly enough…"

"I think I can…" He shifted their precarious positions on a dresser. "…fix that…"

Hatter kissed his way down her leg to her foot. She shivered, his very touch lighting her on fire. If Hatter had been a drug, she would have gladly become an addict. As it was, she was a Hatter-addict. She couldn't get enough of his electric touch, his nimble fingers, his cheeky grin, his messy hair, and his oh-so sexy accent.

"You like that, my Alice?"

"Not as much as this."

She turned the tables on him, her hands touching his toned body, his scars. She made him shiver with her touch.

Then together, they knocked over a lamp while falling to the floor in their mad search for a flat surface—they didn't care if it was vertical or horizontal at this point. Alice laughed, brushing bits of broken glass out of his hair.

It would take more than a few bits of glass to stop them.

* * *

Connor wandered the streets of New York, using his bond with Sarah to try and narrow down her location. The hard part was the film that covered her vision of the world. It was spotty; most likely from the drugs and alcohol wrecking havoc on her emotions.

He went to several of her old haunts, slowly eliminating them.

It was a good three hours later when he caught her trail.

He followed her into an alley, saw her stumble, and saw a group of men jump her. Fury rose inside him. Sarah wasn't exactly innocent, but she was his sister and no one was taking advantage of her. Not while he was alive.

With a whistle and a sledgehammer punch, the fight was on.

* * *

"Connor? Sarah? 'ello?" Hatter called, frowning as he walked around the flat. Sid, Nancy and Rex followed him, their owners suspiciously absent.

He glanced up at the wall clock. Sure enough, it was almost six o' clock. Neither of his children were morning people, which meant they'd never come home. Actually, he knew Connor had been home—his bed covers were a mess, a sure sign that he'd run out the door—but Sarah's bed was untouched. She'd never gone to sleep.

_Oh, Jabberwock, what did you do now?_

"Any luck?" Alice asked, her hair damp from her shower.

"Jabberwock's up to no good. Not that I'm surprised…"

The flat's door creaked, startling them both. Hatter stepped in front of Alice out of habit, his arms out to the side to shield her.

Rex chirped loudly, soaring across the flat to greet the intruder. Based on his happy chatter, Hatter relaxed.

"Connor, where've you been?"

His son looked bewildered. "Da? When did you—?"

"Is that blood? Hatter… he's covered in blood!" Alice cried, pushing past him to get to Connor, not noticing their daughter leaning on his shoulder.

Hatter swooped in, catching Sarah. "Easy, Jabberwock, easy…"

"I'm fine, mum. It was just a little scuffle…" Connor protested.

Sarah giggled, her eyes rolling around. "You got old, Conn. I told you to stop being such an ooolllllddd man…."

He sighed. "How much did you have to drink, Sarah? Huh? Any drugs?"

"Wee… it's spinning…"

Hatter helped his daughter to the couch. "That's it. On Monday you're going to a clinic. I don't care what you think, this has got to stop. You're killing yourself. I'm not letting you anywhere _near_ Wonderland until you're sober. Completely sober. Until then, you can forget about the Glass."

Sarah didn't hear him. She was unconscious.

He propped her head up and went to see to his son. "What's going on? Who'd you hit?"

"It's nothing," Connor said.

"Sarah got herself into a mess, didn't she? Don't bother lying to me. She's going to dry out. This has gone on long enough."

Connor nodded. "It's my fault. I got her pissed at me and she… she almost got…" He shook his head. "This time… it was my fault."

"No. Stop blaming yourself."

Hatter put an arm around his son. "What happened to Sarah in December… that wasn't your fault. What she does to herself now isn't your fault either. You've been a great brother to her. Don't blame yourself. We're going to get Sarah the help she needs…"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'll handle the Jabberwock. You go get some sleep. Okay?"

Connor nodded. "Okay…"

Alice sat down beside her husband. "Do you think Sarah will actually get help?"

"I'm not going to give her a choice. This has gone too far for too long. I've been turning a blind eye to it. This isn't a typical rebellion, Alice. Our Sarah seems to have a death wish."

"You don't mean that."

"Luv, think about it. Twice she's been inches away from death. Maybe she thinks she was supposed to die…"

"But she's not."

"We know that… but…" He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll make some calls; find a good place. I won't stand around and watch her kill herself."

Alice took his hand. "I know. That's what I love about you."

He gave her a quick kiss.

"Do you want some help?"

"Nah, I'm just going to make sure she doesn't choke or somethin'…"

"Okay." His wife gave him another kiss. "Just shout if you need something."

"I will."

Alice padded down the hallway, the rest of Connor's critters trailing her. Rex had already gone back to his heat-lamp-lit perch. Sid and Nancy were rooming about, yipping at each other.

Hatter scooted his daughter down the couch, resting her head in his lap. He watched her for any signs of illness—fevers, breathing trouble, anything odd—just like he had when she was younger. He could remember many nights when he'd laid on the couch with her in his lap, listening to her breath or cough or checking her fever. She'd been a fussy kid, just like him.

Alice couldn't console her when she was sick. Most kids would cry for their mum in the middle of the night, but not his Sarah. No, his little Jabberwock would scream "Dad-dy!" at the top of her little lungs until he came running.

He touched her forehead, brushing back her hair. She whimpered, shifting in his lap.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat," he sang. "How I wonder what you're at!"

Sarah snorted in her sleep, settling back down.

"Up above the world you fly, Like a tea-tray in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle…"

Her breathing evened out. Sarah was fast asleep.

He kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, my little Jabberwock. Don't let the rockinghorse flies bite…" he muttered.

Hatter pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, covering them both with it. Sarah snuggled into the blanket. He just smiled down at her as he watched her sleep.

It didn't matter how old she got, some things never changed.

**Author's Notes:**

Boy was this an annoying chapter to write! Writing and re-writing—geesh! Anyways, the epilogue will be up on Saturday and will skip to further along.

Some reviewers expressed annoyance with Sarah's behavior. She's been a bit of a brat (with reason, but still a brat) and so I thought in the final chapter, Hatter should address it. Hopefully this is a satisfying turn in events for everyone. Plus, this Sarah and the Sarah in "Glass" are different. She's got some growing up to do, which we'll see a bit of in the epilogue.

After I get this story all situated and finished, I will get back to working on "Glass". I'm midway through a new chapter, but I figured I'd tie up all the loose ends here first.

As always, please, please review! I can't believe we're over 400 reviews! Thank you so much for sticking with this story!


	57. Epilogue: Back to the Looking Glass

**Alice and What Came After**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters of Chase Heart, Sarah Hatter, and Connor Hatter. Rex, Sid, and Nancy belong to ITV/Impossible Pictures. Wonderland and its various characters were created by Lewis Carroll. This version of Hatter and Alice is based on Nick Willing's screenplay for the SyFy production of _Alice_.

**Epilogue: Back to the Looking Glass **

After a long sit-down, Sarah agreed to go to rehabilitation for her drinking problem, as well as seek counseling for her other little addictions and to cope with the loss of her baby. She wasn't happy about going, but Hatter wasn't going to budge.

Less than a week after his return from Wonderland, Hatter dropped his daughter off at a rehabilitation center in New York State—a good hour and a half outside the city. Alice and Connor said their good-byes at the flat, leaving father and daughter to handle rehab.

Sarah cried when it came time to go inside. She promised to behave better if she could just go home. Hatter stood firm through the begging, even though it broke his heart, and kissed her good-bye.

"I'll be back soon enough," he promised. "I'll even send you letters, huh?"

"Daddy, don't leave me here!"

"We talked about this, luv. You have to do this. I know you can do this. Okay? Be strong like I know you are."

She buried her face in his bright paisley shirt. He rubbed her back, wishing he didn't feel like he was abandoning her. _It's for her own good. Stay strong…_

"I love you, Sarah. Nothing's gonna change that. I just want you to feel better. The drinking has to stop. You can't walk around in a haze and expect Connor to pick up all the pieces. You need to learn to deal with life…" he said, trying to block out the sound of her tears.

"But…"

"You can do this, Jabberwock. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me."

Sarah sniffled, her eyeliner smeared. He slowly let go of her.

Her dark hair stuck up at all angles. Hatter was struck by how much she looked like the little girl he'd once come home from a trip to find sitting on his bedroom floor, surrounded by a pile of hats. This sullen teenager before him didn't look like her mother or the little girl he knew and loved. This worn-out, make-up covered, black-clad anorexic waif wasn't the Sarah he knew.

Hatter wanted that little girl back. He wanted to see his Jabberwock smile again. He wanted to listen to her laugh.

"Do this for me, Sarah. Get well. Please?"

She looked at him, this lost, lonely young woman. Sarah, only this wasn't his Sarah.

"Okay…"

He took off his straw porkpie. He placed it on her head, smiling at her. "Keep this safe for me, luv. Can you do that?"

"Yes…" Sarah said in a small voice.

After one last hug, Hatter watched as the orderlies in scrubs led his daughter away.

* * *

With a bouquet of flowers from New York in hand, Chase Heart knelt beside his parents' grave. A small statue of the pair had been erected out of marble.

He laid the flowers at the foot of the statue.

"Mum, dad… it's me. I'm sorry it took me so long to visit. A lot's happened back in New York. Umm, well, for starters, you were almost grandparents…

"Sarah and I… we were together about two years. Just dating. She got pregnant, but, uh… she miscarried over Christmas. Mum, you might have heard about it, since it happened here in Wonderland. We broke up after that."

Chase sighed. "She started drinking after the miscarriage. Hatter sent her off to rehab a few weeks back. Connor tells me how she's doing sometimes. He's finally talking to me again. He swore to kill me a few times if I hurt Sarah.

"But he approves of me, sort of. He even told me that Sarah still cares for me."

He stood up. "Anyways, I should be going. I've got to work today. But I just wanted to say… I love you both and I miss you. But Wonderland isn't for me. Not without Sarah. I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment to you both."

Chase walked away, his hands in his pants pockets. He couldn't stay in this place. Wonderland was no longer his home. Maybe it never had been.

* * *

_Three months later…_

She sat cross-legged on the couch. Her unruly dark hair was cut into a bob. A well-worn straw porkpie sat on her head, her bangs curling out from underneath the brim.

Gone was the black-on-black. Her fingernails were trimmed short and natural—no more black polish here—and the multiple chokers were gone as well. The combat boots stayed, the toes peeking out from underneath her loose-fitting corduroy pants. The burgundy pants went well with her tan blazer (corduroy, like her pants) and a navy blue top.

Sarah Hatter looked healthy. Her collarbone still jutted out a bit, as did her hips, but the doctor had given her a clean bill of health. She was at an ideal weight for her bone structure and height.

"How do you feel today, Sarah?" the psychologist sitting across from her asked. This would hopefully be their last session.

"Excited. I've really missed my da, me mum, and Conn. I even miss Rex!"

"Rex is your brother's lizard, correct?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Nancy's my… dog. Sid is Conn's."

"What about your friends? Are you looking forward to seeing them?" Joanne Winters asked, her glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"I don't have many friends, except for Conn. I haven't talked to Chase in… nine months or so. Not since before Christmas. Actually talked."

"Are you going to see Chase again?"

The hat rolled down her arm. She unconsciously played with it. "I don't know. I'm a little nervous. I mean, I really do still care for him, but I don't think he'll forgive me after everything. I wouldn't forgive me. I've been a royal bitch."

Joanne leaned forward. "Why do you think he won't forgive you?"

"When I needed him most, I shoved him away. I wanted to wallow, so I threw him away. I was going to have an abortion without talking to him. Then it all went wrong and I lost the baby anyways. But I never even told him that I might be pregnant. We never talked about it."

"Are you sorry that you didn't tell him?"

"Yes, oh God, yes! I mean, if we'd discussed it, instead of me panicking, there's a chance our baby would be alive today."

"Are you still having the nightmares, Sarah?"

She shook her head. "Not really. It doesn't hurt as much to remember."

"What about drinking? How are you coping with being sober?"

"It's a struggle, but I'm done with the quick fixes. I want to finish my college degree. It's bad enough that my little brother's about to get two Bachelor's Degrees. I want to get mine. Well, finish getting it. My thesis has been done for a year. I want my life back," Sarah admitted.

Joanne smiled. "I think you're ready to make the next step, Sarah. I've already spoken with another psychologist near your home who will see you as an outpatient twice a week to start with. She's already got a copy of your files."

"Thanks so much, Jo."

Her therapist gave her a hug. "Go home, Sarah. There's a very nice looking man here to get you."

"Really? Who?"

Joanne shrugged. "He's young. Very—hot, is that the word?—in my opinion."

Sarah frowned. _That really narrows it down…_

"Go on. Enjoy your life."

She left the office, heading toward the front. She'd thought about escaping the clinic in those first few weeks where they monitored her food intake, her weight gain, took away her alcohol, her drugs, and her cigarettes. She'd had to struggle just to function. The one thing that kept her going was her father's words.

She started trying just for him and soon enough, she was fighting the cravings for herself. She didn't want or need the alcohol or the drugs. After about two months of the gum, she even distanced herself from her nicotine addiction.

Sarah walked toward the front door, feeling incredibly light and happy for the first time in a long time.

Standing near the door, bags at his feet, was a dark-haired figure.

She broke into a run, launching herself into his arms. "Conn! You came!"

Her brother spun her around for a second, grinning like a Cheshire. "Of course! Someone had to break ya out, ya know…"

"I thought da…"

"Emergency at the sho-P."

Sarah grinned, hugging her brother tightly. "I hate to say this, but I missed you!"

"Wait… you missed me?" He touched her forehead. "Do ya have a fever or somethin'?"

She ruffled his dark hair. "No, you retard!"

He laughed. "Nope, you're definitely my sis. Darn, I'd hoped they'd do a personality transplant or somethin' while you were gone…."

"No such luck, brother dear."

Connor grabbed her suitcase. "It's s'okay. I'm rather used to you."

"Now who's got a fever?"

He just laughed, leading her out into the sunshine. "I guess we're both a little Mad."

"We bloody well better be! Da's the Mad Hatter after all!"

"You're supposed to say 'we're all a little Mad here'!" Connor hissed, wearing their father's cheeky grin.

Sarah shoved him off the gravel path, grinning when he stumbled into the grass.

_Why bother stating the obvious? We are Mad. We're Hatters._

Behind them, the door to the rehab clinic shut. Just ahead, a Looking Glass awaited them—a gateway to more adventures. Adventures that Sarah couldn't wait to start.

THE END

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you all so much for sticking with this story over the past six months! Woah, has it been a ride! Hopefully the next chapter for "Glass" will go live this weekend. I'm guessing right now "Glass" be around 30 chapters when done. Once that's completed, Connor's story will go up. I can't spin-off of "Glass" yet because so much of his story depends on how things play out in "Glass".

I tried to give a bit of closure to do with Chase, but not much. Timewise, "Glass" starts in May-June. This epilogue ends in late August. That means there's another Christmas (one year anniversary of her miscarriage) before "Glass" happens. Neither Sarah nor Chase have the guts to talk to each other yet. She's still struggling to stay sober and clean. But Connor has forgiven Chase a bit.

Once again, thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are the best! I hope to see you all in "Glass"!


End file.
